Simple Love
by LovelyLily07
Summary: Lucas Scott has never known love. But when a new, beautiful sophomore captures the eye of the playboy senior, everything is up in the air, as he finds that love may not be so terrible after all. Maybe love was all he needed. Brucas.
1. Love's Mask

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first story, so be nice ********. Please let me know if I should continue.**

**Things to know:**

**Basically everything is the same as in the show, but they all go to boarding school. Lucas and Nathan are not brothers, but cousins. Lucas's parents are Karen and Keith and Nathan's are Deb and Dan. **

**Brooke and Jake are siblings (last name is Davis). They are new to the school. **

**Everyone is a senior, except Brooke, she is a sophomore. **

**Anything else, ask!**

**-Lily**

"James Baldwin once eloquently stated that, love takes of masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. I suppose he is right, and yet part of me wonders, is it the act of love that discards that mask, or is it something else, something _more_. Love is only the beginning, in a twist of turns in a narrow path in one's life. Love leads you into light, but love also may lead astray. You may think you love someone and then one act, one simple and unforgivable act, and you question everything you once knew. Do not get me wrong, I have never loved before, not in the way one should. Sure, my parents have been pillars in my life, supporting me with nearly every direction I have taken, but do I love them, or am I simply thankful for them? Are these people I would have loved, had they not bore me and given me my hearts desires? Maybe those are just two reasons _too_ love one's parents, maybe those two reasons, should be enough. But love. Sometimes I wonder, if love even exists, or is it just a figment of our mind, something we _want_ to believe in. Is that mask taken off because we learn to love ourselves; we learn to appreciate not only our strengths, but our weaknesses too? That mask we, ourselves, take off because we are no longer afraid to be seen. We are in control of that mask, not love. Love may lead you to lose the mask, lead you to accepting yourself, but wouldn't you like to think, that it is you that holds the mask in your hand? I sure would. Maybe I am afraid, not just afraid to know whom I am, behind this mask, but for someone to figure it out first. Maybe I am simple afraid that when they do, they won't like the person that lies..."

Lucas Scott looked around the classroom from his seat in the back of the room, his eyes flickering open as the teacher stood by his desk, reading the paper aloud. He watched as the expressions of his classmates changed, he watched as some snickered, he watched as some smiled, most likely thinking about their own love lives. He watched the majority of the class fast asleep or passing notes, and he thanked each and every one of them silently, for not caring about school.

Once again, Mr. Barnett had chosen to read his assignment aloud, thankfully leaving the name anonymous. That was the agreement; he could share anything Lucas wrote, as long as he never gave Lucas credit. It was just easier that way.

"So, what do you think? Think this person was telling the truth, think they have ever been in love?" Mr. Barnett asked, turning his back as he placed the assignment on his desk.

"Definitely a loner for life," a young blonde girl said softly, turning around to Lucas, hoping he would laugh at her joke. He smiled, but didn't laugh.

"Definitely," Lucas said to himself, as he looked around the room. He had either seen it and had it, or seen it and left. There was nothing new. Girl after girl, none of them had ever sparked his interest. He knew he wasn't gay, and even scoffed at the fact. Nobody would ever think Lucas Scott was gay. After all, he had slept with at least 75 of the student population, girl wise at least. He loved girls, _that _way, but no other way, he had never actually _loved_ a girl.

The class discussion continued, eventually leaving Lucas's paper in a distant memory as they conversed about an upcoming test, one Lucas was not worried about at all. English was easy for him. Not that anyone would know that.

--

The blonde heartthrob walked out of the English building and across campus, ignoring the lovey couples that passed him as he headed towards the gym. He could never understand how a guy could stay with a girl more than week. He always got tired of specific ones. Once their smell became familiar, it was time to leave them and go find another. But luckily for them, he was able to leave them and find another, before anything could get far enough that their smell would be ingrained in his mind.

--

"Lucas, where the hell were you man?" Nathan asked, as his best friend came through the doors of the gym, the metal bar clanking as it was thrown open.

"Class?" Lucas questioned, he wasn't late, was he?

"I thought you were going to ditch, get here early, and help me with my fade away," Nathan pointed out as he took his place by the free throw line, making an effortless shot.

"Ah, right," Lucas realized, as he too, grabbed a ball and began shooting around.

"Whatever, but listen, make sure Whitey remembers I won't be at practice tomorrow," Nathan reminded Lucas.

"Uh, why?"

"I swear you never listen to a word I say, so get your head out of your ass, or well someone else's since you are _the_ Lucas Scott…" Nathan began, chuckling as he spoke, Lucas only glared at him, swiftly shooting the ball into the awaiting net.

"What were you saying?" Lucas asked feigning impatience. He didn't really care that Nathan joked around about his way with the girls; it wasn't like Nathan was a saint.

"I have to help some guy move in to his dorm. He is going to be on the basketball team and apparently someone decided I was willing to help him get ready," Nathan said.

"The guy at Westchester in Charlotte?" Lucas asked, referring to the other elite boarding school in North Carolina.

"Yeah, him. I hear he is pretty good, but you know Whitey, he might just be saying that to scare us into practicing harder. I hear he has a sister though," Nathan conversed.

"Is she hot?" Lucas asked with a soft chuckle.

"Never seen her," Nathan said, "But she is only a sophomore."

"Dude, the younger the better…" Lucas began.

"Lucas that is disgusting," Nathan chuckled, "But seriously, she is only 15 years old, you are 17…

"She probably isn't hot anyways," Lucas said, and honestly, he thought that, or at least then he did.

--

Lucas had awoken early that morning, ridiculously early. Whitey had worked them extra hard the night before, especially because Lucas had forgotten to tell him that Nathan was not coming, until midway through practice. Whitey said something about a punishment and learning responsibility, but Lucas hadn't listened and just took his place at the line and ran his sprints, blocking out everything.

Nathan had gotten back in the dorm late that night, muttering something about the amount of crap he had to help Jake Davis unload from his car.

The clock read 6:30, and as much as he wanted to close his eyes and fall back asleep, Lucas knew it just wasn't a reality. His heavy feet hit the floor with a thud as Nathan shifted in bed, but no waking an inch.

Throwing on a pair of shorts, Lucas walked out of the dorm rooms, in only that and a pair of shoes. The campus always looked the best at night, or in the early morning, when nobody else was awake.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you," the young brunette apologized as she picked her paperwork from the floor, having accidentally run into Lucas, causing the papers to fly elsewhere.

"Right," Lucas scoffed. It was the common excuse from girls. They would run into him, start a conversation and eventually it would be them with Lucas, in bed, of course.

"Seriously," the young girl said, sweeping her long brunette hair from her face, revealing it to Lucas for the first time.

"If you want to have sex with me, just say it," Lucas said a bit aggravated. It was early and he wasn't in the mood for the games girls played, it was always the same thing.

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you want to go?" Lucas asked nonchalantly.

"Are you joking or are you too dimwitted to realize, I don't want to sleep with you?" The girl asked.

"Babe, you don't have to lie and make up a cover story. You're hot, I'm hot…" Lucas stated, not seeing any problem with his logic.

"Oh, well," Brooke said shyly.

"Come on," Lucas smiled, she was hot and that is all he could think about.

"Um, just wait a second?" she asked politely.

"Sure," Lucas replied, his eyes scouring her body. It was perfect and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, touching her, making her elicit soft moans.

"Oh I just realized, I don't sleep with assholes," the brunette smiled as she walked away, leaving Lucas alone, with two choices. He could either go after her, try to get her in bed without a fight, after all, he knew she wanted it, no matter what she said. Or, he could go take a cold shower. Lucas groaned as he realized the second option would have to do. He had said less than 50 words to her and here he was, contemplating a cold shower. This was not good.


	2. Rose

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Hey, thank you all who read and reviewed. I responded to them all with a message. I appreciated everything, the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thanks!**

**One quick thing, Lucas will have a sister, Lily (I basically just made it so instead of her being like 18 years younger or something like that like she is in the show, she will just be the same age as Brooke, a sophomore.)**

**Let me know if you have any questions.**

**Also, any couples you might be interested in seeing through the story.**

**Oh and please enjoy and review (:**

**-Lily**

Since the beginning of time, a rose has always been seen as a symbol of love. The dark red pedals, the soft silky feel, the smell of a thousand perfumes; it has captured the hearts of millions. But why not a daisy, who's yellow coloring, speaks of happiness, or a lily, soft and smooth, quiet and unassuming? Why is it a rose, a color fiery and bold? Shouldn't love be a secret shared between two lovers, not something flaunted like a prize? The god of love is Eros, simply rearrange the letters, and you get, rose.

--

Lucas Scott loved basketball. It was one of the only things he could say that he loved, without lying to everyone. Basketball was a game of passion and intensity. He loved the feel of the worn basketball in his coarse palms, running his finger along the dark, indented lines. The feeling of walking into the empty gym, a cart full of balls, still got him every time. It was like the orange balls were beckoning to him, they were meant for him.

Each bead of sweat that dripped from the back of his hair was a symbol of handwork and determination. It was focus, to do something right. His eyes were fixated on the net, his heart pumping widely, as he shot the perfectly sized ball straight through, not even a 'swoosh' filling the gym as the graceful basketball dropped to the court.

He could hear the rain begin to pound on the tin roof, making loud clanking noise with each drop. It was like an orchestra, the ball bouncing, his sneakers squeaking, the rain, pounding. Lucas wished that people could understand his passion for the game, his desire to be the best. He could never get enough.

"Shit."

Lucas spun around when he heard the muttered curse word and the door to the gym slam closed. A smirk crossed his face as the same petite brunette from that morning stomped on the court trying to shake herself of the rain; she was drenched. She didn't seem to know anyone was in the gym with her, so Lucas kept quiet, simply enjoying the view of her perfect body, soaked to the bone.

"Fucking rain," she muttered, examining her shirt that held so much water, it weighed her down. She began to pull it over her head, but stopped when a voice from approached her.

"I knew you wanted me, but wow, in the gym?" Lucas joked around, approaching her, but she only scowled.

"What are you doing in here?"

"_I'm_ playing basketball. It is after all, a basketball court. You, however, what are you doing in here?" Lucas asked, disappointed that the girl had chosen to keep her shirt on, rather than take it off as she had originally planned, before Lucas had made his presence known.

"It's raining and this was the closest place. Now are you going to be a gentlemen and offer me a sweatshirt or something?" she asked, expectantly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Lucas asked confused. He never offered girls clothing, no, he simply offered to taking clothing _off_.

"Whatever."

"What's your name?" Lucas asked, making conversation, hoping that after 15 minutes of 'getting to know each other' they could _really_ get to know each other.

"Brooke," she said simply.

"I'm Lucas Scott, but you already knew that. Everyone knows that," he said cockily.

"I don't remember asking you your name," Brooke replied back.

"Well now you know what to scream later tonight," Lucas said with a smile.

"Listen, I've known you what 2 minutes, and I can already tell you're an ass, stupid, and rude. Okay, and wow, those just happen to be three qualities I try to avoid in a guy. So, if you could get it out of your cocky head, that I want to sleep with you, well then I think it would be the best," Brooke sneered. Here she was, a new student, trying to make an adjustment to a new environment, and he was not making it easy.

"Listen _Brooke_, you can talk shit all day, but in the end you know you want me, and I know you want me. I could have any girl and I will have any girl, your chance is now. You waste it, and it's gone."

"Why do you think every girl wants you?" Brooke scoffed. Sure he was hot. No doubt he was hot, with his perfect abs, and chiseled face, and boyish smile….

"I don't think, I know."

"Well know this, I'm not every girl. I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to be friends with you, hell if it weren't for the rain, I wouldn't want to be in the same room as you."

"You know, that wet look is nice on you," Lucas grinned.

"Fuck you," Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her body.

"You want to?" Lucas asked with a hopeful grin.

Brooke didn't respond, rather she walked by him towards the basketball cart, Lucas watching her every move with utter curiosity. Her small fingers grabbed one of the balls and she carried it back to him with a smile on her face.

He should have known that the smile could only have been evil, as she flung the basketball towards his head, hitting him square on. It wasn't necessarily hard, but he was taken by surprise, and those balls were not light.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucas groaned, holding the back of his head.

"Just trying to knock some sense into you," Brooke smiled innocently.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Lucas asked, more to himself.

"Why are you such an ass?" Brooke countered and Lucas chuckled. He was drawn to her, physically of course, and maybe a little more. He was intrigued. She wasn't like any of the girls that threw themselves at him. No, she was right, she was different, or so it seemed. He fascinated her, because he knew nothing about her.

"What grade are you in Brooke?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the court next to her, moments later.

"Sophomore. You?"

"Sophomore?" Lucas asked surprised. He would have thought she was much older. But then again, it was just another twist in the puzzling girl. "I'm a senior."

"Feel like a jerk for coming after someone 2 years younger?" Brooke asked.

"Nope. Younger the better," Lucas smiled back.

"That is disgusting," Brooke replied with a contorted face that matched her response.

"It's true." Lucas said, but Brooke only scoffed.

"When will the fucking rain stop?" Brooke complained aloud after a few moments of awkward silence between the two.

"Brooke, for being such a baby, you have some language on you," Lucas chuckled, getting a glare from the tiny brunette.

"I'm not a baby," Brooke said, but with her hair matted to her face, her sleeves crinkled up, and a bright red nose, her argument was not very successful.

"A sophomore is still just a baby," Lucas said, a tad condescendingly.

"Yeah because a senior is so important," Brooke replied.

"Actually, when you're a senior named Lucas Scott, you're pretty damn important," he said boastfully.

"Well Scott, looks like there is one person who thinks you're full of shit," Brooke said with a smile.

"Ha, and you think you're an angel?"

"Never said I was," Brooke smiled deviously.

"And the plot thickens," Lucas chuckled; lust exuding from his eyes.

"Too bad you'll never know the ending because you and me, no," Brooke replied.

"Wait and see Brooke. Try and resist, it's cute, for now," Lucas chuckled, before he opened the doors into the rain, walking out of the gym, but Brooke only groaned. She would rather not go into the rain, at least guys didn't have to worry about their hair or makeup or clothes…

--

"Your brother is a complete and utter asshole, no offense," Brooke complained as she collapsed onto her bed.

"You met Lucas?" Lily asked with a chuckle as she put away her clothes in her dresser and she too fell on her bed.

"Yeah, I met him this morning when I had to go to the admission office at some ungodly hour and then I an hour ago, I was _trapped _in the gym with him. My God how do you put up with him for, well forever?" Brooke asked groaning. She really hated him.

"It's tough, but he's well…" Lily trailed off.

"What?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"Nothing," Lily replied with a yawn.

"You're holding out on me roommate," Brooke smiled. She and Lily had gotten to know each other pretty quickly and it turned out they had a lot in common, especially cheerleading. Lily was already on the team, which Brooke was thankful for since she could help Brooke with any new routines she had to learn.

"For someone that claims they hate my brother, you seem pretty interested," the long blonde haired beauty pointed out.

"I do hate him. I just want to know why he won't leave me alone," Brooke said dramatically.

"He'll move on. He never stays on the same girl for more than a week, normally it's a day and he's done," Lily said. Sure she was bothered by how her brother treated girls, but he was her brother and she loved him, and there really wasn't anything she could do to change him anyways.

"A week! But that means 6 more days of torture," Brooke complained, burying her head in her pillow. Normally she would be all for guys, but Lucas, no he was a complete ass. Oh, but she did notice that his ass… well it was perfect.

"Well enough about my brother," Lily smiled. "May I suggest a party tonight?"

"Yes!" Brooke said excitedly as she jumped from her bed and ran into the closet to find something to wear. "That sounds perfect.

--

Lucas lay on his bed, shooting a palm size basketball into the air, allowing it to fall back into his hand as it fell. There was something about Brooke, something he couldn't quiet grasp. She was confusing and mysterious, in a way he had never known before. He was so used to having girls throw themselves at him, he had never known different. He was used to seeing a girl and assuming that she would have sex with him later that night, if that is what he wanted of course. But Brooke, she resisted and strangely it made him want her more. Every time she said no or made some snood remark, he only wanted her more. It was all about the chase and Brooke was going to be one hell of one, and he knew when he was done, it would all be worth it.

He just had to get her to fall, and he had to make sure, he didn't fall for her. But, he didn't see a problem with that. After all, Lucas Scott had never fallen for a girl ever before.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

**-Lily**


	3. Anemone and an Almond Blossom

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews; I thank each and everyone one of you in a message. They mean so much that you take a minute or two, or whatever, and let me know you enjoy my story. SO for even more thanks, my longest chapter (:**

**Please review,**

**-Lily**

How would you feel, if someone were to hand you an anemone. No not the anemones in the sea, but rather the flower, a soft, delicate, white flower. Would you smile and say thank you, your eyes twinkling as your nose embraces that flawless scent? Would your fingers tremble as they lightly trace the velvety petals, afraid to break something so fragile? Would you ever think of what the flower meant? Would you care?

If a significant other ever hands you an anemone, do not smile and say thank you, tracing the gentle flower with your perfectly manicured finger. Think about what the flower means. It just happens it is the symbol of withered hopes, dying love. It just happened to be Lucas Scott's favorite flower to give on dates.

--

"Drop the flowers." Lucas turned around at the demand, recognizing the voice immediately. With a smile he made his way over to his sister's dorm room, where she had recently retreated, leaving the door open, after she called to her brother.

"Ha, ha," Lucas said deadpanned as he rested the anemones on her dresser, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You are not giving another girl those flowers. Eventually someone is going to realize that receiving them is not a compliment," Lily said seriously and yet a smile still graced her flawless face.

"Yeah because all the girls I've given them are florists. Lily they don't really give a damn," Lucas countered back, stretching as he lay back on the bed.

"Whatever. Oh hey, can you get off the bed, your crinkling my clothes," Lily asked hastily as she tried to smooth the shirts.

"Where are you even going? It's 11," Lucas asked suspiciously.

"We are going to hang out at the quad," Lily said with downcast eyes.

"We?"

"Me and Brooke," Lily said, hoping that Lucas would leave before Brooke would get back. She loved her brother, but Brooke was becoming her friend and she would really rather not have tension between the two.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked with squinted, curious eyes.

"Davis, my roommate, and the girl you have been harassing. So stop that," Lily reprimanded.

"I have not been harassing her, she keeps coming on to me," Lucas said innocently, but his sister only shook her head softly.

"Yeah, sure," Lily chuckled, throwing a shirt in Lucas's face, but he was quick to remove it, his eyes glancing at the door, his eyes locking on the girl coming through. Wrapped in only a towel, her dark brunette hair was pulled into a bun; her face still had water droplets on it.

"Lily, go give those flowers to Teresa, tell them from me," Lucas said, his eyes not leaving Brooke who stood still in the doorway, contemplating numerous things.

"Lucas," Lily began, looking between the two. Brooke looked pissed and Lucas, just looked like Lucas, with eyes of lust.

"Go and when you come back we will talk about that party your sneaking out to," Lucas said, finally looking at his sister with seriousness.

"I never said…" Lily began, but Lucas knew her too well. After all, they were siblings.

"Lily," Lucas said, and with a stamp of her foot, she was gone, closing the door behind her as she left forcing Brooke to take a step forwards.

"We meet again," Lucas said smugly, leaning back down on his sister's bed, his hands behind his head. The view of Brooke Davis was ideal.

"Yeah, about that," Brooke began, "I got to get ready so you can go."

"Am I stopping you?" Lucas asked.

"No, you can help me decide what I should wear," Brooke said with a smile.

"I think your fine with what you have on," Lucas slyly smiled.

"So I shouldn't put on my new, never seen before, lacy, red, lingerie?" Brooke asked innocently watching Lucas lick his lips absentmindedly.

"Maybe you should put them on and I'll tell you how you look," he suggested.

"Hm, I could, but I don't think you would be able to handle it," Brooke smirked.

"Baby, you're easy enough to handle. What you can't handle is what would happen afterwards. After all, you would be basically undressed and I just don't think I could control myself. And I tend to rub off on people," Lucas said softly as he made his way over to her.

"Just tell me how many times I need to tell you I don't want to have sex with you?" Brooke asked.

"Until it's true," Lucas said seriously.

"I don't want to have sex with you," Brooke enunciated.

"Try and say that again in a week," Lucas said. He was not giving up.

"Game on Scott," Brooke smiled as she grabbed a pair of jeans and walked out the door, smiling at Lily who was just coming back.

"What did you do?" Lily asked Lucas.

"I did nothing," Lucas said, feigning innocence.

"Can't you just settle down with a girl?" Lily sighed, sitting on her bed.

"No," Lucas said simply, and he left his sister, not even warning her against going to a party. He didn't go to Teresa's door to have a late night quickie; rather he went back to his dorm. He was going to get shit-faced drunk tonight that's all he knew.

** --**

It bothered him, Brooke Davis did. Never, not once, had Lucas had to chase a girl. Even when he was 7 on the playground at school, it was the girls chasing him, never the other way around. Getting a date to a dance, for Lucas was like breathing, it was just something he did without thinking. But Brooke, she was different and he couldn't help himself. She didn't want him, or at least that is what she said. It was something so different and something so… intriguing?

And yet it still bothered him. He didn't _want_ to want a girl. He didn't want to think about a girl. He wanted to continue his ways to sleeping with countless girls a night. He wanted to get drunk and forget about Brooke, the girl who was in his mind since that morning in the quad. The logical answer was alcohol and sex.

--

The party was already in full swing by the time Lucas had arrived. It was perfect timing; the girls were already tipsy but the beer was still plentiful. Any earlier and the girls would still have their wits about them and any later, the alcohol would be few and far between. He made a beeline from the door to the kitchen, grabbing a red, plastic cup in the process, and chugging its contents. The music was loud, too loud almost. Almost. It drowned out his thoughts and he was able to concentrate on a girl, he didn't know her name, but she looked like she had a nice ass, therefore he was having a great time. He's not sure what she had been talking about, but the second he heard the word 'morals' he was gone. Who the hell talks about morals at a party unless they are talking about losing them?

Eventually he found his way to the basketball crowd, jumping into statistics and the upcoming games. Did he mention he loved basketball? The conversation mainly focused on the bobcats, the professional North Carolina basketball team, but sometimes it floated to the Ravens. However, it rarely stayed there since the season had not officially started, and some people, Tim, got a little _too_ intense in conversations about the team. It was great to have passion, but Tim always took it a step too far.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas couldn't help but watch her. She looked stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful, the description went on and on. Her jeans were tight against her perfectly toned legs, wedges boosting her up a little higher, although Lucas loved her height. Not that he loved anything about her though. He just thought it was a nice height. She had a nice height next to him. Not that he wanted her next to him. No.

She had curled her hair; it looked nice. She had used some sort of flowery soap; he had smelled it when she walked by. Words he had never used to describe a girl were suddenly coming to mind as he watching Brooke Davis, a sophomore, through his peripheral vision.

"New girl is like fine," Nathan said, looking over at Brooke who was dancing in a crowd of people.

"She's okay," Lucas replied nonchalantly, peeling his eyes from her to Nathan.

"Are you seeing her? Definitely a nice piece of ass."

"I thought you didn't do anyone younger," Lucas countered. For some reason, some very strange reason, it bothered him to hear Nathan talk about Brooke that way. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

"I don't, unless they look like that," Nathan smiled.

"If that's your taste."

"Yeah, she is exactly my taste," Nathan smiled. "I'm going to dance with her."

"Nathan," Lucas began, trying to change his mind.

"Dude, do you want her?" Nathan asked with a suspecting eye.

"What? No," Lucas shook his head.

"Good," Nathan said as he made his way over to the crowd of dancing teens. "Oh Lucas" he called back, making his way over to the blonde.

"Hm?"

"You have a?" Nathan asked.

"Condom?" Lucas questioned. Of course he had one, hell he had 5, he was after all Lucas Scott.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded his head, obviously thinking that dancing would lead to something more, something much more.

"Sorry dude, not today," Lucas said glumly shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? Dude you always have a fucking box."

"I had a busy day," Lucas smiled and Nathan just nodded, making his way over to the dancing brunette.

Brooke turned around with a smile as Nathan gently touched her shoulder. She was drunk, Lucas could tell. She had, had at least 7 beers since he had arrived, not that he was counting. No, he didn't care about her. The reason he didn't give Nathan a condom was because he didn't want him to, in his drunken state, make a mistake he would regret in the morning. He was simply being a good friend. Yep, that's it, Lucas Scott, a great friend.

--

2 hours later and Lucas was still sober. It sucked in a way, to have such a high tolerance for alcohol. He had, had 6 beers total which was nothing, nothing to even make him tipsy. It was probably the worst party he had ever been too. The girls were either snaked on the ground, completely trashed, or he had already fucked them a week before. There was nothing worse than fucking the same girl two consecutive parties in a row.

Kate, she was a nice alternative. She was cute, short blonde hair with wispy little bangs. She played on the volleyball team and was of decent intelligence. Lucas could even bare to listen to her for about 20 minutes. Actually if he was looking for a friend, she could have been in the running. But he was looking for a hook up, not a friend, so she would have to do.

Her lips were kind of dry, not Lucas's favorite, but it would have to do. Eventually he would forget all about the way her lips were like sandpaper along his, and clothes would be discarded, and it would all end. But, it didn't get that far.

Lucas had never had a problem getting aroused, actually sometimes that was the problem. He was always like that. But as Kate ground her hips into his, nothing happened. He was actually beginning to get frustrated because the more she pushed herself into him; the less likely it was that something was going to happen. You can't have sex if you're not hard. It was just the facts.

"Listen, Kate," Lucas said, pulling away from her.

"Lucas," Kate replied, fighting her way back to his lips.

"Listen, I gotta go," Lucas said simply, pushing her back as he walked away, leaving the girl by herself. Not that she seemed to mind much, after all Tim was standing nearby waiting and he would do. Well, actually he wouldn't. She bypassed him and went straight for Eric, a tight end on the baseball team.

--

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked Lucas as he approached him.

"What?" Lucas asked surprised. He had thought Nathan and Brooke had been together the whole time.

"She went to the bathroom a while ago and never came back to the dance floor," Nathan replied, searching for the brunette.

"Maybe there was a long line," Lucas smiled. He was not sure why, but it eased his mind, to know that nothing had happened between the two.

"Well she needs to hurry up. Tim had some condoms but there aren't many rooms open," Nathan said urgently. Leave it to guys to want sex that bad.

"Well go look for her," Lucas chuckled.

"Good idea," Nathan agreed as he left, a tad drunk but still conscience.

--

It wasn't long before Lucas saw her, lying, spread out in the corner of the kitchen. She was completely out of the way, her body wedged between a wall and the refrigerator. Obviously she had been in search of a cool place and ended up there. Lucas smiled as she shifted uncomfortably, pushing her hair out of her face in her sleep.

Lucas saw, through the window, Nathan walk by, and he remembered who he was looking for.

"Brooke," Lucas said gently, leaning down brushing the wisps of hair out of her face.

"Mm," she moaned softly, sending a small shiver up Lucas's spine.

"Wake up," he said softly, knowing in the end, he would probably have to carry her out of the kitchen.

"Mm hm," she muttered softly, obviously not really listening to what Lucas was saying.

"Let's go," Lucas groaned as he lifted her body from the floor. She really wasn't heavy; actually she was somewhat light. Her legs were draped over his forearm, sticky from lying in some sort of alcohol that resided on the kitchen floor. Lucas let out a soft chuckle.

--

"Lily," Lucas said, knocking softly on the door to his sister's and Brooke's room. He had walked with her in his arms from the party, to her room, hoping to put her in bed before she knew that he was the one who had brought her there. Because if she knew, she might mistake him for someone actually cares. And _that_ would be a mistake.

"Lily," he knocked again on the door, but nobody answered. "Great, just great," Lucas said aggravated. The one time he needed his sister to be in her damn room, she was off gallivanting around the campus. He hadn't seen her at the party, but right now, he was not her main concern. She was fine; Brooke however, was drunk off her ass.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly, hoping to gently wake her.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"Baby can you walk?" Lucas asked. She was definitely a baby, whether she would admit it or not. He would deny this if it ever got out, but he didn't mind holding her. It was just, she was slipping and Lily wasn't home so he would either need to see if she had a key or take her elsewhere.

"No," she giggled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Come on," he smiled, bringing her to her feet, but still supporting her. "Do you have your key?" Lucas asked her, hoping she would have it in her pocket or something.

"My key?" she questioned, with a small giggle.

"Your key," he confirmed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Is it in your pocket?" Lucas asked. It was so hard to be aggravated with her when she looked so darn cute. Not that he thought she looked cute. No she just looked less ugly than normal.

"Uh," Brooke began.

"Here," Lucas smiled pointing to the pocket of her jeans, and she smile graciously. She was drunker than he had originally thought.

"Ugh," Brooke sighed, frustrated, as she tried to stick her small hand into her jean pocket but was unsuccessful every time.

"Brooke," Lucas said, looking into her eyes. She looked helpless and slightly confused. But there was a twinkle in her hazel eyes and Lucas had to look away before he starred into them for too long.

"Brooke," Brooke mimicked, repeating her name.

"Let's find your key." Lucas said, as he slowly reached his hand in her front pocket, giving her an awkward smile. "Nope," he announced when his hand came out fruitless.

"No?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

"No," he said softly as she took a step closer to him, her breath on his neck. He could have easily leaned down and captured her lips, forcefully pushed her against the door, and had his way with her, right then and there. He could have fucked her senseless, just like he had wanted to. But he didn't.

"Let's go," Lucas softly said, reaching his hand out for her to grab.

"What about these pockets?" Brooke asked innocently pointing to the back of her jeans.

"Nice try crazy girl," Lucas chuckled and Brooke just looked at him curiously, leaning her tired head on her shoulder. There was no he would have been able to reach his hand in her back pocket. The only reason guys even did that was to cop a feel. And there was no way he was going to be able to feel anything without wanting her right then and there. Normally he would have taken advantage of a girl's drunken state, but with Brooke, something was different.

"I'm not crazy," Brooke yawned moments later as they walked out into the crisp night air.

"Yeah you are," he said simply.

"No. I'm just me," Brooke announced with a wide smile, her dimples indented deep into her cheeks.

"Okay baby," Lucas replied.

"I'm not a baby either," Brooke grudgingly stated.

"You are 15 years old, drunk off your ass, tiny as can be… you're a baby."

"I want to go to bed," Brooke yawned again, not saying anything to his explanation.

"Alright, let's go," Lucas, said as he picked her up and with a soft giggle, she obliged. She was very giggly in her drunken state, not that, that was a bad thing.

It took maybe 10 minutes after Lucas had picked Brooke up, to get to his room. It could have been quicker, had she not fell so damn right in her arms.

He had never, not once, carried a girl like this. He had never not once, not had sex with a girl, even if she was drunk. He had never, felt a smile poke at his cheeks when a girl giggled. Maybe in 6th grade, but not once he had grown out of the awkward stages of being a boy. There was something about the brunette in his arms, that made him think differently about everything he once knew. However, none of this would change the way they interacted. No, Lucas had too much fun annoying the shit out of her to just stop because he was nice, once.

Lucas had known Nathan wasn't going to be in the dorm. Rarely was he ever there after a party. No, he would come trudging in after class tomorrow, pissed about having a hang over. He would spend the night with some girl and probably never talk to her until he needed another quickie in between classes. Not that Lucas could criticize him too much; after all, he does that all the time, too.

He opened the door swiftly, without even rustling Brooke, who had opened her eyes only moments before he had gotten to the dorm. Sure there was a rule about no girls in guys dorms. But, when did Lucas Scott ever listen to the rules?

He let Brooke down as he turned on the light of his room, closing the door from the outside world. Who would have known he would go "home" with Brooke Davis?

"Turn off the sun," Brooke complained, squinting her eyes.

"Okay," Lucas chuckled dimming the ceiling light a tad. Sometimes being the nephew of Dan Scott has its benefits when it comes to the top of the line electricity in the dorm rooms.

"Whoa, what are you doing crazy girl?" Lucas asked as he looked over to Brooke who was struggling to take off her shirt, it was half way up her stomach and tangled in her arms, covering half her face.

"Aren't we here to have," Brooke began "sex," she whispered with a glint in her eye.

"Oh," Lucas replied. "Where did you get that idea?" Sure he hadn't mentioned anything about sex all night, well except earlier.

"This is your room?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…"

"So?" Brooke asked confused.

"Come here," Lucas said with a low chuckle. He pulled her shirt off her head, trying to ignore the feeling he was getting, _below_ his belt. She threw her arms around his neck, leaning into him, dressed still in her jeans and just a bra. Lucas's hands trembled, trying his best to resist from unclasping her bra. It was too easy.

"Why don't you sit down," he said as he gently sat her on his bed.

Who would have known that tonight, Brooke Davis would be sitting on his bed, no shirt, and thinking they were about to have sex.

"Why?" Brooke groaned restlessly.

"Put this on," he handed her a grey sweatshirt, big enough to swallow her whole. She smile graciously as she slipped her hands through the arm holes, having a much easier time putting it _on_ rather than taking her other shirt _off_.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

"You're welcome," and he meant it.

Brooke giggled as she looked down at her jeans, and back at Lucas. He sighed. She would eventually kill him; it was just a fact.

He stepped towards her as she arched her back slightly. He raised her, or his, sweatshirt slightly above the zipper of her jeans, gently brushing against her stomach causing a burst of giggles.

"That tickles," she laughed and Lucas smiled. She looked so carefree.

"Sorry," he said apologetically and she only nodded, probably not even listening. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and he could only wonder how much she had to drink.

It was strange, to take off someone's jeans and yet you weren't about to have sex with them. The button took a second to unclasp, but Lucas was skilled at undressing girls, why should this be any different? The zipper easily slid down its tracks, and after a small tug, her jeans came off easily.

The sweatshirt covered a little more than her ass, making her legs look longer than they actually were. Had this been a different girl, Lucas would have fucked her without another word said. But he couldn't get it out of his fucking mind, that this wasn't _some other_ girl. Brooke had stated, in front of his face, that she didn't want to have sex with him. Whether she had meant it or not, he could not say honestly, he could only say what he wanted. But she had said no. So taking advantage of her was just so wrong. It would basically be raping her, even if, at the moment, she said she wanted it. But even off that subject matter, there was part of him, a small, tiny, microscopic part of him that wanted her to _want _him, not just his body, but _him. _Mind you, that very small part was so very small.

He allowed her to take his bed for the night. It was doubtful he would even get any sleep tonight anyways. How the hell was he supposed to fall asleep with Brooke Davis in the same room, dressed in her lingerie and his sweatshirt? Oh yes he had noticed she had chosen to wear her, supposedly, new, never seen before, red lingerie. So did that mean that potentially he was the first to see it on her? He shook the thought out of his mind as he glanced back at her. She looked so peaceful, in his bed.

He pushed her hair back from her face; her eyes already sealed shut, as he pulled his comforter over her body. She snuggled into his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. Lucas smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night and stepped back.

He groaned. He could either go to bed, slightly uncomfortable, or he could take 15 minutes and take a cold shower, a very cold shower to calm his very aroused body and then sleep comfortably. He took the second option.

--

30 minutes later, Lucas mad his way back into his room. The water had not been as cold has he would have liked, but now he as he opened his door, all was good, minus the extremely cold environment. He hadn't realized it the first time he had walked through the door, probably because Brooke's body was pressed against his, and he wasn't able to think about much. Normally he and Nathan kept their room cold because after practice they would come and chill literally, chill. It always felt good after a long day of sprints to sit in a nice cold room.

But now, it was too cold. Dressed in only a pair of Raven sweatpants, Lucas made his way over to Nathan's bed to spend the night. His cold body was disappointed to find not one cover on the bed and as he looked over in the dark room, he saw Brooke, balled up on his bed with, what it looked like, every cover known to man.

He could have easily taken some from her, or gently awoken her and begged for just an ounce of warmth. Hell, if he had wanted to, he could have slid into the bed, feeling the warmth exude from the blankets and her soft body. But, she looked so peaceful. He could have ever changed the temperature of the room. But, that would have taken awhile to adjust and then Brooke would have gotten too hot and then, well, it just easier for him to do nothing but sleep. So, that is what he did.

As Brooke lay peacefully in his bed, clinging to every blanket in the room, her breathing even, Lucas slept in the cold, with his sweatpants and now sweatshirt, which he did grab on his way to the bed, on his cousin's bed.

But he made it clear to himself, that no matter what, no matter if he woke up feeling something different for the brunette, or if he woke up a changed man, nothing would change between the two. He was still Lucas Scott and she was Brooke Davis. He was still the asshole player and she was the sophomore who was resisting. Tonight, would be a memory, preserved only in Lucas's mind, for Brooke would wake up with no memory of anything because she was too drunk. Tonight, nothing would change, Lucas would make sure of it.

--

Did you know the opposite of an Anemone flower; was an Almond Blossom, whose soft, sweet, pink middle was the essence of warmth? It also just happened to be the scent of Brooke Davis's soap; the one Lucas had smelt early. The flower just happened to symbolize hope, sweetness, and delicacy.

**Author's Note: Wow this chapter is a LOT longer than all of my other ones. Hopefully you enjoyed it. And please, please review (: They mean so much!**

**-Lily**


	4. Accusations and Answers

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's note- So sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had homecoming last weekend and school is kicking my butt. It is seriously terrible. **

**Here is the next chapter, yes I know not the best, but let's see how it goes.**

**-Lily**

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, his cold body lying, shivering on the bare mattress. The clock blinked 3:00, turning into another hour he lie with eyes wide open, staring into the darkness. He should have taken blankets from Brooke, who was curled into a ball on his bed, only an arms reach, away. He should have left the room, left Brooke, and found a place to crash, a much warmer place to crash. Hell, he should have thrown her sorry ass into the hall and enjoy a room to himself. But, he didn't. He couldn't. Something about the brunette had sparked his interest, captured him in a way he had never been before, she was slowly stealing him away, and there was nothing he could do from stopping it. The only thing he could do, was slow everything down. By ignoring the light prick in his heart when she yelled at him, or the soft tingle in his fingertip when she accidentally brushed along him, he could postpone the inevitable. He could pause time before he fell for her.

It was strange, it all was. He had gone 17 years of his life disconnected from his heart. He allowed it to beat with the necessity of life, but never with the desire of love. But now, in days, in hours, in small moments, he felt alive, more so than ever before. He couldn't deny that it was owed to Brooke Davis, a sophomore. How the hell did his life get so skewed? He wasn't in love with her, but he sure as hell was not hating her like he _should_ have been.

"Fuck," Lucas groaned as he heard knocking come from the other side of his door. This is not what he needed.

"Lucas." He heard the urgency from the other side and the voice of his sister. Had it not been his younger sister, he would have tried to ignore the knocking.

"Yeah?" Lucas yawned as he opened the door, seeing his sister disheveled.

"Were you sleeping?" Lily asked, peering at her brother.

"What the hell do you think? It's the middle of the night." Lucas sneered. Sure he hadn't actually slept at all, yet, but he was planning on it.

"Whatever, have you seen Brooke?" Lily asked, her voice in a slight panic.

"What?" Lucas asked, clearing his throat.

"Stop, you know who she is. Have you seen her?"

"Why are you so worried about her?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, she's my friend and she is new at school. She told me she was going to a party and she never came back to the room. I just want to make sure she's okay," Lily replied softly and Lucas couldn't help but smile. One thing he had always loved about his younger sister was her kindness and caring persona.

"She's in here," Lucas said softly, looking down at his feet, knowing Lily would get the wrong idea immediately.

"Lucas," Lily cried, slapping her brother in the shoulder as hard as she could, which was quite hard.

"Fuck, Lily, what the hell?" Lucas asked, rubbing his shoulder softly, hoping the burning sensation would soon wear off.

"She is my age. She is my friend. And YOU are having sex with her? Here I was worrying about her while you were sleeping with her?" Lily yelled through clenched teeth, after all, they were still in the hallway, Lucas's door half open.

"Come here," he said calmly, closing his door softly, grabbing Lily by the arm and pulling her away from the rooms.

"You know Lucas I know that you like having sex with a different girl a night with no regard to their feelings. After all, I hear about your escapades every day during classes. But Brooke, Lucas? Are you trying to ruin her whole entire high school experience with her by first being an ass and then seducing her into bed?" Lily yelled, not holding back.

"Lily will you listen to me for on damn second?" Lucas asked angry.

"No. Lucas I have been looking for her for an hour and the whole time she was with you. Was she even sober, huh? She hates you, Lucas," Lily replied, not even thinking about what she was saying, only that she was angry with her brother for sleeping with one of her new friends.

"You know what Lily, fuck off," Lucas sneered, walking away without a care.

"Wait, Luke," Lily called after him. Her own brother never spoke to her like that.

"What?" Lucas turned around, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked curious, and a tad worried. Lucas had never reacted this way towards her. Sure, maybe she shouldn't have come off so strong, but normally he would laugh it off, not seemed utterly _pissed off._

"I want to go to sleep," Lucas said gruffly, and although he did, that was not the answer to the question she was asking.

"With Brooke?" Lily asked. This time though, there was an ulterior motive to her question. There was no accusation like before, it was held as a question.

"Lily, God damn it! I am not fucking Brooke," Lucas yelled aggravated, sure he had woken up half the dorm.

Lily said nothing, and with a soft smile on her porcelain face, she walked by her brother who was fuming with anger. How had she not put it together?

Lucas watched as his sister entered his dorm room, and he was quick to follow, not sure what she was doing.

Lily flicked the light on, observing Lucas's bed, Brooke lying peacefully in it. The facts were there to corroborate her brother's story. She felt like an idiot. Brooke was covered in blankets, not even phased by the light shining above her. Nathan's bed was rustled in, obviously having held a body moments ago. Yet, Nathan was nowhere to be seen. No clothes were strewn on the floor, minus Brooke's, which were gently placed on a nearby chair, definitely not thrown off during an act of passion. Lucas was right; he hadn't had sex with Brooke.

"You were right," Lily whispered, turning around to face Lucas who just nodded his head.

"I told you I didn't," Lucas said, glancing over at Brooke, trying to hide the smile on his face that crept, when she hugged his pillow against her chest, resting her head on it as well.

"You like her, don't you," Lily accused with a smile 10,00 mile wide.

"Will you stop with the accusations? You already were wrong about one tonight, isn't that enough?" Lucas asked his sister with a sigh as he sat on Nathan's bed.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily, replied, getting ready to leave and walk back to her dorm.

"Hey Lily, sorry I snapped," Lucas apologized, feeling bad about being mean to his baby sister.

"I shouldn't have accused you. Although you have to understand where I was coming from, I mean, my brother is known for some things," Lily said humorously, although her eyes were sad.

"Yeah," Lucas simply said.

"Alright well I'll see you in the morning, or well, later in the morning," Lily chuckled.

"Actually, can you spend the night here? I don't want Brooke to wake up and think, well think what you thought," Lucas pointed out and Lily smiled. Yes, it was all making so much sense now.

"Sure, but you're going to need to take the floor," Lily said, turning off the light, but still able to see as the moon light shone through the window, separating the room.

"Can't you sleep in my bed with Brooke?" Lucas asked, not wanting to move.

"I don't know the last time you washed those sheets," Lily crinkled her nose.

"And you trust, Nathan," Lucas laughed and Lily shook her head.

"We could go make some coffee and bring it back here and just talk until Brooke wakes up?" Lily suggested and Lucas agreed.

--

The whole time Lily and Lucas walked to the cafeteria to use the coffee pot and brew two cups, she wanted to just dance and skip. It all made sense. Lily had not heard of any "sex with Lucas" stories from any of the older girls in a few days. Actually the last time she had unfortunately been victim to that conversation was the day before Brooke Davis came to campus. Maybe that was a coincidence. Lucas had never, not once, in her remembrance, chased a girl for an extended period of time. Actually, unless you count their old puppy, Abbey, who has long passed away, Lucas never chased a girl. But, he seemed quite intent on Brooke. He hadn't given up when everything in his past would say that he would. Normally his brother, as terrible as it was, would sleep with girls, drunk or sober. Brooke, Brooke was fully clothed sleeping in a bed, by herself, not touched sexually by Lucas. Maybe it was all a sole coincidence. Or maybe, it was a whole lot more.

--

"When does basketball start up again?" Lily asked, clutching the warm mug in her hand, slurping its contents.

"Not that it really ended, but tryouts are next week. Are you going to cheer?"

"I'm not sure," Lily cringed. Sure, she enjoyed cheering, but it wasn't her favorite thing to do. She and Peyton Sawyer had spent more time making fun of cheerleaders than actually learning the dances. Many times, they were pushed to the back, hidden behind those who knew what they were actually doing. The only reason Lily hadn't been kicked off the squad was one, because she was Lucas Scott's sister, and 2, she was the best tumbler they had. Although, she was quite sure the former had more to do with her spot on the team than her ability to tumble across the gym floor.

"You should probably decide what you want to do since the season starts soon," Lucas pointed out and Lily nodded. This was all stuff she already knew.

"I know. I'll figure it out. _Brooke_ and Peyton really want me to cheer," Lily smiled, stressing Brooke's name.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, clearing his throat, "and Peyton?"

"Well I was the only one Peyton had to complain with last year and Brooke is like a cheer freak," Lily laughed. "She has been counting down the days until tryouts. Not that you care though," Lily noted.

"No, minus the fact I will have to see her every day during the season," he pointed and Lily simply nodded.

--

"We should probably get back," Lucas said, looking down at his phone, surprised at the time.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Lily asked, trying to glance at his phone, but he had put it away before she could make out the numbers.

"6:30."

"Wow, we have been gone for a really long time," Lily laughed, getting up from the bench she was sitting on. Lucas and her had decided, after coffee, to just sit outside as it warmed up a little, not wanting to go in the room and disturb sleeping Brooke, or as Lucas so kindly put it, sleeping Bitch.

"Let's go little sis," Lucas laughed. He was a little more awake after the jolt of coffee had gotten into his bloodstream, after all, he was running on 0 hours of sleep.

"Okay big brother," Lily chuckled, jokingly swinging her arm around his shoulder, but he was much to tall for it to remain there for long.

"You know where Nathan ended up last night?" Lucas asked curiously, not sure whether Lily would know about their cousins whereabouts or not.

"No, he didn't come to the room at all?" Lily questioned, not worried like she was with Brooke. She was used to her brother and cousin's behaviors. She didn't approve of them, but that was not the point.

"No. He probably will be back in the room soon though, desperate for aspirin," Lucas groaned. That just meant that Lucas would either need to pretend to have a hangover worse than Nate's, thus not allowing him to attend to his cousin, or he would have to play "mommy."

"Oh Nathan," Lily sighed with a chuckle.

"I think I might need to skip classes today," Lucas said after a few moments, once the two reached the door of his room.

"I think I might need to agree. But I can't, got an oral report due in an hour," Lily groaned. She was not fond of public speaking, at all.

"Sucks for you," Lucas smiled. He loved spending time with his sister, even if he did snap at her earlier that morning.

"Hey, Luke," Lily called to him as he had gone to open the door to his room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Brooke?" Lily asked hesitantly, watching Lucas's face. She knew the answer the moment his lips parted lightly, his eyes meeting hers blissfully, the corners crinkling perfectly.

"As much as I like shots at the doctors," Lucas said with no facial expression, his eyes glancing around at the people in the hall. He didn't think anyone was listening, but that did not mean that he was positive.

Lily smiled with an understanding nod as Lucas opened the door to his room. His eyes may of saw it first, but his heart sure as hell felt it quicker. The stinging in his eyes was nothing compared to the drop in his heart as he watched Brooke rake her hands through Nathan's hair, her leg wrapped around his waist. Still dressed in Lucas's sweatshirt, Brooke saw a blur of blonde hair, before the door was slammed closed.

Lily watched as Lucas walked briskly by her. She didn't know where he was going, but she knew better than to follow him.

--

Lily knew exactly what he meant when he said he liked Brooke as much as he liked shots, and it tore her heart to hear him, a man who never liked a girl, say that. Ever since he was little, Lucas was deathly afraid of shots at the doctor's office.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I know this is not the best chapter and there is basically no Brucas but last chapter had a ton (: Next chapter will have some more, don't worry!! **

**The last sentence in the story… might be confusing. Interpret it how you want to. You will realize in the next chapter all the ways it can be interpreted, try and see if you can think of all of them before the next chapter (: **

**-Lily**


	5. In a Moment

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and everything. You are the best readers! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

_Ever since he was little, Lucas was deathly afraid of shots at the doctor's office._

--

_Flashback_

_"Lucas, get me an aspirin," Nathan yelled, walking into to the dorm room, collapsing onto his bed, ready to sleep for hours on end. "Lucas, wake the fuck up," Nathan groaned, going over to the bed where he saw a body covered in all the blankets in the world. He sat on the lump, jumping up immediately when a yelp came from underneath, a very girly yelp._

_"Get off of me," Brooke yelled, squirming underneath, not please to woken up, or sat upon._

_"Brooke?" Nathan asked, not expecting her to be in the room._

_"Nathan?" Brooke said back, peering at him as she sat up in the bed. She glanced at her surroundings sure that she was not in her own room with Lily._

_"Why are you in here? Wait did you and Lucas…" Nathan concluded, but Brooke immediately disproved his theory._

_"Me and Lucas? Lucas isn't even in the room," Brooke pointed out, holding her pounding head, a constant reminder of the amount she had drank the night before. _

_"So you two didn't have sex and yet, here you are, in his bed, in his sweatshirt?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Maybe Lily," Brooke began, hoping desperately that she had not had sex with Lucas Scott. _

_"Lily what? Carried you into the room. No offence Brooke but I don't think Lily could carry you," Nathan chuckled, his eyes glancing at her bare leg, dangling from the edge of the bed as she tried to reason it all out, her eyes cringing from the headache._

_"You don't think he…" Brooke alluded. She didn't know Lucas very well, she just figured, she just figured he wouldn't have done something like that when she explicitly told him she was not interested. _

_"Its Lucas. This year alone he had sex with the volleyball and dance team, and that is not counting the random girls that make their way into his bed at night," Nathan explained. He could have easily backed his cousin saying that there was no way Lucas had sex with her in a drunken state, but he knew Luke and he knew that his decisions were many times not the best. He also wanted Brooke for himself and as selfish as it was, he didn't really care at that moment._

_"What's that?" Brooke asked, referring to the voices approaching the door. She could identify that one was a male and the other a female, but that was the only extent._

_"Sounds like Lucas," Nathan said simply not expecting Brooke to react the way she did. He expected her to get dressed quickly, trying to get out of the room before anything happened. He didn't expect her, to kiss him._

_It was in a moment that the brunette ran towards Nathan, pressing her lips forcefully against his own, bringing her hands around his neck. There was no objection as his hands swiftly made their way to her waist pulling her towards him as she instantly wrapped her leg around him._

_It was in a moment that the door swung open. _

_Brooke, opened her eyes for a moment, seeing the utterly pissed off face Lucas evinced and she knew her plan had worked. But it was the moment the door slammed that she realized it might have worked a little too well. Her head snapped away from Nathan as she wiped her lips._

_"Brooke," Nathan said as she walked towards Lucas's bed, throwing on her jeans, leaving the sweatshirt on for warmth._

_"Nathan, just drop it," she said seriously, walking by him, not looking back as she left the room, leaving Nathan confused. He lay back down on his bed, still wanting that aspirin he had come for in the first place._

_End Flashback_

--

Everything seemed colder. The wind hitting at her face was like a slap, rather than a gentle caress. The air was harsher, freezing her lungs as they tried to expand. She wasn't sure why in that moment she decided to kiss Nathan, but something made her, some outside force pushed her into it all.

The thoughts swarmed around her like a hurricane, pulling her left and right with answers, none, however, were definite. She hated Lucas, yes, she was quite sure of that. She was sure that he was only out to hurt her; just like he hurt everyone he touched. But hearing him outside the door, with a female voice, something inside her cracked. He had devoted all of his attention towards her in the past few days and as much as she hated it, she was also used to it. She enjoyed watching his face burn with determination as she shot him down time after time. She never thought that maybe one day, he would simply give up and find someone else.

Part of her hated him, and the small part that didn't was filled with jealousy, although she was not sure why. So in a moment her mind was made up. She wanted to spark Lucas's interest, make him drawn to her more than he ever had been. She was going to make herself irresistible, but first, first she was going to show that she was off limits. So she kissed Nathan, his own cousin. She was going to drive him crazy, but only because she hated him, of course.

--

Lucas had never felt like this before, his heart gnawing at his throat, his tongue being swallowed by his mouth. Part of him wanted to punch Nathan in the face, claiming Brooke was still not in the right mind state for anything. He wasn't sure why he blamed Nathan, a guy he had grown up with. Maybe it was easier to blame him than to face the facts. Brooke scared the shit out of him.

Nobody had ever affected Lucas, ever. He could sleep with any girl and they were all the same. Maybe one was hotter than the other, but in the end, he got the pleasure he needed and his reputation grew. Brooke affected him and he hadn't even touched her. It scared him that she could manipulate his thoughts and feelings when their conversations were basically nonexistent.

Lucas Scott had been called many things in his life, but caring was never one of them. The moment he picked up Brooke, as she lay passed out in the kitchen, he changed. He didn't see her as someone to be claimed, but rather saved. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He wanted to make sure she woke up knowing that nothing terrible happened the night before, minus the excessive drinking. He wanted her to wake up in a warm bed with clothing, rather than in some random room, scared and alone. Something about the young girl made Lucas want to protect her. But he wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because she was young, 2 years younger than himself. Maybe some of it had to do with Lily, maybe he saw Brooke as a sister. But then again, he would never have "thoughts" about his sister, no, that would be disgusting. Maybe as he was getting older he was becoming a softie. Or maybe, and he hated to admit this, he hated it so much, Brooke Davis was simply, _it_. What i_t, _was scared him, so he pushed the thought from his mind, walking further into the October breeze.

--

"Jake!" Lily called from the distance, hoping the brunette would turn around and meet her halfway between where they both stood.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice blending sweetly with the breeze that gently caressed her rosy cheek.

"Going to English, are you walking that way?" Lily asked, hoping desperately that he was, and when he nodded his head, she wanted to jump and scream. "Want to walk together?" she asked softly, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course Lily Scott," Jake smiled and so did she, loving the way her name sounded coming from his angelic lips.

"I have a question about your sister," Lily began, hoping that she would not anger him at all.

"Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Do you have other sisters?" Lily laughed and he joined in.

"No, just her. But I was actually hoping we could talk about something else," Jake began and Lily had to hold her breathe, for if she hadn't she would have answered to eagerly.

"What?" she asked momentarily.

"Oh nothing in mind. I just didn't want to talk about my sister, unless she is hurt? Lily, is she okay?" Jake asked, jumping into protective mode.

"No, she is fine," Lily, said, at least she thought she was fine. "I was jut wondering, her feelings towards, Lucas."

"She is not dating your brother," Jake said forcefully and Lily chuckled.

"No, I was just curious. You know, my friend, my brother. I just want to make sure they get along," Lily lied.

"Oh well yeah I think we are going to need to work on that," Jake replied, causing her to frown.

"What has she said?"

"Nothing much, just that he is obnoxious. She doesn't like to talk much about him, but if he does anything to her, I am going to have a "word" with him. No offense," Jake smiled.

"Uh some taken?" Lily laughed.

"Hey where are we?" Jake asked after a moment, stuffing his cold hands in his warm jacket.

"Uh, I think we were supposed to take a left back there," Lily smiled. She might have purposely led them astray to get some more time with the hot new senior. She came up, just shy of his shoulder, but with heels, she was the absolute perfect height for him. Not that she had ever judged her height near him or anything. Simply just a point she had randomly figured out.

"Public school was not bad, everything was in one building," Jake pointed out, unlike his new school, which buildings were spread out all over the place. It was set up much like a college campus, just not _as_ big.

"But then you wouldn't be able to walk with your favorite sophomore!" Lily exclaimed, joking.

"Yeah, where is Brooke?" Jake laughed, receiving a slap from Lily on his shoulder.

"Be nice," Lily smiled.

"Hey I am not the one that just slapped someone," he pointed.

"Neither did I," Lily said feigning innocence.

"Okay, whatever makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Lily smiled, skipping two steps ahead of him. He chuckled as he caught up with the beautiful blonde, continuing their walk to class.

--

Brooke steadied herself at the front of her room, ready to deliver her oral report in English class. She hated English, but it was one class she had with Lily, so it wasn't all bad. The only problem, Lily had yet to show up to class. Brooke had made a beeline to class, hoping to avoid Nathan and Lucas, wherever he might be. She really was not in the mood to talk to either of them about any of the events that had occurred.

"Brooke, whenever you are ready," Mr. Mullins said and Brooke nodded, breathing deeply before she began. However a knock on the door stopped her from beginning.

"Come in," Mr. Mullins spoke, as the door swung open and to Brooke's dismay, it was a Scott. Lucas Scott to be exact.

"I was supposed to come and get Brooke," Lucas said, not looking in the brunette's direction, but straight at the teacher. Students all gasped, for here was Lucas Scott, in their own classroom. For some of them, it was the closest they had ever been to the hot blonde boy who was a legend in the school, in many ways.

"Do you have a note?" Mr. Mullins asked, not wanting to let her go before she gave her report.

"Yeah," Lucas said simply, walking over to the wooden desk, placing a slip on it and returning to the door.

"You're excused Brooke," Mr. Mullins grunted after reading the note. As excited as Brooke was to not have to present her sucky paper, she was also a little confused as to why she was excused. Had she done something?

--

"So where do I need to go?" Brooke asked Lucas the second the door shut behind them.

"I don't know," Lucas said simply walking away from Brooke.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Brooke asked a tad angry. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

"Look, Lily mentioned something about having an oral report. In passing she has mentioned that she, as well as you, hate them. Figured I'd get you out of this one. You can say thank you whenever you want," Lucas sneered. How come whenever he was nice nobody believed he was legitimate?

"Oh, thanks," Brooke said, not liking the way the word felt in her mouth when being said to Lucas, who held a smug look on his face.

"Yep," Lucas said simply turning his back.

"Wait," Brooke said. And Lucas smiled, turning towards her. Exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Now that we are both out of class, want to hang out?" she asked.

"With you?" Lucas asked, keeping his unexpressive demeanor.

"Only opportunity, you know, outside of your dreams," Brooke smiled smugly.

"Who says I dream about you Davis?" Lucas chuckled softly, stepping a small step towards her.

"Who says you don't?" She replied and walked away, leaving a smirk on Lucas's face. This would be interesting.

--

"So what are your plans?" Lucas asked Brooke as they stepped outside.

"Fuck it's cold," Brooke complained.

"Language missy," Lucas smiled.

"Oh sorry, I'll just save it for the bedroom," Brooke smiled, catching Lucas completely off guard.

"What?" Lucas asked hesitant to get the 4 letters out all at the same time.

"It's inevitable Scott," Brooke said standing before him, upon her toes, whispering into his ear. In the cold of October, he had never felt so warm than with her breath upon his ear.

"What has gotten into you, Davis?" Lucas asked intrigued, forgetting all about Nathan and before, until then at least.

"I think you know," she winked, and that is when the anger ensued.

"Funny Brooke," Lucas sneered as he walked away from her, stepping on a fallen branch in the process. That was definitely not how he was supposed to react to that one. Brooke stood in her spot, debating her next move.

"What the fuck?" Lucas yelled as a rock smacked his back, forcing him to turn around,

"Language mister," Brooke replied, imitating his earlier words.

"Are you going to explain why you just threw a rock at my back?" Lucas asked irritated.

"Are you going to explain why you took me out of class? Oh and don't use your sister and my lack of interested for public speaking as an excuse. We all know Lucas Scott doesn't have a heart. There is an ulterior motive," Brooke accused.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you don't know me, at all," Lucas said and turned around, walking away.

Brooke wasn't sure why, but when he walked away, she felt defeated. She wanted to toy with his mind, make him want her but force him to realize she couldn't be touched. She wanted to beat him at his own game and show him that not every girl would jump into bed with him. But the moment he walked away, something inside her, changed.

She saw him as an actual human being. She saw him display emotion rather than the smug born with. Everything was so confusing. Part of her hated him, really, truly hated him. Part of her, part of her was in deep trouble. For that part, loved the feeling of being near him. For that part got small butterflies when Lucas walked in the room. For that part, was slowly crumbling underneath it all.

Brooke groaned aloud. Everything was just so damn confusing.

--

Brooke scared Lucas, the way he felt at that moment, scared him. And yet, through all his anger towards the brunette who joked of hooking up with Nathan, he couldn't get the idea of her out of his head. She was beginning to change him. He hadn't _slept_ with someone since he met her, _kissed_ someone since he met her,hell he hadn't _looked_ at anyone with remote interest since he met her. He was losing who he was. Or maybe, he was finding who he was all along, hidden by a mask he feared to take off.

If he looked deep into his feelings, he would find a mess. He felt like a girl to be honest. If he'd admit it, the reason he was afraid of Brooke, were two reasons, none of them having to do with changing or the way he felt.

Once the shot begins, it is in your stream for the long run, whatever that might be. Brooke was like a shot, once he had her, he wasn't sure that would be enough. Once he had her, she would be in him, thoughts and all, forever, and that scared him shitless.

A shot is over as soon as it starts. It is a scary thought to fall for someone and in a moment, its over. He feared that he would go through his feelings and thoughts, wants and desires, and in the end, one night of passion, it would all be over. She would remain in his thoughts and that was all that would be left.

However, Lucas would never admit that, or at least, not until he really figured it out. Not until it was not just a thought, but…a reality.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I thought you all deserve another update after having to wait so long for the last chapter! Please review. They are so amazing!**

**-Lily**

**Oh and I know Brooke and Lucas's feelings may be confusing, but they are some confused teens (:**

**Oh and any thoughts for some other coupling. Already had some Naley requests. (She will be introduced into the story very soon!)**


	6. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing. I love them so much. I hope you enjoy these updates. I have worked my butt off to get them to you. So of course now I have a load of homework to get done but the reviews you all send me make it worth it :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Lily**

_In a moment, everything can change._

_--_

"Hey Brooke," Lily exclaimed as she ran into the brunette during lunch.

"Hey," she replied back, smiling at the girls behind Lily as well.

"Can you girls leave for a second?" Lily asked politely, but serious. With a sad nod, the fellow sophomores walked away.

"Why do you hang out with them if you hate them?" Brooke asked with a chuckle, and Lily only shook her head.

"I'm Lucas Scott's sister and Nathan Scott's cousin. I could throw knives at them and as long as my relationship towards those two boys remained the same, they would follow me around all day."

"Lucky you," Brooke said sarcastically as Lily sat down at the last empty seat at the table.

"It's just the life I live," Lily laughed, putting a fry into her mouth. "So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked after she was done chewing.

"Well I was thinking of having a hot night on the town with your cousin," Brooke winked but Lily cringed.

"Disgusting Brooke. But seriously."

"Nothing planned," Brooke said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "How about you?"

"My parents are coming down for dinner tonight, so…" Lily trailed off. She loved her parents but she just was not in the mood for dinner with them and their questions. Oh their questions.

"You don't seem too excited," Brooke pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious," Lily laughed. "I have to find a date," Lily confessed, putting her head in her hands.

"Lily have you looked at yourself, I doubt getting a date is a problem," Brooke laughed. Lily was really pretty, in a very innocent way. She had soft features, light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small button nose. Her cheeks were always rosy and the colder weather only made them more so. She didn't have the "sexy" factor Brooke possessed, pulling guys in every direction towards her. Lily looked innocent and naïve, but pretty nonetheless.

"It's not getting a date that's the problem. It's getting _the_ date."

"Why do you need one for dinner with your parents, anyways?" Brooke asked, slightly confused.

"My parents are really big on relationships and finding the "right one." They were high school sweethearts so they have had this notion stuck in their head that Lucas and I will be the same way. All I need is a date, poor guy, needs a girlfriend," Lily chuckled sympathetically.

"Awh that is so sweet," Brooke replied, concerning Lily's parents. "But why does Lucas need a girlfriend? He seems just fine with his womanizing ways," she pointed out.

"My parents were less than thrilled when they found out, accidentally from Nathan about Lucas and his "bedtime activities." I guess that was around freshman year for him. Ever since then they have been intent on him finding a girlfriend, someone to settle down. To get them off of his back, he finally gave in and pretended to have a girlfriend. He finds a girl for one night, brings them to dinner, and appeases my parents," Lily said.

"Who is he bringing tonight?" Brooke asked, ignoring the thumping in her heart as she awaited the answer. She hushed her heart, but it didn't seem to care about her pleads.

"Last I heard, nobody," Lily said, getting up with her tray, Brooke following her lead.

"But won't your parents…" Brooke began, catching on to their family dynamics.

"Hey listen, I got to go, but I will find you later before I have to go," Lily said, in a rush, glancing towards the door, seeing a certain senior walk through them.

"Uh, okay," Brooke said, confused about the sudden scuttle, but the second she glanced at the clock, she realized she too, had somewhere to be… History.

--

"So, I heard your parents are coming down to take you to dinner," Brittany said, dangling her arm around Lucas's waist.

"Yep," he replied, stuffing his hand in his pocket, not caring what the blonde had to say. He had slept with her once, over the summer, she was okay, but nothing he hadn't had before.

"So do you have a date?" He could hear the hope in her voice, he could hear the desperation, but it didn't affect him. He didn't want to bring her, nor anyone else. Walking around in a crowd of hot girls was different now. It was no longer fun, because hell, most guys would think it was. No, now all he could think about was who _wasn't _there, not who was.

"Nope," he answered monotonically

"You know I am free tonight," she said, looking towards the brooding blonde, obviously not paying attention. But, she didn't care, for if she had, she would have left a long time ago.

"Okay," Lucas said. "I have to go," he said suddenly as he approached the cafeteria, a smile etching its way on his otherwise solemn face. The blonde watched him go, her arm now dangling by her side. She watched him run after a petite brunette…

--

"Brooke," Lucas called out, and not to his surprise, she kept her pace. "Brooke," he tried again, and after the second time of her ignoring him, he figured he would have to catch up to her. It wasn't hard, basketball was great conditioning, plus she wasn't walking too fast.

"You know when I didn't answer you, it meant I didn't want to talk to you," Brooke said, her face in front of her, not giving him anything.

"You know when I called you, _I _did," Lucas said smugly, grabbing her wrist, forcing her to turn to him.

"What?" she huffed. He couldn't but realize in her exasperated state, how down right sexy she looked. Her chest heaved underneath the pressure of the cold air, her face gaining color not only from the wind, but the anger boiling underneath her skin. Her hair was perfectly straight, the wind ripping through it easily. Her eyes held a twinkle, most likely stinging from the October breeze. He wanted to take her right then and there, but something stopped him, something that had never stopped him before… his heart.

"Nothing," he said softly, defeated, letting go of her wrist as he simply walked away in the opposite direction.

Brooke remained perfectly still. The moment he had grabbed her wrist, she had felt it, through the midst of a cool fall day she felt warmth. But the thought was pushed far from her head. She had heard him calling her name, her palms beginning to sweat, her face flushing. She could only hope he would pursue her, chase after her. She could only hope, _he_ would invite her to dinner. It was silly, it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. The second he walked away she was left utterly confused.

--

He didn't know why he walked away, but something told him to just step back. For once in his life, his heart thumped erotically around a girl. The thought in his head beat intently, the vision before his eyes was burned into his memory, the burning in his fingers, wrapped around her tiny wrist, it all made him stop. He was going to invite her to dinner, tell her that he needed someone his parents would approve of, for one night. He was going to tell her it meant nothing, that he and his parents had different perspective on girls. He had planned it all out, his smug look, his irresistible touch, he was going to make the invitation appear nonchalant, have her begging to come with him.

But then it all changed. It changed just like when he met her the first time, "saved" her the first time, woke up with her in his room the first time, it changed like he promised himself it all wouldn't. He should have just dropped it all, ignored her, staying away from the person he couldn't seem to understand. But, that would have been too hard. As hard as it was to come to the realization that a girl was beginning to dictate his moves, it would have been harder to stay away, harder to never feel her touch, see her smile, the dimples that shone a million miles away, harder to simply let go.

The moment before he planned to ask her to accompany him to a frivolous dinner, he realized something he didn't want to realize. He came to find he wanted the circumstances to be completely different. He couldn't help but want her to come because she _was _his girlfriend. He wanted to show his parents Brooke because she was the girl that had changed him, made him feel more than lust, be more than a player. He found himself wishing their relationship were completely different.

But he wasn't going to allow that to happen. No matter what he felt like on the inside, he was not going to make it all known to the world. People were already wondering where the Lucas Scott stories were, the ones he told after his hookups. He wouldn't have people wondering how a baby, a meaningless sophomore, had changed the guy they all once knew. No matter what he was beginning to feel, he was going to end it all. He was going to end it tonight. He was going to have sex for the first time in 13 days, after dinner, of course. After all, can't have desert before the main course.

--

"Jake," Lily smiled, catching up to the tall athlete who carried a basketball with him.

"Hey Blondie," Jake joked, rubbing her baby soft hair.

"Ugh," Lily groaned, smoothing her rumbled hair.

"Girls" Jake sighed with a soft chuckle earning a glare from Lily.

"Anyways," Lily smiled veering to a new subject. "I was wondering, and you don't have to, but my parents are coming down to take Lucas and me to dinner, and I need a date, and you don't have to say yes, but," Lily said without hesitation.

"Whoa, breathe," Jake, laughed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she smiled embarrassed. "Now, your parents are having dinner?" he began.

"Yeah, tonight," Lily bit her lip, looking up at him with hopefully eyes.

"And you want me to be your date?" Jake asked, making sure everything was clear.

"You don't have to…" Lily jumped in quickly.

"Lily," he said softly, understandingly.

"Yeah."

"Tonight, huh?" he asked breathing heavy.

"Mhm," Lily frowned, shifting her weight to another foot.

"You know, I'm flattered that you are inviting me, but I have this workout with Whitey, I really can't miss," he reasoned, and Lily nodded understandingly.

"Okay, well I will see you," Lily smiled, hoping to avoid any awkward conversations, leaving before they could surface.

"Hey," he called to her as she turned around. "My buddy Tyler is throwing a Halloween party later tonight. How about we go together, when you get back from dinner," Jake suggested and the smile on her face said everything as she nodded her head, running off into the distance, waving to him from behind. He smiled to himself, glad to having the little blonde leaving happy.

--

"So what are you wearing for tonight?" Brooke asked eagerly as she lay on her stomach, her legs crossed, reading a magazine.

"Um I don't think I'm going tonight," Lily said nonchalantly, sitting down at her desk, turning on her laptop.

"What do you mean, I thought your parents…" Brooke began.

"They'll understand. I'll just catch up with them tomorrow morning for breakfast before they head out," Lily replied with a smile.

"Hot date tonight?" Brooke asked, sitting up with raised eyebrows, ready to here the details.

"No," Lily smiled. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Brooke about going out with Jake to the Halloween party but she just wasn't sure how Brooke would take it, it being her brother and all. Also she didn't want to jinx anything. After all, Jake might have just assumed they were going as friends.

"Lily," Brooke said knowingly.

"You're right. Me and Napoleon Bonaparte are in for a long night," Lily joked, holding up her history book. It was true, she did have a report on him, it just was due _next _week.

"Suit yourself," Brooke laughed.

"I will," Lily smiled widely.

"All right well I'm off to the showers," Brooke sighed dramatically as Lily threw a towel in her direction.

"Good, you need one, desperately," she teased.

"Ha, ha" Brooke panned, leaving the room.

--

Lucas stood in front of Lily's door, straightening his collar before he knocked. He didn't really care what he looked like in front of his sister; it was the other girl who was also behind the wooden frame. He straightened his khaki pants, buttoned the cuff of his sleeve and breathed in deeply, knocking on the door.

"Coming," he heard Lily say from the other side. "Hey, she said, standing before him in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, looking past her into the room, dismayed when Brooke didn't seem to be in there.

"Clothes, what are you looking at? Oh, or who are you looking for?" Lily asked, clasping her hands together.

"Nothing of importance. So are you going to get ready or not? Mom and Dad will be here to pick us up in 15 minutes," he pointed out.

"I'm not going," she reasoned, shocking her brother.

"Lily," he gritted through his teeth.

"I have a history paper and mom said I should stay and finish it," Lily lied, not that he knew it.

"Well get a note, you have to come with me," Lucas pleaded. Lily was the only girl he would ever beg.

"Why?" she groaned.

"I didn't ask anyone which means they are going to grill me all night long about why I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not in the mood for mom's high school stories about her and dad's love life," Lucas said aggravated. He loved his parents, but he didn't share the same romantic ideals as them. He didn't plan on getting married and he sure as hell didn't plan on dating someone for years on end, which is basically what marriage was.

"Get Hannah or Erin, they are in love with you," Lily suggested.

"Every girl on campus is in love with me but that doesn't mean I wanted to bring on of their boring asses to dinner and listen to them go on and on about their lives that I don't give a shit about," Lucas said, his voice raising.

"Who put you in that mood?" Lily asked referring to his irritable demeanor.

"Nobody. I just have some stuff going on."

"Anything I can help on?" Lily asked gaining sympathy as her brother rubbed his head.

"Nope, just some stuff I got to figure out. All right well if you aren't going to save me from a night of pure torture, I'm going to go. Good luck with your paper," he said, walking over and kissing her on top of the head, handing her, her book and walking out of the room.

--

"Ah, my favorite son," Keith smiled as Lucas emerged from the building to where his parents were standing by there car.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he greeted, giving them both a quick hug, his mother longer after she refused to let go.

"You are just growing up so quickly," she said, almost tearfully.

"Sorry mom," Lucas smiled, not sure what to say to that. It's not like he could help it.

"So son, are you ready to go or are we waiting on someone?" he winked.

"We can go," Lucas, replied with no enthusiasm as he slid into the car, his parents looking at each other, shrugging their shoulders at his attitude. It wasn't that he had an attitude, quite the opposite. He was simply unemotional.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, and both Scott parents had done nothing that should have bothered Lucas. But he was in a mood and didn't want to talk to anyone. There was too much going on feelings wise, that he wanted to sort out. It wasn't anyone's fault, but maybe Brooke's, for making him feel, like a pmsing girl.

"Thought we would try something new," Karen said, as they walked into the dimly lit Italian restaurant, a place Lucas had never been before.

"Looks nice," Lucas smiled, trying to be amiable.

"Wait until you try the bread," Keith laughed. He had always been all for the bread delivered to the table before the meal.

--

The whole time she was showering, she could not get him out of her mind, and it bugged her to no extent. Lucas Scott was an ass; she had heard it so often in her short stay thus far. She had heard he was a player, a liar just to get girls in bed, a jock that partied harder than them all. She had heard it all, and she had believed it. She had believed it and yet, she had seen none of it.

Brooke had never seen him making out with girls one after the other; hell she hadn't even seen him with _one_ girl. She had heard he could do shots quicker than a pro, and yet, she hadn't even seen him drink more than a beer. Then again, she hadn't exactly been sober the only party they were at, at the same time. He had never lied to get her in bed; actually it was the contrary. He was straight upfront when asked her to have sex. She had heard so much, and yet, seen so little.

And that is when she began thinking. He was cute, hell he was downright hot. His face was perfectly chiseled, his abs begging to be touched, perfect sculptures displayed on his torso. He had beautiful blue eyes, the perfect shade. His hair wasn't too long, or too short. It was the perfect length for her.

The more she began to think, the more dangerous her thoughts became.

--

"Hey Lily," Brooke greeted, walking into their room dressed in her bathrobe.

"Hey B."

"So did you end up seeing your parents before they left with your brother?" Brooke asked, looking through her closet for something to wear, her make up bag clasped in her hand.

"No, I gave them a call though. I am just going to meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning," she smiled, glancing at the clock, registering she had an hour before she planned on meeting Jake.

"Cool. Where did they end up going?" she asked nonchalantly, grabbing an outfit from its hanger and flinging it over her arm.

"Some little Italian place, off of Main Street," Lily said, a bit distracted as her phone began buzzing. She smiled sadly; it was from Lucas, complaining about the dinner. Apparently the bread brought conversation about wine, which brought conversation about romance and then commitment, and at the moment he was stuck between choking on the bread and having to leave or going to the bathroom and crawling out the window.

"The new one?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, apparently the bread is to die for," Lily laughed but Brooke didn't get the joke.

"Well okay," she smiled. "I think I am going to go to grab a bite to eat with some of the girls, want to come?" Brooke asked.

"Gotta finish this. Sorry, but I hope you all have fun," Lily smiled genuinely and Brooke nodded, walking out of the room, grabbing a pair of shoes in the process as she went to go get changed.

--

"Hey, I thought you might stand me up," Jake joked as he wiped his forehead with a towel, sweaty from his intense work out with Whitey, to get in shape for the upcoming season.

"Well I'm considering it now," Lily laughed as she pinched her nose.

"I'm hurt," Jake feigned. "So what happened to dinner with the parents?" he asked curious.

"They are with Lucas now, but I am going to meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Well then how about I get changed and we head over to the party?" Jake suggested.

"Sure," Lily smiled and she too made her way to go get changed.

--

"Mom, may I be excused?" Lucas asked, hoping to get away from the questions. He had skillfully avoided all of them, turning them back to his parents, asking for more stories; stories he did not want to hear, but they were better than the alternative.

"Sure, honey, are you feeling okay?" Karen asked caringly. His parents cared, but a little _too_ much sometimes.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second," he excused himself, walking towards the exit, feeling relief as the door created a draft, hitting his face. Sometimes it was good to just get away, even if it was just for a second.

He turned around, opening his eyes, cocking his head. "Brooke?" he questioned.

"Hey," she smiled, turning around to face him, holding her black clutch. His eyes were on hers, and if he could, they would remain that way forever. She wore a tight black dress, giving a whole new meaning to 'little black dress.' It was a halter, hugging all her curves, her heels giving her a perfect height. Her dark brunette hair was curled in the most angelic spirals and her eyes appeared green, a symbol of rebirth and innocence. She was the epitome of beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a tad raspy, but to her, it sounded as sweet as it ever had. He looked like a gentleman, his hand concealed in his pocket, his stance directed towards her. He looked polish, unlike his normal boyish quality, he looked older, and his eyes held a mystery as his smile grew, showing his perfect smile. She had never seen him like that before, and she was sure that was a good thing for at this precise moment, she wanted more than anything to kiss his tender lips.

"I don't know," Brooke said, suddenly feeling stupid, dressed to the tea, standing before a boy 2 years older than her.

"Thank you," Lucas said, and she nodded her head.

"Your welcome," she said and it was that moment that things changed, not they would admit it.

"Want to go in?" Lucas asked, looking at her, even his eyes smiling, Her arm looped through his as they made their way through the wooden doors to the fancy table, a rose standing tall in the center.

"Will your parents mind?" Brooke asked, questions immediately flooding her mind.

"Just go along with it all," Lucas said. "I assume you know about these dinners?" he questioned, whispering in her ear as they approached the table where his parents were.

The trickle that ran down her body could not be ignored as she nodded her head.

"Mom, Dad, this is Brooke Davis," he smiled, looking over at her, "my girlfriend."

Neither knew the pleasure the other felt when the words rolled from his lips. Sure, it was all an act to appease the parents whose faces were priceless. But that didn't mean it still didn't feel perfectly right.

**Author's Note: The next update will definitely be next weekend, if not earlier. I can't make any guarantees because I never know the amount of work I will have but I will do my best!! Please review**

**Anonymous Review thanks:**

**Sara**- Thank you so much for your reviews. I forgot to make a note, thanking you for your review for chapter 4, so I made sure there was one here for your review for chapter 5. Awh, I am glad you are enjoying the story. Hopefully everyone feels the same way as you about Brooke and Lucas. I will do my best to never lose focus of these two. I agree with you, it does happen, but I will try to make sure it doesn't happen with my story. Of course some chapters will have less Brooke and Lucas than others, but any time you feel them getting neglected, let me know! Thanks again!

**-Lily**


	7. Dinner

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's note: Okay so an update! Yes I was very excited to find some time to write… even though now I face an absurd amount of work and it is 10 pm. But I wanted to write and you all deserve an update so sacrifices must be made (: **

**Now this chapter, to me, is not up to my standards. It might be confusing. LET ME KNOW. I am really kinda weary about posting so I really need to know if it makes any sense at all. Thanks.**

**-Lily**

To the common eye, they looked like a picture waiting to be captured and hidden away for further views. To the common eye, the table situated beneath the dim light, appeared to be the perfect niche of love and conformability. However, the common eye was wrong. Or, was it?

Brooke sat next to Lucas, her arm rested along her lap, gently sipping her water with the opposite hand. Her hair was swooped along her right shoulder, shining perfectly in the restaurant's romantic atmosphere. Her eyes glittered with a mystery, her dimple glowing as if energy was directed right at her porcelain skin. She looked like as innocent as an angel, as lovely as a Greek goddess, as beautiful as Lucas could ever imagine a girl to look.

Her looks were not ignored, by him, whose eyes flittered between his parents and his food, but always eventually finding their way to the beautiful brunette. For something potentially so wrong, it felt so incredibly right.

Here he was, pretending to be having dinner with her parents and his girlfriend. He remembered finding Brooke, standing outside in the October evening, and his heart skipped a beat. He chose to believe, however, it was just due to the change in temperatures between the restaurant and outside. There, she was. He hadn't asked her, told her, or begged her, and yet, there she was. In all the animosity they had exhibited towards each other, there she was. He couldn't get over the fact that she came. It meant something and yet, he almost had expected her to.

It all felt quite natural and he couldn't shake that feeling. For once in his lifetime, dinner with his parents didn't feel like a circus act, awaiting some mistake to set the whole thing on fire. He found himself enjoying the conversation that floated through the air, he found himself, enjoying Brooke.

He had always found her intriguing, the way she ignored him, begged him to leave her alone. She was the first girl to turn him down, and for some reason, he liked her more for that, not that anyone needed to know. He hated her, the way she made him feel, and yet he liked her, for that exact same reason.

The smartest relationship analysts could study their relationship and still they would not be able to fathom the understanding the two have between each other, hell, _they _don't even quite understand. Brooke could yell at him, tell him she hated him, and yet he would be back moments later. She expected it. Lucas could flirt with her; suggest things that would make elder generations shudder. She would hate it and yet, she was always there. She never left, only resisted. The second he listened to her, the second she tired of him, that was the moment they ended. What they had, whatever that was, ended the second they listened to the other.

--

"Lucas you've been so quiet," Karen, commented as she took a forkful of her pasta, enjoying the delicious taste it exhibited.

"Yeah stop looking at your girlfriend," Keith joked and in that moment, the air froze. Lucas's eyes turned straight to his father, his body rigid. Brooke blushed profusely as she busied herself with fingering her hair. Neither wanted to meet the others eyes, for that would be admitting the truth, and the truth was that Lucas could simply not get his eyes off of her.

"I'm not," Lucas mumbled, biting into the complementary bread that was left sitting in a basket in the center of the table.

"Okay, let's not argue," Karen chuckled, taking the reins of the conversation, "so how did you two meet?"

Brooke and Lucas looked momentarily at each other, not sure exactly what to say. Karen and Keith would probably be looking for a romantic tale of two lovers, fallen into dismay until one day, it all changed. They were probably looking for love at first sight, their hearts thumping harmoniously as thy exploded through their chests. But, that wasn't how they met. In fact, their first conversation was about sex. And that was not what Brooke wanted to answer with.

"Mom is that really important?" Lucas pleaded slightly, wishing Lily, were here to take the pressure off of him.

"Lucas I am simply interested in how my son met his girlfriend," Karen pointed out and Lucas knew there was no arguing with her.

"I…" he began, still protesting.

"He's just being modest," Brooke jumped with a sweet smile. "You see I saw Lucas playing basketball one day and the intensity that came forth, was mind boggling. I felt like he exploded with more passion than possible and from that moment, I wanted nothing more than to just meet him. I was a little afraid, being only a sophomore. But one day, I made myself known, walking into the gym. I attempted to shoot a basketball to get his attention, the only problem, however, is that basketball is not my sport. He laughed at me and I found myself laughing along with him. But then he grabbed me by the arm, and to my surprise dragged me to the foul line. I swear to God I thought he was going to make me shoot the ball, or worse, use that lame teaching me how to shoot move," Brooke began laughing as she "remembered" how she and Lucas met.

Lucas looked at her incredulously, but she refused to look his way as she continued her story, her absolutely fake tale of an absolutely fake relationship.

"He positioned me in front of the foul line and turned me to face the basket and said '_that_ is where the ball goes.' I felt like an idiot to be honest with you, but then again, here I was, standing next to _the_ Lucas Scott. For a brief moment all I could see were his bright blue eyes and I knew that there was more to this guy than just a passion for basketball," Brooke smiled, as she turned to Lucas with a soft smile, looking into his baby blues, "there _is_ something more than who everyone sees," she said above a whisper.

A cool shiver ran up his arms, his legs becoming still of motion, his eyes the only thing able to bring himself to focus. Her small hand, freshly painted with red nail polish, found its way onto his lap, lightly brushing her fingertips along the lines of his palm, looking down sheepishly.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly, forgetting his parents were sitting only a foot away.

"I'm sorry," she smiled looking up and away towards Karen whose smile was a thousand watts, her eyes brimming with unsuspected tears. She didn't think it was a very romantic story but maybe for a mother, everything is deemed romantic.

Lucas looked at her questioningly, not sure what exactly she was apologizing for, but she didn't meet his confused eyes.

"That's precious," Karen smiled.

"I told you basketball would come in handy one day," Keith joked and Lucas only nodded.

"Yeah," Lucas trailed off, more confused than ever.

--

His relationship with Brooke was unexplainable and incomprehensible. The moment she looked into his eyes, he saw something more. He didn't just see Brooke, the sophomore that was slowly stealing his soul, but someone he could build a future with. He looked into her eyes and he didn't see her in bed, wrapped in bed sheets, the way he saw every other girl, minus Lily, of course. No, he saw him standing on the basketball court, holding her close to him, kissing her with utmost tender, his two passions melding into one. It scared him to think he saw a future with someone he hardly knew.

He looked over at his parents and for once, appreciated their love for each other. Keith had his arm casually draped over his mother's chair, and she was leaned into him. It was so casual and natural, and yet loving and carefree at the same time. He began looking at them and for the first time ever, wanting that. He wanted to be able to love someone and have no questions about whether the other person loved him back.

He's not sure why Brooke made him want all of it, but there was something he connected to with her; something he wanted to find.

--

"So Brooke what do you want to be when you are older?"

It was a common question; a question Brooke had been asked so many times before. But for some reason, sitting at a table with these unfamiliar faces, minus Lucas's, she was given a new sense of passion for what she was destined to achieve.

"I want to be a fashion designer," Brooke smiled, fingering the thread of the bottom of her dress, bringing the seam towards her lap, revealing toned legs that did not go unnoticed by the boy besides her.

"A fashion designer?" Lucas chuckled. "I mean if I can't trust you to shoot a basketball, something so easy, then how could I ever expect you to use a sewing machine with a huge needle?"

"Shut up," Brooke laughing, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Brooke you are going to need so much supervision and I don't want to be responsible for this dangerous task," Lucas teased, breaking any awkward tension that surrounded the table.

"Oh well if you're such a big shot, what do you want to be when you're older?" Brooke asked looking at his pulsing orbs and she could ignore the feeling that this was where she was supposed to be. Even if it was just for a night, this was right.

"I want to play basketball, wherever I am, that's what I want to do," he said seriously and Keith nodded, although his answer was not directed towards his father but more to the girl he wanted desperately to kiss.

"You'll do it," Brooke smiled supportively.

"Oh I know, which is why you need to get started on my basketball uniform. I mean since you are going to be a hot shot designer," Lucas joked.

"Oh but you wouldn't want someone who can't even work a sewing machine to be responsible for your attire," Brooke pointed out with a sly smile.

"You'll do it," he replied meeting her exact answer said prior to that moment.

"I hope so," Brooke sighed looking over at Karen and Keith who only smiled, enjoying the sight of their son enjoying the company of a girl rather than ignoring her, using her as but a prop.

"You don't want children?" Karen asked, looking over at Lucas who glared at his mother.

"Mom please," Lucas gritted towards his teeth. This would be the beginning of it all, the beginning of trying to plan a future.

"Lucas, just because you don't want any of your own doesn't mean I can't be curious and ask Brooke, here," Karen smiled and if he could, Lucas would have dragged Brooke out of the restaurant to have a word with his mother, his much to inquisitive mother.

"You don't want kids?" Brooke asked looking towards him, taking a bite of her meal, allowing it to melt in her mouth.

"I never said that," Lucas mumbled, stuffing his mouth with bread. The bread was a life savor.

"Lucas" Karen laughed, "Even when you were little you hated kids. You hated when Lily was born, saying babies were ugly. And then when you had the home ec project where you had a simulated baby you promptly told the teacher you should not have to participate in the assignment because you would never have children," Karen finished and although she chuckled, there was a sad glint in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago," Lucas replied.

"Lucas you were a sophomore, the exact age Brooke is now," Keith joined in, leaving only Brooke out of the conversation.

"Well," Lucas began and Brooke could tell he was tensing, the way his hand gripped his napkin on his lap. He was struggling with something and whether it was with his parents or with himself, Brooke didn't know.

"I want children," she jumped in with a smile.

"They are so precious, until the turn oh about 6 and then they are little monsters," Karen smiled, enjoying herself at dinner, although Lucas seemed to be the other way.

"Awh no. They are cute until about 17 and that's when you got your hands full," Brooke chuckled, glancing in Lucas's direction. With some strange stroke of genuine care, Brooke brought her hand underneath the table and found his hand. Gently plying his fingers apart, she replaced the spaces with her fingers, holding his hand, for the first time.

"I guess," Lucas grumbled, but Brooke squeezed his hand with a smile looking over at him.

"You are definitely a handful Lucas Scott," Brooke smiled broadly.

"I'm the handful?" he asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes," Brooke smiled and Lucas kinked his eyebrow, squeezing her hand back as he turned to face her in his chair, whispering into her ear so he could be sure his parents couldn't hear.

"Do you mean that in a sexual way?" he whispered looking at Brooke's reaction.

"Can I talk to Lucas outside?" Brooke asked, her eyes not deviating from his.

"Oh, sure," Karen responded, not sure what her son said, but it was none of her business and she allowed them their free space.

--

"So you wanted to see me outside?" Lucas suggested, his hand still interlocked with her own as they stepped out into the fresh air. However, neither seemed to notice the way they were still physically connected.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asked shaking her head.

"I could be doing you," Lucas smiled, leaning into her but she snatched her body back, breaking their hands in the process. The cold air filled the empty spaces.

"Your parents are like right there," Brooke pointed to the door.

"I would rather them not join us," he smiled, stepping again towards her, this time she remained where she stood, still a small space between her and Lucas.

"Lucas, stop," Brooke said seriously.

"You wear that dress and you tell me to stop?" Lucas asked looking suggestively down at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, and he was slightly taken aback by her outburst.

"With me?"

"Yeah, with you. I am here, for you. Okay, I came here because you needed a fucking date and didn't ask anyone. I thought maybe I could do something nice for you and in return maybe you would stop being a complete ass and we could be somewhat civil. But we are in their lying to your parents who are completely in love with the idea of you having a girlfriend. Why can't you just tell them you don't have a girlfriend instead of finding someone to act as one for a day?"

"Brooke," Lucas began, not sure what else to day.

"No, no. I thought, I thought maybe," Brooke shook her head, " never mind, I was naïve."

"I don't understand."

"I thought you were beginning to change. I thought maybe there was apart of you that was different, different from every other fucking guy that only wants sex. We were in there and I thought that I was finally beginning to see the Lucas, Lily raves about. And then you snap back into jerk mode. I don't want sex, I wanted to be your fucking friend, but if you can't be friends with a girl…" Brooke began, "well then there is no point in me even being here."

"You want to be my friend?" Lucas asked seriously, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Brooke smiled.

"Then why the hell did you hold my hand? Then why the hell did you gaze I my eyes and tell me you saw something more. Then why the hell did you fucking apologize?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I had to, we were pretending to be together for your parents," Brooke countered.

"Fuck this," he shouted.

"Where are you going Lucas?" Brooke cried, "I can't go back in without you."

"I can't do this Brooke," Lucas sighed softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can be around you," Lucas said, sitting down on a bench seat.

"What?" Brooke asked not expecting that.

"I don't think I can be your friend. It would be harder than hating you," Lucas said softly.

"Why can't we be friends?" Brooke asked.

"You want to know why?" he asked exasperatedly as he got up from the bench, grabbing her wrists with his own.

"Yes," she pleaded, glad nobody else was outside, witnessing the scene they were creating.

"Because you can't get me out of your head," he said smugly and with that she snapped her hands away from him.

"I don't think that's the problem," Brooke replied, anger evident in her voice.

"Because you never said no to having sex with me," Lucas smiled with a glint in his eye.

"What are you talking about, I have said no, clearly, many times," Brooke said.

"Not then, just now. I said I could be doing you and you avoided the conversation saying something about my parents. You never said no. You want me Brooke Davis, don't you," Lucas smiled, stepping towards her.

"I don't want you. I didn't want you then, I don't want you now, and I sure as hell don't want you anytime soon. You are an ass who can't even tell the truth to your parents about something so easy as your relationship status. You seduce people like you think you are the king of the world. Well news flash Scott, you're not. I am so tired of …" Brooke began before she was interrupted.

He couldn't stand it, the way her breast heaved up and down, her cheeks lightly flushing as she walked in a circle. Her dress revealed too much leg for him to even think about being able to control his manly desires. So, he didn't.

Snatching her from her thoughts, he grabbed her, pulling her against him, his lips like magnets towards hers. He wanted her right then and there and it was killing him, literally. Taken by surprise she had done nothing, her arms hanging limply by her side. It was much like getting hit by a bus, the feeling of kissing Lucas Scott. Only the pain in getting hit, it replaced by pure ecstasy. The only problem, it was over before it started.

"Oh," Karen said, a little embarrassed as she walked outside. "Sorry, I'm just going to go back inside," she smiled, at the two.

Brooke stood there shocked, not sure how to handle any of it. Lucas Scott had kissed her. The guy she learned to absolutely hate, kissed her. Something itched inside her, the itch to be touched. She wanted nothing more than to have sex with Lucas Scott right then and there.

The only problem; it would mean she lost. If she gave into Lucas it would mean she would just another girl, another girl on his list. How did she know she was different from any of them?

"I saw my mom coming. I just thought I should prove that I have a girlfriend by kissing you rather than her coming out and finding us fighting," Lucas said simply, seeing the confusion written on her face.

And with that, he walked away. "Leave whenever you want, they will figure we left together," Lucas called back making his way to call someone for a ride back.

And with that, she became another statistic, another name on the list, and another girl that fell for Lucas when he wasn't there to catch her.

It was true; she had been falling for him all along. It was just until the kiss had she denied it all. But, the second she felt him, the feeling so right, she couldn't ignore it, her body wouldn't let her, and sure as hell her heart wouldn't.

Tears lining the edge of her eyes, she went the opposite way.

--

It felt right kissing Brooke, it was something Lucas could not deny to himself. He had kissed girl after girl after girl. But with Brooke, he felt like he was doing something more, like he was connecting with her, finally. He felt that he was finding something he had never new existed.

But he promised himself. Through the damn ordeal he promised himself everyday that he would get caught up with her. He wasn't going to allow himself that. So he made up a lie. It was easier to blame his mom and hurt Brooke than face the facts and risk hurting himself.

He knew it was terrible. But seeing Brooke kiss Nathan was terrible too…

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Anonymous Review thanks:**

**Carolina Benatti**- Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot, especially since you mentioned you are not big on leaving reviews. Thank you again and I hope you continue to read the story :)

**Sara**- Gosh your reviews are way too sweet, thank you so much. I love seeing what you have to say! I really want to take a ton of time thanking you because I appreciate everything you write to me but I have so much to get done in such little time. But I hope you understand how much I love your reviews. I hate cheating as well and although I can't guarantee it won't happen, I also can't guarantee it will. I write my chapters with whatever idea is floating in my head, there is really no logic to my chapters most of them time… they are not planned at all. So things fold out just as how I see it at the moment but I have no "plans" on any cheating. So if that makes sense… lol. Thank you again!

**BH90210-oth-** Thank you so much for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story!

**BrOoKe DaViS23**- Thank you for the review. I agreed, B//L is the best, just wish they would get together and Peyton could find someone else!!!

**-Lily**


	8. Battle of Heart VS Mind

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the last chapter and the reviews. I have hit 100 and that means so much!**

**Okay so potentially bad news. I broke my arm earlier today so typing takes me about 3 times longer that normal so that means updates might be a little less frequent. But hopefully I will get used to the cast and I will do my best to get you all some more updates!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**-**

**Lily**

At what moment, do you choose your heart over your mind? Is it when your heart lies in your stomach, or is it when it screams from your throat? Is it when your mind no long forms coherent thoughts, or is it when you simply don't like the clearness it exudes? Is there an exact moment, or rather opportunities and you must simply decide for yourself? If so, how do you know you listened to the right one? Do you ever really know?

It was a whirlwind and in the end she crashed. She fell from the heavens and with a thud found herself in a fiery mix, led by a voice of utter confusion. Around her was a storm crashing and burning and she was in the center, unable to move from the disaster. Her lips burned, her hands scorched, her eyes begging to shut from it all. She stood at the forefront of a battle, and no matter what she did she was destined to lose.

--

In the light of a storm there is hope. Through the destruction comes unity and in the face of hardship comes remembrance. The lightening strikes with no conscience as the thunder rips through the sky. Everything is left in its wake, and all that is left, is the job of rebuilding.

He was beginning to see it all, everything he had done. He found himself in a pit, dirt crumbling around him until it filled even the breath he tried to come by. It was an endless hole and the more he tried to claw his way out, the more dirt fell, the more he was covered, and the less he could breathe. He was standing at the forefront of a battle, and no matter what he did he already lost.

--

The music raged through the building, the drinks poured from the counter now reminisce on the floor. Bodies were scattered and intertwined, each bearing a face of pure exhilaration.

Her body couldn't be close enough to his, her smile could not be brighter, and he couldn't stop staring. Jake Davis was never one to hit on girls younger. Not because he had anything against it, but because they were younger, less experienced, more fragile. And Lily, she was one of the most innocent of them all.

His body was perfect, his face was calm, his eyes shining, and she couldn't stop staring. Lily Scott never went for older guys, simply because she didn't think she could. She thought they only wanted sex, and she wasn't willing to give that. And Jake, well he seemed to want so much more.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, leaning down to her ear, handing her a cup as he drank his own.

"Definitely," Lily smiled, tasting her drink, but dismayed when the contents hit her tongue. "What is this?"

"That, is fruit punch," Jake smiled, sitting down next to her on a couch in a more secluded area so they could talk.

"Jake you haven't let me drink at all tonight," Lily complained, sipping at her drink.

"You are 15 years old and I am responsible for you," he smiled considerately.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I at least have a sip of yours?"

"Oh sure," Jake chuckled, handing her the drink.

"Jake," she groaned, wiping her mouth and crinkling her nose.

"What, you don't like fruit punch?" he cracked a smile, having of gotten himself the exact same drink as his female companion.

"You're going to find out a whole new meaning to punch," Lily mumbled.

"What's that?" Jake asked with a smile and Lily glared at him. No, she was not really mad, and he could easily tell that. His eyes were soft as his fingers grazed hers, her head finding its way onto his shoulder. With a quiet yawn, she opened her fingers for his to fill the gaps. As the party raged from alcohol and sex, Lily and Jake sat comfortable with each other, not suffering any consequences that tomorrow would bring.

--

Normally, he would be in a bar getting drunk, fucking a girl behind the buildings exterior, and enjoying every moment of it. Normally his thoughts would be wasted, along with the rest of his body. Normally, he would not be, where he was.

Inside the dark dorm room, the light not even bothered to be turned on, his face covered by a pillow. He wanted to suffocate his thoughts, bury them in a hole and leave them to wither away. He wanted to forget the gnawing at his heart, the feeling that his tongue was much to big for his mouth, the feeling he had made a mistake.

Brooke Davis. The pure frustration that ate away his teeth, sucked on the interior of his cheeks, encased his fingers from doing anything productive were all a result of one girl. That kiss, was the sole best kiss of his entire life. He had never felt so, light and happy, like for once in his life, he was doing something right.

Basketball, he was good at. It was something that had always been there and through it all, he had found a passion. It allowed him to feel free, run like the world was on fire, and nobody would question him.

Writing was completely different. It was something so easy and yet so infuriatingly complex. To find a word, a sole word to describe an emotion, a phrase to delineate a life changing experience, it was all convoluted. But when he found that word, that irreplaceable utterance, he felt fulfilled. His fingers were powerful, his mind a weapon, he was unstoppable when he wrote. But nobody knew of his hidden talent, nobody knew because he didn't want them to.

Basketball had changed his life in the respect that socially, he was accepted and more so, he was desired. His name was chanted, his number painted around the bleachers on shirts and faces. But basketball wasn't his own. His shots were expected, score were anticipated, and his rebounds were cheered. But writing, there were no expectations minus his own. He was free to explore how he felt and nobody could even evaluate that.

--

Her fingers grappled with the past, her eyes gazing into the future, her body stuck in the present. Had she not taken him outside the restaurant, things would be different. God she sounded like he had done something drastic when in reality he had simply said the kiss was all apart of an act.

She was a hypocrite. Her kiss with Nathan was an act, a simple moment that begged for Lucas's attention. Maybe she was looking at everything the wrong way. Maybe the kiss wasn't an act; maybe it was his reasoning that was the excuse. Maybe, that was simply a figment of her imagination, trying to over cloud the hurt that remained in her heart, thumping with each beat.

--

He stood in front of her door. In some random work of audacity, he had found his face a foot away from the wooden frame, his hand an inch from the brass knob. A cool shiver tickled his arm, his mind telling him to walk away, his heart begging to stay.

He liked Brooke. He couldn't deny it anymore; it was too hard. He couldn't keep living in denial for it was fruitless. What was he gaining? Certainly, it was not time. With every breath he took, she took one too, and so did the rest of the world. With every glance at a clock, the time ticked away. He had never loved and until Brooke had stumbled into his life, he never thought he would. But that kiss, that kiss that played in his mind, changed it all. For in one sole moment, he wanted time to freeze. Rather than hope for the impossible, he could accomplish the feasible.

His body rigid, he knocked on the door, waiting for the bubbly brunette to open it up and he could find himself in her arms, intoxicated by her scent.

"Hey," he said sheepishly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the door opened slowly revealing the disheveled the brunette. She had put her pajamas on, her hair swept up into a bun.

"I think you are at the wrong room," Brooke greeted, about to close the door, but his hand was quick to stop it.

"Do you have an identical twin?" he asked with a smug smile, refraining from any hot twin jokes, for he knew that was not the right path to take with her.

"No," she replied dead panned.

"Well looks like this is the room to be in then," he said stepping into the room much to her dismay.

"Look just tell me what you want to say and then go," Brooke said, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I can't do that," he said softly, looking towards her.

"What, go?" Brooke asked, not in the mood. She was tired of the circles they were running in and yet she didn't know any better. Everything was just so fast and she wasn't sure whether to run and hide or stand and face whatever came her way.

"No, I can't tell you how I feel," Lucas said with a voice so small she had to strain to hear.

"Use your words Lucas," Brooke said a smile creeping onto her face, but she quickly pushed it away, not giving him any satisfaction. He had left her at the restaurant after kissing her, he was not getting anything until he explained himself.

"Look, I know what I did was a jack ass move but please can I just have 15 minutes?" he pleaded and that's when he realized. Brooke was the first girl he ever pleaded with outside of his family. Brooke was becoming the first of too many things. But, he would rather her the first and the last, rather than one stuck in the middle.

"I'm not even dressed," Brooke groaned, waving towards her body, her legs in a pair of sweatpants, her torso in a tight cami. It took every fiber in his being not to stare at her body for too long, her perfect curves hidden only by a piece of fabric.

"Come anyways," he said.

"Its cold and I don't have shoes," she began.

"So come anyways."

"I…" she said before she was interrupted.

"Do you trust me?" Lucas asked, stepping forwards, looking into her hazel eyes that appeared greener at that precise moment in time.

"Luke," she said, her voice filled with desperation.

"Forget about everything you are thinking about and tell me, do you trust me?" Lucas said his voice slightly agitated.

"Too much," was all she said and if he could he would have picked her up and swung her around, but he didn't, simply because he couldn't.

"Then come with me," he asked once more and this time, she nodded, following behind him as they made their way outside the dorm rooms and into the frigid night air.

--

She wasn't sure why she followed him, but she listened to her heart on this one. Whether she would ever listen to it again depended on how this adventure played out. Everything told her to stay away, that he would only lead her into trouble and she would end up hurt. Everything told her to stop and turn back but she couldn't. She was drawn to him and she wasn't sure she had the willpower to step away. Part of her wasn't sure she wanted to.

The campus was empty. Most students at the Night before Halloween party, the one she assumed Jake had found his way too and most likely Lily since she wasn't in the dorm when Brooke had come home. It was nice though, the fallen leaves, the perfect crescent moon, the boy before her. She sighed inwardly, walking silently to wherever Lucas was leading her. The sad part was that she trusted him, more than she trusted herself.

--

"Okay, we're here," Luca smiled triumphantly as if it was a big feat.

"This looks like?" Brooke began looking around, slightly confused a first.

"I want to start over Brooke. I want to be the guy that you thought you see, because he's there. I've never done this, a 'you and me' kinda thing. It has always been me. I do what I want, when I want and I don't listen to anyone. So you, Brooke, you scare the living hell out of me," Lucas confessed, standing before her, his face illuminated by only the natural light the moon set forth.

"Me?" Brooke smiled softly.

"Please, don't interrupt. I am not sure I can get it out as it is," he said softly and she nodded. "You're the first girl I have ever looked at more than once, Davis. You are the first girl that's resisted me and although that is annoying as hell, it made me want to know you. Your beautiful, no other word can adequately describe the way you walk into a room and it just lights up, the florescence your eyes give off. You had me from the first moment; I just didn't want to admit it. I told myself to let you go, to not get swept up in whatever it was that you possessed that drew me towards you. But, it didn't work. You've been on my mind and it killed me. I was losing everything and honestly I wasn't sure what for. You are an incredible girl, woman, but you showed literally no interest. At first I wanted to chase you, catch you, and do what I always do and that is move on. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it, not even when you were drunk that one night," he professed about to move on before she stopped him.

"You, you brought me to your dorm?" Brooke asked, in awe of the revelation.

"There is something about you Davis I just can't let go of. You were passed out in the kitchen wedged between objects and what not and I wanted you to get out of there before a guy like me did something you would regret. But that's not the point Brooke. The point it, you've changed me. I went from having sex at least 3 times a week with different girls, and hooking up with so many more. But now, Brooke, I haven't even looked at a girl without seeing you. You can't understand how frustrating that is. I never asked to change and yet I have. And dinner, you don't know how bad I wanted to ask you. And when you were there, Brooke I felt, God I felt happy. It was like I was one step closer. Then dinner came and the whole time, all I could think about was how different that meal was from any other with my parents and how I wish I wasn't sitting with my "fake" girlfriend, but a real one. And when you looked at me and said you saw someone that other's didn't see, I think that was the moment it all began. Before it was all steps leading up to the climax. I was beginning to fall for you but denying that but when you told me there was something more, something nobody had ever told me before, I was done denying it all. Until at least, _later_. I meant to kiss you Brooke. God I did. You were standing there ranting about who knows what and all I could concentrate on was you, and the way you breathed heavy in the thick air and how your cheeks flushed with agitation. But you didn't respond when I kissed you. Your arms stayed by your side and your lips remained still. It scared me to think I had made the wrong move. So when my mom came out, I figured I would use her as an excuse, that way, I wouldn't be hurt in any way. And then I thought about Nathan and I just, I got mad and I left. I was falling for you Davis, and that's never happened before," Lucas finished, his voice slightly hoarse.

Brooke had never been spoken like that before, with such love in someone's voice. She wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that she felt the same way, and that she was done with it all, all the games they were playing.

"About Nathan," Brooke began.

"You know Brooke, I don't even care," Lucas said honestly, his voice still soft. "I've realized that I don't. I care about you, and that's it."

"I don't know what to say," she replied with because truthfully, she didn't.

"Come inside," he smiled, holding his hand out which she took it with a newfound appreciation for the boy.

Her smile could not be wiped from her face as she stepped into the dimly lit gym, a few lit candles lining the basketball boundaries. He held out a basketball for her, but she gently shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Lucas," she said.

"I think this is for you," he smiled, stepping away.

"This is so embarrassing," she laughed, bending down to shoot the ball, and Lucas did his best to remain straight faced as the ball found its way to the floor after a few moments in the air, not reaching the basket.

"I think the ball goes in there," he said pointing towards the hoop and she nodded, amazed he had gone through his trouble and remembered her fake little story about them meeting.

"So are you going to tell me how much I fascinate you again?" Brooke asked fluttering her eyelashes. "I sure love hearing about me," she finished with a big, dimpled smile.

"I was thinking more that we could start over, from the beginning," he said standing in front of her.

"You know what I said about there being something more, Lucas, there is," Brooke spoke honestly, looking into his blue eyes, speaking from her heart.

"I have you to thank for that."

"So what are we?" Brooke asked unsure after a moment of silence.

"Well I am Lucas Scott," he greeted, "and you are?"

"Brooke Davis," she giggled.

"Well then Brooke Davis, you are you, I am me, and this is a new beginning. We can be anything we want to be," he said with a smile and she nodded her head.

--

The storm dispersed, the hole disappeared, the fiery environment melted away, and the battle was fought. They both lost, losing their pride and succumbing to defeat to the other one as they stood face-to-face, silence enveloping them.

It was that moment, their heart and mind, were one.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and please review (:**

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Theduckone**- Thank you so much for the review. It means a lot especially since you said you don't review too often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to pop in and let me know your feelings towards future chapters. Enjoy the story :)

**SAM- **Thank you so much for the review, and yes you are so right, it can be =)

**PushingGirl**- Thank you so much for the review. I am thrilled you are enjoying my story, it means a lot to me!

**Sara**- Gosh your reviews are just amazing. Seriously, I love them so much. I am so glad you understand everything I mean to write and you get so much out of it, it is actually really rewarding for me as a writer. Awh I am glad you want them together badly. That was the whole mission for most my descriptions. I don't want to rush them; I want to build everything up so their relationship really means something. I don't think you have to be worried about cheating with Brooke// Lucas. I got so mad at Lucas during the show so I am not sure I could even write him cheating on Brooke without screwing up my whole story and I can't see Brooke doing that. Gosh I wish I could thank you more but every time I get to thanking people it is like 1 am so I am dead tired. Just know I love your reviews, they mean so much to me.

**BrOoKe DaVis23-** Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah Lucas is an ass but what can you do!

**-Lily**


	9. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews, they are so sweet and I love each and every one of them. Here is the next chapter and although it is more of a filler, I hope you enjoy.**

**-Lily**

His fingers were tensed, his mind racing, his heart exuding from his chest. It always happened, this absurd feeling, but he could never get used to it. The wheels carried him further from his home towards a destination that caused his skin to burn. Basketball did that to him, bringing forth emotions that nothing else could. Tomorrow was their first away game, their first basketball game of the season in general, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. The Bear Creek Warriors beat them in the championships last year. In one moment, the foul line the only barrier, the basketball soared through the room, breathes caught somewhere within, waiting, simply waiting. It fell along the rim, cascading into the gentle net and the room erupted. The Ravens could only watch as the basketball ended their dream of a championship trophy, unable to control the way the game ended. This game was about rivalry and pride and Lucas was there to win it all.

Her cheek burned, icy air enveloping her frail body, the wind shooting through a small crack in her window, jammed from closing all of the way. It seemed as if warmth refused to find its way to her, as she cuddled in her seat, waiting to arrive wherever it was she was being taken. She knew of the rivalry between the two schools, but she had never experienced it. Brooke could sense it, the air filling with nerves waiting to break free on the court, tumble into the cracks in the floor and be buried by the running feet of 10 basketball players all vying for a shot. With a sigh her head fell against the back of her seat, completely and utterly bored.

--

It had been exactly 5 days since Lucas had brought Brooke into the gym, lit with half a dozen candles, all setting the mood. It had been 120 hours since Lucas had admitted to Brooke and to himself the feelings that bubbled beneath his skin waiting to be set forth. It had been the most confusing 7,200 minutes of their lives.

How were the supposed to act, knowing their feelings, and yet confined to friendship? Were they to ignore their hearts and keep focus to their minds, warning them of the dangers to stepping the boundaries of friendship? They had promised to start anew, forgetting the past and focusing the future, whatever that might entail. Did that mean they were supposed to disregard past feelings, including hatred and passion, and begin from the beginning? If so, how? How was Lucas supposed to look at Brooke without wanting to kiss her, take her soft, delicate hands and fold them in his, hold her body along his and know it was destined to be? How was he supposed to look at her as a friend, joke around, when all he really wanted to do was be hers. It scared him even more that he was in far too deep and pulling out would leave him alone.

Her arms stretched up and over the seat, catching his eyes. He was 5 rows back, 5 heads separating them, 10 legs crossing their paths, and 10 eyes watching his every move. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was doing, if she was bored, which he assumed she was. He contemplated moving, sitting next to her and telling her friendship was a waste of time. He contemplated, but he knew better. With a sigh, his head hit the back of the bus seat, completely and utterly confused.

--

The bus became filled with life as they approached within 30 miles of the hotel. The closer they came the more excitement that erupted. It was not longer about the game and the nerves that clouded it, but it was about socialization, being away from supervision for 2 nights.

Rooms were assigned with the intention that sexes would stay apart, however even the best intentions fail. Girls were busy reserving rooms with whomever they desired to sleep with, while guys simply listened, their egos getting the better of them. Lucas's name was dropped the most often, Brooke had merely lost count after the 5th bimbo claimed in. If luck would have it, she would end sharing a room with Jake. If luck were plotting against her, Brooke would find herself boarded up with a Scott.

"Who would you rather Luke?" one of the girls asked, sitting down next to him as she pointed to herself and to three other girls, all of them wanting to share a room with the hottest guy on campus.

He wasn't sure how to respond. He glanced towards Brooke but he couldn't even see her brunette head poking out into the aisle. They had decided to start from the beginning as friends, which meant that he _should_ have no problem allowing a cheerleader to sneak into his room after hours. However, the only cheerleader he could think of was Brooke. He couldn't shake the idea that maybe their friendship wouldn't work and they would end up failing and he would never have his shot at her, at _it_, and he would resolve back to the person he was.

"It's a big game girls, I think I am going to have to focus on it rather than one of you lovely ladies," he said with a smile. People were beginning to notice they way he turned down girls, something he had never done before. People were beginning to question him and that was the last thing he wanted. So, he played it off, blaming it on the game he so loved, hopefully the excuse would be legitimate and people wouldn't bother to inquire.

"We can help you focus," a brunette jumped in with a flirty smile.

"So tempting," he sighed, glancing up again to see Brooke but she was nowhere to be seen. It bothered him a little that she didn't seem jealous, but you shouldn't want _friends_ to be jealous.

"Mhm," Hannah said, a girl so desperate to get with Lucas it was terribly sad. She sat next to him on his seat, her legs grazing his. It would have been the perfect moment for him to slide over, snaking his arm around her waist and kiss her. But he couldn't do it. Her legs were wrong, the way they felt. Her eyes didn't sparkle like Brooke's did when he had confessed his feelings for her. Everything in the atmosphere pointed to lust and yet the light above Brooke's seat pointed to anything but.

"I got to take care of some business girls. I'll be back," Lucas said, stepping over them and onto the aisle, disheveled with bags and whatnot. The ridges clawed at his feet telling him to stop walking, forcing him to turn back, informing him that control was not a quality he possessed. And yet he kept walking, hoping to get a glimpse at the beautiful girl he wanted so desperately to be apart of.

"Hey, this seat taken?" he asked nonchalantly, forcing her to open her eyes, blinking into the light that swarmed around her.

"No," she mumbled, setting her head back down on the window, using her hands as a small pillow against her flushed cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned by her non-upbeat demeanor.

"Nothing, just a headache," she informed him, shaking it off to nothing.

"Brooke," he said, knowing that she was holding something back. If she wasn't feeling well, he wanted to know. After all, that's what friends do.

"I took an aspirin. Don't worry your pretty little head," she smiled, not wanting him to be alarmed that every muscle in her body ached, screaming to be let out, her eyes scorched wanting desperately to divulge into the icy mix that covered the windows, her throat burning with every raw sensation imaginable.

"Well if you start to feel worse, just let me know," he smiled comfortingly, which did not go unappreciated by her.

"Thanks Luke," she smiled, and for a moment, they felt like friends. And then, with her glassy eyes she saw his and in an alternate reality so far from the one they were in, she feel deep within him.

"Anything for," Lucas began.

"Please, don't finish that sentence," Brooke pleaded, knowing it would lead to more feelings she tried to keep hush.

"Brooke," he tried again.

"We're friends, Luke. Let's keep it that way," she smiled and he nodded, knowing that she was right. In some way, in some place and time, in some strange future that he could not fathom, she was right.

"So what have you been doing, besides feeling lousy?" he asked after a few moments, not wanting to leave her sick or their relationship in an awkward state of mind, hanging by threads to confused to support it.

"Listening to the number of girls _beg _for your attention," Brooke chuckled. She was in no way jealous. Maybe she would have been had she too needed to vie for attention from the blonde, but that was something she had gotten from day one, and in no near future did that appear to change.

"Ah so you did hear. So what do you think, Hannah, Erin, or Taylor?" Lucas asked pretending to ponder over the decision.

"Well its so _easy_," Brooke smiled and he too joined in, enjoying being near her.

"Unlike someone we know," Nathan popped in, taking a seat in front of them, turning his head so we was basically apart of the conversation.

"Ew, gross," Brooke cringed, smacking Nathan lightly as the two Scott brothers laughed.

"Hey Brooke are you feeling okay?" Nathan asked worried, as he reached to touch her flaming cheek, his hand instantly warmed once in the vicinity.

"Yeah, just a light headache, probably from the motion," she replied nonchalantly, just like she had with Lucas.

"Brooke," he warned, looking at Lucas, both of them figuring there was more to it.

"I'm fine," she said with a forced smile and with a sigh the two moved on, making a mental note to check on her as the night progressed.

"So Nathan who are you sharing a room with?" Brooke asked, knowing that he too was the topic of a heated debate.

"Last time I checked I was paired with Tim, so who knows about that one," Nathan laughed.

"Awh your little puppy dog," Brooke smiled but he shook his head with a chortle.

"Yeah you can't deny it," Lucas joined in.

"Shut up you two," Nathan replied with although it was in no seriousness.

"It's a sensitive subject," Lucas returned to Brooke and she nodded as the two smiled, at each other, dropping the subject.

"How about you Luke, who's in your room tonight? Or should I ask, your bed?" Nathan questioned and Lucas shook his head, Brooke looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Just me," Lucas smiled and Nathan looked at him intrigued.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with us? This used to be hook up weekend, we are slacking," Nathan shook his head.

"Just got other things on my mind," Lucas replied, side glancing at Brooke.

"Yeah it's a big game," Nathan said referring to the basketball game.

"It is" Lucas agreed, referring to a whole different game.

"I want to win so bad," Nathan chimed in again and Lucas nodded.

"So do I, so do I."

--

Lily had snuck out long ago, leaving Brooke in a room to herself, her head on fire as she tried to shut out the world from her. Her foot ached, her fingers apprehensive, her eyes bulging from their sockets, searching for a cure as she flipped onto her other side, trying to heal the throbbing by her ear.

The dark room covered her like a blanket, suffocating her as she tried to breath deeply, the dark forcing her against the bed. She tried to get up but a pressure along her shoulders forced her down. Her head was heavy, her cornea itching, everything aflame.

She didn't know where she was supposed to go, for sitting in the room was not an option. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and her body was beginning to notice. First she was cold, laying vulnerable to the elements, but immediately heat fell upon her as blankets found their way across her body. She had to take a walk, a run, anything to forget about how shitty she felt at that exact moment. The only problem, she couldn't quite move.

She thought of going to see Jake, her brother that would jump to care for her, tell her she would feel better and get her a glass of water. He would smile softly at her and promise that in the morning she would be immaculate even if it didn't quite feel like it at that precise minute. She could have gone to him and he would drop anything, wake up from whatever dream he had. It was just the kind of brother he was. They hadn't talked in awhile, both busy trying to fit in at school and finding their niche. But they were there for each other, even when it was something as simple and commonplace as a cold.

Then there was Whitey. She could have gone and knocked on his door, holding her breath as he appeared roused from a good nights sleep. He would have sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, probably that blue baseball cap somewhere nearby. He would flick on the lights, shuffle to find a pair of shoes and in silence find someone, a woman perhaps, to care for her.

Nathan. She could have gone to him. After all, things didn't seem to be awkward with them, the bus proved that maybe he had forgotten all about the kiss. That, or he simply had moved on. He would probably make a joke about her not feeling better, tell her to suck it up, but in the end he would give her his bed, even though he had a physically demanding day ahead of him. He would probably ask his roommate to leave, ask whichever girl had ended up in there to disappear. He would get her a glass of water from the mini fridge positioned by his television that had been tuned to ESPN. With a murmur good night he would go to sleep on the couch telling her to wake him when morning finally came.

Lucas. It was the most obvious decision, and yet the most tedious. Things were still raw with them, both of them trying to figure out their feelings as well as the other person's. She was so perplexed by what she felt that it was exasperating. She always wanted to be near him, just cuddle along his shoulder and fall asleep until someone beckoned her asleep. She wanted to look into his eyes and know that everything she said, all that she felt was shared. She wanted to kiss him with no conscience, with no conjecturing about what the kiss would mean. And yet through it all, being in a relationship scared her. She would love Lucas; there was no doubt in her mind that she would succumb to a love so powerful she would be trapped underneath his grasp. As she would fight for independence, she would always fall into the gnawing feeling at her heart that told her to just allow him to take control. She feared the second she let him in, completely and wholly in, she would loose control of everything. Friendship was safe.

But is safe always the best? For it is in times of danger, that we really live, that we find who we are, find who we were meant to be. Without that moment of peril we are all the same, souls wandering an earth walking along the same path.

--

The light tried to escape finding its only way through a crack underneath the door, before it met the ground below. Noise filled in cracks, muffled through the wooden frame and exiting into the hallway for all to hear. Her feet scuffled along, leaning her head along the door, wanting nothing more but to drop from her spot and fall into a deep so sleep it would be hours before she attempted to awaken.

Inside the room guys surrounded the television, video game controllers circling around. It was like an arcade as noise bounced from the springs of the mattress, boos and cheers falling deep from the ceiling into the basement so far below, echoing in the distance.

"Dude what the hell!" Nathan screamed, elbowing Luke in the chest as he scored another three pointer, the screen erupting before them.

"Sorry but I have always been the best at this game," Lucas smiled smugly and Nathan chuckled as he scored a foul shot, shooting his cousin a look that Lucas ignored. The two were competitive and even something as asinine as a video game would find their way into their blood stream and bring forth opposition.

Jake looked around the room, seeing the time, and knowing Lily was somewhere in the lobby waiting for him to hang out. It was only a few minutes until midnight and figured it was time to leave team bonding before Lucas would take his focus off the game and figure out that his sister; his baby sister and a senior were hanging out. Jake couldn't blame him though. He couldn't blame him though, if Brooke were ever to find interest in anyone older than herself, well that guy would have hell to pay. She was his baby sister and no way in hell would a guy with a not so ingenuous agenda corrupt her. It was a good thing she hated Lucas. Jake had heard about what he did with girls and if he ever tried to pursue Brooke well then basketball would turn into a hell of a different game.

--

"Brooke what are you doing out here?" Jake asked, as he found Brooke leaning against the hall, immediately troubled.

"I just wanted to clear my head, I feel like shit," she complained, sniffing her nose.

"Well come on, you can come to my room and get some sleep. I'll get you a glass of water, you'll feel better in no time," he smiled, pulling her to him in a hug, feeling her smoldering forehead with his bitter hand.

"No I'll be fine," she smiled back at him, loving her protective brother.

"Brooke you don't want to expose yourself to anymore germs, come on," he said, not taking no for an answer.

"Wait, where is your room?" Brooke asked.

"That way, why?" he replied, pointing to the left.

"Where were you going?" Brooke questioned, knowing he was headed the opposite way, towards the elevators and away from his bed.

"Nowhere," Jake muffled, but she knew better.

"Jake," she said knowingly.

"Just to the lobby for a bit of air."

"Hey Jake, its good, a girl," Brooke smiled, looking up at him. Jake had always been a bit of a loner, more a friend, less of a boy toy. Not that she minded. But it was nice when he became interested in someone; it made him happy, thus making her happy.

"Your not feeling well, I'll stay with you," Jake smiled.

"Jake, go," Brooke said, peering through the crack in the door that was left ajar. Eyes met eyes, smiles found their ways and curiosity got the better of both as she turned to face her brother, "I'll be fine," she spoke honestly.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you not feeling well. I never see you anyways," he began.

"Jake, I promise to feel like crap tomorrow. That way you can hang out with whoever is waiting for you and you can take care of me in the morning," she laughed and he smiled, loving the mind of his sister even when she was feverish.

"I love you and feel better," Jake said goodbye, hugging his sister tightly as she pushed him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Behave yourself," and with that he walked away, her eyes retreating through the door and then she stepped back, footsteps fast approaching, voices muffled as the crossed her path, the door slamming closed as she turned to face the one boy she had come to see.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking down at the brunette who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Like crap," she admitted. She hated feeling sick, it was one of the things she hated above all else. And admitting that made her feel vulnerable which was something she had come to fear.

"Want to come in?" Lucas asked nudging his head towards the door filled with laughter.

"Uh, I think I am just going to head back to bed," Brooke smiled, not in the mood to hang out with a bunch of wild teenagers when she wasn't feeling well.

"Come on," he pleaded, poking out his lower lip. "I'll kick the 'em all out."

"No its fine. You should get some sleep," she said, patting him lightly on the chest as she turned slowly to her room, cringing as her head reminded her movement was a bad thing.

"Yeah, I should, but I would much rather hang out with you," Lucas pointed out.

"Luke, go hang out with your friends," Brooke said.

"We're friends," he smiled, lightly grabbing her forearm. "Come on Brooke, you don't feel well. You came here for a reason," Lucas reasoned with her and she nodded her head with a yawn.

"It's fine, I am going to go and take a bath, hopefully that will make me feel better. But thanks for caring Luke, and being a friend, it means a lot," Brooke smiled, walking away, leaving Lucas a little irritated as he walked into his room.

--

"I thought you were going to ditch me," Lily said honestly, getting up from her chair in the lobby.

"No, Brooke wasn't feeling well," Jake, admitted as he approached the little blonde, giving her a friendly hug.

"Oh is she okay? You should be with her," Lily began, rushing.

"Hey, she'll be fine. I think she was going to try and fall back asleep anyways. But I was thinking we could go for a walk?" he asked, reaching his hand out for her to take.

"Yeah," she smiled, simply elated to be with him.

--

Brooke looked around the room, once again left in the darkness. It had been two hours since she had gotten out of the tub, her muscles feeling a little better, but she still felt as if the bus had hit her, rather than carried her to where she was now.

She had gone to see Lucas, to hang out with him, hoping that she would feel better. After all, he had told her to let him know how she was feeling. She felt silly, going to him only to leave. But she didn't want to be selfish. After all, he had a basketball game in the morning and he was bonding with his friends, something she wasn't sure how much he did these days.

So she ended up in her room. Her dark room filled with absolute nothingness.

--

God he wanted her. He wanted to be with her so bad, for her to come to him for any little thing. He wanted to be the person that she looked to and felt comfortable with. The more he was around her, even for a moment, the more he wanted to be with her.

He watched the handle open, in the darkness of the room, he made out the brass knob gently move downwards as the door opened. He had left the door ajar slightly, hoping that Brooke would find her way into his room, trusting him when nobody else was around.

He watched her small body move across the room, gently fingering for furniture as she guided herself to the bed Lucas was in. He closed his eyes, feeling her breath swarm around him, her strawberry mix intoxicate the very air he consumed.

"Luke?" she said softly, her voice only above a whisper.

"Come on," he said softly, holding the covers of the bed open as she slid in, her small body taking up no space at all.

She didn't say anything, cuddling her body along his as he pulled her closer, breaking physical boundaries as her foot intertwined with his.

Nothing had ever felt more perfect to him, the way she fit into his body, the way they melded perfectly together. Her hands gently played with his, closing his fingers and prying them open again. Silence hugged the two as Lucas drifted into sleep, Brooke moving around for comfort. He gently stopped her, squeezing her waist as he slept and she smiled, turning to face him.

"Good night Scott," she smiled gently kissing his cheek, closing her eyes; feeling the best she had all day.

**Disclaimer- Thank you for reading and please review. This is kinda a filler chapter, but not every chapter can have tons of drama (: **

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Brana Chereshskaya- **Aw thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying my story especially since you are a fan of Leyton. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!!

**Sara**-You out did yourself with that review. Thank you so much you are like the sweetest person ever. Every time I read what you write it just means so much to me. I am the same way, reading things and hoping the end soon. Although I don't read too much, only when I have breaks from school. I am thrilled that my story isn't like that for you. Wow it means a lot you liked Lucas's speech. He is such an eloquent speaker that there is no way I could attempt to imitate what he says, but I did my best, having him say what needed to be said. No way could I compare to his rain scene with Brooke or gosh when he forgave her for Chris or any of it. I could listen to him and Brooke all day. It is so beautiful. Okay that is way off topic but thank, thank you so much.

Awh I am glad you didn't break you arm!!!! That would have been terrible. I will still stress myself over updating (: I feel bad going 5 days without updating, I couldn't go anymore than that. Thanks again you are the best!

**K-laa.x**- Thank you so much, I am glad you liked the last chapter!

**BRUCAS1**- Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the story!!

**-Lily**


	10. please read

**Author's Note: **Hey, this is Bella. I know that Lily writes these fanfictions and that she has obviously not updated her story in awhile. I just wanted you all to know that it might be awhile before that happens. Her boyfriend died 3 weeks ago and it is taking a toll out of her, to say the least. She loves writing and will be back soon.

-Bella

If you would like to contact Lily through me or if you want to talk, whatever, here is my aim address/ email

SimplyBella 08 ( aim)


	11. Right

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your condolences. It means a lot that not only you understood why I had not updated, but also you were sympathetic. You all are too sweet. Of course I am still going through a lot, but writing helps me clear my head a little. Hopefully this isn't confusing, my head is a pretty confusing place right now. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**You all are so very sweet, thank you.**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

You learn what's right and what's wrong at an early age, able to decipher what behavior will be tolerated, what will be rewarded, and what will be severely punished. But as you age, as your experience gets the better of you, lines blur. Nothing is right and wrong. Nothing is good and bad. There is more to it. What works for you, may hinder someone else and what allows you to succeed may lead to another's failure. How do you know that what you are doing will drive you forward and what will reel you backwards? Do you ever know? Or is life a guessing game, making decisions based on the moment, hoping it all turns out okay in the long run. What happens when your heart gets involved, what happens when people rely on you, what happens when one decision will hurt one but bring you closer to your desire? Is it possible to appease everyone in your life?

The dim lights in the gym reminded him that in 2 hours his blood would be pumping throughout his veins, circulating through his heart as the sweat evaporated from his skin. The basketball drummed along the court, bouncing away from him as he let it go. For once, Lucas didn't want to be on the court, shooting 3 pointers just for fun, or rebounding simply because he was one of the best in the state. For once, he wanted to be somewhere else.

He glanced at the clock, knowing she would most likely wake up soon, probably disoriented with her hair tangled by her face, her toes cold from having kicked out from underneath the covers. She would probably groan and throw her arm over her head, trying to catch just another 15 minutes of sleep before her headache caught up with her, her couch threatened to escaped behind closed lips, and a sneeze tickled the back of her throat burning it with irritation. They were making steps towards becoming something more, at least to him they were. It was strange to go from hating someone so much to wanting to be there for them for anything.

He found her attractive, of course he did. He wanted to have sex with her, of course he did. Hell he would never leave the room if that were all they did behind closed doors. But, more than that, more than just physical attraction and carnal desires, he wanted to know everything about her. Lucas wanted to spend every waking hour learning her fears and wants, building a memory as it all unfolded. He wanted to know in his heart that he would always have someone there for him, besides blood relatives. If he died, he wanted someone to care.

So he figured he had two choices. He could play in the basketball game and let it take him away for an hour or two, or he could find the hotel room and be there when she awoke. He would be the first thing she awoke to, a smile delineated on his face and a grin finding its way onto hers. He would hand her a cool glass of water with condensation on the edges, and her hand would grace his. It would be enough. It would be more than enough.

He sounded like an idiot.

* * *

"So you guys going to win today?" Lily asked, sitting in the floral chair located besides the television, a small table intercepting the two along the wall.

"Of course Ms. Scott, do you think otherwise?" Jake chuckled, rubbing the shaving cream along his chin, causing a small smile to break out along her face.

"Not in the team, just in this one guy. He's terrible. I think his name is Jake or Blake, something like that," she smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, curious.

"Oh definitely. Lucas was talking about him and apparently he is the worst player in 25 years. I feel bad for him but I guess someone needs to get the water for the boys on the court."

"Well I'll tell this Jake to step it up today," he joked along with her, a straight face played along his cheeks.

"Thanks."

"But hey, is he good looking?" he asked with a small smile etched onto his face and she nodded.

"Oh very much so," Lily smiled, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well that's all that matters," he pointed out and she giggled, bringing her lips to brush along his. In a moment she was swept into the feeling of their lips together, melding into one, as the electricity pulsed between the two. She thought she felt a spark but she knew that could have easily just been her imagination.

"Wow," she breathed as the two separated, Jake breaking the short kiss between the two.

"Your not half bad yourself," he smiled, and the two, for that precise moment were in perfect harmony. There were no decisions to be made, questions to ponder or obstacles that obstructed them. She was Lily Scott and he was Jake Davis. They were right.

* * *

Lucas swept his uniform overtop his head, feeling the cool fabric along his chest. He left his bag in the locker room, having an hour before the game, deciding to go and take a walk to waste the time. They were meeting in 30 minutes to discuss pre game a the line up. Things he already knew.

He thought it was stupid know, debating on skipping the whole game just to be there when Brooke woke up. She only had a cold, something that would go away in a week, maybe two. There was just something about the way she came to _him_. She came to him that night, trusting that he would make everything all better. Nobody had ever confided in him, wanting him to be there to wish everything away. It made him feel, important. And it was _Brooke_. The first girl he has ever really wanted to be with. She was everything a girl should be, she was perfect inside and out. If there was one flaw the girl possessed, he couldn't find it. He wanted to be there for her, proving that he could be a relationship guy, proving that she could want him. He wanted to deserve her.

But he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to see her wake up, he couldn't. Doing so would cause him to miss the game, and that wouldn't hurt him, but the team. They functioned as a group, supporting each other when they were down, and celebrating together when a victory was well won. They laughed and fought, cheered and yelled. Leaving them during the tournament would be abandoning them and although he believed that they could do it, pulling together to win without him, it just wouldn't be fair. It would be selfish for him to just leave because of a girl. Even if the girl was the one he wanted more than anything.

* * *

"Lucas where the hell is your jersey?" Whitey yelled, his voice booming through the locker room as the blonde took off his shooting shirt.

"Shit," he muttered, diggings through his bag. It was just his luck that he would bring the wrong jersey to the gym, leaving the white one situated on corner of the bed, grabbing the black one instead.

"That's about right," he agreed.

"Does anyone have an extra?" Lucas asked knowing the question would receive the answer 'no.' Of course he was right, everyone shaking their head.

"Well if you don't get a uniform, you'll be sitting your ass on the bench," Whitey told him, his voice rough. Lucas nodded.

There was nothing he could do, except accept the fact that he would just have to watch the game from the bench. Karma, he figured. After all, he had almost decided to skip the game altogether.

He tried to calculate how long it would take to get back to the hotel, if he was able to get a taxi right away. Probably 25 minutes, but still, the game would have already started, then he would see Brooke in the room, so who knows how long it would take him to get back to the game.

Fuck.

* * *

He figured he mind as well try to make at least the 2nd half of the game, grab a cab and get his uniform, not even looking in her direction. He would get in and out in 5 minutes sharp and be on his way. She would never know.

"Lucas."

The voice was soft and yet rough at the same time, a sniffle coming right after the 's' sounded in his name. Too determined to get to the hotel, he didn't turn around, leaving the school behind as he walked along the sidewalk, not thrilled to find no free taxi right off the bat.

"Lucas." This time he chose to turn around, trying to control the beating of his heart. He knew the voice sounded like Brooke, but she would be in bed, sleeping. He knew it was just wishful thinking on his part.

He turned around and he couldn't suppress the smile on his face, seeing the beautiful brunette in her cheerleading uniform coming towards him. For a moment he was lost, her legs so long, her stomach so flat. Her hair fluttered in the breeze, lips too full, and cheeks bright pink.

A small sniffle broke him from his thoughts.

"Brooke," he breathed, and then a million things jumped into his mind. "What are you doing out here, its freezing, and your sick? And why are you in your cheerleading uniform, again, your sick, and again, its freezing! You should be in bed, sleeping or taking a warm bath, anything besides being out here," he rambled, but she broke his long talk, showing him the uniform, folded neatly in the palms of her hands.

"You left these you know," Brooke smiled, ignoring her headache, as she feel into his eyes, the blue absorbing her orbs.

"Brooke!" he yelled elated, grabbing her in his arms, briefly bringing her from her feet, she giggled, and the sound was like music to his cold ears.

"Well hey if I get that response every time I bring your clothing, well then I might bring you more in the future," she smiled and so did he.

"Don't tell me you're going to cheer?" he pleaded with her, knowing that she wasn't feeling well and that was not a sport he wanted her doing, especially if she was a little disorientated from the fever or whatever medicine she had taken when she woke up.

"Of course I am," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"But you're not feeling well…" he began, but she interrupted.

"You worry too much Scott. But hey can we go inside?" she asked, trying to create friction as she rubbed her arms together for heat.

"Oh yeah, I am so sorry, I am such an idiot," he muttered to himself, holding the door open for her when they reached it, the heat gladly embracing the two.

"Um hey," Brooke said, looking around, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked curious.

"Thanks. For you know caring. But um I'll be better soon, so you won't have to worry about me after that," she said, never meeting his eyes.

"I like caring about you Brooke. I told you, I'm here," he said, his voice ringing with honesty.

"I know, but Lucas, how are we ever going to work as friends?" she sighed.

"First, you have to stop dooming us. You need to realize that I'm here and I'm different from the person I was. I want to be here for you and I do hope that you feel the same way. I am not saying that our friendship will be perfect, but I think we need to give it a try," he said and Brooke agreed.

"Lucas, first, please know that I will be here for you, for anything. Never think otherwise. Unless you are a complete jerk and call me fat or something. If that happens, then we are done," she joked and he smiled. "But I'm not sure I can be friends with you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing he didn't have too much time, 5 minutes before the game started. The door concealed them, the bleachers hiding them from Whitey, who thought Lucas was gone to get his uniform.

"I don't think I can be just friends with you, anymore," she said, her breath heavy and her eyes brimming with tears. She knew it was because her cold, her eyes always did this when she wasn't feeling well. But it was embarrassing, standing before Lucas, someone perfect in every way possible. Someone she spent time avoiding and hating, denying in every way.

But here he was, caring for her like she had never been cared for, besides Jake, but he didn't count. He was there when she was sick, leaving the door open, caring about her when she was cold, not wanting her to cheer. He decorated a gym just for her, to match the description she gave to Karen when she joined him for dinner.

She didn't just join him at that dinner to save him, to act as the girl that he needed her to pretend she was. Part of it was so no other girl would grab his attention, then having him realize he wanted someone else. But the biggest part was because she wanted to know what it would be like, to sit next him and act like they were in a relationship. And it felt right, whether she knew it then or not; she knew it now, everything they were was right.

**Author's Note: Hey, I know this isn't the best. But I wanted to try and get back into writing. It may take a chapter or two to get back in the right flow, but I hope this works okay too. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**-Lily**


	12. Just Let Go

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, you are all too sweet, but of course you already know that. Your reviews make this story worth writing. This chapter is really about Brooke's emotions and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

"If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with." –Unknown

* * *

She could feel the shiver increase along her spine, the sweat bubbling in her palms and the nausea building in her stomach. It would have been smart if she were to go back to the hotel, did what he said, either bathe or sleep, and feel better in the morning. But instead, she watched the game, intent on watching _him_.

Did she love him? No, not in the way married couples have loved their spouse for 50 years. But she did love him, in the way that she wanted to be with him, her thoughts never deviating from his face, her heart pounding a little harder when he was in her vicinity.

She wanted to be with him, hold his hand in the hallways, fall asleep in his arms that night and know that when she woke up, he would be there, rustled blonde hair and all. She wanted to know what sent adrenaline rushing up his skin; she wanted to know what tore him apart. But as much as she wanted all of that, to be the one he relied on and loved, she didn't want any of it.

How confusing, to find solace in an enemy, to find love in a friend. She tried to remember the hate, the terrible feelings that bubbled in the pit of her stomach when she was new to the school. But she couldn't remember any of it. All she could think about was the soft feeling of his hand, or the rough feel of his chin when he had ignored his razor for far too long. But she didn't look at him like she looked at other friends; she didn't rely on other friends like she did Lucas. He had become so much more.

But through all of it, he was still Lucas Scott. He could easily be playing her, trying to capture her heart, only to shatter it into a thousand pieces. It made sense; she was the one girl he couldn't have. It made him angry in the beginning and then it became a game, to get her to fall in love with him, to prove to everyone that no girl was off limits to him. And here she was, falling perfectly into place in his little game.

Part of her knew it was absurd; he had done too much for her to think that. But part of her couldn't shake that feeling.

But it didn't mask the feelings she had tried long to suppress. She was falling for him and whether she admitted that and became another pawn in his game or she walked away, that was what she needed to decide.

If she could walk away and never regret leaving him, then she would. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave the boy with eyes that captured her and sent her diving into an ocean, lost and yet completely at peace.

* * *

He couldn't concentrate. What had she meant when she said 'just friends?' Was he reading too much into it, was that not what she meant? Did she just mean she didn't want to be his friend anymore, go back to being nothing? At least when they hated each other they still had some relationship, but being nothing, he wasn't sure he could take that.

Or maybe she meant that she just couldn't be friends with him because she wanted to be more. That idea sent a surge of energy through him as he raced along the wooden floors, knocking the ball from his opponent's hands. After the game he would surely know. Either he would go back to the hotel with Brooke, a smile etched onto his face and a feeling he had never felt before flowing through his blood. Or he would go back with some of the guys, no feeling coursing through his stream at all.

He had to think about the game, think about winning and nothing else. He had to remember everything he had been taught and what had come easily to him. He was the highest scorer at Tree Hill anyways. A smirk came across his face at the thought.

Did he miss his old ways? Not as much as he thought he would, but he couldn't deny how much he loved having girls always all over him. It seemed annoying sometimes, but now, in their absence, he did miss it a little. He missed the sex. Maybe that was it, he didn't miss the girls, he missed the sex.

His eyes fell to her. His carnal desires taking over as he slowly undresses her, imagining the taste of her skin, the feeling of its luxurious texture. But then he stopped himself, not because of the game, but because continuing to do so would make her just another girl. Making her into an object of sex would just make her into another girl, and he didn't want that. No, he could not stop those thoughts that would occasionally float into his mind, but he could stop them from continuing, he could be stronger.

He would never pressure her.

* * *

When his eyes fell upon her, her hear stop. She couldn't leave him alone and ignore the feelings. She couldn't be _nothing_ to him. But could she be that _something _for him? Live up to every expectation? He had slept with countless girls, and she couldn't compete with that, she couldn't compete with all of them. Sooner or later he would get tired and she would be left alone, stuck worse than when it all began.

The final buzzer rang and with a relief, she stood up. The victory had come easy for the Ravens, not that she thought it wouldn't. Lucas had convinced the squad not to let her cheer, although not much convincing took place since they swooned at the idea of him just talking. So she watched from the bleachers. But it was okay, it allowed her to think and process.

* * *

"Hey," Lucas smiled; coming up to her 15 minutes after the game having listened to Whitey congratulate the team.

"Hi," Brooke replied quietly, leaning against the wall as he slung his bag on his shoulder.

"Want to go back?" he asked her but she shook her head.

"I was thinking, we could talk. There is a little coffee shop around the corner," she offered and he took it, glad to spend some time with her.

"Sure, but here, put this on," he said, rummaging in his bag until he found his warm up jacket that she put on, her arms lost in the sleeves.

"Thanks."

"Anything for," he began but Brooke cut him off like she had done every time he tried to finish the sentence.

"How about we go," she said and he nodded, his enthusiasm not as obvious anymore.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Lucas pointed out, sitting on the padded chair sipping on a bottle of water as she warmed her hands with a cup of hot coffee.

"Yeah, um okay so I am just going to come out and say everything so please don't interrupt or walk away, please," she said and he nodded, becoming anxious as to what was about to come out her mouth.

"Yeah," he agreed, and she continued.

"I haven't know you for a long time and yet we have gone through a lot, relationship wise. When I first met you, you were a complete jerk. You played girls left and right and the reputation you upheld, you seemed proud of. I couldn't ever imagine that we would become friends. But somewhere along the line, it all changed. Whether it was in a moment of it was a collection of moments, but slowly I began to trust you. I began to enjoy spending time with you and the more time that was spent, the more I saw. You weren't all about girls and sex or your reputation, you were an actual human being, and honestly, it surprised me. You had depth, and concern, you showed emotions. You tried to be strong, showing everyone only what you wanted him or her to see, but I felt like you showed me more. I felt like even if it was for a second, before you caught yourself, you began to let me in. And that meant a lot to me. And the kiss and the basketball court, Lucas, I can't even describe any of it because every word I think of isn't adequate.

"But, your you, and I'm me. And through every feeling I have for you, I can't be your friend. Maybe now I can be, but later on, I don't know and its easier just cut it off now. Because I have feelings and they aren't going to just go away and the sooner I can let go of those feelings, the better. Because I can never see a relationship working for us. So I am just going to let you go. I can't compete with the girls you've slept with, nor do I want to. I don't want to have to ever worry about being cheated on or not being enough, and I am not saying you would ever do any of that on purpose, but it has been you for too long. You've changed, you really have, and I love the person you have become. But just because I was there to witness it all, doesn't mean that I am the right girl for you. There are so many out there, and you'll find that one girl, but it shouldn't be me just because I was there to see it all or because I believed in you. Because honestly, I still have my doubts. I don't want to get into a relationship with you because I will fall in love with you, its already happening and the longer this goes on, the harder it will be. I don't want to fall in love with you because you will get bored; it's in your blood. You'll find that you don't want this, and you miss the chase and the sex, and I can't be that girl for you, Lucas. I admit I like you Lucas Scott, and that is why I can be your friend, not anymore. A clean break will heal much more quickly now than if we drag this on. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want you to be either. I appreciate everything you have done, I just can't do it, so I'm going to let you go. If you come back to me, then I know that I made a mistake and that through everything, we were always meant to be. But it is a mistake I need to make, to be sure. And if you don't come back, if you find someone else, then I will understand and be glad for you, because maybe then, we can be friends." Brooke said, pouring her heart out and her fears, hoping he could hear her, understand where she was coming from.

"I would never do any of that to you Brooke," he pleaded, not wanting to lose her.

"Maybe not on purpose, but I don't want to be there if it ever does happen," she replied honestly, not holding back.

"So this is goodbye?" he asked.

"For now," she said, and she meant it. She didn't want it to be goodbye forever, but just for a little while.

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" he asked, anger bubbling inside of him, which surprised her. She didn't honestly think he would be angry.

"Luke…"

"No Brooke. You knew how I felt, you knew that I was changing and you knew that I wanted to be with you. What the hell were you thinking, leading me on? I haven't looked at one fucking girl because of you; I haven't slept without you popping up somewhere, okay. I have spent all my time with you hoping that maybe you would see the person I could be. I am that person now Brooke, I am not going back. And if you can't see that, maybe you aren't the person I thought you were. It meant so much to me that you saw someone else; you were the first person to ever say so. And here you are telling me I will fail and resort back to my old ways. Sure, I miss sex, what guy wouldn't? But have I acted upon that, no. I haven't kissed a girl let alone anything else. I am strong enough not to go back and I want to be with you," Lucas said, angry but his voice honest.

"I," Brooke began, her voice betraying her as it cracked.

"No, Brooke. If this is what you want, then I'm done," he said and walked out the room, and all she could do was nod. After all, this is what she wanted right? The tear that ran down her face was out of victory that she got what she wanted, right?

* * *

The anger toiled through his body, erupting like an angry volcano. But then it subsided when he realized there was nothing he could do. If that were what she wanted than he would give her that. He would use this to his advantage.

He would win her back.

He had two options.

Either he could leave her alone, respect her wishes and show that he cared about what she said. He would show her that he respected her as an individual. And then, he could make her jealous. He could find another girl, of course she wouldn't compare to Brooke. But he could show her that he could be in a functional relationship. He would have her running to him rather than how it always was, him finding her. He would show her he was changed and in the end he would show her the mistake, they were meant to be. Somewhere through his emotions, he fervently believed that. If he didn't he would have left Brooke with no care.

Or, he could chase her, like every time before. He would give her a week while his emotions panned down and then he would begin trying to win her back. Whether she would accept him or not, he would show her that indeed he wanted her and only her. He would wait for her between classes, hoping to walk her to the next, or buy her lunch ahead, hoping she would be thankful for his consideration. He could offer to help her study, he could send her flowers and chocolates, text her about how much he cared.

The only problem with the first one is that if he ignored her, she might think he didn't care. She might think that she was right if he got another girlfriend and that they never were meant to be. And then he would be left with a girl, and if he was truly the person he was becoming then he couldn't use her. No, he would have to find someone that he would legitimately be interested in, because using her would be just like returning to his old self. He would have to find someone he was interested in, if he couldn't have Brooke, he would have to find another alternative. Although the girl would always be compared to Brooke, she didn't have to know.

The only problem with the second option is that if she denied him, she was truly denying _him_, not the reputation or anything. She was committing his worse fear and that was not being accepted for being the person he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and yes there is a possibility it is confusing, but I am just not ready for the two to be together yet. Lucas has already admitted that he has feelings for Brooke, but the relationship cannot be one way. He is sure in what he wants and although Brooke does have feelings, she is more hesitant. I want her to be all for a relationship because that is the only way it is going to work. And I don't want them falling apart right off the bat. So the more they know each other, the better everything will be when they get into a relationship. I would rather take too long getting them together rather than rushing. But I promise that it wouldn't be too long before everything comes into place. After all, this is a Brucas story.**

**-Lily**

**[Oh and I have yet to decide which option Lucas is going to take, so if you would like one over the other, let me know]**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review thanks:**

**Sara**- Awh I miss your sweet reviews. Thank you so much. Your condolences and long reviews are appreciated. Lucas and Brooke are complex characters, each with complex emotions. Like I said in my author's note, I want their emotions to be explored so when the do get together it is perfect. They won't have to go through the introduction of each other, or debate whether their hearts are there, because they will have already gone through so much. You seem to grasp what I am trying to portray in my chapters so well, which is reassuring. I really want Lucas to grow, but that shouldn't be enough. After all, you shouldn't try and change a person and although that's not exactly what Brooke did, I don't want her to love him because he is different than what he was. She needs to love him for everything he is and will be so I really want to take time to explore her coming to that conclusion, where the past doesn't matter anymore. (I hope that makes sense). Thank you so much for the review, you have no idea how much I look forward to them. Many times your review inspires me to write chapter after chapter.

-Lily


	13. Flee or Fight

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, each and everyone of them means so much to me and inspires me to write chapter after chapter. Without you, there would be no story. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review.**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

"So it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me, 30 years from now, 40 years from now. What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once; I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out." –Noah, The Notebook.

* * *

She could feel the wheel underneath her, bumping along the road. But that was all she could feel. It was easier to think those thoughts about their friendship ending, when she still had him, but now, it was hard to even remember how she got there. She couldn't say 'hey' and pretend anything was okay, she couldn't get him alone and apologize. Although she didn't deserve that, the way she acted, she deserved nothing more than what she was given.

The back of the bus sounded with enthusiasm, the Tree Hill Ravens taking home 1st place. It was expected, but still called for a celebration nonetheless. That's why she situated herself towards the front of the middle, not wanting to be around _him_, the center of it all.

It seemed like the right idea, ending their friendship because of her feelings, and things he may or may not do. Every guy was capable of cheating, just like every girl was. She judged him on a person she barely even knew, she didn't appreciate the guy that he was, the guy he had been for most of their relationship. She looked for any flaw to break away before she could be broken. It was the easy way out, and now she would suffer. She would never have Lucas in her life, at least not like he had been.

* * *

"Hey Davis." The name popped her head from the window, the familiar voice almost causing a smile on her face, but not quite. The pitch was too wrong for that to happen.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said as he plopped down next to her, getting comfortable as he placed her arm over the back of the bus seat.

"Why so down?" he asked, but she only shrugged, leaning to put her head along the cool window, relishing the feeling as it calmed her headache. Her cold was almost gone, but staying up the whole night, tears draining relentlessly from her eyes, did nothing to stop the pounding of her temples.

"Just tired I guess, I didn't get much sleep last night," she said honestly, not going into details.

"Lucas?" He asked sympathetically and she looked at him incredulously. How had he known?

"Lucas mentioned it," he said, answering her unspoken question and she nodded, of course he did.

"I didn't mean," she began, her voice wavering, but she stopped to compose herself.

"Brooke Davis, don't you dare cry over Lucas. You made a decision. You told him you didn't want to be friends and you need to deal with it and accept it. Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you tell him that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Um," she began, brushing her hand through her hair. "Its kinda personal," Brooke said, not wanting to go into details.

"Brooke, when did we start hiding things from each other?" Nathan attempted seriously, but soon broke out into laughter by the look on Brooke's face. They were friends, but not the type that told each other secrets in the depth of the night or professed their fears when only the moon glowed behind the clouds. Their friendship didn't break any surfaces or cross any lines, it was simple and fun, until now of course.

"Well in that case Nathan Scott. Please tell me about the girl that won't give you the time of day," Brooke joked, not expecting the shocked face Nathan exhibited, nor the response he gave.

"What?" Nathan choked out.

"Oh I was just joking," Brooke said and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah so was I," he confirmed but Brooke just looked at him, knowing there was a fib in there but she didn't call him out on it. If there was something he didn't want her to know, there was no reason she should pester him. After all, some things are meant to be secrets.

"I told Lucas I couldn't be friends with him because I had feelings for him," she blurted out, catching him by surprise that was obviously not what he was expecting when Lucas came in angry because Brooke decided they shouldn't be friends.

"You what?" he asked, with emotions that Brooke couldn't identify, but that was probably because she wasn't paying close attention.

"It's weird, you know, to find that you like a friend, to find that those feelings of comfort and support go deeper, to find that those feelings touch an undiscovered surface. It's strange and exhilarating, to a point and then, the emotions get too much. I started to see him as more; always more, and I knew that I would single-handedly destroy the relationship given the opportunity because I would do something stupid. I would let my emotions take control and I didn't want that to happen. So I broke clean, hoping that he could understand. I was afraid, Nathan. I knew that if it got too far, one of us would get hurt and everything we had worked for, everything would be wasted, and I love him too much for that," her voice cracked, not meeting Nathan's eyes as his hand stroked her shoulder comfortingly. "I figure that if he comes back it was meant to be, and if he finds another life with another girl, than I will live my life, hoping that maybe we can find friendship buried in the years. It was the easy way out, not to get hurt," Brooke finished.

"It's okay, Brooke," Nathan said, it was all he could really think of, as a tear traced a line down her face, meeting the fate as so many before it as it fell off her chin, splashing below.

"I wish I could just take it back, tell him that I would rather be his friend than nothing, you know."

"Yeah," Nathan pondered before he continued. "Like I said before, it was your decision and its how you deal with it, that's what matters. You can mope and cry for what you lost or you can dry your tears and remember that days go on. You didn't lose him forever, its Lucas, he'll be back and you will wish he would just disappear," Nathan chuckled, watching the slow smile appear on Brooke's face.

"Yeah," she said, her voice lost in the future.

"But it's okay to be sad, just don't cry. I don't like to see you cry, you're much to pretty for that," Nathan said, causing Brooke to look up, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Nathan," she said softly and he shook his head.

"Hey, you worry about Lucas, I'll worry about cheering you up," Nathan said, and he meant it. He would be there if she needed to cry and he would be there with a joke book in hand, trying to make the best of a situation that she could see no light in.

* * *

"So Lucas, my parents are gone," Jessica smiled, resting her hand on his thigh, flickering her lashes.

"Be sure to set the alarm then, don't want anyone breaking in," Lucas replied, distracted by the brunette heads situated many seats ahead of him.

"Well if you want to come in, then maybe you could set the alarm for me," Jessica suggested.

"You know Jessica, I'm not sure I can do that," Lucas said, his mind whirling and twirling. He could swear he heard a little laughter escape _her_ lips, but she was much to far away for that to be real. There was no way he would be able to hear her over the clamor of the back of the bus.

"Why not Lucas? I felt like we haven't hung out in so long," Jessica complained, wanting desperately for Lucas to give in.

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy," he brushed it off. He had been busy because he had been trying with Brooke. But now that was over and girls were going to start to wonder what he was doing in his free time. Good thing girls gossip and lie about sleeping with Lucas or else they might have figured out that he hadn't slept with a girl in a little over 2 months. But he let them live their lies because it allowed him to simply _live_.

"You can be busy with me," Jessica said and it was the first time Lucas had ever realized how truly desperate these girls were. They used him just as he used them, and for the first time, it stung a little. They knew nothing about him, his favorite color or that he broke his arm twice in one summer, once at the beginning and the other time, 2 weeks after the first cast came off. They didn't know him and he wondered if they even cared.

"Do you know my favorite color, Jess?" Lucas asked; her face surprised. He watched the thoughts filtering through her mind, her eyes uneasy as she shifted in her seat.

"Blue?" she asked, looking into his eyes and Lucas closed them for a moment.

"Green." He said simply. Not that lime green; no that was too much of a girl color for him, but forest green, it was perfect. It was natural, a color occurring all around him, putting him at peace.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jessica asked.

"Do you know anything about me, Jessica?" Lucas countered and she nodded.

"I know that you play basketball," she said as if it was the most obvious thing, and it was. Everyone in the state that followed high school basketball knew about Lucas Scott, his statistics, his position, and everything else that went along with it.

"But you don't know anything about me," Lucas said to himself. "And I don't know anything about you." He thought about how much he knew about Brooke compared to girls he had slept with. There was something about her, something that drew him to her and captured him. She was like a book with an intricate cover and a summary on the back page that forced him to open to the first page. Once there, he was caught in a world and there was no escape. There was so much to learn and so much to figure out. Brooke Davis was his favorite book.

"I can tell you about me," Jessica said but Lucas only shook his head.

"No," he said simply and excused himself, walking along the isle towards Brooke. He was going to fight for her and show her that they could be in a relationship, that there was nothing to fear. She would be in his arms, protected, and he was going to show her that, that was where she would want to be. He was not going to force her, but rather show her, make her want to be with him.

But he stopped half way. The last time he had talked to her, he had blown up at her, yelling at her for leading him on. He had been more sad than angry at that point, but it was easier to yell than to be vulnerable and admit that she hurt him more than he thought was possible.

He didn't want to risk losing every chance he had with her because he said something the wrong way. So he would write it, all his thoughts and feelings, until they were perfect. She didn't want him, but he would fight for her, that's all he could do. And if she left him, truly left him with her heart, not with just her words, then he would let her go.

* * *

_Brooke,_

_Before I met you, I was a different person. I enjoyed the luxuries my parents supplied me and I used my name or my face or my reputation to get the rest. I never had to rely on the person inside of me; I was never forced to find out who that person was. I was afraid that maybe that person wouldn't be accepted, and then I would be left with nothing. I wasn't sure what would hurt more, losing everything I had, but being the person I truly was, or never finding that person and always being who I was known to be. _

_But then I bumped into you and in the beginning you were just another girl. You were someone that I would sleep with and then probably never talk to again. But then you spoke, and you ignored me. You ignored me for the person I was, the person that everyone knew me as. It annoyed me in the beginning to find that maybe I was losing my charm. But there was a string of hope, and I thought, maybe you would be the person to find who I was. You weren't caught up in me, and I thought that maybe if you weren't 'captured' by my looks, then you would search for something I didn't want anyone to find, and you exploit that. That scared me Brooke Davis. So I figured that if somehow I got you to notice me, then you would just see what everyone else saw, I wouldn't have to worry about another person coming out._

_Somehow, somewhere, I lost those intentions. I got caught up in you, something that had never happened to me before. Suddenly you weren't just a prize, but a treasure. You were no longer someone to be captured but someone to be won. I wanted to know you, everything about you, and a part of me, wanted the same. I found myself wanting you to know the real me. But it was scary. Things would leak out and I would try to judge your reaction, and then immediately close up again, not wanting you to see something you didn't like. All of a sudden, your reactions and emotions, thoughts and cares… they became very important in my life. But you stuck around, you always stuck around, and that made me hope that maybe someone could accept that I liked to read and write more than play basketball and party._

_You denied who I was, but you accepted who I could be, who I was meant to be all along. And when you showed up at that dinner, a thousand words could not express what I felt at that moment. It was as if, there was a chance. You amazed me, Brooke. Everything you did and I found myself wishing that I were sitting with my real girlfriend, not someone that I was pretending I was dating. I wanted you, to know everything about you, and to be with you. You have no idea how much that scared me, or maybe you do. I wanted you, but I had never felt that way. I had never chased a girl in my life, and here I was. It was if everything I was, was changing. _

_That is all in the past, stuff that you probably already know. But Brooke, what hasn't changed is how much I need you. I think I am strong enough, but I need you because I have no doubts about myself when you're around. I don't question whether I am good enough because you make me believe that I am. I don't want to be with any other girls, not when I can have you. You told me you had feelings for me, and hearing that maybe me think that everything was falling into place. But after the anger subsided when you told me that you couldn't be friends because of fears you had, I began to understand. You and I are more similar than either of us ever thought. We guard our hearts so they won't be hurt, we would rather leave before anyone else got the chance to break something we so rarely give away. _

_Your heart is something that I could only imagine holding. I would hold it before mine because seeing you hurt would kill me inside. I understand your fears, your hesitation and your uncertainty, but I'm not going anywhere. I am going to show you exactly who I can be. I don't want to lose you. _

_I haven't slept with another girl since we first met. I don't know what that means to you, but to me, it means you are just that important. I am not saying that to win you over, to show you 'well, you should want me because I haven't had sex in awhile.' No, that would be wrong. What I am trying to say is, I haven't wanted to sleep with another girl, think about another girl, let alone just be with another girl._

_I truly believe you are the girl for me. Whether it's fate or destiny, I believe you came into my life, for a reason. I'm sorry if that scares you, the strength of my emotions, but it scares me too. I will fight for you Brooke Davis, until you realize I'm not going anywhere. _

_If one day you tell me that you don't want me. If you are able to look me in the eyes and with your heart, say those words, then I will leave you alone. But only know that would happen under one circumstance… I believed that's what you wanted. If you can imagine a future where I am not in it, whether as a significant other, or as a friend, let me know now, and I will leave you alone. I will remember what we had and take joy in the fact that you were able to change me. I would let you go and although that would hurt, if that's what you wanted, then I would just learn to get over it. _

_Just know, I am all in Brooke Davis. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. _

_-Lucas Scott_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought.**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- Thank you so much. I can always count on your reviews; they are so sweet and just incredible. I am not sure you know how much I love seeing what you thought about the chapter, like I have said time and time again, many times after reading your review is when the next chapter is written. A lot of times what you say inspires me, so thank you. I try to convey an emotion through my characters and I am glad that you are able to get that. I have an image in my head and I try to imagine what someone would say, and would it be realistic in this situation. I think that each character must have a reason for doing something, and that reason cannot be because it works for the storyline. You seem to connect so well to the story and everything about it and that means so much to me, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can never give you adequate thanks for the reviews you give me, but thank you so much because they mean a lot.

-Lily


	14. Open at 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. Originally I made a quick video for the story (before I started writing again) and it was mainly for me, to watch and follow as I write. I decided to get a youtube account and post it for anyone else to watch. You can access it from my profile and I would appreciate any comments. Thank you all :)**

**-Lily**

It had been 2 weeks since he last talked to her, last heard her laughter, exuberant and delighted. But he wanted to give her that time, to show that he heard her, gave her, her space. He allowed their emotions to cool, and he allowed his ideas to formulate. He would win her back, whether it would take a day, a month, a year, or a lifetime, in the end, he would win her back.

"Remember everyone, Winter Formal tickets went on sale yesterday afternoon," the announcer said, his voice bellowing through the speakers, his mouth too close to the microphone.

A smile appeared on Lucas's face. Winter Formal had always done him good, but he wasn't looking for sex on that night. No, he was looking for a certain girl to finally give him her heart, and trust that he wouldn't harm it.

It was a magical time of the year, the sky smelling of a familiar scent, hands bundled in mittens, ears covered with hats. January was always his favorite time. It was a time the earth cooled, peace settled on the surface as individual snowflakes danced from the sky.

His blue eyes glanced towards the clouds, hoping for snow, but knew it wasn't quite cold enough. The wind blustered around him, closing those eyes for a moment, his nose enjoying the smell of wood burning in the distance, with a smile on his face he made his way towards the one girl that could make his day even greater. The girl he hadn't stopped thinking about.

--

"Are you and my brother ever going to make up?" Lily asked, flipping onto her stomach as she read her magazine, marking the pages she would later revisit.

"We're not fighting," Brooke, said, her back to the blonde, putting mascara on as she looked at her face through the mirror.

"Then why hasn't he been around? You two were so close and now its like one of you has an infectious disease," Lily giggled, but her thought remained serious, she wanted the two to make up, for whatever reason they were fighting, it was stupid.

"Let's get this straight, if either of us had a disease, it would be him," Brooke smiled and Lily threw a pillow at her with a chuckle.

"Of course," Lily said sarcastically as Brooke ran a brush through her hair. "But if he had a terrible, terrible disease, would you be there for him?" she asked seriously her eyes delving into Brooke's. For a moment Brooke was silent, thoughts swarming in her head, all of them, however, were consistent. If Lucas had a disease, she would be there, holding his hand and telling him it would be okay. She would sit by his bed, get up with him at night when he wasn't feeling well, or simply just be there, whatever he needed. It was a question that forced her to reopen the wounds she tried to close, the regret of telling the blonde boy that she couldn't be his friend.

"I'd never leave," Brooke said softly, speaking to herself more than Lily. A shiver tickled her shoulders, walked down her forearms and slid to her fingers.

"Then make up," Lily said simply. She didn't know why the two weren't the same, she never asked. Brooke seemed different and she felt that if she wanted her to know, she'd say something, otherwise, it would be Brooke's secret and Lily would just be there, doing whatever she could do.

"He hasn't spoken to me in 2 weeks, you know," Brooke pointed out, folding her hands on her lap.

"You have his number," Lily reminded her, but she shook her head solemnly.

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you later," Brooke said and Lily just nodded with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked curiously.

"Probably just go see Nate."

"Spending a lot of time with him. Oh Brooke, please tell me that's not what this whole thing is about?" Lily asked alarmed, knowing it would kill her brother if Brooke had fallen for Nathan. It was no secret to her how much Lucas cared about the brunette roommate.

"No, Lily. We're just friends," she said honestly, and turned her back to the inquisitive, but caring blonde.

--

The wind was brisk as she tightened her grip around her arms, trying to stay warm in the cold weather. Brooke would rather the summer, time for shorts and bathing suits, a sweet breeze rather than bitter wind. It wasn't that she didn't like the winter, warming by the fire or snowflakes resting on the windowsill, she just didn't like being outside during winter.

She wasn't sure how she should feel, Lucas not having talked to her in 2 weeks. She considered Lily's idea, calling him, but quickly disclosed it. She couldn't have told him that friendship was out of the question and then pop in for a quick visit. It would have been fickle. She was going to stand strong with her decision and be grateful that he seemed to have heard her, seemed to have understood. Maybe he was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

She wondered what people thought of Lucas. If you took away basketball and looks, what were people's opinions on him? Did they know he was intelligent, so smart and deep that Brooke got chills thinking about it? Did they know that he was more caring than most people could only pray to be?

She smiled at the thought that maybe she knew more about Lucas than most girls did. Sure she was one of the only girls that had never slept with Lucas Scott, but then again, she was one of the only girls that actually knew him. He had opened up so much during the length of their friendship, and looking back, she rarely did.

She hadn't told him that she cried herself to sleep everyday when she was 7 years old because she thought her parents didn't love her, and then again when she was 9 and they divorced. She hadn't told him that her dream was to become a fashion designer, to be able to look at something she created and know that it was her, all her. She hadn't told him anything and yet here she was thinking that he couldn't be trusted.

It was relief when her face almost smacked into Nathan's door, having the ability to leave her train of thoughts behind her. It was nice to spend time with Nathan, having become closer to him than she ever thought she would.

"Brooke." Her name forced her head to spin around to catch the face; she smiled as the figure came towards her.

"Hey Jake," she greeted her brother, leaving Nathan's door as she approached him, the wind throwing her hair around her face.

"Cold," he pointed out, his breath being seen as it blew with the wind and Brooke nodded.

"Maybe if you were wearing more clothes," Brooke chuckled; Jake dressed in a flimsy sweatshirt.

"I left all my warm clothes at home, which is why I called you, actually. I am done my classes for the day and I was going to head over and get my winter jacket, you need anything?" Jake asked, not wanting to stay in the cold too long.

"Why can't mom just send it or something? It's too windy to drive anyways," Brooke pointed out, her bottom lip poking out from its place.

"There's no such thing as too much wind for driving," Jake chuckled. "So do you want me to grab something or not?"

"Hm, I don't think so, I'm pretty good. I brought all of my winter clothes," she said with a proud smile and he only chuckled.

"You're such a big girl Brooke," he teased.

"Thanks," she said, smiling big.

"All right well I'm going to head out, be good," Jake told her and she nodded. He was always looking out for her and she loved him for it.

--

"Hey, Lily," Lucas greeted her as he came through the unlocked door, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey," she said enthused, glad to see her brother.

"Where's uh, where's Brooke?" He asked, glancing around the room, seeing her stuff, but not seeing her.

"You come to see her and not me?" Lily asked feigning sadness. She really wasn't, however. It made her happy to know that he wanted to see her, maybe get over whatever it was. Brooke was stubborn and most times so was Lucas; neither of them was likely to admit a problem.

"I didn't say I came to see anyone, I just asked a simple question about the location of your roommate," Lucas pointed out. There was that stubbornness.

"Yeah, whatever. She went to go see, um I think she went to see a teacher for some extra credit," Lily told her brother, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to tell him that Brooke had gone to hang out with Nathan, just like she had been doing for the last two weeks, ever since they had gotten back from the basketball tournament. She had believed Brooke when she had told her that they were simply friends, nothing more. But Lily didn't want to do that to her brother, she knew he would question the relationship and if there was one thing Lily wanted more than Brooke and Lucas to mend their problems, was that neither was hurt too badly, especially her own brother.

"Brooke, extra credit?" Lucas asked, knowing that his sister was not telling him the whole story, which means that she was hiding something. More over, that meant there was something _to_ hide.

"Who knows? Maybe she wants to get good grades, I don't know," Lily, replied exasperated.

"Yeah, maybe," Lucas said, not believing it. Brooke was not exactly the most studious nor the most dedicated. There was no way that kicked in now.

"So want to hang out with me?" Lily suggested, tossing her magazine that she had finished, to the ground.

"Lily, you're a girl," Lucas pointed out, thinking.

"My own brother, a genius," Lily chuckled, pretending to be proud.

"Shut up," he laughed. "_Since_ you're a girl, you can help me," he worded and she nodded.

"With what?" Lily offered, always lending a hand to Lucas, as long as she wouldn't get in some sort of trouble for it. She had never had that same inclination towards trouble as her brother.

"Never mind, just give this to Brooke, tell her to open the first one around 7 tonight," Lucas smiled, handing Lily a thin envelope.

"What's in it?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, and I trust you not to peak," he said, knowing that if he had not added the last part, her curious eyes would leak into her finger tips, causing her to "accidentally" flip open the envelop flap, and "inadvertently" read the note card.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Here's a piece of gum," Lucas smirked, handing her a rectangular piece of gum, wrapped in paper.

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Anytime," and with that, he walked out of the room; everything would work out the way he meant it to.

--

Brooke watched as Jake's figure blended in with everyone else's, watching as his face became blurred.

She debated on going to see Nathan like she had originally planned. He had been sweet, being there for her, and as much as she enjoyed their budding relationship, she didn't think it was right to rely on him for boosting her mood. She couldn't hide away from Lucas, refusing to even enter Nathan's room; only coming to his door when she knew the blonde roommate would be away. She had become similar to a coward, avoiding anywhere he would be. It wasn't because she didn't want to see him; actually, it was just the opposite. She wanted more badly than anything to see him, opening the door, as she stood flushed from the wind, in the hallway. But, she didn't deserve it.

Slowly she made her way back towards her own room.

Maybe, she thought, her thoughts could deviate from him, if there was someone else. Maybe she should see what she likes, date around. Yes, that's what she would do.

Winter formal was coming up and she would just let someone know she was available, not in a desperate way, definitely not. Maybe all she needed was another guy to remind her that Lucas was not the only fish in the sea.

**Author's Note: This chapter is not my favorite; I just never found the right words or anything, which is why it really isn't very good and is pretty short. I'm sorry. I have everything planned for the next chapter, which I am actually pretty excited about writing and I think everyone will enjoy it. This chapter had no Brucas and is very much a filler but the next chapter, well it will have plenty :)**

**-Lily**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara:** Thank you so much for the review. You take the time to tell me how you feel about each chapter and it means a lot. I am glad that you review my story since you say that you don't normally do so. I try to update as quick as I can, of course this took a bit longer but only because I was completely at a loss. I feel like not much could be done with this chapter without leaking into where I want to for the next one. Oh well, every story must have its occasional weak chapter :) I am thrilled you enjoyed the letter that Lucas wrote. I feel like it got all his feelings across, he is now sure what he wants and that is just one step closer towards a relationship. Although one character may take a step back, I think it is important, the large step forward the other character may take. That may or may not make sense but that's okay. I always write your thanks last because I add them to the end of the chapter and many times it is late when I finish writing so I can never adequately thank you. It is about 2:30 and I have to get to bed. One day I am going to thank you before it gets too late (or early).

-Lily


	15. The Path Leads the Way

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but hopefully I didn't get too carried away… I tend to do that!! I know I said there would be a lot of Brucas but the chapter was getting long so I had to save it for the next one. **

**-Lily**

**Thank you also to all who checked out the video for the story!**

**

* * *

**

_"I self-destruct every relationship so that I don't get hurt, but in truth, I just hurt myself worse in the long run…" _– Anonymous

* * *

Have you ever felt like your heart was beating so loud that surely others must hear it? A drum in the distance, a pencil tapping impatiently, a foot pattering along a cool surface… maybe the beating heart simply blended in with those noises, it became an unidentified noise. Or maybe, only _you_ could hear.

He couldn't be sure, whether someone, somewhere, heard a light tapping in an otherwise silent blanket of solitude, but he could be sure that he heard his heart, loud and clear. Love cannot be seen; it must be felt and believed. If you believe you can hear your heart then it allows clarity, for you believe your heart must have reason for beating at an abnormal volume. You have reason to believe someone must hear it, whether close or far from your location.

If you believe that your heart merely speeds up for a moment due to a scientific phenomena you know not of, maybe you are blind. Love is abstract, something that you know of, but have yet to experience. You believe there is no reason for the constant thumping, rather than to circulate blood, you believe there is no cause for the momentary distraction, the light tingle by your chest.

* * *

Lily held the envelope in her hand, turning it over underneath the lamp by the side of her bed, waiting for the minutes to tick away and for Brooke to come back, save her from her own curiosity. Hoping that a sentence or two would leak through the material, she strained her sight, hoping to get a glimpse at the note inside entailed.

Lucas should have known leaving her with something that she was not allowed to open was a mistake. She was always the one snooping into Christmas gifts, studying receipts to make sure it was exactly what she wanted. She had been the kid to unwrap a gift, play with it, just to rewrap it again like new. It wasn't her fault, she was merely curious, and her brother knew that. The torture he was putting her through was beyond anything she ever hoped to imagine.

She chuckled quietly at her own desperation. The note wasn't for her and here she was, an urge to open it, simply read it and cast it away so nobody would know the difference. The only thing that was stopping her was Brooke. She knew that if the envelope hoped for reconciliation, there was no way Lily could hide her enthusiasm when she handed it to her brunette friend. Or if the enveloped informed Brooke of another cut in their friendship ties, well there was no way Lily could stop herself from flinging herself at Brooke, hugging her tight until the letter was forgotten.

Lily smiled at her own little soap opera unfolding before her eyes.

* * *

Each finger curled around the brass handle, the cold radiating from it, freezing her touch. She couldn't continue like this, not being the person she could be. She criticized Lucas, when he was the one that changed, but she, she never changed, she was falling as he was climbing.

Every time her mind wandered to the moment, the look on his face, failure, defeat, hurt, love, every emotion clashing into one, anger. She had never felt so small in her life, but watching him, hurt, yelling at her, she felt terrible. One might think the whole thing was stupid, overrated and dramatic, but she saw it otherwise. Not only was she losing the boy that could have been the one, or at least an influential part of her life, but also she was losing a friend. She was losing someone that she had watched change, losing someone she needed, and losing someone that needed her. She had let him down.

Her feelings were too much for her sometimes. Many times she bottled them up, hating for others to see her, see her vulnerable and weak. She had never been one to deal with them, find the problem and solve each one as they arose. She locked each feeling in a steel cage and tossed them from the highest tower. But with Lucas, each emotion was raw and new, frightening and in a way, exhilarating. But there came a time she found that soon they would bubble to the surface, controlling her in the scariest way, making her more vulnerable than ever before, leaving her heart exposed. It was a way to protect herself, but now, she was miserable.

The breeze acted as a buffer between her and her thoughts, reminding her momentarily of the freezing whether as she pushed open the door, leaving everything outside as she became a lively person before her roommate's eyes.

"Lily," she exclaimed, tossing her purse down on her bed.

"Someone's happy," Lily smiled, hoping maybe Brooke had run into Lucas on her way out, maybe discussing whatever was in the note, calming her fears of it possessing something that would require a late night of tissues and ice cream.

"I can be sad if you want me to," Brooke suggested, joking, but Lily shook her head, her blonde hair smacking her face.

"I'm okay with you happy," she said, only a hint of seriousness was present, but she meant every word.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked out of curiosity.

"Why?" Lily became alarmed, stuffing the note secretly underneath her pillow. There was still 5 whole minutes and she had lasted this long, there was no way Brooke was getting this thing any earlier that it was meant to be given.

"Oh no reason, I was thinking of going to dinner with Nathan later since I decided not to hang out with him earlier," Brooke replied, collapsing onto her bed.

"You have to stop hanging out with him," Lily blurted, catching Brooke by surprise as she stared skeptically at her blonde roommate.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't do it to Lucas," Lily said, her words rushed, but emotion flooding forward as she spoke.

"Lily, I'm not dating Nathan or Lucas. I am friends with him, I want to have dinner, there is nothing going on between me and your brother," Brooke replied, a tad angry. She tried to suppress the emotions that erupted when Lucas was mentioned.

"He likes you Brooke, God, are you stupid? He has never been like this before, wanting a girl for more than her body. Do you understand that he has come farther than I ever hoped he would? He is my brother, I love him, maybe not his actions or the way he treats girls, but I love him and seeing him hurting, it hurts me. You came along and I thought that everything was going to change and he was going to settle down, but instead, he's hurting and your hurting. I don't know what the hell happened but I do know that two people I care about have become completely different people before my eyes. You fake happiness like it's all a show and maybe it is, but Brooke, show emotion. If you're angry, yell, if you're sad, cry, but don't go hiding out with Nathan. He is my cousin and I love him too. But whatever you're facing is between you and my brother, and dragging Nathan into all of this will cause more problems. If Lucas finds out that you two have basically become inseparable he is only going to think one of two things, either you're dating or your having sex. I don't want to deal with Lucas when he comes around to either of those two, especially the former. Face whatever is bugging you and face it without a mask," Lily yelled, two years streaming down her face with grace, effortless as her nose turned a shade of pink, something that always happened when her emotions took the better of her. She was tired of it, she wanted to be a friend to Brooke, a sister to Lucas, but she was done. They could deal with it by themselves.

"Shut up," Brooke yelled, never having yelled at Lily before.

"What?" she asked, surprised by the spurt of emotion, but also, glad to see it.

"Don't you know I know he likes me? I know, I'm a terrible person for doing it, for leading him on and cutting all the ties we had, but I wanted to protect myself. He would hurt me, Lily, and I wouldn't know what to do. I could imagine every scenario, all of them where we were happy, he got bored, and I was left alone. It didn't hurt, the part of being alone, it was the part that he was the one that left me like that. Of seeing his face stone cold, not caring that with every word he spoke he killed me inside. I am so fucking caught up in him that if he wanted to drop me, I am not sure I could handle it. He is the guy I want, everything about him draws me in and captures me. He has melted my heart and reshaped it a thousand times, and every time the result is me falling further. I want to be with him more than anything, but I'm not strong enough if he lets go. If he lets go, I go too. And that might sound stupid, this whole thing, a drawn out dramatic scene from a romance novel, the girl not being able to live without the boy, but Lily, I've never been so in over my head before in my life.

"I told him we couldn't be friends because I had feeling for him, I _have_, feelings for him. I accused him of breaking my heart before he ever got the chance to hold it, judging him on a reputation that he had never exhibited towards me, except in the beginning, but we hadn't known each other and in the beginning, I was just another girl. I thought by breaking a friendship with him, I would release my emotions; they would float off to some abyss and be buried. I wouldn't have to deal with the fear of losing him, of losing my heart, if he never got the chance. But I was wrong and I have to deal with it. He's become one of my best friends, and I just feel like I've lost too much to deal with. And God I sound so stupid," Brooke yelled, her voice a mix of sadness and disappointment, tears streaming freely down her face, catching her eyelashes before the slipping into the depths.

"Brooke," Lily said softy, her heart breaking as her roommate feel apart little by little. She hadn't known, she had never known how Brooke felt, the strength of her emotions.

"Before him, before you, I had Jake. He was my rock, my anchor, whatever, he was there and I could count on him. But I feel like he is slipping away ever since we came, we just aren't spending a ton of time together and I know that we are getting older, each of living our own lives, but its hard, because apart of me misses it just being the two of us. And Lucas he replaced that, he became the person I went to if I ever needed something. Slowly he changed from someone whose thoughts were consumed with sex and basketball, to a person of depth and someone I wanted to be with, someone, I envied. For here was someone who became the person he could be, while I was just watching it unfold. He feared finding himself, and yet he did and he found the most beautiful person I could ever hope to imagine. He did that, for me, to be with me. And I couldn't do that for him. I couldn't just open up. He's better than me, Lily. Maybe it's not the fact that he will get bored and continue with his old ways, but he will get bored and continue with his new ones. He will find some girl that deserves every bit of him, someone strong, and I'll be left watching." Brooke finished, not even bothering to wash the tears that trickled down.

"Lucas, he wanted you to have this," Lily said softly, stunned by the emotions that had built up in the room, supporting the walls and filtering through air vents as they were released. She handed her the envelope, Brooke's fingers holding the material, lightly shaking.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said softly.

"Just, change it. Tell him it was a mistake," Lily said softly, hugging her friend, firmly believed that two were right for each other; there was no other way to say it.

* * *

The clock ticked away the time, but she felt like she had been in the same position for hours. Lily had left, giving her time to calm down and open the envelope. There was no reason to think that she could find the same comfort in another guy's presence as she found in Luke's.

Slowly her fingers pulled forth a card, thick and sturdy. Imprinted was a quote, dark ink penetrated without a smear.

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk forever in my garden."- Kindra Piturro._

The quote made a smile dance lightly from each cheek, it gave her hope, maybe he was thinking about her, he had not stopped over those 2 weeks.

The other side of the card was an address, and that was it.

She thought about what Lily said, to just change it all, and so that was her mind set. She would follow the address, hoping desperately to find her own answers along the way.

The night had cooled, the wind blown away, the stars had come out to play, sparkling in the distance. The night was empty, occasionally someone else would pass her, but other than that, she seemed to be the only one, walking along the cobblestone path.

It scarred her to think how she had opened up to Lily. How if the emotions were right, she could open to Lucas. It scared her above all else to be vulnerable, but she was going to have to be. Lucas feared being someone that he was supposed to be, but not being accepted. He found himself for her. It only meant that she would have to be vulnerable, be her true self, for him.

Her eyes flicker to the card, the address meeting her as she veered from the road, the grass becoming higher. Had the note not been from Lucas, she would have turned around right then and there, fearing something eerie would result.

The lights were in the distance, her feet shuffling through the grass, a sweet, pleasant smell greeting her nose as she closed her eyes for a moment.

When she reopened them she smiled, finding a garden situated before her, decorated with gently lights, neither plain nor ostentation. A bench seated itself across from her, each foot moving closer towards the similar envelope that rested on the wooden planks.

Just like she had done before, her fingers maneuvered inside the envelope, finding another quote and an address printed on the back. With a soft breath, she read the quote.

_"Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first says for the woman I love and the second, for my best friend." _–Anonymous.

Her fingers caressed the bench seat, picking up the two flowers laid gently down. Both were red roses, freshly picked from the flower garden, it seemed. Just like the quote Lucas had picked out said, each flower was entailed with a note, one for the woman he loved, and the other, for his best friend.

Had Lucas been there at that exact moment, Brooke would have melted, simply fallen into his arms as she kissed him with more passion she could ever hope to possess. He hadn't given up, merely decided to give her space while he showed her the guy he could be, leading her heart in the right direction.

Her feet picked up speed as she continued, moving towards the next location, hoping to find him, simply as that. She was done, pretending, she was done hiding, she was ready to be with him, and she was going to make sure that she was all with him.

She had to double-check the address, finding it amazing to realize where she was standing. It was strange; she had crossed this path so many times before, never remembering its importance until she eagerly opened the next envelope, that was taped to a light post, a registration form posted on the back of it.

Inside the envelope, it read,

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over."_- Anonymous

Brooke, with a smile covering her face, pulled the registration form from the envelope. She was standing where she and Lucas had met for the first time. It was early and she had been looking where to go, accidentally running into him, her registration papers flying to the floor on her way to hand them in and get settled at her new school. How he had remembered she didn't know, but the way he had remembered, meant more to her than he could know.

Part of her wanted to stop, to just find him, tell him that she was sorry and hope that it could be forgotten. Part of her just wanted to be with him, love him, and only him. But part of her was curious as to where all of this would lead, as to what was next in each card. Would it lead her towards her desire, or would it crush her. She shivered at the thought that maybe this was all misleading. That maybe he was leading her on, just to crush her in the end, which is what she had done.

But then it occurred to her, even if he had done the latter, still, he had taken time. He had found the perfect quotes, led her to the perfect places, and found the perfect roses. So no matter what his intentions were, it still meant that she had crossed his mind, and she could only smile at that thought and hope that he was leading her to his heart, not his rejection.

The next quote she understood all too well, understood exactly why he had given it to her.

_"Self-love is often rather arrogant than blind, it does not hide our faults from ourselves, but it persuades us that they escape the notice of others." _Samuel Johnson.

It one quote could describe Lucas it would be that one. He had been someone that appreciated himself, hid from others of who he was so they wouldn't find fault. Hoping they couldn't see through the exterior he had built, hoping nobody would ever try. But she had broke through; she hadn't cared about the façade that he put up because she had fallen for the boy underneath.

She was standing before the gym, the place where the address on the previous card had led to her. And at first she was confused as to why she was brought here, but then it clicked. This is where they started over. It was the place he had lit candles around, it was their beginning, it marked the time when he opened up to her, his self-love was gone, she knew his faults, and he was okay with that.

Just like all the other cards, there was an address and she followed it, just like every other time. Why was it easier, what revelation had occurred that made her realize she wanted to be with him? Why, holding in her hand cards that led her along a path did she know for sure what was meant to be? Was it because it was his writing, his thoughts carrying her along, leading her to where he wanted? Or was it that it just took her outburst with Lily to find the love, to find that she could no longer bottle her emotions but she had to face them for that was the only way. Emotions can be scary, but they are true nonetheless. Without emotions you cannot feel, and never feeling love, would be a tragedy unto its own.

The last envelope confused her, the back had no address, and the place she had found herself was confusing to say the least. It was somewhere she had never been before. Flipping the card to read the quote, Brooke began to read.

_"We were given: two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because, the other was given to someone else, for us to find."_- Anonymous

Unlike the rest of the cards, this one had a note, a small one, but one she was eager to read.

_If this quote is true, I firmly believe you are the one who holds the heart I am to find. I am going to fight for you Brooke Davis and if you are holding this note in your hand, I am glad you didn't give up. You found my heart. _

_I will fight for you. In front of you lies a fork in the road, and you are given a decision. Choose one and I'll be waiting, choose the other, and I guess we were never meant to be. If we are in some destiny meant to be together, you will choose the right road._

_-Lucas_

She could go left or right, or she could turn away from it all and run back, avoiding him. But she couldn't do that; she had come so far not to get her "prize" at the end. She was tempted to cheat, take one read and if it didn't lead to him, she would simply take the other. After all, how would he know?

She tried to think, how was she supposed to know which to choose, there had to be some hint, somewhere. And then it seemed too easy, way too easy.

As a sophomore, she had read Dante's Inferno for English class. Of course literature all seemed to blend together, but luckily, Lucas had been there helping her through the story, showing her symbolism and allegory, things she never would have picker out by herself.

Walking with his left foot, a symbol of sin or mistake, Dante had found himself on a path that would surely lead him towards Hell. It was not until he was sent Virgil, as a guide was he able to find the "right" way, as they traveled through Hell. In the end Dante must make his own decisions as he finishes out the circles of Hell on his own.

It was easy, she would take the right path, the left would lead her astray, away from Lucas. He had left the note cards as a guide, leading her here, but in the end, it was her choice, she had to make that final decision on her own to find him. Maybe she was reading way too much into it, but knowing the literature genius that was waiting for her, she was going to take her chance.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Love is Simple

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Each and every one of them means so much to me so thank you for taking the time to write your feelings of each chapter. Sadly today is the last day of break and school starts again tomorrow. Cheerleading gets pretty intense in January and February so that will keep me really busy on the weekdays and since its 3****rd**** quarter, school is only going to get harder. With that said, I will do my best to update but I might only be able to update once a week and on the weekends. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Lily**

He could feel the cool air seeping through the threads in his jacket and scoffed at his brilliant plan that had kept him outside for 2 hours. She either wasn't coming, or she couldn't read a map, he hoped that it was the latter idea. This wasn't part of the plan, standing in the frost bitten weather, it was supposed to last 30 minutes top, then they could go on there way, hopefully, together.

It wouldn't have been so cold, but he had been standing still for the duration of the time. But it would be worth it, seeing her face appear around the corner, it would all be worth it. He would feel her warm skin, flushed from the wind that brushed across, and just being near her, the cool, wispy air would disappear.

--

She slowed her step, not because she wasn't eager to see his brilliant smile, a smile directed towards her, but because she wanted the moment to last. Here she was, walking towards him, and she wondered, was it always meant to be like this? She had hated him, but deep below, was it all hate, or was there affection and warmth burned underneath. If she had always truly hated him, hated him for being who he was, would she have ever given him a chance?

Maybe there was never hate, only distaste and utter displeasure in who he _was. _Because through all of it, she had never not enjoyed his company or the attention he focused on her. She would deny it and never ever admit it, but him, a player, concentrating only on her, it was flattering and it was something she wasn't ready to lose. Which was probably why their relationship had delved deeper and deeper and tangled more strings, simply because neither wanted to let it go, his mask was a jerk and she was in denial of her feelings, but somewhere they both knew that letting go was impossible.

But here she was, finally making her way, letting her emotions feel the freedom, rather than suffocate in a cage located in a tiny compartment of her heart, the key lost. She drew a deep breath as her feet pattered along the pavement, dimly lit by the moon, clouds littering the sky above, blocking the stars from shining and allowing more light to lead her way.

"Lucas," she cried out, done with walking. It was tiring and she was not wearing the right shoes, plus it was dark and cold. It was time he did some exercise and find her. Yes, she liked that idea much better.

"Lucas Scott get your ass over here or I am going home," she tried again, and waited a moment, but heard nothing except for the snapping of a twig in the opposite direction. 'Great, just great', she thought to herself, there was either someone behind her or there was an animal that wanted to eat her somewhere in the distance.

"You do know that if I die it will be all your fault," she yelled, but still only silence returned. Rather than yelling again, she took a few more steps towards the right direction, or at least, what she thought was the right way. Her hair whipped her cheek as her eyes flashed behind her, looking to see what the cause of twig snapping was, but she saw nothing through the darkness.

--

A smile found its way onto his stone cold face after hearing her yells. Hearing his name come forth from her mouth, something so simply, and yet, it made him want her even more, to find her, scoop her into his arms and kiss her with everything he had in him. He wondered if she had never come into his life, would he be the same person he was? Would he, rather than standing outside, be in some girl's bed, ruffling her covers as he delighted himself with something she could give so easily, her body? Would he be getting drunk at some party, just hanging out with the guys and listing stats of their favorite players?

He didn't know, but he was sure that he was glad for the change, or more so, he was glad for the person that caused that change. It took a lot of him to just stay standing rather than run to her. She was in no danger, of that he was sure, and if she was, her voice would ring with urgency, she would not be whining. He chuckled knowing that she probably wore the wrong shoes for walking all around campus like her letters forced her to do. But through it all, it was reassuring to hear her voice, knowing that she had made the choice to come to him.

Through the distance he saw her turn the corner, a streak of mud smeared along her cheek. He planted his feet firmly to keep him from running to meet her, from finally claiming that place in her heart all his own. This was the final step, he was going to get her and hold her and know she was his and vice versa.

Seeing the smile that danced from each cheek, a dimple in each cheek made the feelings in him burst forward. A smile so rare and true, a smile he never wanted to turn into a frown. He would do anything to make sure he would never hurt her.

--

"Hey," she said shyly, as she approached the blonde, rocking from her heels to her toes as she peered at him through her eyelashes. She wasn't sure what had come over her, only minutes prior she had been yelling at him, but now, standing in front of him, she couldn't even say more than one syllable.

"Nice to see you made it here alive," Lucas smirked, his finger finding its way to her cheek as it lingered on the blob of mud, wiping it from her smooth face.

"Nice to know that you'll rescue me when I'm in need," Brooke commented at back, returning to her normal self.

"You weren't in need," he chuckled.

"I was, there was a twig and it snapped and for all we know someone could be out there," she said, sure of herself, but when she looked into his light blue eyes she knew how ridiculous she must have sounded.

"How about this," Lucas proposed. "If there is ever anymore, twig-snapping-stalkers behind you, I'll come to your rescue."

"I'd appreciate that," she said, her voice soft, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed it.

"So, you came," he pointed out.

"I guess," Brooke, joked, turning her face away from him, but with his hand finding its way to her chin, he pulled her porcelain skin towards him.

"You came, Brooke," he said, his voice like velvet and she nodded.

"I really didn't have any other choice, did I?" she asked, more to herself than to him, but either way, he shook his head.

"We should talk," he said after a moment, breaking the silence that had enveloped the two and she nodded.

He looked at her, searching her eyes as his hand slid to touch hers. He could only see warmth and acceptance as each finger found its place inside of her hand, he fit perfectly, and even if hands had been too large, he would have forced them to fit, because this is exactly where he wanted to be, with her, and only with her.

"How did you know I would choose the right path?" Brooke asked as they began walking, this time she didn't mind.

"First tell me why you chose the path you did and not the other," he smiled as they left the spot they had been standing, walking the opposite way form where Brooke had turned the corner, her smile catching his eye.

"Dante," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, not understand where she was going with this.

"Remember when I needed help with Dante's Inferno and you told me that he was on the wrong path and it has something to do with his left foot and there was that guide," Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah," he said, still confused.

"Well I figured that the note cards were _my_ guide and that I was supposed to take the right path because Dante… and I was completely wrong wasn't I?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him, moments before he burst into a fit of laughter causing them to stop walking.

"Hold on a sec," he said through his laughter.

"Hey," Brooke pouted, slapping his shoulder, not in one bit enjoying being laughed at. "I thought since you like books you would do something like that to make sure I paid attention to you."

"Want to know a little secret?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Both paths led to me, the one you happened to take was just the longer of the two," he smiled.

"I feel like I should be mad," Brooke chuckled.

"I would rather you not be."

"Yeah well you're just lucky that I've been emotional enough today to last me for awhile, so you're good," Brooke smiled softly.

"What happened," Lucas asked, moving his hand from hers, to place it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as they continue walking.

"You, actually," Brooke smiled but felt the need to continue when Lucas looked at her questionably. "Lily told me that I could keep hiding, that I had to face my emotions and well, face that its harder to be away from you then I thought," Brooke said, marveling at how easy it was to tell him the truth, knowing that he wouldn't judge her for having to take that time to figure it out herself.

"Hey, I'll always be here, just know that," Lucas said and Brooke nodded, she knew it was true, it always had been.

"So how long until we get wherever it is that we are going?" Brooke asked.

"Hm well I was thinking of leaving you out here in the middle of nowhere and then snapping some twigs…" he began, earning yet another slap from Brooke, but he didn't mind. It was nice to have her back.

"You are too funny, Scott. You know I could just leave you here," she said.

"No you can't," Lucas reminded her, his voice still smug.

"We are going to need to work on that confidence of yours," Brooke chuckled, glad that through everything, they were still the same people since before the two-week stretch that they hadn't been talking.

"If I wasn't so confident in knowing you would follow the letters, then we might not be here right now," Lucas pointed out.

"You knew I was going to come?" Brooke asked.

"No, but I hoped," he answered honestly, her dimply smile finding its way to her face. This was going to work; whatever they were, this was going to work.

"Luke," Brooke about began before he stopped her.

"Close your eyes," he interrupted, making sure she put her hands over her eyes as he pulled her forward. He stood in front of her, leading the way, until she was exactly where he wanted her to be. Glancing behind him, he turned back to her.

"Open your eyes," he said softly, getting out of the way, watching her reaction.

"Luke…" she began, but stopped, her eyes trying to focus on everything. A small lake trickled at her feet, getting deeper as it went on, wild flowers and foliage wrapping around the backdrop. Around the outline of the water were small lights, kind of like the ones you see at Christmas time. Rose petals floated along the ice-cold water, dancing as they made their way slowly along the lake. Then there was a smell, a smell that she could not identify, but instantly fell in love with.

"What is this," she asked softly, picking up one of the petals by her feet, feeling the velvet between her fingers.

"This, Brooke Davis, is me winning your heart," Lucas said shyly, glancing down at his shoes.

"You did this?" she asked, "when?"

"I had to do something while I was waiting for you to show up," he smiled, and if she hadn't already made up her mind to give him her heart, she was sure him doing this would have made her decide.

"How, how did you do this?" she asked feeling the water numb her toes.

"That's besides the point, Brooke," he said, not wanting to admit how preplanned this was, the fact that he had to get lights installed around the lake, special ones that could be put near water and how he had to buy real rose petals, not the fake kind. It wasn't much of a problem after he reminded administration how much extra money his parents contribute to the school. But he wanted to do this; he wanted her that much.

"I didn't mean it," she turned around. "When I said I didn't want to be friends, you have to understand, it was just because it was too hard for me, but it was a mistake, and I have been regretting it ever since," she rambled, a tear reminding her how fresh and raw her emotions were not that she was beginning to let them show.

"Shh," Lucas hushed her and she did, slowly. "That doesn't matter Brooke, not anymore. When you did that, I'll admit, it hurt, but Brooke, it had to happen. I could never force you to fall in love with me or force you to go out with me. All I could do was hope and _help_ you realize. And now that you're here, Brooke… none of that matters. All that matters is that you go to Winter Formal with me," he said with a shy smile and Brooke's heart quickened. She had never seen his shy and she couldn't lie that it was attractive, although she was pretty sure he could be anything at the moment and she would find him attractive. She was in too deep to realize anything else.

"Winter Formal?" she asked.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I would love to," her smile melting his heart. In that moment, everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

A million thoughts exploded from her head when she found herself in his embrace, their faces almost touching.

"A fountain isn't going to go off when we do this, will it?" Brooke asked.

"No, I knew you wouldn't want to get your hair wet," he smiled and she chuckled.

"You know me too well," she remarked in amazement and he nodded.

"Shh," he said through his lips, the moment they found her own.

It was soft, the feeling of her lips along his, their delightful taste and cool texture. He took it slow, trying to memorize where her lip arched, where it dipped. His breath was long forgotten as he just experienced what it was like to kiss someone he had serious feelings for. His hands did not grab her ass and his hips did not grind into hers, like they normally did. With Brooke, his arms hugged her waist, simply holding her as her tiny hands held his neck. His tongue was not in a race to hit her throat, but rather it danced along her lips, sliding through when she allowed access. There was no hunger, but rather a soft sensation, a feeling of peace wrapped over him. He tasted the salty, wet mixture and it was then that he broke the kiss, looking into the source that caused the mixture of sadness to trail down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, it killing him to think he did something wrong after he had tried so hard to do everything right, and after that kiss, there was no way he would be able to leave her alone.

"Nothing," she smiled and it reassured him. "I just, Lucas, this is exactly what I want."

"I want this too, my literary genius," he chuckled.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," she softly giggled, resting her head along his shoulders. The air was still cool and the brisk wind still blew, but neither could feel it, they were too focused on the other.

It was all coming into place, the two of them finally where they needed to be. They had yet to establish their relationship status, but both of them knew that the other was who they wanted; they were where they wanted to be. Right then, love seemed simple.

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and please review. I hope you all had a great break//holidays!**

**Anonymous Review thanks:**

**Diane-** Thank you so much for the review, I hope you had a good New Years as well!

**Long Live BRUCAS**- Thank you for your review! You were right on about how it would be bad had Lucas found out the amount of time Nathan and Brooke had been spending together because he would immediately jump to conclusions. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter; it means a lot that you reviewed!

**Sara-** Thank you so, so much for the reviews of chapter 14 & 15. It means a lot that you would take the time to review since you had a busy week, which I hope has settled down :). You always are so exact about the emotions and where I want to get each character and as a writer it is so reassuring to know that the words I am choosing, are the right ones. And I am thrilled that you liked the quotes I decided on. It took awhile to find the right ones to use but in the end I was happy with what I decided on and I am glad that you, and the rest of my reviewers, were too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there hasn't been much Brucas lately, but here is basically a whole entire chapters worth so I hope you enjoy it and that you had a great holiday!

-Lily


	17. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I will thank each and every one of you personally a little later, but it has been a terrible weekend, which is why I am only posting now, and I figured I could update and then thank everyone a little later. I hope this chapter isn't rushed, although it might be.**

**Also RavenCheerleader pointed this out in her review and I want everyone to remember that Lucas& Brooke don't know about Lily and Jake, Jake doesn't know about Brooek& Lucas.**

**-Lily**

No life is perfect, for in each one there are downfalls and climbs, moments of ecstasy and serenity, and moments where your feet have fallen underneath you. There are times where you wear a smile on your face and there are times where you can't even think of one, your thoughts too clouded and austere.

What's hardest is when those two moments collide. Where you fall from the highest tower, only to drown in the deepest sea.

--

The rain swept the town, decorating each raincoat with sparkling droplets, and quenching the ground's thirst as the water was quickly absorbed, the remaining liquid, flooding the streets and sidewalks.

Brooke pulled her sock along her ankle, feeling the warmth as she bent and unbent her toes within the cotton. It was unpleasant outside, so she was forced to spend her Saturday indoors. She glanced over at her sleeping roommate, the clock radiating the time back at her face. By 11:30, she figured it was time for Lily to wake up. After all, without the blonde girl's company, what was she to do all day?

Her pillow was gripped tightly in her hand as she flung it towards the opposing wall, falling to the left of Lily's sleeping face. Brooke groaned as she jumped from the bed onto Lily's causing the bed to shake softly with the new weight being added upon it.

"Go away Brooke," Lily groaned, covering her face with her arm.

"Not until you wake up," Brooke smiled, her voice light and happy.

"I don't want to," she replied stubbornly, but Brooke only shook her head, bouncing up and down, trying to wake her friend.

"I need someone to hang out with me," Brooke whined as she stopped her movement, sitting still, her back along the headboard.

"Go find Lucas," Lily suggested, and a smile crept onto Brooke's smile. Something that always happened when his name was mentioned. She was falling so fast, faster than she thought was possible. It had been 3 weeks since he had decorated the lake, asking her to Winter Formal, 3 weeks since she had taken the longer path towards him.

They weren't officially dating, but they weren't seeing anybody else either. The two were taking it slow, allowing their emotions a break from the wild whirlwind they had been experiencing.

"I love the way your mind works, but that still means you have to wake up," Brooke reminded her, and Lily cracked open her eyes, glancing over towards the brunette.

"Why?" she asked, still tired.

"I am going to need help picking out something to wear," Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing the world, and to her, it was.

"Brooke, you could wear nothing and he would still be crazy about you," Lily said with a yawn, her eyes immediately popping open as she realized what she had said. "Not what I meant," she said quickly, correcting herself. "But have you guys, you know?" Lily alluded to.

"No," Brooke said simply, looking away.

"Oh," Lily said, but could not hide the smile that so desperately wanted to appear on her face. She was so proud of Lucas for not having slept with Brooke yet, and glad that Brooke hadn't given in to her brother's "charm."

"Do you think you guys are going to… soon?" Lily asked, her feet falling to the floor as she stood up, slowly waking.

"I don't know," she said softly, her hands grazing a selection of sweaters that she was debating on wearing.

"Oh, okay," Lily, replied. "Have you ever had sex before, Brooke?" she asked, looking over at Lily with an expression of disbelief.

"Of course I have," she chuckled, turning quickly towards the clothes again.

"Because it's okay if you haven't. I wouldn't tell Lucas or anyone if you didn't want me to," she told Brooke.

"Lily, I…" Brooke began, but was interrupted with a knock of the door. She looked down at herself, pink pajama pants and a white long sleeve shirt with her hair in a crumpled mess. "Can you answer the door please?" she asked, falling into bed. That way she could just pretend she was asleep, that way whoever was at the door wouldn't judge her appearance. She wasn't superficial, no; she was just a teenage girl.

"Look at me, Brooke," Lily pointed to herself; she had eyeliner smeared along her left eye from not having taken her makeup off the night before.

"I can't see you, I'm sleeping," Brooke smiled as she closed her eyes and yawned, surprised that she was still somewhat tired.

"Thanks, Brooke," Lily chuckled as she called towards the door. "Hold on a minute." Silence enveloped the room as Lily scrounged for a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, sliding it over her head as she tried to wipe the brown smear from her face. Glancing at herself in the mirror she sighed, opening the door with a smile.

"Hey, I was…" Jake began, the door cracked open so he could only see Lily.

"Shh," she said, opening the door fuller, pointing towards Brooke who was "sleeping" with her back to the door. "Hold on," Lily said, going in the room and grabbing a pair of shoes. "Okay, let's go," Lily smiled, shutting the door behind her, not bothering to be quiet, knowing that Brooke really wasn't sleeping.

"That was kind of loud, I thought Brooke was sleeping," Jake noted.

"Oh right, well now she can wake up. It's about time, now, don't you think," she smiled, for she herself had only woken up 15 minutes ago and had it not been for Brooke, she would still be sleeping.

"I feel bad, sneaking around to see you," Jake said as he put his arm around Lily who smiled back up at him.

"I know, but if Lucas found out, he would kill you and then me," she tried joking. Lily could only imagine what her brother would do if he found out about the two, probably he would do what Jake would if he found out about Brooke and Lucas. Both of them getting angry would be hypocritical, but she knew that they would in no way be able to see the other side. It was easier this way.

"I could take him," Jake said confidently and Lily laughed.

"Well I would rather not risk either of my men."

--

After the slam of the door, it wasn't too long before Brooke fell asleep. The weather was dreary outside, not giving her too much energy, plus the bed was just so darn comfortable that her eyes had become too heavy to want to keep open. She had cheer later today, but that was the only thing she really had to do. Today would be her lazy day.

--

It was an uneventful day, the rain clearing out any outdoor activity and moving them to crowded gyms and people choosing to stay in their dorms rather than venture into the cold rain. Nathan had left a while ago to play basketball with a few other guys on the team, inviting Lucas but he chose to stay in. He had practice later on in the day and was hoping to spend some time with Brooke before he had to commit himself to two hours of running.

His hair shimmered with the rain droplets finding home in the bristles of his short hair. He shook the water off of his raincoat as he found her dorm room. Lucas knew if they were going to hang out today with this kind of weather, it would be him coming to her, not the other way around. And he was okay with that, as long as he got to see her, even if it was just for a moment. She could always make any day much brighter, which sounded cliché, but it was true.

"Brooke," he called softly from the door, but heard nothing behind its frame. "Lily," he called, wondering if she was in the room as well. Rather than knocking, in case either was sleeping, knowing that Lily was a late riser, and facing the wrath of two sleep deprived girls, he took out his key. Lily had given him one after Brooke's drunken mishap. This way if it happened again and Lily wasn't in the room, Lucas could just use his own key. Rather than having to bring her all the way back to his room.

To his surprise, the room wasn't even locked, as the brass handle opened swiftly under his grasp. He made a mental note to inform the girls to make sure they locked their door next time.

A smile crept onto his face as he walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. She looked so peaceful sleeping, a mess, but his mess. Her shirt was pulled and crumpled around her stomach, revealing how thin she truly was, and her hair was strewn across her flushed cheeks. If there were one thing he would never do, was lose her. He couldn't imagine her being someone else's.

He walked towards the bed, not knowing if he should wake her up or leave and call her in an hour. He decided against both of them, and chose to simply wait until her eyes fluttered open. He would be there when she woke up, something he wasn't there for when she was sick during the basketball tournament. He wondered, had he been there when her thoughts were still foggy, would she have made the decision to not be friends again. Would they be in the same situation now? But he shook the idea from his mind because where he was in this exact point in time was perfect.

He climbed slowly with extra care, into the bed beside her, making sure not to jostle the mattress too much. It felt right, being so close to her, feeling her heat radiate along his cool skin. Her breath smelled minty and he wondered if it always smelled like that in the morning or if she had woken up before and brushed her teeth, and later fallen back into a deep sleep.

Cautiously he brought his arm along her waist his fingers burning along her skin. He closed his eyes gently, simply enjoying the feeling of her, and him, together. He had waited so long for all of this and soon they would be official, he just wanted everything to be special.

He felt her shift under his arm and tightened his grip, reopening his eyes as he watched hers flutter open, adjusting to the light.

"Good morning" Lucas smiled softly, kissing the top of her forehead, his finger tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, her arms wrapping themselves along his neck as she further snuggled her face into his chest, loving everything about him being there.

"A little after 1," he chuckled and she smirked.

"Wow," Brooke commented, yawning, she hadn't thought it was that late.

"Late night?" he asked curiously and she shook her head.

"No, it was pretty boring," she told him, and it was. Lucas had to work on a paper which kept her from seeing him so she had just spent the evening with Lily and some of the cheer girls, but they called it a night earlier than expected when the party some of the girls had been planning on going to, was cut short.

"Boring is good sometimes," Lucas mused as she tried to shift out of the bed, but he held his arms tighter around her, tickling her skin softly.

"I got to get up and get dressed," Brooke told him, laughing as she tried to climb out of bed.

"No you don't, your beautiful now," he said in a low whisper, his teeth finding the bottom of her ear, his breath warm along her neck.

"Oh no, buddy. Did you put your contacts in?" Brooke chuckled, pushing him away slightly, breaking the contact.

"I don't wear contacts," Lucas reminded her with a chuckle. "And you are beautiful," he told her honestly, his arms wrapping around her waist as he sat up in the small bed.

"Oh I know," she smiled, "just not in the morning, or afternoon, whatever time of the day it is," she smirked running her hand through her hair, but he stopped her, holding his hand over top hers.

"You are crazy," he said in a low whisper, pulling her closer to him and she complied, resting her back along his chest, her head tilted towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice soft and curious, their hands intertwined.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked with a smile, knowing that wasn't what she meant with the question.

"No, I love spending time with you, I was just wondering what brought on this spur of the moment wake-up-Brooke and see her without makeup idea of yours," Brooke smiled, her dimples casting small circles in her cheeks.

"I have basketball a little bit later and I knew that with the rain it was either I get my ass over here and see you or I would have to go a whole day without seeing this face," Lucas smiled, pinching her cheek jokingly.

"You are so smart," Brooke smiled, her lips searching for his for a moment, breaking the kiss as she flung herself off the bed quickly before he could grab her.

"This is a nice view too," Lucas joked as Brooke bent over to pick up a pair of jeans, but snapped back up and glared at Lucas, not mad at all.

"I could slap you right now," Brooke said, feigning anger as she raised her hand.

"Oh no!" Lucas joked.

"You're such a jerk," Brooke laughed, throwing her pillow at him, the one that she had thrown at Lily earlier that morning, but he easily caught it with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Want me to leave?" he asked her before she started getting changed, his joking demeanor turning serious.

"Why?" Brooke asked, biting the bottom of her lip.

"Brooke," he said slowly, standing up, dropping the pillow on the ground below him.

"Just stand still," she said slowly, walking towards him, as he followed her directions and didn't move a muscle. His mind swarmed with incoherent thoughts as she walked towards him. He could no longer think, his carnal desires slowly taking over him as she closed the space between the two.

"Brooke, we…" he began, but she placed her index finger over lips, gently leaning onto her toes to replace her finger with her lips, feeling the pressure build between the two.

His hands wrapped around her waist, pinning her along the wall closest to the two of them. He felt her warmth, her soft, silky skin, he felt whole. But he knew they shouldn't be doing this. Forget about someone like his sister, or her brother walking in, there was more at stake then a few witnesses and depending on whom that witness was, a few black eyes. It was her heart, he wanted her so bad, that, he couldn't deny. But they had waited so long that he knew there should be some special aspect to them having sex the first time. But with her hips kneading him, her thin fingers probing at the tail of his shirt, he couldn't comprehend anything, but the need for her to be with him, inside of him.

His shirt was the first to go, sliding from his chest to his torso, his arms slipping through the armholes; it eventually fell to the floor. She had never seen someone so beautiful, his abs perfectly sculpted as it a Greek God had been assigned to create this perfect creature before her. His eyes pierced hers like a sword, penetrating within her. His lips were soft and smooth, clearing any thought from her mind. She wanted him more than anything, the conversation with Lily popping in her head. She had waited long enough, this was the time, and nothing was going to stop it.

"I need you, Lucas," she whispered into his ear, his fingers, trailing the bottom of her pajama shirt, sliding his hands along her bare back.

"Brooke," he tried again, knowing in the back of his mind he needed to stop, they needed to at least talk about this. She had fears of becoming just another girl, and although he was sure that would never happen, he wanted to make sure _she _knew that.

"Please," she whined and his thoughts were forgotten. He leaned closer to her, as her shirt fell from her body, his fingers caressing her perfectly toned stomach. Her skin was creamy and warm, but she wasn't loose. There was a part of her that froze through the whole thing, and he noticed immediately. Her arms pulled his face forward as he tried to snap his neck backwards, but he was stronger and in the end successful.

The look in her eyes was one he had seen only once before. It was when she told him that she couldn't be his friend. There was not passion or lust, the normal emotions he saw through girl's eyes before they had sex.

He took a step back from the brunette, picking up her shirt as he handed it to her, mentally smacking himself for letting it get as far as it did. He thought it would be easy to resist her and her body. But it was harder than expected. He was used to having a girl right then and there, he had never tried to practice self-control. But he needed to, with Brooke especially; he was too attracted to her to be so careless.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye, but she looked away, quickly wiping the salty liquid from her face.

"Maybe you should go," Brooke said softly, but Lucas shook his head. He was not going to leave Brooke here with emotions that would only bubble forward and he was not going to let her time to think about everything. They were going to talk and they were going to talk now. He was not going to risk losing what they had over something like this.

"Brooke, be honest with me," he said slowly, looking into her eyes, seeing fear and innocence radiate forward.

"Okay," she nodded, slipping the shirt over her head, pulling it along her stomach as she crossed her arms.

"Have you ever had sex before?" he asked, slowly, trying to gauge her expression.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?" Brooke asked incredulous, what had changed to make people question her sex life?

"Brooke just answer…" Lucas began, but stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket, "hold on," he said before he answered.

Brooke watched his facial expression, wondering who was on the other side of the phone, but he gave almost nothing away. His voice was steady as if it was just another phone call, and maybe it was. But the tone on the other side spoke with authority and she could no longer imagine who it might be. She watched as his face fell, his eyes searching anything but her own face. It was but a moment before he pulled it all together and hung up the phone, thanking the other person in the conversation. He didn't say one word, his hand squeezed hers and a tear danced in the corner of his eye.

"We have to get the hospital."

**--**

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Sara**- Thank you so much for your review, they always make my day better. I am glad you realized the significance of the longer path Brooke took. Sometimes when I try to make something have another meaning, I explain it in my story, but for that, I didn't. I figured that if someone took more out of it (like you did) then it meant they truly connect with the story, and if they didn't, it doesn't truly matter. But I am thrilled you took out exactly what I was trying to write. I love your opinions on the chapters so thank you so much, for every single one of them. I hope you enjoy your break, I am very jealous.

-Lily


	18. Reality is too Hard to Face Alone

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Last night I posted Chapter 18, but I read it and hated it, and soon after, deleted it. I decided that it was mainly the ending that didn't fit right with me, so I added to it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. (the only change is the end)**

**Oh and Sara mentioned that there is a poll on Portrait Magazine about the best tv couple and will be put on the cover of an issue. Brucas is in 2****nd**** place so it would be great if you could go and vote for them and show Mark the undying love for those two. **

**

* * *

**

_In the end, we all die. But that's not the point of life, waiting for the inevitable. Life is making the best of the time you are given and treasuring each moment until the end beckons. _

_

* * *

_

The mirror reflected the crooked tear that gently slipped down his face, stopping briefly by the corner of his frown, as it then fell towards the steering wheel, splashing along the material. He focused his blue eyes on the road, watching the yellow line blur as his wheels raced along the pavement, slipping him further and further away. First a left, then a right, and then he was to veer towards the right again, but only slightly. The directions were too easy, but the journey was far from it.

His car squealed as he quickly put it into to park, not bothering to check whether he was in the lines or not. No, there was no time for any of that. His feet raced along towards the white building, not looking back.

* * *

She watched as his figure disappeared into the distance. The car door slammed lightly against the metal, as she began after him. It was a mystery as to why she was here and she had tried her best not to jump to conclusions. Maybe everything was a scare or maybe, no, she tried to drift her thoughts elsewhere, but it was to no avail.

What if it was Lily? What if it was Nathan?

Her pace quickened as the thoughts became more intense, visuals becoming clearer, her heart burning through her chest as she wondered if whoever was in there was okay.

* * *

She found him leaning along a drab wall, his body tense, his face anything but relaxed. She watched his fingers, his eyes, even the smallest features, unsettled. With a small release of breath, she walked over towards him, sympathy washing over her face as she watched how broken he was. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. How much was wrong was murky. How much could be fixed, she could only hope for the best.

"Hey," she said, her voice small, but steady. Her body made no contact with his, unaware of what he wanted, of what he needed. Would he want her to hug him and mutter comforting things into his ears, or would he rather someone just to talk to?

"Sorry I just walked away," he said simply, glancing down at her for a moment, his voice reserved, saying words that held no emotions.

"It's okay," she commented, her eyes retreating towards the front desk before her. "Luke," she began, her voice with only a tint of desperation.

"I'm going to find my mom," he told her, walking away before she was given time to respond. Her hazel eyes were once again only witness to his retreating figure. She had no information, no ability to know what he was going through.

The draft of an open door blew along her small figure, she watched an older man being wheeled through the hallway, a ventilator attached to his side. His eyes were warm, but weak, his smile, small, hardly even there. His skin had been wrinkled throughout the course of life, his fingers swollen through some sort of arthritis. A chill filled the bones of her body as she watched the man being swerved away from her.

There was so many people in this hospital, some of them dying and some of them being given another chance at life. This was a place of miracles, where a case with so little hope, could turn into an uplifting story, one of success, one of life.

"Brooke!" Her name forced her body to turn around in response, a small smile providing a source of emotion as she saw the brunette flash through the sliding doors.

"Nathan," she breathed, glad to see him there, walking, or rather running towards her. He was just one less person she needed to worry about.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said, capturing her into a hug, holding her tightly to him. Although breathing was becoming a factor, she said nothing, if this was what he needed, she could be here. There were other things to complain about and being hugged tightly was not one of them.

His rough hands let go of her slightly, but she remained in his embrace. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, catching her by surprise as she separated from him, looking towards the tall boy.

"What?" she asked, curiously, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I, you should be with Lucas, he needs you right now," Nathan replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is it Lily?" Brooke asked, afraid, to hear the answer, but knowing that without it, she would never know how to comfort Lucas.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "It's Keith."

It was the one name she was not expecting, but one she should have thought of. Tears slipped from her eyes, not even glancing along her cheeks, but rather slipping from their home, right onto the floor. It was a complete freefall.

"No," she shuttered.

"Come on," he told Brooke and she nodded her head, grabbing hold of his hand as they walked along the hallway, silence enveloping the two.

* * *

The seat was hard, the jello was cold, and the water needed more ice. His eyes wandered along the room, his eyes never staying in one place for too long as he tried to take in everything.

He could feel his fingers move along the keypad of his phone, knowing a number by heart, but not having the heart to dial it, to hear her voice. He needed her to get through whatever was being thrown his way, but he just couldn't voice it. His father was in some room, fighting for his life, trying to escape the grasp of death. It was possible that he would never see his father smile again, to hear his laughter. It was possible that he would never see him walk through a door, see him on this earth again.

He had lied to her, telling Brooke that he was going to see his mother, when in fact she was one of the last people he wanted to see. He knew that surrounded by friends and family, he would break down, he would slip inside himself and depending on what would happen, he would never find a way out. Seeing his mother with tears entrenched in her eyes would be too much for him. He didn't want to face any of it and through that feeling, found himself seated in the hospital's cafeteria, isolated in a corner table, not able to look into anyone's eyes.

He was tempted just to call her, tell her that he needed to just talk to her. But looking into Brooke's comforting eyes, feeling her arms holding him tightly, he knew the tears would come. He needed to be strong and crying, that was a sign of weakness, not of strength. He pushed his phone further into his pocket, relinquishing it from his hands. He wanted to get out of here, just to leave.

* * *

"It'll be okay," Jake, whispered into Lily's ear as she rested her head against his chest.

"I just," Lily began, fighting back the tears, but they just kept on coming, her makeup no longer existing.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back, glancing as Brooke walked with Nathan into the waiting room. He noticed their hands interlocked, his spine stiffening, his nose flaring, but he refrained from jumping on the brunette boy, from jumping to conclusions. It was a day that needed comforting and maybe that was what she was doing to him. He looked down at the broken blonde in his arms, and knew that Brooke might find the truth, learn their relationship extended further than he wanted her to know at that moment. But if it was between letting go of Lily as to not have their relationship out in the open, or being there for her and letting the truth come out, he would be there any day.

"Brooke," he said softly, smiling towards his sister.

"Brooke's here?" Lily asked, glancing towards Jake and then behind her, seeing both her cousin and roommate. She broke free of Jake's grasp and ran towards the two, engulfing them in a hug.

"Lily," Brooke smiled, glad to see that she was okay, or at least that she wasn't in a hospital bed as she had expected would be the case when Lucas had first gotten the call.

"Where's Luke?" Lily asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, sniffling as she searched her friend's eyes.

"He's not here?" Brooke asked worried, expecting him to be with his mom who she saw wrapped in a hug with Nathan's mom, Deb.

"He went to the bathroom, I completely forgot to tell you," Nathan said to Brooke, seeing the alarmed face that registered on Lily when she had heard that Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, well tell him to come see us, he should be with his family," Lily said and Nathan nodded, quickly hugging his cousin before she moved along to comfort her mother, tears streaming down both their faces.

Brooke looked around the room, seeing friends and family all surrounded by each other, even her own brother coming to support his friends. But she felt out of place, as if she were only watching this picture of a heartbroken family, rather than knowing most of the individuals. Lucas should be here, he should be wrapped in his mother's arms, each of them consoling the others. But he was off, somewhere she knew not of.

She turned her back on the scene, feeling like an intruder. She walked towards the elevator, clicking on the lobby button as she felt the ground beneath her moving down. Her fingers held tightly her phone, searching for a signal, searching for some connection towards the blonde.

* * *

The hallway he found himself in was lighter, more airy. These tears were of happiness, of joy and gratitude. Lucas Scott had never been a super emotional person, which was why this was so hard. He could battle within himself, but showing what he was going through, it was too hard. Brooke had been the first person he had truly showed himself to and just because he could be himself around her, did not mean that he could cry openly in front of others.

He followed the patterns along the wall, never expecting find himself here. A large window gave him access to a picture he had seen plenty of times in Biology textbooks, or in sappy movies that he never truly enjoyed.

Each baby was wrapped in a blanket, their name written neatly on an index card, situated perfectly in the center of their makeshift bed. Each one had rosy cheeks, all of them looking the exact same. A nose and two small eyes, ten fingers and ten toes, he wondered how parents knew which child was theirs, apart from simply reading the name on the bed.

But then he wondered what it would be like if one of those babies were his own, if he was looking at the face of his newborn, rather than at faces of complete strangers, a combination of parents he would never know. It was strange for him to try and envision himself being a parent, never having been a family kind of guy. A small grin tried to find its way onto his face as he imagined Brooke carrying his child, and he stood there, in his own little world, forgetting the problems he was trying to escape.

Maybe it was just optimistic to think that Brooke would continue to want him, or maybe he was just looking for a way out of reality, but his thoughts began drifting towards the beautiful brunette, a baby wrapped in her soft embrace.

It was easy to see Brooke as a mother, kissing their child on the nose as it slumbered in her peaceful arms. She would be perfect, always knowing what to do, always knowing what to say. She would remain beautiful throughout the pregnancy, only gaining more perfection as a glow came upon her.

He could imagine sitting along a porch swing, glancing out onto the yard with children running, their small fits of laughter delighting his ears. Teaching the boys how to play basketball as Brooke watched alongside, brushing her daughter's hair, or whatever it was that little girls enjoyed.

He could see the picture unfold before his eyes, wanting desperately for it to come true, for him to be able to raise his children just like Keith had raised him and Lily. The name brought him back to reality, but he forced the image of his father away, trying to focus on the serene faces of the new individuals.

* * *

She wasn't sure how she found herself in the maternity ward, but through a mix of twist and turns, she saw him, standing with a smile on his face. His eyes occasionally closed, his body looking completely at ease. But as soon as the moment had begun, it ended, his mouth turning into a frown, his eyes searching the window in a rash manner.

"Luke," she called softly, desperate for him to just be there, to not run away. She wanted him to be with his family, to be with them and go through whatever it was, with them.

He didn't say anything, but rather shook his head in shame as she slowed her pace towards him, closing the distance between the two.

"Hey, let's go with your family," Brooke said nearing him, but he only took a step backwards.

"No," he said firmly, surprising her. But then again, it didn't. Lucas had never been someone who was open about things; maybe it would be better if he dealt with it on his own time. But, she was afraid that if she left this in his own hands, he would ignore it, and never face the room his father was in.

"Lucas Scott," Brooke began.

"Just go away, Brooke," he said, closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

"No," she said, "Your father just had a heart attack and is in a coma. You need to be with your family," she said, hoping that he would respond to this, hoping he would respond to something. Maybe if she truly pointed it out to him, he would burst, and although it would break her heart to see, it would force the truth in his eyes.

"I don't want to see them," he said, his eyes completely blank, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Are you that selfish, Lucas? Just because you don't want to deal with it, doesn't mean that the rest of your friends and family feel the same way. They need you; they need to know that you are okay, and that you are not off somewhere doing harm to yourself. Your own mother would love to take you into her arms and comfort you, hell your sister, would too. But you are off by yourself, leaving your family to fend for themselves," Brooke pointed out, her voice had only a small hint of anger, but she really wasn't angry towards him. More, she was sad that he would feel this way, afraid to face the reality of it all.

"Don't you dare call me selfish, Brooke. Don't you dare throw any of this at me. I know my father is in there, okay. Do you think I asked for this, asked for something to hurt my family, people I love the most? No. I need to deal with this on my own before I can face my mother, before I can look into her eyes and know that there is a chance everything will take a turn for the worse. Fuck you Brooke, I really don't want to be around you anymore," Lucas yelled, storming away from her.

"You don't mean that, any of it," Brooke called after him, tears welling in her eyes, her voice shaking.

"I don't mean any of it, Brooke?" Lucas turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're just hurt and you are looking for someone to blame, and you can blame me. But please just, just go see your family," Brooke said.

"I'm not fucking blaming you, Brooke. God, can't you see this has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry that I brought you here, that I put you into this mess, that was my fault. But know this, you don't have to stick around," he sneered.

"I want to," Brooke said firmly.

"You want to, Brooke? Do you hear yourself? You want to stick around a hospital with people that are dying? You want to stick around and watch my father become another statistic of people that die of heart attack?" Lucas yelled back at her, neither of them noticing the looks of new parents, whose smiles were replaced by saddened lines when they heard him yell of his father.

"He's not going to die," Brooke cried, trying to reason with him.

"When did you become a doctor?" Lucas asked condescendingly.

"Please stop," she pleaded.

"I'm out, Brooke," he said and walked away, leaving another broken person in his wake.

Brooke looked around at the sympathizing faces and turned away from all of them, trying to reason with herself that he hadn't meant any of it, that it was all just his way of dealing with his father.

* * *

Lily sat by her father's bedside, holding his hand firmly in hers. He wasn't the same man that she had grown up with, but rather he was pale and fragile. Over the years he had put on some weight, grew some facial hair, but his true essence had never faltered. His eyes always sparkled and his hugs were always her favorite. She could go to him for anything, knowing that he would be angry, but his love for her would never lessen. Through every day, she was sure it only augmented.

She blinked back the tears, watching his heartbeat on the monitor, listening to the constant beep, knowing that as long as it was there, so was he.

She could smell his scent, see his widened smile and she knew that if those eyes never blinked again and teeth never twinkled in the light again, she wasn't sure what to do. This was her father, the one man she would always love no matter what he would do. He could yell and scream, cry or laugh, and through every emotion he had ever expressed, she had always come back to him, and he had always come back to her. She needed him to do that, to come back.

She wasn't sure how it had started, whether his face had turned purple, or his breath became few and far between. She wasn't sure if he had thrown up or if he was too weak to do so. But she tried not to think of what happened, how he had found himself from experiencing a heart attack to falling into a deep sleep, which she assumed a coma was. She wondered where he was, if he was wandering his dreams, or floating into complete black. She kissed his cheek, resting her head against his chest, trying desperately to listen to his heartbeat, as it faded into the darkness as she too, fell asleep. Only with her, she was sure to wake up.

* * *

He's not sure how he found himself here, but in a bar was where his feet had landed. Sure he was underage but a fake id had gotten him far enough before and today was no exception. He downed the liquor, feeling the burn radiate from his tongue to his throat. He looked at the glass around him, bottles of beer, shot glasses of assorted liquid. He felt terrible about yelling at Brooke, that's where the first 5 beers came from, and then he remembered why he was yelling at Brooke, because his father was in the hospital, and that's where the next 4 shots of tequila came from. And then he thought he heard the name Brooke in the distance and well, that's how he found himself drifting, simply drifting.

The beer eased the pain, healing all of his wounds. His emotions were hidden beneath all the liquid he had consumed and if he had it his way, they would never bubble to the surface. His father would live, of course he would. He couldn't just die. So in a week he would visit his parents and have a nice dinner, glad that he never had to deal with all the anxiety and worry that his family was going through right now. He was just being smart.

"Hey." The voice snapped his thoughts as he turned to see the blurry face of a brunette.

"Brooke," he gurgled and the girl chuckled, but her laughter was not anything like the beautiful brunette he had left at the hospital.

"No, Taylor," she introduced herself.

"Luke," he said as she sat beside him.

"Well Luke, how do you feel about dancing," she suggested but he shook his head.

"I have a girlfriend," he muttered, blinking a few times, trying to escape the alcohol.

"And I have a boyfriend, but are either of them here?" Taylor asked, whispering into his ear and he shook his head, lifting his chin slightly as she nibbled at the corner of his neck.

"I can't," he muttered, more to himself, but he was so far underneath the effects of his drinks, that controlling his actions was not something he was exactly capable of.

"I'll show you how, then," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, I just got Brooke, I can't lose her," he told himself, trying to push the girl away.

"I won't tell her."

"She'll know, she knows everything," Lucas told the girl, not seeing the close resemblance between the one he was falling in love with and the one that was situated besides him, standing up to reveal her body, hidden by skimpy clothing. Brooke had never dressed like that.

"Does she know what you like? I know what you like," Taylor said seductively, running her hands along his chest.

"We haven't had sex," Lucas spoke softly, looking into the brunette eyes, feeling for the first time like he had before Brooke had come into his life, more so, before his father had a heart attack.

"But you've had it before?" she asked and he nodded his head, trying to remember when his life had been so much easier.

"Of course," he smirked, trying to regain that charm he had used on the girls before Brooke. He tried to shake his from his thoughts.

"Let's just go out back, hang out. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," she compromised and he nodded, grabbing hold of her hand as they left the bar. For a moment he began to feel like the person he was before everything had happened. He couldn't think about the consequences of any of his actions, his mind still not able to firmly think. But he figured he could have sex, fall deeper from reality, and in the morning he would be in Brooke's arms, the place he wanted to be. He would wake up and see Brooke with a smile on her face; both of them tired from a previous night, his father at home, perfectly all right.

The air smacked his face like a whip, reeling him backwards in time. His eyes flashed closed for only a moment, but that moment was enough. He saw himself in another time, a past where Brooke didn't exist. He had come so far, he couldn't just give it up so easily, he couldn't just start back at square one. But, he was afraid. He knew that if he faced the reality, faced the truth that his father might not live to see the next sunrise, then he would have no control over his emotions. He would break down, force himself into a state of vulnerability, something he truly feared.

"Do you want to head back to my place instead, it's kind of cool," Taylor commented, leaning along Lucas.

"I need to go," Lucas said simply, knowing that his actions would indeed have consequences and if any of them resulted in hurting Brooke, then he would be lost. He needed her more than he would ever want to admit.

"Your girlfriend won't know," Taylor commented but Lucas was adamant.

"No, but I will," he replied, the wind snapping sense into his mind. He didn't wait for her reply, moving away from the door as he walked through the cool night, walking away from the bar, walking away from temptation. He struggled to stand still, but walking was even trickier, more obstacles standing in his way. His pounding head was leaned against the brick wall, a revving engine heard somewhere in the distance, ringing through his ears.

His fingers found his phone, his eyes sealed shut, but knowing the exact number that he needed to dial.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the speaker, slightly smiling when the soothing voice came back, calming his throbbing eardrum.

_"It's okay, Lucas. Please, just tell me where you are, I'll come get you," Brooke said over the phone, her eyes filling with tears as she heard the broken boy reply to her._

"I messed up Brooke," he told her, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

_"Just tell me where you are Lucas," Brooke pleaded with him, trying not to pay too much attention to his words, hoping he was not hurt or did something he regretted. She hoped desperately that he was fine, just needed some mending._

"I can't Brooke," he said slowly, trying to control his wavering voice, picturing his father in a bed, remembering yelling at Brooke, thinking back to Taylor.

_"What's around you?" Brooke asked, thinking that he was unaware of where he was, not sure how to describe his location to her._

"No, I know where I am. I just, I can't go back, not tonight," Lucas told her, pleaded with her, searching for some sort of comfort that he knew only she could give.

_"Where are you, Luke?" she asked once again._

"Blue Post," he mumbled and starred at the blank screen when he hung up. He tried to stop the tears and was successful, for the time being. The cold numbed him, the alcohol drifting away as he began snapping back into reality, his body simply waiting for the one person he needed, to save him.

* * *

She saw him leaning against the brick wall, alone and broken. She shut the car door quickly, glad that Nathan had loaned her his car so she could come and get Lucas.

"Lucas, it'll be okay," she said grabbing hold of his neck, pulling him along her, holding him, embracing him, just being with him.

"How do you know?" he asked, searching her warm eyes for an answer and she smiled, a smile that he knew he would never want to live without.

"I don't know, but I'll always be here and we will get through whatever, together," Brooke told him, wiping a stray tear that wound down his beautiful face.

"I don't deserve you," Lucas smiled.

"No," she joked, lightening the mood, and he chuckled.

"Can we just go somewhere?" Lucas asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

Somehow they ended up at a small hotel, checking in at the front desk, and collapsing onto the bed. They weren't there for sex, to do things that the public would frown upon. No, she was there because that is what he needed. He was there because he couldn't face the hospital and going back to the school just seemed like it would be harder, answering questions about his change in attitude, about why all the Scotts were off campus. Here, they could simply be alone.

"Please don't hate me," Lucas said, sitting up along the bed, Brooke rubbing his back.

"Never, Lucas," she confirmed.

"I wasn't _alone_ at the bar," he told her, trying not to look into her eyes.

"Oh," was all she said, keeping her mind open, although it was closing quickly, hoping that he hadn't done anything.

"I was just, drunk, and we didn't do anything but I thought about having sex with her and I shouldn't think about doing that with anyone else but you," Lucas confessed, rambling until Brooke stopped him.

"You didn't do anything?" she asked softly, trying to hide the smile that wanted to appear on her face.

"No, but I thought about it," he said, disappointed in himself.

"But you didn't do anything," she told him, embracing him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"But if I had," he began.

"Lucas, don't you see, you didn't. You had control, after everything, after being drunk, dealing with your father, after being so used to giving into sex, you stopped and you called me to come and get you. Lucas, don't you understand that you could have done noting more?" Brooke tried to reason with him, a tear unwillingly slid down her porcelain face.

"Why are you crying then?" he asked, his thoughts jumbled after having such an exhausting day.

She didn't answer, but rather rubbed her finger lightly over his chin, a small smile dancing on her face. She captured his lips with her own, feeling the warmth, tasting the salty liquid that trickled from both their eyes. "I don't want anyone else, Brooke. I want only you and when you are ready, I will be too," he whispered, separating from the kiss.

"It scares me Luke because I've never done this, I've never felt like this. But with you, I feel like I had no control. I would give up so easily for you, just to feel more connected, and if we ever do have sex…"

"Brooke, when we have sex," Lucas smiled.

"When?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I might have said no to one girl, but Brooke, that doesn't mean I have self control when it comes to you. Right now this is killing me, and earlier when we were in your room, I almost exploded. But Brooke, you mean so much to me, and _when_ we have sex, it will be special. It will be something that neither of us will ever forget, because it will be both our first times," Lucas smiled, kissing a tear that rested on her cheek.

"Your first time?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I've never had sex and been in love at the same time," he told her. He was able to forget, looking into her gracious eyes, the trouble of reality. Whenever he was with her, the world floated away and he needed that, he needed to know that there was some stability in his life.

* * *

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- Thank you so much for reviewing the first draft of chapter 18, it means a lot. I deleted the chapter almost right after I posted it, which is why when you went to review, it wouldn't show up. I actually watched a sneak peek for the next episode of OTH and it gave me some inspiration for writing, which is how this ending came to be. I never planned on having Lucas cheat on Brooke, simply because that is Brooke's fear. If Lucas had sex with Taylor, it would be confirming everything Brooke feared about getting into a relationship with him, especially since Brooke definitely has less experience. I am not sure whether you are reading this before or after the chapter so I will try and not say too much. I am not a fan of cheating either and while I cannot say that it will never happen in my stories, I can say that I am aware that it is something that is hard to forgive and things never do get back to normal. I hope you enjoy the new ending, or rather extended ending to this chapter. And since you already reviewed, you don't have to like re-review the whole chapter, but I would be interested in what you thought about the ending, but of course, only if you have the time. Good luck when school starts up again!

**Joe- **Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying the story. I deleted the chapter shortly after posting it, which is why it wasn't showing up :)


	19. Time

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, you are all SO sweet. I have now reached 300! So thanks again for all being dedicated readers and reviewers.**

**-Lily**

A cricket could be heard in the distance, its legs rubbing against each other; a bird snuggling closer in its nest. The world moved, time continued, the clock was relentless. No matter what he was feeling, the earth would not stop in time for him to sort out his emotions. He could live in the moment, or he could hope that the same opportunity arose later on. He could seize each second and make the best, or he could flounder in the darkening waters, blinded, hoping that his choices worked out all right.

He tried not to think of his father, the man that had raised him, the man that was suffering inside the drab walls of a hospital, miles away. He tried not to imagine the sound of his heart, his pulse delineated on a small beeping machine, a constant reminder that although his father was alive, he wasn't living. There was a difference between the two; Lucas knew it all too well.

He focused on the girl before him, leaning back in the armchair as his eyes absorbed the small figure in bed, through the darkness. A small glitter of light peeked through the window treatments, a blanket over her frail body as she shifted softly in the rumpled covers where he had been moments prior. But it was too hard to sleep, and he found himself, awake in the early hours of the morning.

She was perfect in every way he could imagine a girl could be, and she was his. They still weren't official, but that would all change soon, he just, he wanted everything for her to be ideal. She had given him so much, changed him from someone that he was now disgusted to look back upon. He would now give her everything he could, and he would start, by giving her his heart. Although, he was pretty sure that he had unwillingly given her that, their very first meeting.

"Lucas," she muttered, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey," he replied, but it wasn't until silence came upon him, did he realize that there would be no response. Her tired body shifted once more, still asleep, like most people would be at this time of the night. He couldn't help but smile to himself, his name coming from her tired lips. She was dreaming of him, just like he did of her, every night. They hadn't known each other a very long time, but maybe it's not the amount of time that matters, but what one does with their time. They surely had made the most of it, together.

--

He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, hearing the click of the lock before he went any further. He would let her sleep in, let her catch up on much needed rest. After drinking and not sleeping well that night, it surprised him that his body did not ache, nor his eyes beg for sleep. But rather, he was awake and alert, ready to begin the day and face what he hadn't faced yesterday.

--

She stretched her arms high over her head before she even attempted to open her eyes. They blinked furiously, not adjusting to the bright light dangling from the ceiling. With a yawn that belonged to the morning, she sat up in the bed, rubbing her tired hazel eyes, searching the room for her favorite blonde boy.

Disappointed that he was nowhere in sight, she strained her ears to hear the shower running, hoping that maybe he was in the bathroom. But she heard nothing, nor did she smell his soap, a favorite scent of hers, sneaking through the crack in the bathroom door. Her eyes glanced at the clock, seeing the numbers flash to exactly 9 o'clock, a reasonable hour to wake up, but maybe it was just a tad to early to actually get out of bed. She checked her phone, but no text message envelope flashed to the screen or a missed call, to let her know that he had left a hint as to where he was. With a sigh, her head crashed along the down pillow.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas smiled, opening the door with a key in hand, her head snapped up with a smile firmly in place.

"Hey pretty boy," she returned, Lucas's face turning into a frown, confusion flooding her eyes.

"Pretty boy? That doesn't sound very manly," he told her and she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair, aware that she was not exactly a delight to look at in the morning.

"Then it's the perfect name for you," she countered.

"Oh is that true?" Lucas joked along with her, "Well then I guess I will just keep your breakfast over here," he told her, seeing her joking demeanor turn suddenly serious.

"Well, what did you get me?" Brooke asked, watching Lucas place the brown, paper bag down on the table, far from her.

"Doesn't matter, you're not getting it," he told her, her puppy dogface breaking his heart.

"Fine, well I'm not hungry, anyways," Brooke, confirmed seeing he was not going to break down.

"Good," he said.

"Good," she replied a tad angry, scooting further underneath the covers of her bed, holding her grumbling stomach, much to Lucas's amusement.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lucas said after a few moments of silence, but the sheets covering her heard muttered her response.

--

He turned the shower water on, hearing the droplets cascading along the wall, smacking the floor below. He grabbed a towel, placing it on the ground beside the shower, a new set of clothes right to its side. Casting his shirt aside, a smirk appeared on his face when the crinkling of a bag filled the room. He walked towards the bathroom door, opening it just a crack from the threshold.

"What're you up to?" Lucas asked trying to stifle his laughter when her eyes met his, a bagel propped in one hand, a guilty expression washing over her.

"Nothing?" she asked, putting the breakfast behind her back with a smile.

"The things I put up with," he chuckled and she cringed her eyes at him.

"Go shower, you smell," Brooke countered and he shut the door, a smile not leaving his face as the girl outside the door enjoyed her breakfast.

He felt the water rinsing his hair of shampoo, wiping his skin of a fresh soap. He wondered if he was a terrible person for feeling this happy when his father was fighting for his life, struggling behind a door with a small window planted in the top center. But he couldn't help but be filled with relief with Brooke around him; he could help but feel like things were okay. Without Brooke, he would be lost.

--

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked Brooke, drying a towel with his wet hair as we watched the young girl sit on the corner of the bed, absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Maybe we should, I mean… Lucas, don't you want to see your dad?" Brooke asked, confusion and sympathy written in her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"I can't," he told her, the words like a cough, leaving a sting in his throat, an itch that he could not scratch.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I just wanted you to face it," Brooke confessed, finding sudden interest in her fingers as she twiddled them together along her lap.

"Don't apologize, you were, you were being the wonderful girl that I know. You were looking out for me and for that you never have to apologize. I, however, am sorry how I reacted. It's just, Brooke, we've never had to deal with anything like this before. Although I know we will have so many great firsts together, we will also have some bad ones. And as much as I look forward to all those firsts, you have to understand that I might have my own way of dealing with them, like this, for example. I will deal with it, but I need to when I'm ready," Lucas told her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I know, I just don't want you to be afraid and then for it to be too late," she spoke quietly, not wanting to infer that his father might not make it, she hoped desperately that he awoke without a scratch.

"It won't be too late," he said firmly. His father wouldn't. If his father were truly in danger, wouldn't he have cried, wouldn't his memories with the man flash before his eyes? If his father would never open his eyes, wouldn't it hit Lucas, rather that not even penetrating his mind?

"I know," Brooke confirmed, and for a moment, it amazed her, their relationship. They were able to go from all humor to talk about something that truly mattered and she wondered if maybe it would all work out. She had fallen for him, there was no backing out, not that she wanted to. But everyday she was beginning to see that she had made the right decision. That going to him was the right thing all along.

"I want to take you somewhere," Lucas said, out of the blue, and Brooke simply nodded her head, holding tightly onto his hand as they walked out of the room with all that they came… each other.

--

The drive was silent, the road twinkling under the sun that shone with all its strength. It was unseasonably warm for the winter, the windows rolled down slightly, allowing an enjoyable breeze to bustle through the car.

He had debated on going to the hospital, of finally facing reality. But the further he stayed away, the easier it was to believe that it wasn't happening, that everything was okay. He had just gotten the girl; it wouldn't be fair to lose his father. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy; maybe he was too lucky to have Brooke and didn't deserve having a great father too.

His eyes retreated to the seat besides him, seeing her eyes close, enjoying the sun's rays that glistened on her cheeks. Sometimes he just couldn't get over how beautiful she was, how someone hadn't gotten to her first. What was it about him that attracted her? If it were just his looks, their relationship would have been different; it would have been physical and then disintegrated into nothing. But if it were just physical, then she would have given in, in the beginning. They wouldn't have gone through all that they had to get to this point. If it were all sex, they never would have gotten to the emotional level that they are at now. But something, something about _him_ intrigued her. She was able to see him like nobody had before and he wondered if that was his own doing, or some power that she had possessed unto herself. Had he opened up by himself, or was she the one that saw something that forced it to blossom.

It must have been her. And he smiled at the thought of how truly amazing Brooke was. That she could take someone, a lost cause, and turn him into someone they were proud to be. Every time he imagined the future, she was in it.

But there were blurry images that tried to block his train of thought. There were things that would separate him, whether he wanted them to or not. He was senior, she was a sophomore, and in a few months, he would go to college, and she would remain in high school, surrounded by guys with morals just like his own. He trusted Brooke, more than himself, but he was one of those guys before and knew that things get out of hand, things happen.

He had already applied to colleges, before he and Brooke had ever really started, many applications sent out before he had even met her. Basketball scouts had been watching him since he was just a freshman, along with Nathan. He would get picked up by some college, asked to play basketball, and he knew was when his two worlds would collide and he would have to choose.

Basketball had been his life for so long, something that he had found enjoyment in at a young age, something that gave him fire every time his fingers caressed the ball. But Brooke, he couldn't imagine not seeing her everyday, not seeing her smile, or seeing her cringe her tiny nose in disgust. And he knew that his feelings for her would only grow, missing her would only grow.

He knew that eventually he would have to decide on pursuing in his dream, or pursuing a new dream, of having a family. Of being the guy that comes home to smiling children, all running to greet him as he came through the door. Of being the man that loves his wife more everyday, of being the man that loves his life a little more every time he opens his eyes. He knew basketball would add to all of it, to being an important part of his, but he knew that if he had to, he could live without it. He wondered if he could live without Brooke.

--

"What if he dies?" Lily asked Jake, tears streaming down her face, a new batch on their way as soon as these dried. It was too hard to face, the reality that her father had yet to open his eyes; that her father could easily slip away from the pain.

"He won't, I promise," Jake told her, holding her head in his chest, comforting her as his hand rubbed smooth circles along her back. She hadn't left the hospital except to sleep, but even then, she was awake half the night.

"But what if he does, what if I never get to see him again? You don't understand," she snapped her head back, glaring angrily at him.

"No, I don't, Lily, but I'm here," he confirmed. He was not going to lie and tell her that he had been there, that it will all be okay, because he didn't know. He had never been put in the position where someone he loved was fighting for his or her life.

"Lucas should be," Lily muttered, looking tearfully at he brunette boy.

"Have you called him?" he asked her.

"No, he probably has his phone off anyways. I just, I wish he would face it. I know it has to be killing him, but he is so stubborn and Jake, he is my brother. I don't want for him to become distant, I can't lose him and my dad," Lily confessed.

"You won't Lily, don't think like this, it isn't healthy. I bet Lucas is fine, maybe you should have Nathan go look for him if you are worried," Jake suggested.

"Lucas doesn't want to face my dad, he never wants to face his problems. He figures that if he separates himself from reality than reality doesn't exist, that his thoughts are free and his emotions can do what they please. He won't come into the hospital until he is ready," Lily told him, sniffling back tears.

"That's not right. Just because he wants to deal with it later doesn't mean that he should leave his family out in cold water. You are hurting, your mom is hurting, and every one in here is hurting. He needs to be here, for comfort and support. Maybe that is all he needs, someone to talk to, a support system," Jake added at the end, his anger subsiding as he, for a moment, sympathized for Lucas.

"He has Brooke," Lily said, immediately wishing her words back, wishing they had not been said. She watched the flicker of anger tick in his eyes, ready to explode with any sudden movement. She watched his muscles tense, his brain working overtime, trying to recall everything he had heard of the womanizer.

"What do you mean, he has Brooke?" Jake asked, trying to cool himself down, hoping that the conclusions he jumped to, were wrong. Hoping that the image of his sister, his younger sister, and _Lucas_ were only images.

"Nothing, forget it," Lily tried to tell him.

"I'm not going to forget it, tell me what you mean by that," Jake demanded.

"Jake, this is not the time, okay. You're here helping me get through this, why can't Brooke help Lucas?" Lily mentioned, once again regretting her choice of words.

"Because, I am your boyfriend. Brooke and Lucas are not dating, actually last I heard was that she hated him," he figured in his head, trying to think back to the time that changed, but he could not recall anything.

Jake, they do hate each other," Lily lied through her teeth, really not wanting to deal with this. This was not her problem, no her problems were much bigger.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Jake asked Lily, and she nodded her head. "There is nothing going on between Brooke and Lucas?"

"No," Lily said, and just like that, she lied.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't want to imagine my sister with, never mind. I shouldn't focus on that, I should focus on you," he smiled softly, apologetically. She made an effort to smile, but it failed, as she walked towards her mother, embracing her as they sat, together.

Time ticked by slowly, waiting for the news of her father, waiting for him to wake up, for some hint of hope in the desolate hospital. Lying to Jake was furthest from her mind, as she tried to focus on more important things. Sure she thought Lucas should be here, but she figured, maybe it was for the best. He was always someone who needed to deal with things by himself. And with Brooke, maybe that was the best person for him.

She stared at the nurse that walked from a room in the back of the hospital, a clipboard in hand. She watched as with a strict smile, she walked into her father's room. She watched as she came out of the room, the same strict smile. And she wondered how many times she stands before a heart stricken family, tears reminding them of their constant pain. She wondered how many times the nurse found herself faced, with emotionless eyes, the challenge of delivering life changing news.

The woman's toes pointed inwards, her pudgy hands patting her shirt, wrinkled with a hard day already in the past. Her forehead wrinkled, sweat glands opening and closing, her nose breathing in, out. She wondered how many families had sat in her exact place, wondering the same thing, wondering what words awaited her. Simply, wondering.

"Are you the Scotts?" The lady asked, her voice a surprise mixture of concern and heartfelt emotion, something her face did not exhibit. Maybe she had gotten so used to the sadness a hospital brings that her face had become immune to the frowns and tears, or maybe, maybe there was no reason to be sad. Maybe the news was cheerful, but a smile would simply not be appropriate to show, when others were dying around her.

"Yes, how is he?" her mom piped in, her voice broken, her hair a wild mess of brown curls. She was a beautiful woman, but in this time, she looked frail and weak, hungry and tired.

"Maybe you should sit down," the woman said and so they all did, as silence enveloped the room, as the clock ticked away the time they had left, the time they all had left.

--

He glanced at the brunette next to him, glancing down as he intertwined his hands with hers. He heard his phone vibrate in the distance, turning back to grab it from the backseat.

And in one moment, everything can change, and time doesn't matter, all that does, is what was done with that time.

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- Thank you so much for your review, like I tell you all the time, I love seeing what you have to say. I love Brucas, the couple on the show and the couple that I have created. Like any relationship they will have their ups and downs, they will deal with lows and enjoy the highs, but they will do so together. The reason they took so long to get together was not so Lucas could go and screw up so quickly. After all, he was the one who tried so hard to get Brooke. If anyone would be likely to throw it away, it would be Brooke, who never really needed to fight for him. But that's not her character; so, they are pretty safe for the time being. But taking so long to get them together, (and they aren't even official) was so they have a strong foundation, so they could take something and build upon it, so they wouldn't fall apart when temptation first came. I am someone who believes in a strong relationship and while having fun is part of being young, I think that a foundation of trust is the most important of any relationship, friendship or more. Okay I will stop rambling. I love your reviews and hope that you continue t enjoy the story. I have so many ideas floating in my head. I recently decided how exactly I want to end the story ( it won't be for a while, and I am definitely going to do a sequel as long as people are interested) so that's exciting. But there is so much for Brucas to go through and I am excited to begin writing it all. But of course to get to the fun stuff, they must go through the bad stuff, like Keith's heart attack. But all of this is to get them strong so little things will not break them apart. I hope you enjoy the rest of your break!! (I think you are still on it?)

**Diane**- Thank you so much for your review, I am glad you are enjoying the story!

**BrOoKe DaViS23-** Thank you so much for the review. I debated on having it be Lily, but I decided against it only because there would be so much involved and it would take away from Brooke and Lucas who I focus on in every chapter, whether they are together or apart. So I decided on Keith since he had been introduced into the chapter, but not developed so there was more leeway with him. Thank you for the review!


	20. Everything in it's Right Place

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, each one is so sweet! This is not the best chapter and definitely one of the shorter ones simply because I got stuck. But the next chapter should be pretty good and it will have a lot of Brucas, which is always good!! **

**-Lily**

**Also I am writing another story **_**A Lingering Kiss**_**, and I made a video preview for it, so you can check out the link in my profile :)**

There is nothing constant in life, but rather there are changes. Sometimes these changes lead to dire consequences and you are forced to pick up the pieces. Sometimes these changes lead to opportunities of a lifetime. But through it all, it is you that decides what is to be done. Whether you make the best of a situation, or you find the bad in every word, when life speeds by you, you either go along for the ride, or you are left reeling in the past.

--

His eyes took in his surroundings; drab walls become ingrained into his mind, the smell of Clorox shifting through his lungs. He didn't want to be here, looking at the tearful faces of mothers and children, seeing the distressed expression of a husband or a father. He didn't want to have to face the reality that it could easily be him. He could be standing in their shoes one day, waiting the news that would change his life.

"Lucas," Karen cried, rushing towards her only son, taking his firm body into her arms, holding him with all that she had left. His eyes directed at her tearful smile.

"How is he?" Lucas asked, his voice anxious and frail. He had gotten a phone call, a voice pleading that he come to the hospital right away, that things had changed with his father's condition. But, that's all that was said, nothing about whether he was still alive and breathing, or dead, waiting for a tombstone to be imprinted with his name.

"He's awake, Lucas, he's awake," Karen told him, but the moment was bittersweet, her eyes happy, but dark, her touch was maternal, but possessed a fiery sting.

"He's okay" Lucas breathed, relieved. There were no words to describe the feelings that came over him. As happy as he felt, the joy that flooded through his body was mixed with heartfelt sadness, and regret. For, the news could easily be different. What then? He would not be able to look back and know that he was there for his father's last hours, but rather he was off avoiding the whole thing. If his father was dead, rather than alive, he would have to live with the fact that his selfishness got in the way of his undying love for his father.

The reason he could not face the hospital, see his father attached to a machine that beeped, constantly reminding the occupants in the room, that although his heart was beating, he was not necessarily alive, was for selfish purposes. It would have been too hard to know that his father, the man that raised him, was hanging in the balance of life and death. So rather than face the reality of the moment, he escaped, he went as far away, mentally, as he could, believing that everything was just like it should have been. He had run from his family when they needed him most and although he was sure they would forgive him, he was not entirely sure that he could.

But the fact of the matter was that Keith was alive, through a stroke of fate, he opened his eyes and saw the world, once again.

--

"Hey dad," Lucas said softly, his voice quiet and almost unheard as he approached the hospital bed, his father lying with his eyes shut.

"I was wondering when you'd come and visit," Keith chuckled, opening his eyes to see his blond son, a tear blocking his eyesight.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned, but also because he didn't know what to say. He was unsure of how to approach someone who had just been in a coma, he was unsure of what they needed, of what they wanted.

"Luke, do we really need all these formalities?" Keith asked his son honestly, knowing that he had always had trouble expressing himself. Lucas had never been someone that could just face reality and his feelings, but rather took longer routes to get through it all. Sometimes that was good thing, allowing clarity to flow through his veins. Sometimes it was a bad thing, when time was of the essence.

"I guess not," Lucas replied, running his hand nervously through his hair as he took a seat by his father, his fingers lingering on the Get Well cards positioned neatly on the end table, courtesy of his mother of course.

"So how's Brooke?" Keith asked after a moment, surveying his son's reaction, a smile finding its way onto his face as he witnessed Lucas's facial expression. His eyes glinted with a promise of the future, his voice swelled with love and compassion.

"She's amazing," Lucas replied, looking towards the door, expecting to see her cheerful smile, but rather it was just a blurry window positioned in the upper center of the drab door.

"I don't think I have ever heard you say that about a girl," Keith said, proud, and it was true. Lucas had always mumbled his girlfriend's name, not offering much about a description of personality, hobbies or extracurricular activities. Sometimes he said that they were nice, but that was the extent of it. But here was his son, calling a girl amazing. Things had definitely changed deep within the brooding blonde.

"I've never had reason to before," Lucas said honestly, the words flowing out of his mouth like soft tune of a melody. Brooke was all that he could ask for and more. She was beautiful and happy, considerate and loving, a light in the darkest of times. She was someone that he could trust, someone that he could love, and someone that he could dream about. She was the girl that he was proud to announce wanted him back.

"Do you love her?" he asked, gauging Lucas's unwavering facial expression.

"Dad, we've only known each other a few months," he smiled, his teeth gleaming under the strong light.

"Do you love her?" he asked once again.

"Yeah, I think I do. But sometimes I wonder if it's true love, you know?" Lucas asked aloud, surprised when Keith replied back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been in love before, not even remotely, so how do I know if what I feel for her is it? Everyday I see her, I just, I feel more connected to her, I feel like there is no other girl that I could ever be interested in. I can't go a day without seeing her, hearing her laughter that just erupts out of the blue. I can't go an hour without her popping into my mind, brightening my previous thoughts. I've envisioned a future with her, and with everyday that goes by, that image only grows strong. I would give anything for her to be happy, give anything for her to reach her dreams, even if it meant losing mine. She is just; sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. She has an innocence inside of her that I can only want to protect. I can't imagine growing up and not having her with me, waking up to see someone else, and not her. Sometimes I think she is the one…" he drifted off.

"Sounds like you love her," Keith noted and Lucas only smiled, knowing that in his heart, it was true. No matter that he had never felt love before, he knew, somewhere within him, that everything was in the right place. That everything was exactly where it should be.

"Yeah," he remarked.

"Lucas," Keith called to him, a grim expression delineated on his face. "If you could choose between a future of basketball or being with her, which would you chose?"

"Brooke," he replied quickly, not even weighing the options. Brooke would always come first, no matter what.

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara-** Thank you so much for the review, every one of them is just so sweet!! This is the last chapter dealing with Keith and the next will focus back on Brooke and Lucas again, my two favorites to write about. They will have to sit down and discuss the fact that he is going to college soon, acceptance letters will begin coming and scouts may start offering scholarships. And although he has already said that he would choose Brooke over basketball, when it comes down to it, there is no guarantee that will stay the same. Even if he goes to college close by, Brooke will still be in high school and things will be completely different. They aren't going to see each other everyday and it is all going to come down to trust. They will have to figure out whether they trust each other enough to stay together, but not necessarily be together all the time. But as I have said many times, I do not plan on "killing" the relationship with the two in one fell swoop. But before any of that comes along, there will be many happy things… they both have a lot to go through before the story ends :)


	21. Easier said than done

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your review. I updated Lingering Kiss for anyone who reads that!**

**-Lily**

**2 weeks later**

Time had flown by, Keith was recuperating nicely, and Karen was constantly by his side evaluating every intake of breath and deep sigh that her husband experienced. Lucas had experienced a mix of emotions but as everything had settled down, he was finally able to enjoy the remaining time before Winter Formal, able to plan the perfect night for Brooke.

It still amazed him how lucky he truly was to find someone as special as she, at such a young age. He had never envisioned a future outside of basketball, one that included a cozy home with children's laughter filling the vents, traveling to every which room, one that included a wife. He figured one day it would happen, one day his parents would beg for him to settle down, and he would do just that, settle. But with Brooke, everyday was a possibility for more; everyday excited him and made him was to strive for bigger and better things. He could look into the future and see himself, opening the door to his home, finding feet running along the wooden floor to meet him, a wife's smile gleaming as he took his coat off. However optimistic he was, he didn't care, because every time his mind wandered to those thoughts, there was always one thing familiar, and that was the dimpled smile, the gleaming brunette hair, the laugh that caused him to feel appreciated and love. It was always Brooke. He often wondered if he should be so attached, they weren't even officially dating, but then she would walk in the room, and his mind would be put at ease. Because he knew that in all due time, they would get to that stage, they would have everything that any couple should have, and more.

"Hey," Nathan said, catching Lucas from his thoughts.

"Hey," Lucas greeted with a smile, burying his hands into his pockets to avoid the chilly weather.

"So I was just wondering what your plans were for tonight, do you want to do a group thing, or are you just going to head over with Brooke?" Nathan questioned, referring to the dance that had quickly arrived.

"I didn't have any plans for before," Lucas commented, thinking back to everything he wanted to do with Brooke, this being her first Winter Formal at the school, and this being his first dance to ever actually go with a date. Normally he would ask whomever he was sleeping with that week, it was easier that way. They would take pictures, smile for the cameras that flashed and laughed at the jokes that were told at dinner. He would leave her midway a song to dance with the rest of the girls, and in the end, take his date home to finish the night properly. It was all routine. But with Brooke, nothing was the same, and maybe that was why it was all exciting, it was all new.

"But you have plans for after, don't you," Nathan joked, raising his eyebrows as he elbowed Lucas in the ribs.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, ignoring the pain that resulted in the physical contact with his cousin.

"Nice. You'll have to tell me if it was better than normal. Winter Formal changes girls, I'm telling you…" Nathan told him seriously but chuckled at the end when Lucas looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, somewhat appalled, obviously not following Nathan's train of thought.

"You and Brooke, you know," Nathan smiled and Lucas shook his head in irritation.

"No, Brooke and I aren't having sex," Lucas said firmly, lowering his voice as other students walked by. They didn't need to know about his personal life; especially about he was or was not doing with Brooke behind closed doors.

"You aren't?" Nathan asked, looked at him, his face full of questions. "Does she not want to?"

"No, she does, I think, I mean we kind of talked about it," Lucas said, thinking back. They had talked about, he had told her that they would wait until they were in love, that it would be both of their first times. But that was the extent of it. Did she have concerns, was she scared, did she only want to because it was something she thought he wanted?

"You might want to get that clear," Nathan, reasoned, furrowing his brows.

"Why, it doesn't change anything," Lucas said after a moment, the two boys walking side by side, looking away from the girls that tried desperately to get their attentions. They used to be absorbed in it, but now, it was simply obnoxious and unnecessary.

"Well you can't just _go in_ without her consent," Nathan chuckled.

"I don't plan on _going in_ right now anyways and can we not use the term 'go in'," Lucas said. He did not want to convey his experiences with Brooke with those words, especially in the company of Nathan.

"She's really changed you," Nathan said. He had always known Lucas was changing, becoming a better person, someone that his parents would be proud of, someone he could be proud of. But he had never known to what extent, that the transformation was honest and true and still taking place. He glanced at the blonde boy and truly saw not the same person, someone who would jump into bed at the flick of a switch, but rather a person, with feelings and morals.

"Sometimes I wondered if it was for the best," Lucas commented, sitting down on a nearby bench, ignoring the numbing feeling that seeped through his jeans.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, not sure where he was going with the claim.

"I just, I used to be able and go and have sex with whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted. And its not that I miss sex, although sometimes I do, but its more than that. Being the person I was, I could do anything, I was limitless and through that, I was carefree and unyielding. I answered to nobody and nobody answered to me. But with Brooke, Nathan, I have no control. I changed from a person who had sex, someone who was cocky and for all I know, obnoxious…" Lucas went on before Nathan interrupted him.

"Definitely obnoxious," he chuckled and Lucas smiled.

"But I, maybe I changed for the better, but maybe in doing so, I lost myself. And I'm not sure that makes sense, but it feels right. I became someone who was open and honest, and I found who I could be, but I lost almost all of who I was. I lost my passion for basketball and my love for reading, and in escaping into this foreign world where I could be anyone. And in the beginning, those words acted as an outlet, I could leave this reputation I felt like I had to uphold and go inside another one, be another person. And I found that I truly enjoyed doing so. But now, I don't need that getaway, I'm happy with who I am and running away into the words of a book, it seems weak. And basketball, I used to get this feeling inside of them, like nobody could harm me, that I was unstoppable. You probably feel the same way, winning a game, or blocking a shot, it overcomes you and you can't help but feel like for a moment, you were on top, that for a moment, every person in the room, wanted to be you. I lost those emotions. Brooke is now, number one in my life, and I would do nothing to replace that. I am falling in love with her and there is no stopping it, there is no going back, even if I wanted to. But I have spent all of my time wanting to be with her, fighting for her, desperately trying to be this person that she can rely on and trust and then this thing with my dad, I just, I feel like I don't know who I am. Or more so, that I've completely lost myself. I am glad to be this honest person that can accept who I am, but have I really changed? I still don't open to other people; I still don't stand up in front of class and read the poems that I continually write for English. I don't allow people to see me; I don't give them a chance to judge. Somehow I opened up to Brooke, and in doing so I allowed her in, as well as the other people close to me. But, what about everyone else? It's easy to be yourself in a group of your friends, but being who you are to strangers, Nathan, I haven't done that," Lucas confessed, putting his head in his hands.

"You've changed, Lucas, whether you can see it or not, but you have. And people notice and maybe they haven't made a big deal because maybe they already knew the person you could be. Maybe you were the only person who was blind. But I have to ask this, are you regretful for Brooke? I know that you say that you are falling in love with her, and I see it so I know you're not lying. But you sound like you wish you hadn't changed, that you have lost so much, when I think you have gained even more."

"I don't regret Brooke," Lucas said, his head snapping up. "I just feel like, and maybe I am not wording it the right way, but that I just lost myself. That I've focused so much on Brooke and changing to be with her, that I've forgotten everything else that I enjoy. I just, I want to do something rash and exciting. I'm sick of planning and trying to figure everything out. I just, I want do something that makes me feel like carefree like I used to," Lucas said, getting up from the bench. "I got to go," he turned to Nathan and walked away, leaving a confused brunette in his wake.

"I have no idea what just happened," Nathan said to himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

--

Lucas walked around the school, his mind a confused place with words streaming through his thoughts, running and sprinting, a jumbled mess. He didn't regret Brooke, or the change that he had experience, but simply the person he was, the person he grew up being. He was glad to have Brooke, to be hers and to not bed a new girl a night, or fight off the crowds searching for someone worthy of his time. He had this magnificent person and he would never replace her. For as long as she wanted him, he would be there. But that was the problem; he would spend every hour with her, already so attached, and be whomever she wanted. And in all truth, it wasn't healthy. He shouldn't want someone so much, emotionally, at such a young age. He still needed to be his own person, to connect to the world. He didn't want to crash if ever Brooke didn't want him. When he goes to college, he will have to learn to cope without her persistent presence.

--

"Do you think he'll like it?" Brooke asked, standing in front of the full-length mirror, appraising her appearance.

"Brooke, look at you," Lily smiled, standing behind her friend as she zipped the back of the dress.

"But will he like it? Maybe he would have wanted someone shorter or more revealing or a different color, I don't know," Brooke rushed, running her hands through her undone hair.

"Brooke, you could wear a bag and my brother would still think you're gorgeous. You have him completely wound along your finger and you don't even realize. He is crazy about you, Brooke Davis," Lily smiled, so glad that she could finally say this to a girl about her brother, so glad that she was able to witness the change in Lucas that she had so desperately wanted.

"But I just want to look nice, I want him to just, I don't know, I want him to look at me with those blue eyes and know immediately that this night is going to be simply amazing," Brooke smiled, looking towards the ceiling she imagined her fantasy night, Lucas's mouth falling open, her breath catching at how he looked. But through the whole fantasy, she desired foremost, to be his girlfriend, to know that he was hers, and she, his.

"Brooke he already looks at you with those eyes, he only sees you, which is really annoying when I am sitting in the room," Lily chuckled. "But you two are going to have a great night, just don't worry about it."

"Okay," Brooke breathed.

"No sit down and I will try to tame this wild mess you call hair," Lily laughed, brushing Brooke's smooth brunette hair, locks that any girl would kill to have.

--

Lily watched as each spiral fell perfectly down her shoulders, cascaded onto her back with a ripple and a wave. Brooke stood before her like a model from a magazine her red dress flowing from an imaginary wind. The vertical ruching in the bust line, the low v-cut back, the way it fit her curves, it was all perfect.

She couldn't lie, looking at Brooke filled her with jealousy, that someone could be so beautiful and generous, kind and loving. It was like Brooke could do nothing wrong, she had the perfect body and complexion, but through the outside, past the looks, she was beautiful on the inside. And yes, she knew her thoughts sounded cliché, but did people really deserve to be both? Did someone with looks and money truly need to be optimistic and bubbly, smart and appreciative? Did someone with talents above the common man need the full package, while others had nothing?

"You look gorgeous, Brooke," Lily said softly.

"So do you," Brooke agreed.

"I'm not dressed yet," Lily chuckled.

"But you always look pretty, and tonight will be no different."

"We are so corny sometimes," Lily laughed, done with the sentimental emotions.

"And that's why we are best friends," Brooke chuckled, hugging the blonde friend, someone that she had grown so close to.

"Yeah, yeah. When is Lucas picking you up?"

"15 minutes ago," Brooke said, now looking at the clock. "Do you think he forgot? Is he not coming? Damn it Lily, I shouldn't have thought…" Brooke went on.

"Brooke, he'll be here. What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I just, I feel like at any minute he will move on. I want this night to be perfect, to let go off the past and for a night completely enjoy ourselves. It's all be working so well between us and I am head over heels, but why me, Lily? Why out of every single girl, he would choose a sophomore. He's had sex and I've done… nothing. And I feel terrible because he has assured me that its all okay, that we will work and I believe him, but I still doubt it all. I just, is there a reason he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet?" Brooke asked, frantic.

"Brooke, you have got to stop doubting yourself and just accept the fact that he likes you and wants to take it slow. My brother would have easily jumped for the opportunity to have sex with someone and as much as I hate that, I cannot deny who he was. But Brooke, that's not him. He is falling for you and you just need to let it all happen when it will happen. The reason he hasn't asked you out is because he wants you to be different, he wants you to know that he is serious," Lily explained.

"I know, but the more he changes, the less I deserve him. He is just, he's perfect and I denied the attraction I felt in the beginning simply because I didn't want to become just another girl. But now, now he has done so much to prove that I'm not, that I'm something special. I am so attached to him that I cannot imagine a future without him. But I am 15 years old, he will be going to college, I shouldn't feel this way."

"Brooke?"

"What?" she asked, her head between her hands as she snapped it up hearing a new voice. "Hey," she smiled as the blonde came into view, Lucas shutting the door behind as he leaned against the wall, dressed to the tea.

"Come here," he smiled, reaching out his hands for her to come to him, nodding to the door for Lily to leave and obligingly, she did.

"You look great," Brooke smiled, looking at him from head to toe and back up again, once again unsure as to how she had become so lucky.

"I don't even compare to you, Brooke. You look, beautiful," he said, settling for the only word that even remotely came close to how she was dressed, her perfection radiating through her every movement.

"Thanks," she said softly, peeking at him through her curled eyelashes.

"Come on, let's talk," Lucas said, intertwining his fingers with hers, leading her out of the door and into the cool, coming evening. The grey sky was decorated with awakening stars, bringing them forth from their sleep, forcing them to shine above the school, above the world.

They were silent as they simply walked, enjoying the company of the other, both of them thinking about their feelings. Lucas wanted her, he wanted her more than anything and to make it official was the last step, make it known that his heart only belonged to her. But he missed that part of him that was carefree and untroubled by the world. To go out and play basketball without the scout's eyes constantly watching, to read simply to escape. He had tried so hard to win the brunette's heart, that in doing so, lost the things he enjoyed.

She glanced over to the brooding blonde, soft and subtle, his features were so similar to that of a boy's. It was more that not being worth him, but she felt guilty to monopolize him for so long. She had constantly wondered that although proud of his transformation, if she had taken a part of him that one day he would miss. He had made a complete turn around and she had welcomed him with open arms, but to ever find that down the road he missed things about being the person he was, that would destroy her. Never would she want him to jeopardize his happiness and success at the expense of her.

"I heard you talking to Lily," Lucas said eventually, looking down at the gorgeous girl, someone he was so lucky to just be in the presence of.

"Oh," Brooke replied softly.

"If you ever, for one moment think that you are not worth my time, you come to me. Because, Brooke, you are more worth my time than anything I could dream of. You are happy and light and this amazing girl that has somehow allowed me in. You don't see yourself like the rest of the world, independent and brave, loving and compassionate, you encompass the beauty of a thousand women. Your laughter can bring up my day, no matter how bad I thought it was, and your smile, your smile would make me melt a hundred times over. If anything, I don't deserver to be with you. You're pure and innocent, and I'm not, in now way. If I could take back the person I was, the sleeping around with girls and treating them like sexual objects for my desire, I would. But, I can't. However, being with you, it's like that part of me doesn't exist, like I somehow posses part of that innocence when I am with you."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just, you changed and Lucas I love the guy that I see before me. You are someone of hope and success, but I feel like I have robbed you of some of that joy. I want to be with you but I don't want to take you away from basketball, and although you have told me countless times that you treasure me above sports and material items, I wouldn't want you to disregard them all together. You're going to college soon and…" Brooke began before he stopped not only her, but walking all together.

"College, huh?" Lucas asked, standing in front of her, lifting her chin as she nodded softly.

"It's only time before you get a scholarship from some big town basketball place, college place," she chuckled at the end, rubbing her forehead, but getting her point across.

"I didn't want to get into this tonight, but now that this has come up. I got accepted to a college place," Lucas smiled softly, trying to joke, but the seriousness inevitable.

"Where to?" Brooke asked, excited at the prospects of him stepping closer to his dream, but sad that it would bring him from her.

"University of Georgia he said seriously, watching her face not change emotion.

"Well that's great, I can still come and visit," Brooke put on a happy face.

"It's about 5 hours."

"I can…"

"Stop trying to put on this happy face, Brooke. Because if I take the scholarship, it is going to kill me to go away from you, I cannot imagine not seeing you every single day, not being able to protect you everyday. And it's not good for me to be this attached, but I don't think there is any other way. Because you know what, if I had to go to a community college and play basketball on a concrete court, just to be near you, I would. But to go to another state and play in a gym with other guys and never be able to look into the crowd and see you cheering, or on the sidelines, there would be no point. Basketball used to be this world for me, something that nobody could take away, and at the beginning of today, I wondered that if changing to get you, I lost myself. But you know what, even if I have lost some of me, I have gained so much more. Because as much as I love those things, I would give them up for you, and I know I've said that before, but with every minute that goes by, they become more true. I am going to go to college and so are you, but where, that isn't the part that matters. You are apart of this process and Brooke, I don't want to leave you behind," Lucas said, trying to put truth to all of this words. His questions slowly being answered, his concerns with Nathan washing away when he stared into the angelic face of his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Lucas," Brooke began.

"Let's go," he said, his face excited and lively, prospects filling his mind, his eyes newly lit.

"What are you talking about, where?" Brooke questioned, holding his hand tightly as to bring him back to the ground.

"Anywhere, just away from this, away from school and basketball. Let's just go somewhere, me and you, please," he asked, slowly begging her.

"I have school and the dance is starting soon and what about Lily and Jake and how would we get there? Lucas, we can't," Brooke reasoned with him.

"We can, my dad has a plane and I have a car to get us to the airport. It's perfect, please, let's just get away from all of these ideas that you are better than me, or the absurd thought you have that I am better than you. We have been so tied up in my dad and the rapid pace this is all happening that we haven't had a time to just step back and enjoy it all. We are in a good place, let's take a trip and completely lose our notions and have fun, be carefree, doesn't that sound fun?" Lucas asked, wanting so much to get away, to be with Brooke.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Brooke, yes or no?"

--

**Author's Note- Thank you all for reading. I know a lot of these feelings have been discussed many times in other chapters, but I guess that I just want you to understand where their heads are and that these emotions don't just disappear. Lucas is going to realize, like he already has, that being with Brooke has ramifications, once people know they are going to see him different and there will be no hiding, and he is going to have to understand the reality of his words. It is one thing to say that choosing Brooke is what he is willing to do, but it is another to face the fact that he would never achieve his life long dream of basketball. This in no way means that his choice is wrong, but simply that it is not as easy as it seems. Brooke's thoughts are more going to be of a young girl caught up in this world of Lucas, a senior. She realizes he is going to college, but once again, when the time comes for him to decide where he is going, it will all become more real. The trip is in fact an idea of Lucas's to just get away, to simply enjoy the time they have together and simply be kids. I hope that makes sense. **

**Sara- **Thank you so much for your review, they are always just so sweet, and I know I say that all the time, but it is always true. I am always so excited to not just find that I have a new review, but that it is from you, because I can always count on the fact that it will inspire yet another chapter. Thank you for always taking the time to write your opinions on the chapter, it means so much. The college thing was simply brushed on, but as Lucas is given more options, the more difficult things are going to become. I never want my words in a chapter to have any of my readers lose hope in Brucas and them working because they have just started and I will not tear them down easily. They will have rough patches, but so does every relationship. I know that this chapter has a lot of emotions about the two, and no, they are not all lovey dovey, but realistic, at least they are to me, so whether that is portrayed, I am not sure. But these are two people at different places in their lives, trying to combine their worlds in hopes that a beautiful reality will form. Brooke is younger, less experienced, and she is going to go through emotions of having a boyfriend older than herself, the continual doubt, so on. Although these feelings will not last forever, they will still be prominent until their relationship becomes official. Lucas, he is older, and has although found someone he could spend the rest of his live with, he is coming to terms with the fact that things are not going to be easy, and that he will make sacrifices. He doesn't regret Brooke, but is realizing that through wanting her desperately, he has lost himself, somewhat. But they are things that will not take long to find, and Brooke will be there, always. I hope this makes sense. I wrote this chapter on two different days, so there is a chance the emotions don't match in the beginning and in end (normally I sit down and just write until its done) so hopefully everything will go okay! Well I have to stop now but thanks again for reviewing!

**Diane**- Thank you for the review!


	22. In the future

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Lily**

* * *

He needed to get away from the eyes of his friends, from the breaths of his colleagues, the reputation that he had built over years, one that he had been proud of. Sometimes it confounded him, to look back and to see someone that only blurred in the edges, another generic guy that wanted a girl for the benefit of what she could give, not her heart, but her body, not her loving words, but her orgasmic screams. He had missed the tears that had slowly slipped down cheeks, mascara tracing down, forming darkened rivers of no end, dripping onto naked collarbones. He never took the time to know what a girl liked, but only took satisfaction when she screamed loudly his own name, or her body trembled under the power of his touch. He never took the time to care.

He leaned back, his head pressed against the leather interior, his body weightless as it was carried further into the night, leaving everything behind him, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of absolute and wholehearted peace.

"Are we there yet?" he heard the raspy voice, one that begged to be heard, enveloping the ear in a world of its own. He looked down at the mess of brunette curls, the night sky, casting a shadow on her fatigued body. Her head rested along his shoulder, tickling his jawbone with the temptation of her nearness.

"Soon," he said in a hushed voice, covering her body with his jacket as she drifted slowly away from him. Her small hand rested on his chest, light fingernails dancing along the white button down shirt he wore.

"It'll be good," Brooke yawned, covering her mouth as she flicked her head back, her hair lightly draping around her smile, her eyes watching him intently, eyelids interfering with her sight.

"More than good," he agreed, soothing her as he kissed her forehead. "But you should get some rest."

"I can sleep when we get there," she reminded him, her cheek red from having rested along his shoulder for an extended period of time. They had landed a short time ago, a taxi now carrying them towards their destination, the air lulling her to sleep, the excitement of the Winter Formal wearing off as she rested on the seat, far away from the pounding lyrics, the crimson punch, and the faces that familiarized her world.

"Or you can sleep now," Lucas smiled, knowing her stubborn behavior would wedge her hazel eyes open.

"I'm not even tired," her yawn betraying her.

"Oh I know," he chuckled as she rearranged her body to cuddle along his, watching as his chest danced with his prolonging breaths.

* * *

He felt the road slip from underneath him, the houses becoming few and far between, the sand decorating the horizon of the rising moon and the twinkling stars that had already claimed their spot in the sky. Brooke and shortly fallen, succumbing to her tired mind and slept away the hour that remained. He smiled, watching her eyes that flickered closed, the way her body breathed with carefree caution and her fingers lightly wrapping themselves around the fabric of his shirt.

Sometimes, one can be so lucky in life to find the peace of a moment, and to find that they can share that with the one person they appreciate the most.

Lucas was lucky enough to find that.

* * *

"We're here, sir," the cabdriver spoke, turning his face to look back at the sweet couple, a smile drawing itself on his elderly face. He assumed the two were a couple, that Lucas was a gentleman and Brooke was the girl lucky enough to find him. He assumed easily enough that there were no problems, as the door opened slowly into the ostentatious night.

Lucas lifted his weight out of the cab, placing it firmly on his feet, as the driver met him on the same side.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled, handing him enough money to cover the night and the tip.

"It was my pleasure, you two take care," he nodded, slipping the cash into his pocket.

Lucas leaned into the car, taking Brooke slowly into his arms like the child she was, and scooping her above the curved sidewalk, walking up the driveway to his vacation home, with her in his arms.

She was light in his muscular arms, basketball bracing him for the weight he held at the precise moment. His eyes glanced to his surroundings, the Nantucket Sound slowly beckoning him forward, the slow rippling of the water easing his mind, the sensuous blue water hugging the earth.

* * *

He put her down on the queen-sized bed, gently flicking on the light to see his surroundings more clearly.

"Hey," she said softly, her eyes blinking open as she rubbed them gently with the back of her hand, stretching along the comforter, still in her dress for Formal.

"Hey pretty girl," he smiled, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Brooke replied, looking at the room around her, the pictures on the wall calling her forward, peace exuding from the gentle leaves that fell from the delineated trees, the light breeze blowing along the window to her left.

"We should have thought about this ahead of time," Lucas said to himself, Brooke peering at him, waking slowly, having slept for the last few hours.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, hoping that he was not regretting his choice. She was not the person to just disappear without a note, leaving without a trace, but rather one that plans. She had gone out on a limb to join in, in his spontaneity, simply because she wanted him to feel apart of who he was, simply because she wanted to be with him.

"You have nothing to wear," he murmured, trying desperately to rid his mind of the thoughts of Brooke without clothing. It killed him; he was a man after all, to suppress his carnal desires when it came to Brooke. She was more than he had ever wanted and every morning was a struggle to look at her and know that his hands could not wander, his kisses could not deepen because his control would no longer exist. He tried not to let his thoughts deviate towards a place that would leave him wanting something that he was not ready for Brooke to give. But she was beautiful and sexy, and his body responded to that, more than it ever had to any other girl, more intense than he thought was possible. The thought excited him, the idea the one day they would meet in the undeniable act of adoration, that he would feel complete and attached, her warmth surrounding him, their bodies colliding with every struggle to find passion deep within the other. He tried to control his mind from thinking that way, remembering that she is innocent, that to think of her that way would be to think of her body, when in reality, he treasured her heart.

"That could be a problem," Brooke chuckled, looking down at herself.

"You think you could wear something of Lily's and then we could go down tomorrow and get you some clothes? We have an extra tooth brush in the cabinet," Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good, but you know," Brooke smiled, her knees supporting her weight on the bed as she tried to crawl towards him, her dress trailing along.

"What?" he asked his saliva getting caught in his throat as he coughed, her smile one that only the devil would appreciate.

"I could just wear your clothes," Brooke replied, her smile turning innocent loving the feel of his large sweatshirt that swallowed her smaller body.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but we have a size difference," he chuckled as she got off the bed, standing in front of him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she absorbed his heat in the slightly cool room.

"No really?" Brooke chuckled, a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Why yes," he joined in, one arm wrapped around her. "You see, you are just a little baby, I am a man," he joked, using his hands to portray their difference in size.

"Oh of course," Brooke smiled, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Well let's get you something to wear," Lucas said after a moment, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out of the room and into his own room in the house. Each and every square inch of the house was carefully chosen, relaxing every person that walked in the oak doors and took comfort in the soothing environment.

* * *

She could feel her body become more relaxed, the water removing her makeup as she watched the sink trickle with remaining droplets, her hair swung into a ponytail, her tongue running over her formally brushed teeth.

She looked behind her at the empty room, the only light coming from the moon outside and the room that she was in. She flicked off the light switch and ran quickly towards the large bed, feeling the feathers embrace her body as she sunk down into the covers of the mattress. She felt happy, she felt warm, she felt relaxed, and her mind and body at complete ease. She loved the smell of his cologne and natural scent mixed into the cotton of the sweatshirt that she had grown so fond of. The affectionate clothing covered her body, as she buried herself into the comfort of the bed.

"Lucas," she called, much more awake than she had been on the way down to Martha's Vineyard.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, coming into her room, his figure illuminated by the natural night sky casting strange shadows on the floorboards of the old home.

"You know, this bed is big enough for two, and I promise, I don't bite," she chuckled, patting the pillows on the other side of the bed.

"Is it a good idea?" Lucas asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"We've slept in the same bed before," Brooke chuckled, reminding him. She was not interested in having sex right then and there, although there was always the temptation, but rather she wanted to just be with him for the night, after all, the idea was to get away from all of the stress and spend as much time together as they could.

"But here, we are away from everything. When we were in the hotel, I had my dad in the back of my mind, and at school, there is always a chance of someone coming in but here, Brooke, there is almost nothing stopping me from just, crawling over and…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong broody boy?" Brooke asked with a smile moving towards him, her back along his chest as she felt his warmth.

"You," Lucas chuckled, capturing her lips slowly, feeling the texture of her sumptuous mouth, and slowly releasing her as he looked into her growing eyes. "I am doing my best to not go too far," he whispered, is breath on her face.

"Stop worrying about it," she said slowly, biting her lower lip.

"I am always going to worry about it Brooke," he admitted.

"I'm not some breakable doll," she told him, hoping that he would realize that they didn't need to do anything, but he didn't have to take such precautions either.

"Are we having this conversation?" Lucas asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should," Brooke nodded her head.

"Alright well lets not sit on the edge of the bed and talk," Lucas chuckled as he allowed Brooke to crawl towards the headboard before he got off and went to the opposite side, both of them feeling the comfort of the heavy blankets on top of them.

"So," Brooke started and Lucas breathed deeply.

"You know my past, everything that I have done and the person that I used to be, the person that people still think I am. I had a reputation and I maintained that by proving how many girls I could get into bed. In the past, sex was a game and a way for me to get the pleasure that I wanted. There is no other way to put it, it's not something that I am proud of, but it's the person I was and although I am trying to grow, I still have to accept my history. You coming into my life is one of the significant moments in my life because that is when everything changed. In the beginning I saw you no different, but somehow, you intrigued me and unlike any other girl, you were always in my thoughts. I wanted to see you and be near you, even if it was just for you to yell at me and although I had to deny the attraction, it was always there. And here we are, but Brooke, just because I am a different person, doesn't mean I still don't carry around those same desires. I want desperately to be with you in a relationship because I want your heart not your body. And every time I see you, I have to remind myself that you are so innocent and this is going to be your first time, something that I want to be so special and memorable. My first time was with a random girl I met at a party, but yours, you are going to be able to look back and know that you were in love, rather than trying to prove to others that you were popular," Lucas told her, slowly rubbing his thumb on her hand, intertwined with his.

"I'm scared," Brooke, confessed, her voice above a whisper.

" Of me or of having sex?" Lucas asked, wanting to know, needing to know. Nothing was happening that night, but in the future, he wanted to be prepared.

"Sex," she said slowly, her voice never rising. "At first I thought that maybe I would just lose my virginity really fast, be drunk with some guy that I didn't know and then never have to worry about the first time anxiety. I figured that I could just get it over with and I wouldn't have to worry about whether I was doing something right or wrong. But now, with you, I don't want that. But I don't know what to do and what would feel right or where I am supposed to situate myself. I don't know about being on the top or being underneath or how the hell to do things that are going to make you experience the things you felt with other girls. I don't know how to react when you see me, without clothes, and so vulnerable. It scares me because you know what to do and the best techniques but me, I'm still learning, hell not even learning. I am completely unknowledgeable about all of it. And everyone says your first time hurts and I…" Brooke said tears streaming down her face awkwardly slipping towards her nose, only to swerve down the crevice of her dimples.

"Brooke, pretty girl, don't cry," Lucas soothed, gently slipping the tears from her eyes, breaking his heart about the fear in her voice. "Nobody knows what to do their first time, but something does come over you, it's not a completely blind action. But I am going to be here and I will not let you be afraid of anything. If ever we get too far and you need to stop, we will, no questions asked on my side and no tears cried on yours. We are a team and if it never happens then it doesn't. Sex is not required in any relationship and I am not going to lie, I do want to have sex with you, but I would never let that desire compromise my relationship with you, because you are more important that anything else, always know that. And if there comes a time when you are ready then we will take it slow, one step at a time. I will tell you what to do as long as you communicate with me and tell me what you're thinking. It doesn't have to be scary," Lucas, told her, hoping to calm her thoughts. He had lived her idea of drinking and then having sex, it's how he lost it the first time. But he didn't want that for her. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel safe and perfect.

"I want to wait until I am 16," Brooke made up her mind, telling him. She felt that she would feel closer to him if she was older and although age is only a number, she would simply feel better if the guy she was sleeping with was only 2 years her senior, rather than 3. There was also a maturity difference and in a month she figured she would be more comfortable with everything, with herself, her body, with the idea of sex, of the whole notion. This did not mean that the moment she turned 16 she was going to jump into bed, but it just set a time for her, that nothing would happen until then.

"And if you need to wait until you are 17 or 18, I'll be here."

"Is it hard?" Brooke asked, clarifying herself, "to go from having sex all the time, to knowing that you are going to have to wait?

"I thought it would be, but it hasn't been too terrible. I guess I look at it as I would rather wait for you than sleep with countless girls."

"Lucas," Brooke smiled at his sweetness.

"It's true," he nodded.

"And if I want to wait until I am married?" she asked, not sure whether she really cared to wait that long, or if she could, but just to see if his reaction would be the same if he was waiting for years rather than months.

"Then I will be extremely happy on my wedding day," Lucas smiled, both of them feeling happy in that moment, knowing that class would not wake them up the next morning or any other person. It was just the two of them.

"And what if I chicken out and we never have sex?" Brooke asked chuckling as he swallowed.

"Then there will be many nights where I am a frustrated man. And then I guess I will spend a lot of time at the adoption agency," he confirmed.

"Why?" Brooke asked confused.

"I am not sure if you know this, but see a baby comes from two parents…" he began before she playfully slapped him.

"Duh," she laughed.

"And if we are never having sex, then there will be no baby Brooke. I will have to go and search for a little girl that you can go shopping with and adore," Lucas smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"A baby Brooke would be adorable but I think that a little Lucas would be the cutest, with a broody baby face and everything," Brooke smiled at the thought.

"I don't think babies necessarily brood," Lucas chuckled at her idea of a small baby thinking heavily.

"Ours will," she told him and he smiled softly into the night, both of them jokingly talking about the future but still talking of it nonetheless, speaking of a family that he wanted more than anything.

"Four would be nice," Lucas mused.

"Four!" Brooke said appalled.

"Not enough?" Lucas chuckled.

"I was thinking like one and a half," Brooke told him.

"A half? What the hell is half a baby?" Lucas asked confused, laughing at her.

"Just a really little one," Brooke told him as if it was obvious.

"You're crazy," Lucas chuckled, trying to contain his laughter.

"And you're sweet," she replied, kissing his lips softly, knowing that it would all happen eventually, she was quite sure. One day they would have sex, and through her fear she would feel his presence and know there is nothing to be afraid of. And one day she would walk down the aisle to see his smiling face, and one day there small children would smile up at her and Lucas, eyes of adoration searching their parents' faces. One day it would all fall into place, but for now, she closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them drifting off.

He was the only one she wanted, she was sure of that.

**Author's Note- Thank you all for reading and please review.**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- Thank you so much for your review, you are so honest about what you think about each chapter and it always helps me write the next one. I appreciate all the time you take to review, and like I always say, it really does mean a lot to me. You completely understand both Brooke and Lucas and I can always count on you knowing what they are going through without me having to explain it. I am quite tired so this thanks won't be as long as some of them, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I always love seeing what you thought :)

-Lily


	23. We grow together, they grow apart

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note- Thank you all for the reviews, each one of you is so sweet for leaving them and they make my day! Without out them I would not be updating at the chances I can. Life has been really stressful so I hope none of that stress is coming out in my writing and I apologize if it does. I hope to update A Lingering Kiss this week maybe next weekend, it all depends. **

**-Lily**

_--_

He rocked along the chair; the gentle squeak from the board underneath him was just a whisper in the fine air. It was cold; the Northeastern chill was like a blanket over the town.

Lucas smiled as the water crashed along the beach before him, rocks breaking the waves, a fish jumping in the far distance, catching the eye of a predator above, flying in the blue sky. He had made the right decision, bringing Brooke away from the reality of school, allowing them the freedom of their own thoughts. He planned on making the best of their small vacation, of making the tiny moments worthwhile, and the large ones, monumental. It was early, maybe around 8 am by this time, and through the peace of the night, he couldn't sleep any longer. There was something about the place that although calming, made him want to stay awake through the hours, watching as nature fell before him.

He could easily imagine the two of them coming up to Martha's Vineyard more often, of spending their afternoons by the beach, their evenings on the deck, watching the sun set behind the endless set of water. He had never wanted the future more than now, he wanted to have it all with her, and although it scared him, it reassured him that everything he was doing was right.

"What are you doing up so early?" the groggy voice asked, his neck straining to see the tired brunette come towards him, wrapped in a light colored blanket.

"I was just watching the waves," he smiled, as he opened his arms, allowing her to sit along his lap, her legs folded over him, her head finding the perfect comfort on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she yawned, still not fully awake.

"So are you," Lucas replied softly, kissing her warm cheek, flushed from the night before.

"I just woke up," she argued, having not done anything to her appearance.

"I know," he remarked.

"Well then your beautiful too," Brooke chuckled, tracing her finger along his chin, feeling the softness of his skin.

"Beautiful is not a manly word," Lucas told her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care," she smiled.

"So what are you doing awake, you should go back to sleep," Lucas told her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I am perfectly fine, here," she said, flicking her feet underneath the covers.

"And I am okay with you here, too, but I want you to have plenty of rest for tonight," Lucas commented.

"What are we doing?" she asked, jumping up in his lap, a smile spread across her face, her eyes lit up.

"It's a surprise," Lucas smiled at her excitement.

"Well now there is no way I am getting any sleep!" she exclaimed, running her hand through her knotty hair.

"Why don't we get dressed and we can figure out something to do then," Lucas suggested and Brooke nodded, resituating herself on his lap. Now facing him, she smiled.

"I have something in mind," her voice rose and fell with her shortening breath, her raspberry shampoo blocking the thoughts in his mind as he inhaled her tropical scent.

Their lips collided, soft and sensual, feeling the other person in an act of curious passion. Her soft texture was like velvet, his warming touch was like fire, their tongues gently finding the other in a dance all their own. He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin, bringing her closer, her hand resting along his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat, her body responding to every touch.

Breath slowly evaded them and their lips separated from each other, each eye sparkling with unspoken love, each heart beating with amicable feelings.

"I love the way you think," Lucas smiled crookedly.

"Me too," she agreed as his lips felt the nape of her neck, gently sucking on the tender exposure. She tasted like the sweetest fruit, the most exotic obsession, his tongue never tiring of her taste.

Her soft, eliciting moan turned his body into one of desire, of lust, and of sweet fascination as her hands lightly tightened along his shirt, his body adjusting to her movements, responding to the attraction. He wanted her, to take her away, to feel the pent up emotion, to connect with her on levels deeper than the earth.

"God Lucas," Brooke moaned softly, tilting her head further, her eyes rolling backwards with as they closed tightly.

"Should we stop?" Lucas asked, separating his lips from her skin, looking into her deep hazel eyes; not wanting to ever stop kissing her, holding her, simply being with her. With sex in the future, there were barriers that stopped the two from ever exploring the other physically and even emotionally, and therefore neither was ever sure about how far they were into crossing the lines.

"No," she replied softly, her voice only above a whisper, her thoughts sound, her eyes searching in the depth of his own, knowing that stopping would only leave her wanting more, and she was tired of simply wanting.

He smiled slowly, feeling her lips back on his own, feeling the taste of sweet embrace, feeling her fingers touch his chest his stomach erupting as if there were acrobats swinging from the ropes that lie hidden in his body.

His hands roamed the small strip of bare skin along her back, wanting to feel her body along his desperately, wanting to feel the warmth that she exuded, wanting to find his name lured in the back of her throat, her thoughts just a whirlwind, their bodies slowly connecting.

She scooted closer to him along his lap, pushing the rocking chair as she did so, causing them to almost smack onto the ground, of course Lucas would take the most impact, but it would have hurt both of them nonetheless.

"Whoa crazy girl," Lucas chuckled, using his foot to stop the wicker chair from falling backwards.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled, her dimples showing the happiness of the moment.

"Why don't you go and put some of Lily's old clothes on and we will go and get you some things to wear," Lucas suggested and she nodded.

"I love how _you_ think," Brooke exclaimed and hopped off his lap causing Lucas to let out a frustrated groan that he had been holding in. He looked down at his pants, knowing there was only so much sexual tension he was going to be able to endure. He had made it a priority to not treat Brooke like an object, something he had done to other girls, but he could not control his utter attraction to her, the way his body reacted to hers.

--

Winter Formal had been what it was expected to be, a night of firsts and of lasts, guys finding an unsuspecting girl and whisking them into a world that seemed like a fairytale. Seniors found freshman, enjoying the first school dance at boarding school and showed them how high school could be. They got them punch, danced with them song after song and showed that they only had eyes for them. And as the night grew on, they did, but the intentions were always wrong.

_"Where is Lucas?"_

The common whine from the pits of girls' stomachs grew tiresome as other guys found that they couldn't compete with the blonde basketball star whether he was there or not. People had noticed a change in his behavior, but rather than stopping to think about why it had occurred, they simply danced to the beat of the music, guys hoping that thoughts about him would disappear from girls' minds, girls hoping he would burst through the door at any moment.

The only guy that wanted Lucas to show up and prove him wrong, was Jake Davis.

--

_Flashback_

_"Where's Brooke?" Jake asked Lily as they stood by the food table, his hand full of pretzels as he casually popped one in his mouth, Lily leaning by the wall behind her._

_"I don't know Jake," she said frustrated, tired of being asked about his sister's location for the millionth time. She assumed Brooke was with Lucas, where she did not know, and as long as they were safe, or being safe, she didn't care. She wanted to have fun and trying to dodge the truth that Jake's sister and her brother were sneaking around behind his back was not something she wanted to spend her night doing._

_"Don't' get angry, Lily," Jake said, looking down at her, wondering why she was bugged by the question, "She's my sister, sorry I want to make sure she is okay."_

_"I don't mean to get irritated, I just didn't expect to be watching everyone else dance while we talk about your sister. It's a big room, she is probably around here somewhere, but we shouldn't waste the whole night looking for her. I promise you, she is fine."_

_"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," Jake muttered, he didn't mean to be such a downer and ignore Lily but this was his sister, someone he had been protecting since they were young and not knowing where she was when the whole school was in one room, was not exactly comforting. _

_"Nathan!" Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her cousin approach her and Jake, a young, pretty girl by his side._

_"Hey Lily," Nathan smiled and then looking towards his date, her soft dirty blonde hair, curled by her shoulders. "Oh Lily, this is Haley, my date," he said proud as if it was Christmas and he had received the best toy in the world._

_"Well look at you," Lily chuckled. "Hi Haley, it's nice to meet you, you tutor, right?" Lily asked, making conversation._

_"Yeah," she said shyly, small talk not one of her favorite things to do._

_"Well that's perfect, we all know Nathan needs help in school," Lily joked, earning a glare from Nathan._

_"Thanks, Lily," Nathan gritted through his teeth, both the girls chuckling, Jake, oblivious to it all._

_"What's up, man?" Nathan asked slapping Jake on the shoulder, causing him to snap from his thoughts._

_"Have you seen Brooke?" he asked._

_"Uh yeah I think she and Lucas left a little while ago," Nathan said, looking around the room, noticing Lily's glare only after his words were spoken._

_"That wasn't Brooke," Haley blurted out, noticing Jake's glare and Lily's almost tearful expression, knowing that, that obviously was not the answer anyone was looking for. Maybe Nathan really did need a tutor if he couldn't see that._

_"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, looking confused._

_"When we saw Lucas, he was with someone who looked like Brooke, but it wasn't her, she is a junior," Haley reasoned, hoping to ease Jake's mind._

_"Well as long as Brooke is not with that asshole, everything is okay," Jake fumed, resting his hand along the table, Lily's eyes immediately widening. She knew that Jake and Lucas were not exactly each other's biggest fans for reasons she didn't know or cared about at that moment, but calling her brother an asshole was not something she stood for. Sure he had his ass moments, everyone did, but he had changed and she was not going to let his character be crushed by someone who was angry and overly protective. Lucas would never pressure Brooke and make her do something she was not comfortable with, that she was sure of._

_"My brother is not an asshole, Jake. You, however, are acting like one. But you want to hear the truth, huh?" Lily asked, glaring at him, her voice rising._

_"Hey, we are going to go but why don't you two take this outside," Nathan suggested, and Lily nodded furiously, her and Jake walking out the backdoor closest to them._

_The brisk air hit them both like ice, but the anger building inside of the two was enough to keep them warm._

_"Do we really need to do this now?" Jake asked._

_"God what the hell is wrong with you, Jake? Is there something bugging you other than your sister not being here? Is there another girl? What is it?" _

_"Just my sister," he shrugged, his shoe digging into the grass._

_"Well guess what, Jake, you need to get over it. I know that you two have this amazing bond and that you basically were the only person in her life that she could depend on, but you have to face the reality, and that is that she is growing up. Brooke doesn't need you over her shoulder always knowing whom she is with. Have you told her about us? No, and I am not going to pressure you too, but you need to realize that she has her own life and you do too."_

_"Is there something going on with her and your brother?" Jake asked, not even bothering to say 'Lucas.'_

_"Yeah," Lily said simply. _

_"Fuck!" Jake exclaimed, anger clearly visible in his eyes._

_"It is the same age difference as the two of us," Lily pointed out quickly._

_"But me and him, we are different. I don't go around fucking every girl that walks, I don't go around and act like I am bigger and better than anybody else. I know that he is your brother but you have to see that he uses girls and I am not about to stand around while he has sex with my sister, I am not going to let him corrupt her. She is better than him."_

_"They aren't having sex, and I will admit, my brother used to use girls and it is not something I am proud of, but that isn't him anymore. He has changed and it is thanks to Brooke that he has, at least give him a chance. You know him based upon reputation, do not judge him." Lily confessed._

_"If I dare find out that they are having sex, I swear Lily…" he veered off._

_"You'll what Jake? What? It would be like the two of us having sex," Lily pointed out._

_"Stop bringing us into the equation. This is about your brother and my sister."_

_"But we are apart of the equation," Lily sighed._

_"Fuck this, do you at least know where they are?" Jake asked._

_"No," she admitted._

_"I got to go."_

_"Good, but I am going back in," Lily called after him, but he only waved, not looking back._

_--_

"You know, this is the first time we have ever been shopping together," Brooke smiled, holding onto Lucas's free hand, happily carrying one bag as he carried many of all sizes.

"And our last," he said seriously, tired from waiting as she debated on colors and fits. He thought everything looked good on her, but she thought otherwise.

"Don't be like that," Brooke laughed, smacking him on the chest.

"Well I could skip merrily into the next store, but I figure people might look at us funny."

"Us," Brooke smiled, biting her lips.

"Like the sound?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she said after a moment.

"Good, me too," Lucas smiled, kissing the top of her head. He planned on making everything official tonight, finally being together in a committed relationship rather than the vague "dating" term that defined them.

They walked in silence for a little, both of them enjoying the beauty that surrounded them, the bliss of the moment.

"Hey, I have to go in the grocery store and get something, want to come with me or would you rather meet up and you can go look at more absurd clothing?" Lucas asked, joking at the end.

"I'll come with," Brooke said.

"Okay but you can't stay with me, it's all part of the surprise," he said, knowing that he intrigued her interest.

"You're killing me with this surprise business," Brooke giggled, slapping him jokingly.

"And you are killing me with all this shopping," he noted and she shook her head.

"I would never kill you Lucas Scott!"

"Well thank you," they both chuckled as they walked through the automatic doors.

--

Brooke wandered around the grocery store for a few minutes, going up and down the aisle as she waited for Lucas to meet back up with her. She was enjoying being with him, spending the time just with the boy that she was falling head over heels with. It was hard to think back to why she hated him, for her infatuation clouded those days in the past. But how she got to where she was, was not the point, what mattered was, she was where she wanted to be, happy.

Tapping her leg lightly she peered from the aisle, seeing Lucas looking at the selection of vegetables, judging them and then finding an imperfection and placing it back where it belonged.

"That's a good one," Brooke smiled, pointing to the right of where he was standing.

"Hey," Lucas turned around, glaring at her as she laughed.

"Hey," she said innocently.

"Please just go to aisle 5 or something and I will meet up with you there in a few minutes," Lucas said, waving his hand towards the farthest side of the grocery store, randomly choosing an aisle number knowing that he would not need to go to that side of the store, leaving her eyes unable to watch his moves.

"Fine, I hope you don't miss me too much," Brooke said dramatically.

"It will be tough," Lucas replied, playing along.

--

Brooke followed his directions, walking towards aisle 5, laughing at how specific he was that she was forced to spend time in one place. She only hoped that it had cakes or something to look at and not paper towels and mops, no, that would be boring.

She turned a left and smiled when the candy filled her senses, knowing that she had been sent straight to heaven. She kept walking, seeing the bags of candy turn into other boxes of assorted goods, and then into a small section of medicine that was continued in the next aisle, but one row of rectangular boxes caught her attention and she wondered it there was a reason she was sent here, maybe Lucas had memorized each aisle and its contents.

Brooke looked around her, seeing nobody, she stepped closer. She never knew there were so many types, flavors and colors, latex and other textures, sizes upon sizes. How were you supposed to know!

She spent a few minutes simply looking at the types, and finally reached up the courage to grab one from its place, reading the back, the warnings and the other information it provided. She simply wanted to be informed, after all, sex was closer than it had ever been before in her life.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Lucas smiled on the other end as he held up a plastic bag of food already paid for and she froze, her hand automatically snapping behind her back as she turned to face him.

"Nothing," she smiled, but he just chuckled.

"Well whatever it is, come on, let's pay for it and we can get going," he suggested, walking towards her, making sure that nothing in the bag that would ruin the surprise was visible.

"Oh no, I don't think we need to pay for this," Brooke chuckled uncomfortably.

"Not paying is stealing," Lucas told her and she nodded.

"Well I don't plan on buying this, which is nothing, so we should just go," she said, shoving the box discretely on the shelf and pushing him backwards.

"Come on, what are you hiding," Lucas chuckled, the only thing he saw was candy.

"Stop," Brooke smiled, but still serious.

"Brooke," he whined, using his strength to push her to where she had just been, laughter erupting as he saw what had caught her attention.

"Don't laugh," she said embarrassed, her cheeks bright red, "You are the one who told me to go _here_."

"I didn't know this was the condom aisle," Lucas laughed.

"Stop," Brooke whined, feeling completely humiliated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he apologized wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she buried her face in his chest.

"I was just curious," she said, her voice muffled.

"Don't be embarrassed though. We've talked about sex and it's not like it is never going to happen, you should be curious and know about all the protection stuff. School doesn't exactly get up close and personal. Like, are you on birth control?" Lucas asked and Brooke looked around.

"Did you really ask me that in a public place?" she asked alarmed.

"Yeah," he said, trying to stifle his humor, although he did find the situation funny, mostly because how cute she was when she got embarrassed.

"Well don't," she swatted at him.

"Oh come on babe, do you not see this as funny?" he asked her seriously.

"No," Brooke answered simply.

"Hey, look at me," he said, placing his bags down as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Yes?" she asked stubbornly.

"Would you like flavored or non?" Lucas laughed but she slapped him, putting the boxes away.

"Don't even touch them," she said, smiling despite herself, she wasn't mad, just embarrassed.

"We are never having sex, it is official," Lucas joked around.

"Good," Brooke agreed. "Never?" she asked after a moment.

"Never."

"I mean, they aren't terrible," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, looking at the boxes of condoms, each one of them making her uncomfortable.

"I don't know," Lucas began.

"Like the regular ones aren't bad," she told him and he just smiled, desperately trying to hold it all back.

"Don't worry baby girl, we will have sex 100 times and I will even let you pick out anything you want, condoms, toys, whatever you are into," he said with a smile.

"I am ignoring you now," Brooke confirmed.

"Hey, I am just joking," Lucas, announced catching her waist as she tried to walk away.

"Do you have some?" Brooke asked hesitantly, curious.

"So curious today," Lucas smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, glad that the store was mostly empty today.

"Lucas…" she began again.

"You don't need to worry about it," Lucas said, somewhat seriously, but still softly.

"Well someone does and you think this whole thing is just hilarious!"

"Hey," Lucas said softly, touching his nose to hers and leaving it there for a moment, "I might think this is funny, but the thing between you and mean, its serious baby," he said honestly and she smiled.

"Good," Brooke smiled, lightly pecking him on the lips.

"So which ones are we getting?" Lucas glanced down at her.

"Lucas, really, we don't need any. We aren't having sex right now…"

"No, but when we will, we will be prepared. I want this to be special, you and me, right from the beginning."

"I feel weird," she squirmed as the two looked at the selection.

"Just grab something," he prompted her.

"Uh okay, what size?" Brooke asked innocently as she went to reach out and grab a box as quickly as she could.

"Hm, maybe I should grab something," Lucas smiled, and grabbed a box without much consideration. After all, he was quite knowledgeable with the subject of sex.

--

Lucas looked back at Brooke as they walked back to the house; he carried all of the bags except for a small one that Brooke thought was of manageable weight for her. He looped his arm around her shoulder, gently squeezing it as they walked.

He was glad they could be so open and her innocent brought a smile to his face. He was so happy that he would be the one to take her; he would be the one to create that first burst of pleasure. Sure it added to his ego, but only minimally, more it just made him want to be with her more. He wanted everything to be so perfect for her, when it did happen; he was going to make her feel like she was the center of the world.

He thought back to her question, when she had asked him if he had any condoms, but he had chosen to not answer. And there was perfect reason; he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to know that he had two in his wallet, two that had been placed there recently. He didn't want her to know that he had bought a new box about two weeks ago because then it might add pressure to her that he was thinking more and more about it. If he had told her that he had some with him then she might feel as if there was an urge to have sex, he didn't want her to know how much he really wanted it.

He glanced down, kissing the top of her head.

--

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry I have been moving their relationship so slowly but at least now they are talking about sex whereas before they weren't. And I think that it just shows how important Brooke is to Lucas. But that doesn't mean that sex is too far away…**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- **Katie, thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, as Brooke and Lucas get closer :)

**Sara- **Awh Sara your review is so sweet and long, thank you so much. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I know that you have been waiting for the two to talk about the subject of sex so I threw it in again, but I didn't want it to be the same thing as last time, so I hope you enjoy the slight twist. The other chapter was definitely about reassurance and Brooke's first time; how truly important that is to the both of them. I am not going to lie, I am very excited for them to finally reach that step and they will :). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Lily


	24. Dream a Reality

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, they were beyond wonderful! Normally I cannot update during the week, but what you all said affected me so much that I had to write and now I am faced with the dilemma of homework, but you know that, that is okay because you all continually devote your time in reviewing and here is a treat for being the best reviewers I could ever ask for!**

**I have a lot to do before I go to bed tonight so I will thank you all individually in a review reply hopefully tomorrow!**

**-Lily**

**(I am not sure how this chapter turned out; I was rushed to post it, so hopefully you still enjoy it!)**

It is strange, the way that you can exist in so many different worlds; be so many different people, know so many faces. But those worlds don't matter; the ones that you wear a mask, the ones that mask you, but rather it is the one universe that holds you in the center and you find yourself bear of protection. It is in the world where your heart is in your hand and your breath is forever caught in your throat, the one where you turn a circle and find you are in the same place. The only world that matters is the one inside of you.

--

"I don't want to leave," Brooke whined as she threw her purse on the island counter, sitting along the barstool as she popped her lower lip out, beginning to stay in the warmth.

"And you wouldn't have to, if I could trust that you wouldn't peek and ruin the surprise," Lucas noted and she only shook her head.

"I would never ruin any surprise!" Brooke claimed but he only chuckled and got up from his spot behind the counter, placing a can of soda on the surface.

"Of course not," Lucas said sarcastically.

"I can help," she suggested, smiling widely at the prospects of spending more time with Lucas, the gorgeous blonde that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"I told you, I want this to be special, so you are going to go outside and shop or do whatever you want and I will call your phone when I am done," Lucas said seriously, but love circled his every word and she nodded.

"Fine, but this better be good Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh the middle name," he cringed and she chuckled.

"Sorry buddy," she joked, slapping him gently on the chest as he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Kiss?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope," she told him, moving her face away from his.

"Are you sure about that answer?" Lucas asked her, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered monotonically.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't kiss you," Lucas reminded her, moving his lips to her ear, gently tugging and smiling as he felt her shift in his arms.

"Stop," Brooke giggled, pushing him away as she quickly escaped his arms and moved towards the couch, and further from Lucas.

"Hey, now," Lucas laughed, chasing after her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her around to face them, her back against the edge of the couch, a glint of mystery in his eyes. Brooke chuckled as she placed her hand on his face, blocking his smile from her view.

"Go make my surprise," she said but he shook her head, trapping her hand as he took it off his face and held it in his hand.

"Say you're sorry for denying me and then resorting to physical violence and pushing me," Lucas said as if he was talking to a child.

"No," Brooke laughed, not able to keep a straight face.

"Alright then, I guess I will just have a dinner for one," he replied sadly, his face turning into one of heartbreaking sadness.

"Awh Luke!" Brooke gushed as he walked away from her, jumping on his back as she kissed his cheek, hopping to the ground once her lips had crashed along the side of his face.

"Come here Pretty Girl," he said softly, turning around to face her, leaning his cool lips along her warm ones, once again tasting the sweet fruit that enticed him since the beginning. Slowly his own tongue slid from his teeth, and without hesitation, slipped into her mouth. He always found himself within her, feeling the heat that overcame his body, relaxing his mind, massaging his muscles.

Brooke broke the kiss, looking into his loving eyes, smiling at the place where she was now, knowing that it was the place that she wanted to be.

"Can I please just stay inside?" Brooke pleaded, her fingers playing with the back the hair that graced the tip of his neck.

"Do you promise not to peak?" he asked seriously.

"I promise," she agreed nodding her head, a smile poking at her cheeks.

"Alright well you go find something to do, I'll come and find you when everything is done."

"Okay," Brooke replied, kissing him gently as she scampered off into the bedroom, hoping to find something to do.

--

She collapsed along the bed with a sigh, bored, utterly and fantastically bored. Sometimes boredom wasn't a bad thing, but the fact that she knew that their was something going on outside the room was killing her inside, but she was going to follow what he said, she was going to for once, be surprised.

She flicked on the television, her elbow propping her up as she flipped through the channels, watching the green number on the right hand corner change slowly, a flash of color appearing before she switched to another channel. There was nothing on but she allowed something to play just so there was noise in the background that would hopefully occupy her mind.

Her head made its way to the pillow and she hadn't realized how tired she truly was until comfort settled over her and slowly her toes relaxed, up to her ankles, and subsiding through her legs. There was a sense of peace that filled the house rather than the hectic life of shared dorms back at school. The mattress absorbed her body, as she slowly drifted in and out of conscience thoughts, slowly fading from this world, into one all her own.

_The light creaking of the door as it swung open filled the house, the gentle winter air dancing as it hit the warm interior, filling the gaps of furniture as it settled down. Snow fell down with grace from the sky, a blanket of white resting along the small little town, a lonesome star twinkling through the night, lighting its way in the world. _

_She heard the familiar sound as he placed his jacket along the hook by the door, muttering about how cold it was, the driving conditions, the roughness of his day, ect. She smiled to herself, knowing that soon he would come into view and would settled on the couch beside her and they would share another night of peaceful thoughts as they enjoyed the other's company._

_"Hey," she said softly, turning to see him, his face instantly looking up, catching the light from the glowing fire, his eyes lit with a newfound passion._

_"Hey," he said above a whisper, moving towards her, placing a kiss on the top of her head, sitting on the other side of the couch in the process, sliding underneath the blanket that was ruffled across her lap, down to her toes._

_"How was practice?" Brooke asked, flipping her hair to one side, exposing one side of her neck._

_"Rough, if I never see another basketball, I'd be okay," he confessed but she only chuckled, shaking her head._

_"If you never saw another basketball you would go crazy, and we already have enough of that in our house," Brooke pointed out, shifting slightly._

_"You're right, and I am looking at the person who is responsible for most of that craziness," he joked, and she looked appalled._

_"I don't know what you are talking about," she confessed._

_"Of course you don't," he said sarcastically, chuckling as he leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her lips, gentle and sweet, tasting the mixture of sparkling cider and apple spice._

_"Nope," Brooke breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He only smiled, leaning down to once again capture the silence through his lips, filtering it through his teeth until only purity was left as he once again breathed into the wintry air._

_"Hey to _you_ too," Lucas smiled, glancing down at her stomach, slowly rubbing a thumb along her still flat abdomen. _

_"It's so strange to look back and think how much we hated each other and now, baby number two is on the way," Brooke smiled, caressing his hand as it rubbed along her stomach, a smile appearing on her angelic face, still innocent and pure._

_"I never hated you," Lucas admitted, and she only shook her head._

_"Oh that's right, you wanted me, really _wanted _me, I hated you," Brooke smiled, laughing about how much he had truly bugged her in the beginning, pretending that he was a confident playboy, when really he was a quiet romantic, only he hadn't known that just yet._

_"But that doesn't matter because now we both want each other," he kinked his eyebrows but she only shook her head, pointing above her._

_"I just put her to bed and I swear if she wakes up then it is all up to you," Brooke warned and he rubbed his hand with his face._

_"I say we just lock her in her room," Lucas suggested._

_"Daddy!" the small brunette shouted, running down the stairs in full speed, hopping onto the couch with joy._

_"Hey bug," Lucas smiled, holding his small daughter on his lap, as she bounced up and down with energy._

_"I not a bug," she giggled._

_"You're not?" Lucas asked, surprised._

_"No, I a giwl," the blue eyed 4 year old announced, pointing to her face as she spoke._

_"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, looking at her questioning._

_"Yes!" she announced._

_"Well that stinks, I heard about a monster that comes around here when it snows. He loves little girls, especially ones with blue eyes and brown hair, kind of like yours. Well as long as your name is not Natalie, you're safe," Lucas told her, the child's hands placed on her cheeks, her mouth gaped open._

_"My name is Natalie!" she confessed._

_"Oh well what are we going to do?" Lucas asked, looking around to see Brooke trying to stifle laughter, her hand resting on her abdomen, watching the soft scene unfold her daughter looking back at her mother now._

_"Mommy!"_

_"What baby girl?" Brooke asked, her dimples matching her daughter's._

_"What awe we going to do?" Natalie exclaimed worried, her small mind imagining the tale unfold._

_"Nothing, no matter where you go, you can't hide!" Lucas told her, tickling her as she erupted with laughter, her soft gurgling giggles filling the room as she shook her fists in the air, trying to push him away._

_"Stop! Stop!" she pleaded, tears falling down her face as she breathed heavily. _

_"Actually, I agree with my little baby girl," Brooke smiled at the two, but she knew it was time for her to go to bed, although with the amount of energy that girl contained, it was unlikely she would fall asleep until much later that night._

_"Aw you're no fun," Lucas replied back to his wife, looking at her disappointed._

_"I am sorry but it is time for bed."_

_"Yeah daddy, you needs sleep," Natalie replied, smiling towards her mother._

_"You too, Nataloo," Brooke chuckled, standing up as she swung her daughter into her arms, resting her along her hip as she tapped the tip of her nose._

_"No I don't mommaloo," Natalie laughed, trying to imitate Brooke. _

_"How about you give your mommy a kiss and then daddy will go tuck you into bed?" Brooke suggested, looking at her daughter, seeing so much of herself, but seeing so much of Lucas as well, the way that she thought for a moment, reminded her of the constant brooding face that her husband frequently exhibited. _

_"I love you momma," Natalie smiled, kissing Brooke on the cheek and looking over towards Lucas, a smile implanted on his face, the same one that was always present when he watched his daughter and Brooke interact._

_"Alright come here," Lucas said taking hold of his daughter, glancing at the clock, not surprised that Brooke wanted her in bed now, it being 2 hours after her bedtime anyways._

_"I'll come in, in a few minutes," Lucas said to Brooke, "after I put her down."_

_"I think it will be longer than a few minutes," Brooke chuckled at his naivety._

_"Well in that case," Lucas smiled, leaning towards her, pecking her lips, "I love you," he said softly, looking into her eyes, Natalie resting her head along his shoulder. His eyes were soft blue, carrying her into the past like a boat slowly drifting to the endless sea._

_"I love you too," she said in a voice of complete and utter passion, of romance and unexpected delight, "I love you too."_

_--_

"Brooke," Lucas called, the sizzling smell filling his nose, delighting his taste buds, the oven beeping in the distance as he clicked the 'off' button, before making his way to the room Brooke had gone to, 2 hours ago.

"I cannot believe that you haven't peeked," he said; as he took hold of the doorknob, swinging it open to find her fast asleep on the bed. It was always his favorite state, her vulnerability present, and an unaware smile always cautiously delineated on her pure face. Part of him never wanted to take her innocence away, but rather keep her wrapped in a bubble and protect her from the harm that would eventually find its way into her world, just like it did with everyone else's lives. But parted him, more than anything, wanted nothing more than to capture her in a soulful moment that would bring them closer than anything ever would.

Slowly he climbed on the bed, not wanting to disturb her as he brushed a strand of hair from her closed eyes, kissing her forehead as he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Wake up Pretty Girl."

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, a wide smile appearing on her face as he came into her view. Slowly she situated herself so that her head was along his lap, his legs as pillows.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" Lucas asked, knowing that she would be excited, but no longer was she jumping up and down, begging him to show her what he had planned.

"I had a dream you know," Brooke smiled softly, remembering it so vividly, the family picture that unfolded in her imagination.

"You did?" Lucas joked.

"Yeah," she said replied.

"Well are you going to tell me about it, or leave me hanging?" Lucas asked her, wanting to know what went on inside her head when she slept, it was not like what he had planned was going anywhere, although he was very excited to share it all with her.

"It was in the future, but we both kind of looked the same, only my hair was a little shorter and you came in from basketball…"

"Basketball?" Lucas asked, intrigued. He had never really thought that he could have both, Brooke and the sport he loved; he had always assumed that it was a choice and that neither was grouped together.

"Yeah, you just came home and I don't know, it's all silly, but I was, and we had a, and you said," Brooke mumbled, regretting bringing it up.

"You were a model and we had a house and I said what's for dinner?" Lucas asked chuckling, trying to fill in the blanks.

"No, not even close, but wait, Lucas you think I could be a model?" Brooke gushed, looking towards him and he laughed nodding his head.

"You can be anything you want," he suggested, tapping the tip of her nose.

"But a model?" she questioned.

"You got nothing on them babe," Lucas smiled sincerely.

"You're too sweet," she smiled back, reaching up to kiss his lips softly, but he broke away before it could continue.

"Finish your dream, please, you got me hooked," Lucas joked.

"I was pregnant and we had a little girl," Brooke said shyly, afraid to see his reaction.

"I hope she looked like you," was his only reply and she smiled to herself, most guys would never want to hear that their girlfriend was dreaming about having children with them.

"And you," she continued. "But that wasn't it."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked her.

"We were married…" she alluded to.

"What is my baby girl dreaming about?" Lucas chuckled, thinking that she had dreamed that two had, had sex, something that he didn't mind her dreaming about, but it just took him by surprised.

"Oh gosh no!" Brooke chuckled embarrassed when she considered how many ways what she had previously said could be taken. "I dream of ponies and ballerinas, not… sex," she whispered.

"Sex?" Lucas whispered back to her joking.

"Do you want me to scream it?" Brooke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually…"

"Lucas Scott," Brooke smacked, causing him to cringe.

"I'm sorry," he apologized but still laughing.

"You better be," Brooke joked.

"I am, so we were married," he got her back on track.

"And you said, you said, you said," she tried, but stopped.

"Spit it out," Lucas burst with a smile, the anticipation killing him.

"You said that you loved me," Brooke came out meekly. She slowly looked at her fingers, waiting for the silence to fill, not wanting to see his face as she looked towards the ceiling, glancing to see wide eyes and a strict face.

"Lucas?" she asked, turning to him. She wasn't saying that it was true, it was just a dream, although she had expected some sort of response, and him sitting still like this, was not it.

"Lucas," she began again, softly, looking up at him. "Lucas, I think, I think that I…" the over timer beeping loudly through the crack in the door, both of them glancing backwards from the bed.

"Do you smell something?" Lucas asked, sniffing the air.

"Smells like something burning," Brooke said simply, the words not having any affect of her until she put everything together.

"Damn it," Lucas yelled, getting off the bed and running towards the kitchen. "I could have sworn I turned the fucking oven off," Lucas shouted angry.

"Lucas it's okay," Brooke told him.

"No it's not, Brooke. God, I wanted to do something nice for her but no, I fucked that up. Damn it," he shouted, throwing the pan into the sink, smoke wavering into the air as he waved his hand around.

"Lucas, don't worry about it."

"This was supposed to be perfect and special, I was supposed to make you a nice meal and then take you to this little spot on the beach where my dad proposed to my mom, this gorgeous stretch where nobody ever goes. I decorated the damn beach area and was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. I was going to give you…" Lucas yelled angry, not paying attention to his words.

"Yes," Brooke said simply, a tear gently rolling down the side of her face.

"What?" he asked quickly, glancing at her, and seeing the watery liquid drain from her eye, glanced back. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards her.

"I want to be your girlfriend," she smiled, another tear slipping from its home and falling crookedly.

"You do?" he asked, a smile worth a thousand words delineated on his face, his eyes reaching unsought levels.

"Of course!" Brooked sighed in relief.

"I don't know what to say," he chuckled, so happy that the thoughts in his mind went completely blank.

"Then don't say anything," she laughed, bringing her lips to touch his, feeling a gentle tear mix between them. His hands wrapped around her waist, her hands danced around the collar of his shirt, both of them enjoying the pleasure of the moment.

"You do realize we are going to have to be extra careful now," Lucas smiled, looking at her, serious but still keeping a small ounce of humor.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well now that you are officially all mine, I am going to have a hard time controlling myself," he told her, gentling massaging her lower back.

"You already have a hard time with that mister," Brooke joked.

"I know, but now, I am going to have to be extra careful. It's not just us dating now, we are together and that's serious babe. Nothing is going to screw us up, we are going to take everything slow," he told her.

"Slower than we already do?" she asked, slightly bummed.

"Yes, which means, I'm going to have to stop charming you with my looks and you are going to have to stop looking at condoms," he joked, deserving the light slap from Brooke.

"Are you ever going to forget that?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," he said quite sure of himself.

"Ugh," she sighed.

"I would never forget anything about you," he smiled sweetly and she glanced up at him through her lashes, lucky to have him in her life.

**Author's Note- Thank you all for the reviews, they are SO sweet!! **

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**­- Gosh every time I get a review from you I get so excited, I am not going to lie. And every time I think that what you have to say can't get sweeter, it does, so thank you. If I had all the time in the world, I would continually post chapters. Your reviews always inspire me and in the end I always leave my computer screen with a smile on my face after what I had just read from you. You don't understand how much I appreciate you taking the time from your busy day and letting me know your thoughts. I personally think that you should write so I can return the thanks :). I really have to get started on homework (ugh!) so I can't write too much about how much your review meant, but I think that it was the best review I have ever received!

**Amy-r-3- **Thank you so much for your review, I am thrilled you are enjoying my story!

**BrOoKe DaViS23- **Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story because I am enjoying writing it, and what you have to say is always so sweet!


	25. Ready or not

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I know, I am terrible! I can't believe it's been over a month since I have updated, and that is ridiculous. But I have been so busy, between my sister getting really sick, breaking my ankle, and the amount of homework that my teachers are piling on, I have been so stressed out. But I am on spring break and I am home for the week since I wasn't allowed to go to the beach with my friends. So that was a bummer for me but it does mean I will be spending a lot of time writing, which is great for all of you! This chapter is kinda of bad and I am torn as to whether I like it. Parts I do, but I think other areas are kind of slacking. But I wanted to update and get back in the swing of this story, so here this chapter is! **

**2 notes:**

**#1. Lingering Kiss has been deleted. I got a notification about my story being really similar to another one on a different site. I checked it out and apparently the two stories were EXACTLY the same, word for word. I really didn't want to deal with someone so desperate as to claim my writing as their own, especially when they denied to me that it wasn't their story. But whatever. I am sorry for anyone reading that story, I really wanted to write it and maybe one day I will repost it and begin again. But for now, I am sorry.**

**#2. I posted a new story One Love, just to let you all know!**

**

* * *

**

The sun set distantly behind the remaining clouds, streaks of pink and blue mixing in the air above. The grains of sand filled the spaces between their toes, covering their skin as the two continued to walk along the beach, hand in hand.

"What if we just drop out of school to live here?" Brooke asked, cocking her head with a smile, peering through her eyelashes at Lucas who only chuckled.

"I have no objections," he agreed with her.

"We can buy a little house by the water and live there until we die. I'll make breakfast while you run around the block. Then you'll come in all sweaty, which is a complete turn on, let me add. After your shower, we will sit down and eat whatever I cooked, which will probably be burnt, and…" Brooke began before Lucas interrupted her.

"So I turn you on when I'm sweaty?" he raised his eyebrow, earning a playful slap on his chest.

"Shut up," Brooke replied slightly embarrassed.

"Oh no. So you mean if I never showered and continually worked out, then we would probably be having sex right now. Because if that's the case, I am pretty sure I have enough energy to run a mile or two," Lucas chuckled, stopping as the beautiful girl beside him slowed her pace.

"Lucas," Brooke softly began, but quickly Lucas jumped in.

"I didn't mean it Brooke. I never want to pressure you into sex or anything you don't want to do. God, I am an idiot for even joking about something like that when you have specifically told me that you aren't ready and that you want to wait. Please don't get mad, I just, I wasn't thinking," Lucas rambled on, his eyes staring at the sand, unable to see the amused smirk on her face.

"Hey," Brooke replied, lifting his chin with her finger, "You have been amazing through all of this, this relationship, and the fact that you have gotten _nothing_ in months. But, we can joke and laugh about things, I'm not a nun, just a virgin," she finished with a smile.

"That's a lie," Lucas informed her and Brooke looked at him, confused.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she chuckled and he joined in momentarily.

"You said that I have gotten nothing in months, and in one respect that's the truth, but in another, that is a complete lie. Brooke, I have you and I don't care how hard I had to work for your heart because every struggle was worth it, now. If I had to spend _years _to get you to touch me, or kiss me, or look at me the way you are right now, I would, because those years would seem insignificant compared to a _moment_ with you. Sometimes I lay in bed for hours and I let my mind wander and it always slips to thoughts of you and I can't wait until its morning just so I can be with you. I don't deserve you and yet I am selfish enough to take your beauty and compassion. I may not have had sex in awhile, but now I can't even imagine what it would be like with anyone _but _you. You are beautiful and charming, innocent and naïve, and above all else, you are the one girl I can imagine having a future with," Lucas smiled.

"Lucas," Brooke smiled affectionately, falling further for the boy each and every time he spoke. She was the lucky one, to be able to not only hold his hand and walk besides someone so gorgeous, but to have such fluent and romantic words, directed towards her. "I love…"

"No," Lucas stopped her, pleading with his eyes that she not continue and abruptly, her words ceased to flow, her heart skipping a beat, and not in the way that lovers speak of. But rather of embarrassment and defeat.

"Oh, sorry," she turned away, a tear slipping from her eye unwillingly, and falling onto her porcelain skin that flamed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Lucas caught her arm quickly before she could walk ahead of him. Obviously his words were not his friend today.

"Then what did you mean it like, Luke?" Brooke asked crushed, her chest heaving up and down under the pressure of her breath. She loved him; she loved him and more than anything she wanted to tell him. It was like a weight being lifted off of her shoulders, a smile that she never felt, thoughts she wanted to capture and forever think, the ability to say the three words, _I love you_.

"Come here," he quickly grabbed her hand, breaking into a run, dragging the upset girl behind him, stopping for nothing.

* * *

The door slammed boisterously, causing the lamp by the bedside table to vibrate, a picture frame crashing from the shelf.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked, jumping from his bed as he threw his magazine down on the bed to see his cousin make her entrance well known.

"Find Lucas and tell him to get his scrawny ass back to school," she demanded, her long blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"Yeah because Lucas is really going to listen to me when I tell him that his little sister wants him back. He is with Brooke, just let them be," Nathan reasoned, settling back down on the bed, flicking on the television in the corner, hoping to catch the end of a basketball game.

"Whoop-dee-doo, he's with Brooke. I don't care," Lily replied sarcastically, causing Nathan to stare at her curiously.

"If you are going through some," Nathan paused and looked around the room, "feminine issues, please don't take them out on me."

"I'm not on my _period_, Nathan," Lily shouted, causing the brunette to cringe, obviously uncomfortable with the subject matter. But then again, most guys are.

"Well fine, but don't say _that_," Nathan pleaded with her, turning off the television, dismayed that the game had already ended.

"Say what, Nathan?" Lily asked casually.

"Do you want to die today or not?" Nathan questioned her and she smirked.

"You're such a guy."

"Yes and I am glad that I am," he chuckled. "Now why did you want Lucas?"

"Me and Jake broke up," she pouted, sitting down in an armchair, slumping over to prop her elbows on her knees.

"You and Jake?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"And I kind of told Jake about Lucas and Brooke," Lily continued, ignoring her cousin's question.

"Wait, okay, start from the beginning," Nathan paused, hoping to understand the predicament, but was doubtful he ever would, the moment that Lily began speaking again.

"And I mean he is so damn hypocritical. I mean Brooke and Lucas have the same age difference as us but he doesn't see it that way. He flipped out for no reason! It's not like Brooke is just going to break up with Luke because her _brother_ told her so, I mean they have been through way too much for their relationship to end so quickly and over something so stupid as Jake's opinion. God he is an asshole," Lily fumed.

"I'm really not following you Lil'. So you dated him, secretly because you didn't want Lucas to find out and Lucas and Brooke dated in secret so Jake wouldn't find out. But now Jake dumped you and knows about his sister dating Lucas and you want him home because…." Nathan tried to piece the information together.

"Jake didn't dump me!" Lily argued. "We just broke up. It doesn't matter if he called it off or if I did because either way, we aren't talking. God I hate him!" Lily yelled.

"Okay but you don't hate me, so please, just shut up and stop yelling," Nathan pleaded. Normally Lily was very mild mannered but when she got into rants, he never wanted to be the one on the listening end. Thankfully, most times it was Lucas who got that job. Man he wanted him home too.

"Uh!" Lily puffed and turned towards the door, slamming it behind her. Nathan chuckled slightly, grabbing his magazine and turning it to where he left off. Sometimes girls were more of a hassle than anything else.

* * *

"Lucas where the hell are we?" Brooke asked him as they came to stop. They stood on a strip of elevated land, pink and yellow flowers decorating the beach, swaying in the breeze as if they were never to lose their petals.

"This," he gestured towards the area, "is where my dad proposed to my mom," Lucas smiled proudly, sitting on a rock that had his parents initials engraved into it, a crooked heart surrounding the four letters. The water brushed along his feet, the turquoise ocean easing his mind as he reached out his hand for Brooke to take, and after a moment, she did.

"Come here," he beckoned, grabbing onto her hips and situating her petite body upon his knee, much like if she were still a little kid, which, in his mind, she still was, and probably always would be.

Brooke tightened her mouth, and rested her head along his shoulder. The moment she breathed in his scent, her eyes closed, her minds drifted, and her hands begged to touch him, her lips desiring to meet his own.

"Hey," he spoke softly, more so than he ever did. "I didn't mean that I don't feel that way about you," he said, their eyes meeting for the first time in what seemed like forever to him. "But I am just not ready for you to say that, or me for that matter," he admitted, being vulnerable to the brunette for a change.

"But why?" she asked.

"You don't want to have sex because it's something you have never done before and you want it to be so special that not even your expectations can live up to the reality. Well Brooke, I've never been in love, and saying those words is very important to me. I don't want them to be rushed or in a moment that I _think_ is right. I want to look into your eyes and _know_ that everything is so perfect that the words just flow out of my mouth. It scares me to feel so strongly about someone, but it's also amazing and I would never in a million years wish to feel anything else. And I know that what we have is incredible and I know how I feel about you, but to feel those words, and to say those words are two entirely different things. Many people make the mistake of speaking of their love, rather than showing it, and it is that fabrication of love and romance that leads couples astray. I however, feel attracted to you and know that if ever your life were endangered, I would risk everything I had to make you safe again. I want you to be happy above all else, even if that meant compromising myself. But, what I am trying to say is that, I can show you how I feel and how much you mean to me, but putting it into words and finally saying it, to me, is so different. I've never been in love before and I want to make sure that what I feel is a love that is inexorable and unrelenting. I want to mean those words more than anything I have ever meant before and for even the atmosphere to be begging my mind to let my heart take control. So to get to the point, _I _am not ready and I want everything to be perfect, for you, for me, and for us. I want to look back and be at a lost for words about how perfect that moment was and that when our grandchildren ask about when we fell in love, I will have to pause before I can find the exact words because no words will ever be enough."

"God," Brooke coughed wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Lucas frowned, helping her wipe the liquid that drained from her hazel eyes.

"Happy tears. Those are the only kind I have when you make those speeches," Brooke chuckled, leaning her forehead against his.

"I would rather you have no tears," Lucas smiled, meeting her lips softly in a sweet kiss, their lips fitting together as if they belonged there for the rest of their lives.

"Lucas!" the voice called, breaking apart the two, causing the blonde to turn his head around, a smile tracing the outline of his lips. He stood up, much to Brooke's surprise who almost fell on the sand, had her hand not caught onto the rock.

"Who are they?" Brooke asked peering at the three girls that slowly came into view, Lucas waving towards the small group.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever," he chuckled as they came closer, ignoring Brooke's question.

Brooke watched as the three raced towards Lucas, _her boyfriend_, one in particular who jumped on him, holding tightly as his hand held her in place. She wanted to slap both of them, the girl for being a slut and her _boyfriend_ for even touching another girl.

"I know," the blonde girl giggled, falling back to the sand, her eyes obviously sparkling with attraction and Brooke could not deny any of their beauty. Each and every one of them was unique, but all having something in common and that was the fact that they easily could be on a magazine. She officially hated all of them.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said, turning to a pouting brunette, "Brooke, this is Madison, Lauren, and Olivia," he introduced and Brooke shook each of their hands.

"Hey," she said with a bright smile, while her eyes stared at each, trying to find one flaw to make herself feel better about her appearance. Normally she wouldn't be so catty, but hey, everyone is allowed to be a little immature sometimes.

Madison was blonde, the classic Barbie doll that each child wanted to grow up to be and each parent secretly hoped their daughter wouldn't imitate, her waist being entirely too small for her boobs. Her small bob haircut fit her heart shaped face perfectly, side bangs accentuating a perfectly size forehead, falling just above her entirely too blue eyes.

Olivia seemed quiet, standing behind the other two girls, her brunette hair braided behind her back, a single strand tucked behind her ear. She was the ideal girl next door, dawning the tennis shoe, sweatshirt look and still appearing flawless.

Lauren had the most stunning smile Brooke had ever seen and if she wound up on the cover of a poster, stapled in a dentist's office, she wouldn't be surprised. Her hair was lighter than Olivia's but still considered brunette nonetheless. She was one of those girls that wore no makeup and still looked like a cover girl.

"How's the college life treating you?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded to herself. Of course they were older. They were too pretty to be the same age as her.

"It's great, but we miss spending time with you," Lauren gushed and Brooke glared. Obviously she had the same slut potential as Madison.

"I know! We used to have the best time. How's Karen? Is she with you?" Lauren asked, and Brooke was pretty sure that she would continue to ask question after question until Lucas stopped her, and thankfully, with a chuckle, he did.

"Slow down, Lore," he said. Brooke stared at him incredulously; he had a _nickname_ for her? "No, she is in North Carolina. I am just here with Brooke," he smiled towards her, wrapping his arm around her neck, whispering, _"smile,"_ into her ear. Slowly, Brooke forced a smile.

"Well if you're not busy, we should all hang out," Madison suggested and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah that sounds great. Hey, Brooke, that okay?"

"Yeah," she scoffed and dragged her feet behind the group, knowing that this little hang out was going to be less than fun.

"Hey Brooke," Olivia smiled as she slowed down her pace to walk alongside the frowning brunette, letting Lucas and the other two girls walk ahead.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"He doesn't mean it, you know, leaving you to hang out with those two," Olivia informed her and Brooke's head perked up.

"What do you mean?"

"They are kind of like a hook up triangle, minus the drama," she explained.

"I'm his girlfriend," Brooke forced a smile and the look on Olivia's face could only be compared to a child's in a surprise party.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled in spite of herself, glad that she had an advantage over the others girls in the sense that Lucas had never dated any of them.

"Wow, Little Scott sure has changed," she chuckled, looking in the distance as Lucas left space on either side of him, neither girl able to walk too close. In the past, both would be dripping on either of arms, but now, there was a fair amount of room between the three.

"Do you know him well?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia chuckled but traced back her words when she saw the defeated look on Brooke's face. "Oh, sorry. We never slept together if it makes a difference. We hooked up once and we were trashed," she explained.

"It would be nice to go somewhere and find that my boyfriend _hasn't_ had sex or made out with half the people," Brooke responded.

"How's it with you two, if you don't mind me asking. I mean I have heard the rumors about how great he is, and well, if you're his girlfriend, you have to be getting it _all _the time," Olivia smiled deviously and Brooke let out a chuckle. But before she answered, she glanced towards Madison and Lauren, two girls that had slept with her boyfriend and although it was in the past, it hurt nonetheless, to know that so many others had gotten him before she had. No matter if what they had was purely physical or if a friendship lied between the bonds that tied them, it was hard to imagine Lucas in bed with them, making out with them, and doing God knows what else in God knows where.

A shiver held her body for a moment. "Um," she began, staring at the gap between Lucas and the two others, knowing it was enough for her to squeeze in, take hold of his hand and race away, leaving everyone behind. She wondered if lying to Olivia would be for the best, after all, she would never know the difference.

"Lauren and Madison have told me that their best sex was with him. You're lucky," Olivia smiled encouragingly and Brooke tried to force one back, but it was hard.

Brooke was tired of hearing his words, about how much he _liked_ her and although he did feel as if what they had was love, he just wasn't ready to say those three words aloud. But she was ready. She was ready to hold onto his hands and look into his cerulean eyes, losing herself for a moment in their perfection. She wanted to smile and be able to say to him how _she_ felt, even if meant he couldn't return the same sentence. But, he said he wasn't ready, to either say or hear those words. But she was ready. She was ready to make love with him in a way that only two people so head over heels in love can do. She was ready to feel her body so connected with his own, that not one force could break them apart.

Wait. She was ready to have sex with him. Brooke stopped mid step for a moment.

"Hey, you coming?" the voice called to her and Brooke still in a daze, nodded her head and absentmindedly followed Olivia.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. Please review!**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- You reviews, like always, are absolutely amazing and I am not sure if I would really be at chapter 25 in a story without them. I am really tired [it's 2: 30 am] and so this has to be the shortest thanks I have EVER done, but I am going to bed. But thank you for everything you said and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I feel like you might be mad at Lucas by the end but don't worry, everything the characters do is for a reason.


	26. A Perfect Moment

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. Okay this is my LONGEST chapter EVER! And although I never plan on writing a chapter this long again, I really didn't want to split any of this up. And honestly, I got lazy at the end but I hope it doesn't show!**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

The small crystal diamonds sparkled in the water, a ripple created by the shore as the waves crashed in the distance. It would have been the perfect evening; the two holding hands as the ocean caressed their feet, love enveloping the two under the setting sun. But sometimes circumstances dictate situations and you are forced to adjust, for the better, or for the worse.

Brooke watched in the distance as Lauren and Madison threw their clothes on a tall rock, standing in the knee high water with just lingerie, and to say that Brooke enjoyed watching them parade around in their scantily clad bodies, would be a complete and utter lie. Lucas sat on the sand and although it did please her that he didn't partake in the activities, stripping down to his boxers and joining the girls in flirtatious fun, it still angered her that he had yet to truly acknowledge her existence. Maybe she was blinded by jealousy, too stubborn to enjoy the fun, but whatever it was, seeing her boyfriend with girls as gorgeous as the three, with knowledge that each had their own history, was enough to cast her in the shadows for a while.

"Come on Lucas," Madison begged, splashing Lauren with water, the two obviously used to attracting the attention of the opposite sex.

"I am just going to hang out here," Lucas smiled, patting on the side of the rock where he was sitting, leaning back to glance at the sky, strewn with a painting of colors that even an artist would envy.

"Suit yourself," the two girls giggled, running further into the icy water, turning around only to wave at the brooding blonde, but much to their disappointment, his eyes weren't focused on them, but rather on the atmosphere surrounding him.

He wanted to come out here everyday with Brooke, for the two to bury their feet in the sand and simply close their eyes, enjoying each other's presence as the breeze brushed the days by. It scared him to feel so strongly about her for the sole reason that only _months_ ago, he was sleeping with countless girls with no care in the world, but here he was _in love_. Because he knew that there was only one word to describe his feelings towards the beautiful brunette that he could finally call his girlfriend, and that was love. And no matter what he had told her before about love, he knew that he had masked his real reasons as to why he didn't want her to say those three words, and as much as he craved for them to slide through her innocent lips, he knew that they couldn't.

For selfish reasons, _he_ wanted to be the person to initiate the declaration even though in the back of his mind he was quite sure that it didn't matter who said _"I love you_,_"_ first, as long as they were eventually said. Sure, it scared him to feel towards her the way he does, but that wouldn't stop him. He wanted to be the guy, the one to take her hands in his own, staring straight into her eyes, seeing the love and adoration that she always exhibits and to slide his lips along hers. He wanted to choose the soft song that lulled in the distance, beckoning forth emotions that would escape through their touch. He wanted to smile slowly and tell her how much she means to him, about how he has envisioned his future in everyway he could and the only times he desires those thoughts is when she is standing beside him. He wanted to shower her with love before finally saying, _"Brooke Davis, I love you." _In all honesty, he was planning to tell her when she turned 16, which was a little less than a month away, to make that birthday the most memorable as he could. He was planning on borrowing the family yacht and spending the perfect evening with her. But sometimes he wondered if he could wait that long, especially when he knew that she felt the same exact way about him, as he did her.

The second reason was less selfish but rather centered on her and how he always wanted to protect her. Lucas had seen his friends and his peers declare their love, only to find themselves buried in the covers of a bed hours later. To say _I love you_ in a moment that is less than perfect is to invite someone into your bed, to invite someone not only into your heart, but your body. He feared that the moment those words were exchanged, Brooke would feel as if she was ready for sex, _feel_ rather than _know_. It scared him to rush her or pressure her into anything and for fear of moving too quickly, he was positive he had slowed down their progress. He wanted her more than anything, to feel her, to love her in a way that he was pleased no other guy would ever be able to, but as much as he wanted that, he still wanted to wait for the perfect moment. And with the words I love you said between them, he knew that the line between them would become ambiguous and although their intimacy is something he treasures, it would break his heart into innumerable pieces that could never fully be put back together, if he ever took something so precious from her because her eyes were blocked by adoration. He just wanted everything to be _perfect_ because in everyway he saw her she was _flawless_.

He turned to see her, sitting far from him just staring into the distance. A frown fell upon his face to see her unhappy and as he glanced towards Madison, Lauren, and now Olivia, dancing in the water, he realized that her bleakness was because of him. He hadn't meant to leave her, but just seeing his old friends, he had gotten so excited. He mentally kicked himself in the back of his head as he got up from the rock, moving quietly along the beach towards the one girl that he never wanted to lose.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting beside her, placing his larger hand over hers, and intertwining their hands.

"Hi," she replied, not masking how she felt, not even bothering to replace her frown with a forced smile. He knew her too well to fake any sort of emotion.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lucas asked, but he wasn't looking for a rebuttal. It was the truth, and he wanted her to always believe that, and if there were some time when they weren't together, although it would kill him, he would want her to be confident in how gorgeous and kind she always was.

But rather than nodding her head, she scoffed, glancing towards the three girls.

"You'd think they would be cold," Lucas commented glancing over from the ocean, back towards Brooke, who for a moment, looked incredulous.

"That's all you have to say, that would think they should be cold?" Brooke asked him and he simply nodded.

"Yeah," was his reply, as if it was the most obvious thing, and she wondered how she had been so stupid as to be jealous. He was able to look at three stunning girls, two of which he had slept with, and rather than commenting about their looks, negatively or positively, his only observation was about the water temperature.

"They're in lingerie, Luke, you don't have to pretend that you aren't attracted to them," Brooke told him and although she would hate for him to agree with her, she also knew that it was highly unlikely that he was not in any way reacting towards them.

"You're right, they are in lingerie, and I don't have to pretend that I am not attracted to them, because there is only one girl that I would ever want to see in the water running around, so carefree," Lucas grinned, looking down at Brooke who simply blushed.

"I hope you're not talking about Lauren or Olivia," Brooke chuckled, knowing that he wasn't referring to either of those brunettes, but was too self-conscious to think about traipsing through the water in lingerie, especially in front of him.

"They're nice, but I was referring to the really sexy one," he chuckled, watching as his girlfriend's cheeks flamed pink, but no matter what color they were, she was gorgeous and he loved her. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Stop," she smiled, slapping him in the chest, but he caught her hand, pausing for a moment to stare at her face. Gently he dipped his head, running his lips along her own on their way towards her ear, delicately nipping at the tip.

"How about we go back?" he asked her twitching his nose as he looked in her in the eyes, his forehead leaning against hers.

"I was just starting to have fun though," Brooke chuckled and for the first time, looked into his eyes not to see love, but rather desire and passion, something she had never seen before. She bit her lip gently and knew there was only so much longer she could wait, and it was comforting to know that he seemed to be in the exact same place.

"But we can have more fun, the two of us," he smirked and Brooke was not sure whether her gulp was visible or not, "I'll even let you pick the movie we watch," he finished and Brooke nodded her head.

"Oh," she chuckled; slightly embarrassed for having thought he was thinking of something entirely different.

"You ready?" Lucas asked, but to his surprised, Brooke shook her head, standing up and shaking the sand off of her.

"I was thinking we go for a swim," she smiled, raising her eyebrows momentarily.

"It's a little cold, don't you think?" Lucas asked her, the three girls completely invisible to him.

"That's why I have you," she bent down before whispering the rest of the sentence in his ear, "to keep me warm."

Lucas grinned and it took him all of his energy _not_ to look down her shirt, although that was truly all he wanted to do. He knew they were toying with the line, a line that they hadn't ever really even approached. But he had a gorgeous girlfriend and he couldn't help himself from stepping a little closer to the imaginary boundary.

"Now I am not a slut, so I am going to need your sweatshirt," Brooke smiled, sticking her hand out for his clothing.

"What?" Lucas asked slightly confused, but handing her his grey hoodie, nonetheless.

"Number one, it is too cold to run around Martha's Vineyard in my bra. Number two, only sluts would even consider that. Number 3, I don't want to get any of my clothes wet," Brooke pointed out and Lucas chuckled, glancing towards the other girls that seemed to have lost interest in him, now talking to a group of guys at least 4 years older.

He continued to glance around, giving Brooke privacy to take her shirt and jeans off, without his eyes staring at her, because he knew if he were to get a glimpse of her in only a bra and panties, he would probably lose all control of himself. There were just some things he had no power over.

"Coming?" Brooke asked, already making her way towards the ocean, and Lucas could not help himself but marvel at her long, accentuated legs, the sweatshirt only hitting mid thigh. Through his peripheral vision her saw her jeans discarded on the sand, along with the previous shirt she had been wearing, and although the breeze blew against his chest, clad only in a light t-shirt, he felt no chill. All he could think about was the fact that Brooke had on next to nothing underneath his sweatshirt and although he had worked months as to not look at her and just see her body and sex, it just kept getting harder.

"Yeah," he smiled and quickly caught up to her, scooping her swiftly into his arms as he ran past, much to her amusement.

"Put me down," she laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest, her head titled back in laughter.

"I don't think so," Lucas informed her, stepping into the frozen water, but the temperature didn't matter because having her in his arms was worth any sort of conditions.

She fluttered her feet as he walked further into the ocean, so similar to a little child that Lucas wondered if she would ever grow up. And he hoped she never did because her simplicity was heartwarming. His smile only grew when she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head along his shoulder.

"Is that your phone?" Brooke asked, noticing the vibrating in his pocket and he nodded his head, but made no move to actually answer it. "Are you going to answer it?" she chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on it," Lucas admitted, knowing that to reach his phone, he would have to let go of Brooke and he was not exactly into that idea.

"It could be something important."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to answer it. I am perfectly happy with you and more relaxed than I have been in awhile. I don't want to ruin everything," Lucas smiled but Brooke frowned.

"It could be your mom or dad or Lily or Nate," she enumerated and Lucas sighed, lowering her legs into the water, listening to her squeal at how cold the water was.

He smiled as she jumped up and down trying to warm herself as he reached into his back pocket to answer the phone.

"Hey Nathan," he greeted.

"Hi Nathan!" Brooke yelled into the earpiece, as well.

_"Hey Brooke," _Nathan replied and Lucas frowned.

"Don't say hi to me, it's not like _you_ called _my_ phone or anything," Lucas said irritated. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't exactly thrilled that Nathan called when all he wanted to do was spend time with Brooke.

_"Don't be such a girl. Anyways Lily came in my room this morning,"_ Nathan began before Brooke shouted over his words.

"It's so fucking cold!" she cried and Lucas frowned, normally Brooke never cursed.

"Language," he laughed, pointing at her as if she was a child but Brooke only stuck her tongue out at him.

_"Anyways" _Nathan continued but sighed when it became obvious that neither Lucas nor Brooke was listening, let alone interested in anything he had to say. But it was good, that Lucas was finally happy.

"Please get off the phone," Brooke whined.

"You' re the one who told me to answer it," Lucas laughed but Brooke only shrugged her shoulders.

"No I didn't," she argued and Lucas cocked his head at her.

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"You're right, I did," Brooke, agreed and Lucas chuckled at her antics, hanging up his phone without another thought and tucking it away into his pocket.

"You cold?" he questioned, his eyes glinting softly.

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed as Lucas moved closer to her and grinned.

"Well that means I am not doing my job," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back. She smiled.

"I'm still cold," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"Really," she replied, lifting one foot out of the water.

"I think I can change that," he said softly, lowering his head to capture her lips, not even allowing the breeze to penetrate. It was soft and heartfelt; both of them feeling the other beneath the contact, his tongue gently sliding into her mouth without even have to tease her lips. But their tongues did not battle, one trying to gain dominance over the other, but rather they danced, together, and in the same tempo.

He put her hands under her bottom, picking Brooke up in a swift motion, her legs wrapping around his waist and slowly, when breathing became an issue, they separated.

And that's when it hit Lucas, staring into her pulsating eyes; her body so close to his, that if he waited and planned for the perfect moment, it would never come. If he stopped living his life because there was a vision in his head how something was supposed to be, chances are, it would never happen. Because his mind stopped at the thought that every moment he spent with Brooke was perfect.

* * *

Brooke lay on the couch, staring at the television, not able to pay attention to the show that was supposed to be occupying her attention. Lucas was in the shower after having fallen… okay, maybe pushed… into the ocean. Brooke smiled at the thought, of having watched him fall helplessly into the water, of course after he had put her down. Soon after that, they left and he had casually waved goodbye to Madison and Lauren who just threw a hand back in his direction, both of them too interested in other guys to pay much attention. Olivia had smiled; walking hand in hand in the opposite direction, with another guy and all Brooke could do was smile back.

Her thoughts drifted to Lucas, his beautiful smile, his loving glance, and every other perfect feature he had about him. She couldn't imagine anybody more lovely and the fact that he was hers for the time being, got her every time.

"Hey," he smiled at her, coming from the bathroom, obviously done his shower. His hair should have been wet, but since it was short, it dried pretty quickly. He wore a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt, and although Brooke could have done without the sweatshirt, he looked hot nonetheless.

"Hey," she bit her lip, and he only chuckled. Normally she only bit her lip when she was embarrassed about something, and there was no reason for that at the moment.

"What are you up to?" he asked, moving towards the couch, sitting on the opposite side of her but she didn't answer; her face, unreadable. She blinked once, then twice, and on the third time, her eyes fluttered towards his, a smile tenderly poking at her cheeks as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas chuckled at her, but once again, she said nothing, but rather got up from the couch. "Brooke?"

Her steps were slow, until she stood before him, her mind calm and at ease as she offered him her hand and casually he looked at her, bewildered to her behavior. But it intrigued him, so he took her hand, its smooth texture sliding along his coarse fingers.

The door loomed over the two, growing taller as they entered through its threshold; the daunting wood covered in white paint was threatening and hostile. Buried beneath her eye was a tear but as long as it stayed buried, she knew everything was okay.

Brooke turned towards Lucas, his back closing the door as he pressed up alongside it, a glint in her eyes that he had never seen before, and he wondered if his eyes would open and see the morning air, for her smile was a dream and her mouth had never seemed more desirable. He wondered if his imagination would be so cruel as to trick him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and instinctively, his hands encircled her waist, for a moment, their minds were blank as their thoughts ceased to flow. He only saw her, nothing else, but the brunette beauty, her eyes sparkling and shy. She saw him, his blue eyes, that like an ocean rocked her into the waves, securing her like a lifeboat, until they drifted seamlessly into the sky.

He furrowed his eyebrows as she leaned closer to him, pieces of thoughts clicking together until he pushed her back gently, the lights on the room allowing no escape, her vulnerability stamped before him, her nervousness somewhere buried within the lashes that tickled her cheek.

Simply, he shook his head.

Flawlessly she nodded hers.

"You're not ready for this, Brooke," Lucas told her, closing his eyes, his body reacting in uncontrollable ways. He wanted her, God he wanted to touch her, massage her, and feel her suppleness beneath his fingertips. He wanted to taste her scent, the same one that summoned him every day.

She didn't reply and for a moment he thought it was because she was rethinking the whole thing and as much as he wanted to take her, he wanted her _to want_ that. But he glanced beneath his eyelids to see her nod her head, a gentle pout against her lips, but not the sexy kind, rather the _thinking_ kind, the _stubborn_ kind.

"Lucas," her lips seemed to speak, but her breath got caught somewhere in her breath and she just nodded, moving her lips to his, tasting the lemony mint of his chapstick, feeling more fully, the lines indented in his lips. She arched her lower back and he held her tighter, feeling the small indentation of her back, before it once again curved outward by her hips.

* * *

[Lucas's POV]

I wonder if this is what she truly wants, if she knows the ramifications that sex will bring, the fact that our relationship will be completely different. I wonder if she even cares.

I need to be inside her thoughts, to know what she is thinking, what she needs. Her eyes are unreadable, her mouth only calls my lips towards them and the moment we collide, my thoughts momentarily go blank, and I figure that's just the affect she has on me. Her fingers lightly tickle the back of my neck, absentmindedly; she toys with the hood of my sweatshirt.

I separate from our kiss temporarily, turning down the lights as my finger slides along the circular dimmer, romantic lighting enveloping us as I step from the door, and look her in the eyes.

She is glorious, like an angel that mistakenly fell from heaven, and I consider if it's my job to let go of her waist and let her float back to where she belongs, too perfect for this world.

Her left leg runs along my right shin. At first I think I think she is begging me to touch her and although she need not implore, I enjoy the thought of her pleading for me. But then her hands let go of my neck and with an apologetic smile; she reaches to scratch a strip of skin above her ankle. I smile back because in an experience so nerve racking, she is still so natural and aware of more than her desire to feel. I, however, can't say the same thing about myself, my senses divulged into the yearning for her caress.

My index finger graces her shoulder, covered in a dark blue shirt, and although the cloth covers her skin, I swear I feel her burning warmth. Slowly my other fingers follow suit and it is only a moment before my hand rests along the side of her shoulder, and with a gentle squeeze my other hand becomes entwined with hers. I lead her towards the bed, a cotton white comforter like a cloud, and I find myself settling her down upon it. She appears so pure, her hazel eyes blinking only once before they look towards mind for reassurance. I nod my head as if answering an unasked question, but rather than climbing on top of her and falling from my ideal moment with her, I stand alone on the carpet. I see her elbows prop her body upwards, her eyes searching the dim room for my face, but I turn from her, and walk towards the stereo.

Sometimes in movies, the man saunters towards the black cd player, swiftly picking up a disc that lies unassumingly on the counter, and presses play, the room filling with gentle, erotic lyrics of a an unidentified tempo. That was my vision. However, I stared at the plastic cases in my cabinet, all but one, rap. I quickly disclose from my mind putting the distinctively unique cd on, because there is no way in hell that I will make love while listening to _Silent Night _or _Frosty the Snowman_. Frustrated, I toss the case on the floor.

I want this to be perfect, and I debate leaving my endearing girlfriend to grab a cd from the guest bedroom. But I remember our relationship is unique, and to play a song that has filled my ears when sleeping with other girls, I feel is a crime against what I have been trying to do, and that is make Brooke so much different than my previous "relationships."

I pick a cd at random, but once again, know that what I have chosen is not a choice. No way is _"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down," _playing any time I am touching Brooke tonight, or more so, she, touching me.

I turn towards her and smile; wondering how much time has passed since I left her, since I last touched her smoldering lips.

"I don't have any good cds," I apologetically inform her, and although the dimming light forces my eyes to constrict, her expression is still so clear, and her voice soothes me.

"Good, because I didn't come to listen to music," she chuckles and although I know she is joking, I can't help but wonder what inspired her to realize that she is "ready." I wonder if that inspiration would turn me away from committing myself to her body altogether. But then I wonder if it truly matters.

I love her and in mind, that is truly the most important thing.

I leave my cd player, already failing in my promise to give her the most amazing experience she could ever hope to have. But my lovely girlfriend doesn't seem to mind and as I near the bed, I see a smirk play on her face as she gently kicks her feet along the bed.

She isn't a girl that strips into her lingerie and lies pouting on the bed, waiting for me to join her, but rather she is patiently breathing in the scent of the room, a mixture of cherries and salt from the ocean. Not the most common mixture, but I love it nevertheless. She isn't sexily clad in a pushup bra waiting to be unhooked, but rather her innocence lies ready to be unraveled.

But I shake the comparisons from my mind. Not because it wouldn't be fair to Brooke, making judgments between her and the girls in my past, but because it wouldn't be fair to those _other_ girls, to have to compete with Brooke.

As gentle as my body allows me to be, I climb on top of her, my knees planted beside her waist, holding up my weight. I look down at her and before our lips collide, I feel like my life has hit an all time high.

**[I am not sure about what the line is between T & M ratings, but just a warning that there is sexual content from here on out].**

* * *

[Brooke's POV]

I wish my mind would simply turn off, and even though I have a gorgeous boy hovering about my imperfect body, I still can't manage to focus solely on him.

I swear my hands are shaking, my knees will buckle if I move from my spot, my eyes will roll in the back of my head if I blink one more time, and my arms will limply fall from my shoulders if I don't hold them perfectly straight.

The fan cuts the air in a circular motion, and I choose to focus on the beating propellers. I close my eyes and although I know there is only silence, I force my ears to strain to hear the _whoosh_ of the air collapsing around me.

But then his lips touch mine, and I wonder why the hell I was focusing on a fan.

He is soft and gentle, his tongue dancing inside my mouth, leading me along a floor that is so unfamiliar, I must stare at its awe. A chandelier hangs above and I strive to reach towards it. I feel myself close, and yet so far.

My tongue snaps into my own mouth as Lucas cocks his head backwards, coughing uncontrollably and it is only then did I realize my mistake. In my brief escape into the kiss, I hadn't stopped to realize that the chandelier I was so fond in touching, was the uvula of his throat. I feel like an idiot.

But before I can apologize and bury my face into a pillow while I cry myself into a brainless sleep, he smiles charmingly into my eyes and whispers _"Slow down,"_ into my ears.

If I were him, I would have run away.

His fingers delicately, almost hesitantly, press along my stomach, the only barrier between my skin and his touch, is a flimsy shirt. His thumb massages where he knows my bellybutton must be and the seemingly awkward place for one to show affection, responds to the contact. Slowly he moves his fingers, and in a last attempt to protect my chastity, I will his fingers back towards my stomach. Not because I don't want this, but because I want it _that _bad. I want to prolong this moment for as long as I can because I know that I will only have _one_ first time.

Once again, his fingers tiptoe along my shirt as if he is reading my thoughts and slowly my last resolve slips away as I wait for his hand to fall upon my breast. But he ignores my now growing impatience, and in turn strokes my cheek.

I take the opportunity to feel his chest, a piece of artwork that was sculpted long ago. His chest belonged on a statue of a Greek God, but I was glad to have it all to myself. His sweatshirt hung limply, exposing much of his stomach, the material dropping from his back. I slide my fingers through the opening, and watch his expression to make sure what I am doing is okay.

The moment his eyes close, I realize that my touch appeases him and I slide my fingers further and quickly with a smile, he rolls to his back. I find myself straddling his marble body, and unaware of how to continue, I sit straight along his waist.

He grabs onto my hips and scoots my body closer to him, and the smirk on his face makes me look over my shoulder in embarrassment.

He once again makes an attempt to touch my untouched body, only this time; his fingers slide beneath my shirt. I shiver at the touch, his cool fingers like ice against my flaming skin.

I debate sucking my stomach in and as I go to do so, he glares at me. Literally, glares.

"Don't you dare," he whispers, and I shrug innocently. I have no idea what he is talking about.

"I didn't do anything," I whisper back, and although we are the only ones here, the low volume pacifies my running mind.

"You're perfect," he chuckles, leaning up to kiss my lips, but lets them go much to quick for my liking.

He is too sweet.

I pull his hands from my shirt and intertwine our fingers. I love this moment and I hope he knows that.

My eyes catch a glimpse of his perfect skin and my fingers itch to see more, my eyes slowly lifting his shirt up, before my hands can work quick enough. He smiles cockily and as much as I wish to wipe that confident smirk from his face, it pumps adrenaline through my system, for as gentle as he wants to be, I cannot wait to touch his craving body.

I lift his sweatshirt as far as I can before it becomes his duty to lift his arm through the holes and thankfully, he obliges. It becomes the first item discarded and I smile that soon, much more will join his lonely sweatshirt.

"Don't focus on me," he whispers, but I don't understand. I _want _to focus on him. "This about you."

"I know," I grin, and I allow my mouth to melt upon his chest, planting kisses as if his body were simply a garden.

* * *

[Lucas's POV]

I allow her to enjoy my body for a moment, and I must admit, it is not because she claims it is for her, but because I love having her lips along me. We are basically fully clothed and yet I feel as if each article has been removed.

She seems at ease.

I however, am racking my brain for what to do.

Every time we spoke about having sex, it was me telling her it would be okay. And yet I feel as if I am lost in beauty. This _has_ to be special, each touch and smile… all of it. But I can't help but feel like _I _won't live up to her expectations.

She is done with my body. And although her lips still move long my skin, now sucking by my neck, I decide that she needs no more. It is my turn.

My hands slide willingly up her shirt, feeling her flat stomach, and perfect curves that had to have been crafted by an artist. Although I can't see the skin I am touching, I have no doubt it will take my imagination by surprise. I feel my body constrict as I trace the wiring of her bra. I lick my lips in anticipation.

But then my eyes retreat to hers and I see the security. I want to know that each touch is okay. And her smiles assures me that it is and, what a turn on that knowledge is.

Before I cup her breasts in my hands, I slide her shirt from her head and throw it without a glance. If my breath has ever been taken away, it was at this moment, seeing her body in such vulnerability. I have no words for the curves that like a waterfall cascaded down her body, or for the small indentation that exists when her breathing changes quickly. She has a freckle on the left side of her second rib; she has a birthmark so small that had I not been gazing at her body, I would have missed.

Her breasts were clasped in a pink pushup bra and I wonder if she had planned this from the beginning. The bra has lace by the top, cupping her chest and I position us so I can see everything from a better view.

For the first time in my life, my hands cupped her, massaging her through only lingerie, and I looked towards her to make sure, once again, that it was okay. And I am glad my eyes had retreated then, because her face was a snapshot of perfection, before she buried it in the crook my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin beneath my ear. I wanted to moan, but I collapsed my throat in order to suppress the noise. I reminded myself that this pleasure was for her.

I run my hands along her stomach as if they need a running start before they slide underneath her bra, my hands clasping over her breasts, massaging each and every bit. It was obvious in many ways, that she had been waiting for me to finally caress her skin. And I could help but pull my neck from her head, causing her face to look before me. I captured her lips quickly with a smile and she smiled hesitantly back at me.

"You're beautiful," I remind her and she grins before my hands must leave their position as her lips collide along mine, and slowly we collapse along the bed, my back feeling the comfort of the mattress.

I can't help but want to see the rest of her, to appreciate her body that has longingly waited this moment. I wonder simply if this would be the same encounter had she not been a virgin. Would we have waited so long? Would I be so careful not to rush and rip her clothes off?

I reason that no matter if she were a virgin or if she weren't, this experience would be the same.

But I can't help but smile and know that I am the first person to _ever_ touch her like this.

Still straddling me, she shifts to find a position comfortable for her. But as her shifting continues along my hip, the less comfortable _I_ become and I try and silent her movements.

"Brooke," I call to her in a groan, "You've got to stop that."

"Why?" She asks, her innocence forcing me to chuckle and the moment it dawns on her as to why I asked that, I can see a shade of red rush along her skin. "Sorry," she mutters, and sits perfectly still. But my lips once again meet hers, and she falls beside me, my hands clasped along her cheeks. And for the slightest moment, I wonder if my breath smells.

* * *

[Brooke's POV]

I am determined that my breath smells of mints and as long as I think about that, I allow this wonderful kiss to continue. Although I am quite sure that even my breath did smell, I would continue molding my lips with his.

"You're a really good kisser," I say abruptly and if I could, I would smack myself in the forehead, but my hands are trapped between his, so I must settle for doing that mentally. He bursts out into laughter. I am not talking about a chuckle, but he literally rolls over and is overcome by hysterics. I mean we have kissed before, but ugh, I don't know why I chose to say that. I just need to calm down. Here he is so relaxed. I just need to breath.

"Thanks," he says in reply, once his laughter has died down.

"I didn't mean to say that," I tell him, but slowly, a frown replaces his smile.

"You mean I am a bad kisser?" he jokes, and I wonder how he can joke in the middle of us having sex. Although I am not sure when sex begins… is it when the clothes come off, or when we are fully naked, or when _more_ happens.

"No, I mean, ugh," I groan and immediately I becomes self-conscience under his gaze as I lie without a shirt or bra, in front of him. And although I know that he has had 15 minutes to get accustom to seeing my breasts, I still feel awkward. But the moment he kisses the valley between them, I feel at ease.

"It's okay baby," he lets me know. "You're a good kisser too," and with those words, I know my face is bright red.

I expect his lips to stop eventually, but I swear he has yet to lift his head, and the moment he passes my bellybutton, I know exactly where his mouth is headed.

The only thing I can hear is my breath as it progressively becomes louder and louder. I wish it would just shut up, but then I realize that my breath "shutting up" would probably mean that I would die.

But dying with Lucas Scott kissing me would not be a terrible way to go. Although, that would probably traumatize him.

I _really_ need to stop thinking and as his fingers tickle stomach, I am forced to, and a giggle escapes my lips. My laugh seems to brighten his smile and the thought, is touching.

He dips his finger underneath my jeans and although it lies around my hip, I begin to feel the throb between my legs and my God I want him more than anything. I want him to touch me and ease the pulsating desire. I never knew the _want_ would be _so_ strong. How the hell did I go without sex for so long?

He flicks the button of my jeans open as if it is the easiest task in the world, and with his _teeth,_ he unzips the zipper. His mouth, so close to my aching legs, is much more than I can handle and a moan slips through my teeth before I can bite it and pull it back to my throat. I had suppressed each and every moan for fear of feeling awkward, but now that one has slipped, I feel relieved. And the moment it travels to his ears, I see his head perk up, and his priceless grin is adoring.

I feel his hands cup my ass as he lifts my body enough to slide my jeans down to my knees, each time the desire for him to spread my legs and relieve my pain increases. I feel the fluid rush to the cloth of my panties and embarrassment floods my cheeks because soon he will know how _much_ I desire him.

Soon my jeans join the discarded pile.

* * *

[Lucas POV]

Her fingers are like a match and her laughter, a drug, and when the two combine, I am sure I will explode. My jeans tighten around my hardening body and I am unsure as to when she will relieve me of the growing uncomfort. Fuck, I need her so bad, and had this been any girl other than Brooke, I have thrown my jeans to the floor a long time ago.

But, the smile dances to my face in the realization that this is not some other girl, and it is that thought that wills me to be patient, because this is where it gets tricky.

Her eyes look towards mine as if she needs permission, as if she needs instructions on how to proceed. But she knows what to do, I am quite sure. I smile as she straddles me and although I want to take her breasts, once again, in my hands, I refrain, and allow her nimble fingers to unbutton my jeans.

The zipper catches my boxers and although it is painful as she pulls the cloth from the unforgiving zipper, I don't say a word and I forbid my facial expressions to give me away, because this is her first time, and I am not going to do anything to humiliate or discourage her.

My heart beats profusely as she unhitches the zipper and hooks her fingers around the belt buckles. I swear my heart is beating so loud that she can certainly hear. So slowly, maybe _too_ slowly, she brings my jeans to my knees and then it is my turn to kick them the rest of the way off. I am glad that neither of us was originally wearing shoes, because in my opinion, they always get in the way.

I glance towards my boxers and thankfully notice they aren't a pair of embarrassingly decorated ones that I have received as a Christmas gift every year. They are just a blue and green plaid.

Who should proceed? Is it my turn to rip her panties off and throw them to the floor or should she _finally_ allow me room to breathe and relinquish the cloth from my skin. I wait to see whether I should reach towards her hips, my fingers dying to touch her, but other parts of my body so full of desire for her caress, that my fingers are forgotten.

Like a pro, she moves her fingers to my boxers.

With as much grace as she can manage, my last article of clothing is thrown to the floor and I swear that sparkle in her eyes was enough for me to throw myself on top of her, yank her panties to her ankles and find comfort within her, at that exact moment. But patiently I await her next move.

* * *

[Brooke's POV]

What the HELL do I do?

* * *

[Lucas's POV]

I noticed her body has frozen and I can't help but smirk. But rather than marvel at her reaction that builds my confidence, I tuck her below my body and it is my turn to hover above her perfect body. I want to impress her, I cannot help it, so with my teeth, I bite on the flimsy material of her panties, and slink them down to the middle of her thigh, where my hand quickly drops them to her ankles.

She is more perfect than I ever could have imagined, but I feel her burning beneath me and I know she's wondering what I am thinking. I look up at her innocent face and I see a tear slip from her eyes.

What did I do _now?_

"What's wrong?" I ask her immediately, hoping I haven't hurt her, but she just shakes her head.

"Lucas, I can't_ wait_," she tells me painfully, as another tear slips from her eyes, and I see her vulnerability. But I honestly, don't want to enter her just yet. I want to prolong this beautiful moment.

"Brooke," I speak slowly, a muscle on my neck stretching. I don't know what to say.

"Just, come here," she demands, and she pulls my body flat along hers, crashing her smooth lips on mine, and in a desperate attempt to rid her body of the flaming desire, she kisses every part of my face.

"We can stop," I let her know but quickly she shakes her head no.

"God no," she smiles and I can't help but imitate her.

"You're so strange," I chuckle and she just glares at me, but I know she is joking, and for a moment, I forget both of us are completely naked, but the lower part of my body _kindly_ reminds me of the attraction I have towards hers. I lean over her body and open the bedside table, taking out a box of condoms, or rather _the _box of condoms, and I smirk over at Brooke who hides her face beneath her hand.

I throw the box to the floor as I pull out a circular wrap and along with the box; the plastic covering finds its way to the floor. I see her face change and in a swift move, she is on top of my body, fluttering kisses along my neck. And as much as I love those butterfly kisses, there is another part of my anatomy that demands those same displays of affection.

But before I can allude to the growing discomfort, I find the condom situated between her two fingers and I smile at how brave my baby girl is because most girls would never touch one until they were more _experienced_.

And although she tugs a little too much to the left, only to pull even harder on the right, she successfully pulls the rubber onto my hardened member and as soon as that happens, her confidence grows, her hand wrapped around as she runs up and down its length.

Fuck.

"Fuck," I say aloud and her eyes shoot to me and I swear I had meant to keep that in my mind, but I can't help my reactions because she is touching me in every place that I desire to feel.

"Language mister," she smiles towards me and I love her for her ease. But she continues her movements, and in only moments, I feel her tongue traipsing in circles around me, gently sucking and dancing along every desiring piece of skin.

I swear to God she has done this before.

And as much as I want her to continue these movements, I want to touch her and I know she wants to be touched.

* * *

[Brooke's POV]

My head is along the headboard and he is by my feet. I close my legs like any polite girl would do, but that doesn't seem to be his objective, as he pulls them gently apart. And his touch is so tender that I oblige, like any polite girl would do.

He seems surprised about how far he is able to push my legs apart and I guess that is what years of cheerleading will do.

The sparkle in his eyes is enough for me to press him against me because the absolute throbbing may send me to the grave. I swear if he doesn't touch me then I will die.

But I feel his mouth and I think heaven has settled upon my body because his touch is so sensual. His tongue dances its own dance and I wish I could learn the steps, but my mind goes blank as he sucks me as hard as he can, and yet, it feels as if he is barely touching me.

Again I ask myself why the hell I waited so long to experience this.

He now watches my eyes and I know that he is gauging my reaction, but I am not sure for what reason he is doing so.

The pressure hits, and I can feel myself cringe, his finger sliding inside of me and as much as I appreciate him focusing on my body, I just want to feel _him_ inside of me, not his finger. But I wonder how the hell I will be able to take it when I can already feel the pain with a _finger_.

I want to slap that smirk off of his face. He looks pleased and excited when here I am arching my back backwards as he slips another finger inside of me. Well damn him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yell at him, unable to stand the pain that surrounds my body. Where was that pleasant feeling only moments ago that I equated to heaven. I swear I am in hell at this moment.

How the _hell_ am I ever supposed to push a _baby_ out!

I cannot be sure why I am thinking of having a baby right now but I swear if he ever knocks me up then he will be responsible for pushing the kid out because right now I am pretty sure that would be an impossibility for me to do so.

"Relax," is his only reply, and I glare at him because I can't exactly relax when I feel like my body is being ripped in half.

"I can't," I argue back and I swear I will punch him in a moment if he doesn't get his goddamn fingers away from me. Obviously fingers _can_ be used to inflict pain.

"Just wait 2 seconds," he demands and although I know he doesn't mean to get angry, I can see the sole bead of sweat that drains from his forehead, and his hand move forward and backward.

"I can't for the _second_ time," I tell him because if anyone ever says that the first time doesn't hurt, then they are obviously lying or well… lying.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, but I know the question is rhetorical and the look of determination on his face almost forces me to bite back my answer. _Almost_.

"Yes," I cry, and tears fall unwillingly from my eyes.

And for a moment, he seems to listen and his fingers have escaped.

And then his cognitive skills fail.

Once again I see his eyes searching mine and the moment he notices the tears, I know that he is debating on whether he should continue. But with the pain gone, I can smile and I wipe the liquid from my face and he leans over to kiss me on the lips. We look at each other before he speaks.

"Just be patient," is all he says and I know that those are not words of comfort. He repositions himself between my legs and his eyes wander towards mine and I pray to whoever is kind enough to listen that I feel no pain.

I decide I was smart in waiting so long for sex. Because, it _sucks_.

I watch as he adjusts his weight to his arms that position themselves on either side of my hips.

Slowly I feel him enter me, and when I say slowly, I mean _slowly_. But I don't feel any pain, only a sense of completion and I want to hug him and tell him that I am sorry for yelling at him. It was mean and inconsiderate and he is just the best boyfriend in the world.

But soon those thoughts are interrupted as I feel my body clench around him, and although he looks as if he is experiencing a euphoric moment, I am ready to bite him so hard that my teeth well forever be burned into his skin.

Whoever created "sex" obviously hated woman because all I can feel is my body stretching in ways that my body was never meant to go. I want to cry and in a moment, I might.

But then he smiles.

And as long as I concentrate on his smile, I feel no pain.

"Tell me if you ever want me to stop," he says comforting, and I realize that I have allowed his whole length to enter me. I am surprised it hurts less than his fingers, but then it dawns on me that the whole "fingering" process is just to prepare me for _this_.

I smile lovingly because now that the pain seems to be over, I can appreciate everything he has done.

"Don't stop," I tell him, although he has yet to begin and my wink is his cue as he slowly leans backwards, only to thrust into me once again.

_Fuck. Damn it. _

"Fuck. Damn it!" I scream into the air out of pain, which earns me a glare from the beautiful blonde and as he pauses, I am able to focus not on the pain, but how gorgeous he is.

"I don't mean to hurt you," he says in a voice so small that I notice a tear that slips from his eyes and I want to cry alongside him.

I wonder if he will stop and oh God, then we will have to _talk_ about this. Please no. I am much to embarrassed for that.

"You're not," I lie to him but he raises his eyebrow. I wonder how much more awkward this can get.

"Because you always curse when your happy?" he chuckles, but I know he is worried about doing something wrong.

"FUCK! DAMN IT!" I smile excitedly, punching my fist in the air and although he knows the words are so fake and drenched in sugar, it pleases him.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," he tells me and I frown, because that is not what I want. And as much as the pain kills me, I promise myself that I will not cry out anymore because Lucas is trying so hard to please me and it's not fair to him.

I blink back the tears and I allow him to take control. After all, I am not the first person to have sex for the first time.

I bite down on my gums just to block the pain from bursting through my lips, and it kills me to watching him smile the whole time, enjoying the pleasure my body was providing him. But every time he saw my eyes, he frowned in apology.

But it gave me a weird feeling to know that I could pleasure him in such a way to produce a smile so large. A burst of liquid flooded me once again, and his smirk was priceless. Sometimes I hate that smirk. Sometimes I love that smirk.

Right now, I just feel embarrassed.

But as soon as he enters me, he takes himself out of my body and I look confused because if that means this is over than I feel cheated.

However, Lucas makes no move to get off of the bed, but rather moves towards my spread legs, circling my once again throbbing body, with his mouth. I feel like I am on cloud nine right now and I swear if he can make this feeling last then I will never yell at him again. But I feel my body wanting more, and although I try and keep my hips firm on the bed, they move closer towards his mouth and rather than being alarmed by the movement, Lucas just grabs onto my ass and keeps my body in that position.

I wonder if guys enjoy sex more.

But then he flicks his tongue and I _know_ that can't be true.

I want him back inside of me and with a moan I wonder if he realizes my desire. But he doesn't and continues to flick his tongue.

"Lucas," I moan and he looks towards me as if I had just given him the best gift in the world, although all I had done was say his name. No, scratch that, I _moaned_ his name. I keep thinking that he will relieve my throbbing pain between my legs that has only grown but he chooses to ignore me. He lies on his back beside me and just when I think he is finished, he grabs onto me and I end up straddling his hips, staring straight down into his eyes that protect me.

I lean down to kiss his tender lips and I know that I cannot take this any longer. I debate on telling him and as my fingers slowly move along his chest, downward, he intertwines our fingers.

"I want you," is all he whispers in my ear, the cool breeze blowing his breath onto my face, a sweet mixture of mint displayed across my nose. The throbbing only increases as he voices his pure desire and I nod my head because I _need _him.

"I need you," I reply and his smile brightens along with his eyes. He seems like a little boy, but_ obviously_ he is not.

I am not sure how to continue in this position but thankfully my _boyfriend_ does. His hands wrap along my hips and pick me up only slightly, just enough for him to position himself inside of me. Each time he feels better within me.

His hands remain on my hips the whole time and that is how I know what to do, their constant direction helping me from sitting helplessly.

He thrusts and I moan his name because it feels so damn good.

He thrusts and he moans my name and I now understand why he was so happy when I said his name because it is the most amazing experience to pleasure someone that way.

I feel like I might explode, like I could easily crumble due to the force that flooded my body, and the pleasure that filled my veins. There were no words to define his final thrust as I crashed along his body, my mouth yelling his name, but my mind comprehending nothing. I heard his voice call for me but I am not sure whether I replied, or if I even was supposed to reply.

I turn on my side, my heart beating as if it will burst from my chest and I smile at Lucas who lies beside me on his back. I move my finger to his cheek and draw a little heart and the moment his head turns to me I smile.

He smiles back towards me before he turns to grab his sweatshirt and boxers. He gets up from the bed to throw on the clothing I would rather him leave discarded, but then he hands me his grey sweatshirt and I am glad that he is sweet enough to offer.

I slide the article on easily, his body much larger than mine and I kick my feet under the bed covers, waiting for him to join me.

I know I will be sore tomorrow, but the feeling of pleasure is still washed over me.

Soon I feel his body collapse on the bed, his weight gently shaking the mattress, and me along with it. But it is nice to feel his presence.

"Hey," he soothes me and I guarantee that never has his voice contained so much love.

"Hey," I reply back as we both just stare into each other's eyes, and although I know we are both thinking about what just happened, I know that soon, we will fall into a dreamless sleep.

He easily takes my hands as he turns to face me and I wonder what he has to say, but as long as it is good, I am all ears. First he kisses the tip of my nose and shyly rests his head along his shoulder before he captures my lips.

"Brooke Davis, I love you."

And those words have never sounded so sweet because even in my imagination his voice can never be replicated. I know if I weren't so tired, I would immediately rip his boxers from him. But, I am exhausted and all I can think about is falling asleep in his loving arms.

"Lucas Scott, I love you too," I smile back, my dimples present and he kisses each one of them.

Without another word, we settle in each other's arms, falling fast asleep and it doesn't even faze me that my makeup is a mess, or that I most likely have tearstains on my face. Nothing matters except that I will spend tonight with the man that I love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. This is the first time I have ever attempted a sex scene so please be aware of that because it is **_**so**_** hard haha. I tried to stick true to "the first time" because rather than it being a glorified moment, it is equated with pain and tears. Although I love B&L I wasn't going to compromise something so important as the first time Brooke had sex, just to say that they "fit together seamlessly" that "there was no pain but rather only pleasure." I love reading about B&L fluff, but I just wanted to stick true to the awkward/painful first time and all. I am sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations about their first time, but this is the best I could do without straying from the T rating. I tried to be careful with my word choice as to not make any pornographic. But here it is, my longest chapter ever and I would really appreciate your reviews :)**

**-Lily**


	27. The Morning Talk

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter, it means so much to me, especially since it was such a hard chapter to write!**

**-Lily**

* * *

***Also thank you for those who notified me about my story ****One Love**** being posted through another author. I will address all of that when I write the next chapter for the story.**

* * *

The sun peaked into the gentle room from behind the blinds, tickling their skin as its rays stretched into the morning. The ocean, in the distance, caressed the warming sand, ripples of water delineating a tranquil portrait.

He felt her body in his own, a smile creeping onto his dream-ridden face, as she shifted soothingly in his muscular arms. Her back was pressed along his chest, small strands of brunette hair attached to his lips, and his hand, resting on her stomach, intertwined with her's. And in those awakening moments, he was positive that if there was one thing that would make him no happier, it would be beginning his morning with Brooke Davis in his arms, for the rest of his life.

His eyes finally flickered open as he ran his left foot along her leg, something he had never been able to do before, in fear of creating a sexual atmosphere around them. And until yesterday, he was very much aware of the line that he forbade himself to toy with.

But that was yesterday, and today, was today.

He still couldn't fathom the enormity in them having sex, the idea was too complex. And even though he couldn't come around to the fact that he had taken away something so special as Brooke's virginity, he felt honored nonetheless. He had touched Brooke in a way that _no_ other man will ever caress her, and he pleasured her in a way that she will only experience once. Of course it made his ego expand a tad, but it was more than a confidence builder, it was the way she looked at him throughout the whole time they were making love last night. Her eyes, whether there were tears flowing from them or not, were filled with adoration and love, but more so, trust. Brooke trusted him to take care of her and protect not only her body, but the whole person she was, including of course her physicality, but as well as her emotions and overall wellbeing.

Being inside of a girl had never given him so much pleasure, and not just in the sexual sense of the word, but the idea that he was able to share something so intimate with girl that he loved. And although in a plethora of relationships, sex is the beginning _and_ the end, there was no doubt in his mind that would be true for the two of them. Because last night had connected them on more levels than he knew existed.

There was a difference between having sex and making love, but it wasn't until Brooke came into his life, that Lucas knew the boundaries between them.

And as much as he wanted to allow his girlfriend to sleep the morning away in his arms, it bothered him that he was not given the ability to see her face from the position they were in. So, gently, his mouth moved to her ear, tugging gently on the end as she smiled into her sleep. Untwining their fingers, Lucas moved to hover her slumbering body, and with his weight rested on his arms, he bent down to kiss her on the lips, and quicker than he thought she would, her mouth responded, her arms moving to his shoulders.

"Good morning baby," Lucas smiled adoringly into her hazel eyes as she yawned. And the moment she bent her leg, resting it along his hip as she stretched, Lucas could only want desperately to spend the rest of his life with her. And had they not been in high school, with college looming over his head, he was sure that in this moment, he would be standing in some _Tiffany's_ store, sizing a ring for her perfect finger.

But, they _were_ in high school, and in only months, he would be headed off towards college, leaving Brooke's beautiful face in the distance, her warming touch only a figment of his memory, and her love, just a piece of him. But going to college, in his mind, would change nothing in their relationship. He had no desire to look at other girls, or to get drunk and pray he didn't make a fool out of himself. No, he debated whether going to school away from Brooke would even be fun.

"Hey handsome," Brooke cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling uncontrollably.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her with a grin, tapping his nose to her's.

"If I answer that honestly, will you swear not to give your infamous smirk?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I swear," he promised.

"Absolutely_ amazing_. Lucas, last night was more than I ever could have hoped for and exceeded any of my dreams. It was perfect, I love you," she smiled, loving the way the words just floated from her mouth.

"I love you too," he smiled because it was the truth, but sometimes even those words, he felt, couldn't adequately describe how he felt.

"Good," was her only reply, and for a while they just laid in bed, Lucas soon rolling to his side and caressing Brooke's cheek, while she just smiled softly into his eyes, because there are moments like this where _nothing_ can go wrong.

* * *

Lily walked through the warming weather, the sun gently separating the clouds as the morning turned to afternoon. It hurt her, to lose Jake over something so trivial as her brother and his relationship, although she was sure Lucas wouldn't see what he had with Brooke that way. But she didn't find it fair to lose whom she wanted, because he didn't approve of whom his sister was dating.

But whatever, she couldn't do anything about it.

Although Lucas would frown and tell her that there was something she could do, she could fight. But was fighting worth it if she was sure it was a loosing battle? Jake had made up his mind and as much as she wanted to be back in his arms, if he didn't feel the same way, then it was worthless to even consider.

"Lily," her name beckoned her from through the thin air, and she turned around, casually brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey," she replied, but there was no emotion in the greeting, as the brunette approached her, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I want to apologize," he said after a moment and Lily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," she replied.

"It wasn't fair for me to blow up at you because it isn't your fault. And it took me until this morning to realize that neither one of us can blame ourselves for Lucas and Brooke's stupid decision because it wasn't _our_ choice. So I just wanted to say that I am sorry for yelling at you," Jake told her, but Lily just stared uncomprehendingly towards him.

"You think that the two of them made a stupid decision in being in a relationship? Jake, they _love_ each other, and although I am not sure if they have declared that, it is true, and you can see it whenever they share the smallest touch. They've changed each other and you would realize that if you spent more than a minute with my brother, or if you talked _to_ Brooke, rather than _at _her. I have no doubt in my mind that Lucas would walk through fire if ever Brooke were in trouble, and vice versa. But you will never understand their feelings towards each other until you see it with your own eyes. So don't decide that it is your job to separate them until something has happened to dictate that," Lily argued.

"You don't know anything about love," Jake rolled his eyes, not really thinking about the words that came from his mouth, but immediately regretting them.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Lily finished as she slowly walked away.

"Lily, I didn't mean it, don't walk away," Jake called after her, quickly catching up.

"Jake, if you don't want to be with me, say it now. Because I will _not_ play this game of being together but hearing of how Lucas is too old for Brooke, or she too young for him. There is the same age difference between them as us, so if you have a problem with that, do not be surprised if I turn around and walk," Lily said seriously, and although she wanted desperately to be with him, she wanted to _old_ Jake, the one she had first met. Not the one that hated her brother and held double standards.

"I want to be with you but I still can't help but hate that your brother is so much older than Brooke," Jake tried honestly.

Lily just shook her head, a tear slipping down her soft cheek as she looked back into his despairing face, "I'm sorry, Jake," was her only reply.

"So that's it, we're done?" he asked.

"Maybe it's better this way, with you going to college soon," Lily suggested. "It won't be so hard if we aren't in a relationship."

"I," Jake rolled his head on his neck, frustrated, "I can't help how I feel Lil'. I still _want_ to be with you though."

"You can't want to be with me and still feel the way you do about Brooke and Lucas's age difference. It doesn't work that way," Lily scoffed, and she wondered if he truly understood.

"Can we be friends, then?" he pleaded, knowing in his heart he didn't want to lose her.

"I don't know, Jake," Lily replied honestly.

"Can we try?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know," and slowly, she walked away, leaving him to his thoughts, as she continued along her path.

* * *

His eyes could see the words, but his mind couldn't absorb the ideas they were throwing at him, which was uncommon for him. Lucas had always enjoyed English, the words to him, like a sunken mystery to a scuba diver, or a lost civilization to an archeologist. It was not just reading the sentences, but unmasking them, finding why the writer chose _that_ word, rather than a plethora of others. It was all about unearthing the material and escaping into a world that one imagination built for you to exploit.

But he couldn't escape, especially not when reality was how it was.

"Hey you," Brooke smiled, brushing her wet hair after just having taken a shower.

"Hey," Lucas smiled, discarding the book as he slid it along the counter, turning in his bar seat to face her, "Come here," he patted his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, hopping onto his lap, as he grabbed her thigh, pulling it across his body.

"This," his mouth spoke softly, meeting her lips, her hands flat along his chest as she scooted closer to him. His tongue danced along her lower lip, separating her mouth as he slipped himself inside.

Her fingers caressed the white button on his shirt, toying with the thread that tied it to its home, and swiftly, she poked it from the hole, Lucas pulling from her in the process.

"What are _you_ doing?" he chuckled, and she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"_This_," Brooke smiled deviously as she straddled him on the chair, her small body maneuvering on either side of him as she crashed her lips along his, his hands bringing up her shirt in the heat of the moment. Skin on skin, their touches were sensual and soft, but rushed and desired, the two desperately wanting the other.

"Whoa, slow down gorgeous," Lucas chuckled as Brooke looked on in confusion. Surely last night was not a one-time deal, and of course he wouldn't dump her right after they had made love only hours prior to this moment. Right?

"I-I'm sorry," Brooke looked around the room, sliding off of his lap and walking towards the family room, grabbing a magazine as she collapsed on the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucas asked her as he watched her body become invisible from behind the furniture, but without a reply, he figured it was his turn to go to her.

"I'm reading," Brooke ignored him as she ran her fingers through her hair, Lucas sitting down beside her.

"Upside down?" He questioned, turning his head the opposite way to read the words as Brooke discarded the magazine.

"Lucas," she said after a moment, "I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"The fact that we can have sex last night but now I try and make out with you, but you push me away. What's wrong? Did I do something last night? Was I not _that bad_?" Brooke cringed. She always felt so embarrassed being so vulnerable; even if it was with the boy she loved.

"Don't ever thing you aren't good because baby you are," Lucas smirked, pecking her quickly on the lips. "But I think now that we have hit the next step in our relationship, we should really talk about the bigger picture," Lucas told her softly.

"Bigger picture?"

"Yeah, the long run," Lucas, answered her.

"Uh, okay. But Lucas I don't even know what I am in the mood for, for lunch so I really don't know how I am going to be able to tell you about my vision for the future. I mean I want to go to college, preferably near you and maybe continue cheering," Brooke began before Lucas's laughter cut her off.

"Not the predictable future, Brooke," he told her before his voice turned serious. "I mean if something were to happen, if you were to get pregnant."

"That is _not_ happening," Brooke refused, her eyes wide open. There was no way she would be a teenage mother, it just wasn't going to happen.

"But it can happen," Lucas told her, holding onto her hand, "And it is better if we talk about it before we continue having sex, rather than waiting until something goes wrong. Our minds are straight right now, and I think that it is really important, especially since you are younger and less experienced."

"Lucas, I am not going to get pregnant. I _can't_ get pregnant," Brooke informed him and Lucas looked at her curiously and slowly his mouthed formed an 'O.'

"You never had your…" he alluded to, and like Nathan, refused to say the word.

"No, I've had my period," she replied causing him to cringe.

"Then what do you mean, you _can't _get pregnant?"

"Lucas, I mean that I _won't_. I'm not even 16 years old and there is no way that I could support a child inside or outside of me. I am still a kid myself and knowing that a life depends on me for its wellbeing and protection, there is no way I could do it. Plus, Jake would kill you, and then me," she added on a lighter not, but firmly got her idea across.

"Brooke," Lucas covered his head in his hands. "You _can_ get pregnant and we _need_ to talk about this," Lucas said seriously, almost yelling her as a tear slid down from her eyes.

"No, Lucas, because," she drifted off.

"Because what, Brooke?" Lucas pushed her, but he knew that everything needed to come out in the open, because if worst came to worst and somewhere along the line she did find herself pregnant, it would much easier having already had _this_ conversation done with. And although emotions may change circumstances and opinions, if they both knew where the other was coming from, the drama would be minimized and the child's life could be focused upon earlier.

"Because you won't be there," she accused him, tears slipping as she looked away from him, and as the words came from her lips, his heart broke. Slowly, he moved closer towards her, kneeling before her on the floor as he took her hands in his.

"Brooke, I would never leave you with a life that we created, by yourself," he said sympathetically; although it hurt him that she would even consider that.

"Maybe not on purpose, but Lucas, you're going to college in a few months."

"And If you were pregnant, I just wouldn't go," he said without hesitation

"No, Luke, God, I really don't want to talk about this," Brooke confessed, and after a moment, continued, "If I was pregnant I would never allow you to skip out on your dream, it wouldn't be fair."

"And it would be, to leave you by yourself trying to take care of our child? Brooke, you sacrifice dreams, you don't sacrifice family," Lucas told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All the more reason to never have sex again until we are 40," Brooke said, standing up, causing Lucas to do so well.

"Brooke, baby, there is no way I can wait another day to have sex with you," he whispered against her lips before he brushed his along hers, holding her in his arms. "Let alone 40 years," he smiled. "And if we talk about all of this now, I guarantee you that you are less likely to get pregnant," and although Lucas had no idea whether that was the truth, he figured it sounded good.

"Lucas, I really _can't_ get pregnant," Brooke softly pleaded. Because at 15 there was no way, and at 16, that idea wouldn't change. She wanted kids but that was in the future, when she was finished college and married, after she had traveled to other countries. She wanted a job and to be successful at it, but a child she feared would change her vision, and at 15, she wasn't ready for that.

"Then the only way, is to not have sex, Brooke," Lucas told her as he moved them towards an armchair, sitting her on top of himself as her feet dangled from the side of the chair.

"But, ugh," Brooke groaned, rubbing her eyes with her hands, "I don't want that either."

"Brooke, like I told you before last night, I will never pressure you into anything. And yes, it will be harder to restrain myself now that we have already crossed the line into having a physical relationship, but I can do it. Because even if we are careful, the condom could break, or you could forget to take a birth control pill, because things happen whether you try to prevent them or not. And the only way I can honestly promise you that there is no risk of pregnancy, is not have sex."

"Lucas," Brooke looked towards him, scared. "I'm not on birth control."

"Brooke, it's okay, I had a condom on and we only did it once," Lucas assured her. "But I think that if we do make that choice to continue the physical aspect of our relationship, you should begin taking those pills regularly."

"Okay," she nodded her head, her hand moving towards her stomach, praying that last night had not affected her in a way that would permanently change her life. Lucas, noticing her stiffening back, and her wandering hand, caressed her palm.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, but Brooke only glared.

"How can I not? First you are telling me that we need to talk about the _bigger picture_ in case I get pregnant and then you mention taking birth control pills, and well I am not on that. You can't tell me all of this and then expect me not to react. I'm a girl and girls are emotional," Brooke told him as he caressed her cheek.

"You know one of the major things that has made our relationship work is the fact that you are a girl," he joked.

"Lucas, how can you joke now? You have a twisted mind if you can go from teen pregnancy to joking," Brooke accused.

"The reason I can joke, Brooke, is because I know there is no baby inside of you right now. I only brought this up so we can go over the basics- do you want to have sex, are you opposed to birth control, if you were to get pregnant, would you want to keep the baby, would you be completely opposed to abortion, to adoption? And I figured if we could get those answers out of the way then _if_ something were to occur, and you even _thought_ you were pregnant, we could focus on other things and not fight over things we could have talked about beforehand," Lucas reasoned, and although Brooke knew he was right, it scared her to know that by having sex, there was a risk of pregnancy. It was a fact that she had learned in middle school, but it didn't affect her then, but now that a fact could become a reality, was when emotions settled.

"Yes, I want to have sex," Brooke began, trying to remember all of his questions. "No, I am not opposed to birth control, and if I were to be pregnant, all three would be considered. Sitting here now, in your arms, I can't think about ever killing a child that we created, but to say _no_ I would never do something like that, I can't commit to. Because although I am against it _now_, I cannot be sure I will feel the same, especially if I had to face Jake and tell him, or my parents, who although have never been present in my life, are still my parents. So abortion would be considered, and adoption even more so. And although in my heart I know that I would want to keep the baby, and to watch our son or daughter grow, I'm just not sure that when push comes to shove, I will be able to feel the same way," Brooke replied honestly and Lucas nodded his head, kissing her on the forehead.

"See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked her, and she shook her head, slightly embarrassed that she had gotten so emotional in the beginning, but it just scared her.

"How about you? Brooke asked, slightly curious as she intertwined their fingers.

"Yes, God, yes I want to have sex," he chuckled, "No, I am not opposed to birth control, or condoms in my case, and if you were to become pregnant," Lucas paused for a moment. "Brooke, I don't think I could ever do anything _but_ keep the child. And I am not sure I would be able to feel differently, even though I would be scared and unsure if what we were doing was the right thing. But to hold a baby in my arms and know that half of it was you, I could never give that to somebody else. But, I would _consider_ adoption if that is what you wanted," Lucas replied honestly.

"Your answers sound better than mine. You know what you want, and I, I know that if the moment were ever to come and I would have to make this decision, I would be lost," Brooke disclosed.

"Well for starters, I'm older and more experienced. Plus, it's your body so no matter how strongly I feel about something; I will never be able to ignore the fact that you are the one who this ultimately affects the most. And you will never have to make this decision by yourself because I'll always be here," Lucas said comforting.

"Good," Brooke smiled, because that is where she needed him always to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will begin with Brooke and Lucas back at school, just to let you know.**

* * *

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Sara**- Thank you SO much for the review, it made all my worries about that sex scene completely gone. I woke up in the middle of the night after I had posted it and I really considered just deleting the chapter and starting over. The only reason I didn't was because I was too lazy to get out of my bed (haha). Actually, I have never considered becoming a writer, which is strange, being that I write on almost a daily basis for my stories. But I am not the most creative person. I have characters from a television show that I just put into other situations, but creating a story with my own characters and my own situations, that would just be really hard! But thank you so much for obviously believing that I could be one! (I am not the writer in my family; my sister is by far _way_ better than me). I am really doing my best to portray each character as realistically as I can manage and although they will both do things the readers won't like, that is all going to be apart of their journey to becoming the person that they are starting to see for themselves. And although Lucas's transformation is so much more obvious, Brooke is going through one as well, but hers is much more apart of simply growing up and finding that the world is not a little bubble of protection. There will be love and heartache, and actions with consequences. And her finally having sex for the first time was hard for me to write, because as you have said, it is painful and not the most wonderful experience, but then again it a weird way, it is the most wonderful experience. So it was really hard to portray Brooke's fears but her love for Lucas, as well as Lucas's fears and his love for Brooke. But I am glad that everyone really appreciated the time I spent in writing the last chapter because it means a lot. And although that won't be the last time I write B&L together like that in this story, each time will definitely be different (and probably not that long!) But thank you so much for reviewing :)


	28. A Beautiful Beginning

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note- Well SURPRISE, finally an update. Sorry, I just have been so overwhelmed with school- AP exams, final exams, homework… just everything. But now it is summer and I have plenty of time to get back writing.**

**This chapter is well, it took me forever to sit down and write simply because I have been out of it for awhile. Oh and please read the author's note at the bottom!**

**-Lily**

* * *

**  
**

_"And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun."_

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time there was a princess dressed in rags, her hair a mess, and makeup askew. But there was a glitter of hope that sang in the trees and rustled her from a sleep so deep that even death envied. She had no family, only people around her that abused the charity of her heart. It was jealousy that drove this hatred. However, goodness always finds its way into the lives of the honorable, and in the end, this princess lives happily ever after, in a far away kingdom, with her prince charming.

But this story was once upon a time, its uniqueness just a facet in a story. In reality, the good don't always win, and love does not always conquer. Life is all about playing a game, and playing it well.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

"This is the weather I have been waiting for," Brooke mused as she walked hand in hand with Lucas, the sun warming their skins.

"I think I like the cold better," Lucas replied with a shrug, not entirely a fan of the blistering heat that left no relief.

"Are you sure?" Brooke questioned with a grin.

"Yeah," he said as she stopped in front of him, slowly placing his hand on her thigh, bare from the tiny shorts she had on.

"Really sure?" she peered at him and he only smirked, kissing her as his hands moved from her thigh to the small of her back.

"I think I love this weather," he said with a smile, separating from her lips as they rejoined hands.

"Good," was her reply as they continued walking. These were the moments that neither wanted to replace. Sure, sex connected them on a more physical level and allowed time to appreciate the other but simply walking hand in hand, whispering endearments, those seemingly infinitesimal actions were what their relationship was founded on.

"So are we going to finish what we started last night?" Lucas raised his eyebrow, leaning along his car once they had made their way through the parking lot. He held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My homework?" she questioned biting the inside of her cheek to suppress her smile.

"No, I don't think that was it," he played along.

"Cleaning my room, because I really don't want to do that," she chuckled.

"Mm, nope not that either."

"Hm, I just can't seem to remember."

"You can't?" Lucas asked, bringing his lips along her neck, gently sucking as she titled her head backwards, laughing.

"Stop," she twisted giggling in his grasp, pushing him back.

"There is nobody around," he told her, pulling her closer.

"Still, I don't want Jake to walk around the corner and see us making out. He obviously is not comfortable with our relationship and I don't want to completely piss him off by flaunting us around," Brooke pleaded and Lucas sighed.

"The way you talk about this whole thing, it sounds like your brother is the jealous ex boyfriend," Lucas reasoned, wanting to laugh, especially by the shocked look on his girlfriend's face.

"Luke!" she slapped him. "Never compare my _brother_ to any sort of _boyfriend_. That's gross."

"You know what's not gross though?" Lucas asked her.

"Puppies?" Brooke smiles.

"No, this," he informed her, pressing his lips quickly along hers, repositioning them so she was the one leaning alongside the car, his back to the rest of the parking lot.

"As much as I love kissing you," Brooke interpolated before he cut her back off.

"Please stop talking," he said desperately.

"But seriously, Lucas. I just think we should save the kissing for private and the talking for the public," she suggested.

"So I can only talk to you when there are other people around?" He tried to get this right.

"No, we can talk with other people around or when we are just by ourselves," Brooke replied.

"So that means that we can also kiss with other people around or when we are just by ourselves?" he smirked.

"What is inside that pretty, little head of yours today?" Brooke chuckled.

"It's just been too long," Lucas whined, his fingers sliding underneath her shirt, a glint of mystery in his eye.

"Lucas," she pushed her shirt down. "We just did _it_ this morning."

"I know," he laughed, "And I standby what I just said, it's been too long."

"What am I going to do with you?" she chuckled, kissing him quickly before snapping her head back.

"I can think of many things…" he began.

"Hey!" Nathan called out, throwing a rock at Lucas, which hit him in the back.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath, refusing to turn around. "Maybe if we don't move, he'll go away," Lucas whispered to Brooke who only shook her head with a dimpled smile.

"Hey hot stuff," she greeted causing Lucas to visibly glare but Nathan smiled a mile wide.

"Care to explain that nickname?" Lucas asked her as she grabbed his hand and began closing the distance between them and Nathan.

"Jealous?" Brooke winked.

"No, I don't get jealous," Lucas, replied, convincing himself. I mean, after all, it was Brooke and Nathan.

"What are you up to, today?" Brooke asked Nathan whom she had progressively become closer to, along with his girlfriend Haley.

"On my way to the tutoring center. Apparently math and me aren't meeting eye to eye," Nathan frowned.

"Apparently neither are you and English," Lucas smiled. "It's math and _I._"

"Apparently you're in a bad mood," he accused Lucas who only scoffed.

"I wouldn't be, if my girlfriend wasn't preoccupied with her brother and calling my cousin _hot stuff_," he glared back and Brooke who innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Jealous?" Nathan asked and Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm not jealous of her _brother_ or _you_," he retorted.

"Alright," Nathan replied not wanting to get into a fight or spend any more time with Lucas who obviously was frustrated about something. "Well I am off to learn," he replied walking away. "Oh and bye sweetheart," he threw back at Brooke who just laughed, turning to Lucas.

"Will you explain why you are mad?" Brooke asked, poking out her lower lip.

"I would," he began, "If I was mad."

"You know I'm joking right, I mean Nathan, we are just friends," she told him.

"It has nothing to do with Nathan. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend," he put it off to and she just peered curiously.

"I'll let you off the hook, but I know there is something more to this," she kissed his cheek and he held her in his arms for just a moment.

"There is nothing more," he said.

"Okay," she admitted. "But hey what time is the pickup game tonight?" Brooke asked, referring to the basketball game that a bunch of the guys planned on playing just for fun, later that evening.

"We are meeting around 5 but that is to warm up and shoot for teams," he smiled, the delight in his eyes when thinking about basketball was undeniable. "Why, you coming?" he asked, even more excited.

"I don't know, you gonna score?" she flirted.

"Doesn't he always?" the female voice appeared from behind them, causing Brooke and Lucas to snap around and see who it belonged to. With the smirk on her face, it was obvious the comment was meant to be sexual.

Brooke looked on in disbelief, hating the girl for the previous comment and it didn't help she looked like a walking Barbie doll.

Lucas just smiled slightly as if seeing an old friend.

"You're scrawny ass miss me?" she asked and Lucas just chuckled, the words bringing him to life as the girl approached.

"Rachel," he chuckled, giving her a friendly hug.

"Lucas Scott," she smiled. "And you are?" she asked, and Brooke wondered if the girl was intentionally being rude or if that was just her nature. But then she realized that she needed to stop calling her _girl_ because she was much more grown up than that.

"This, is Brooke," Lucas smiled, placing his hand along the small of her back and she immediately felt like a piece of jewelry being appraised under Rachel's scrutiny.

"Rachel Gatina," she greeted.

"Rachel Gatina?" Brooke asked, glancing down and seeing legs that went on for miles and a chest that would have any guys on their knees in praise. "The model?"

"Yeah," the red head smiled, obviously flattered. "You know most girls don't recognize me, and if they do, they aren't so enthusiastic," Rachel chuckled and Brooke blushed.

"My brother," Brooke replied. It was because of Jake that Brooke had seen Rachel dressed in a scantily clad bikini, sprawled along the cover of Sports Illustrated. The years she had spent snooping in his room when they were younger, she had found plenty of magazines thrown under his bed in hopes that they would go unnoticed. And by _their_ parents, they would.

"Well where is he, I could use a good boy toy before I head to Milan," Rachel replied, obviously feeling better than Brooke, referring to her brother like an object, and Milan like it was nothing.

"That's a good idea," Lucas jumped in. "Jake would love to meet you," he said, figuring that it would be a good way to get Jake interested in another girl so Brooke would get her mind off of him.

"Well in all honesty, as much as I love all boys, I was thinking of spending time with you Luke," Rachel smiled, and although it seemed friendly enough, Brooke simply wanted to claw her eyes out.

"How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Just a week. I am doing a photo shoot about an hour away and I figured I mind as well come and see you. Maybe catch up and pick up where we left off," she raised her eyebrow, obviously giving no notice to Brooke who just stared incredulously.

Lucas looked back at Brooke who just glared at him and as much as he wanted to get back at her earlier from calling Nathan _hot stuff_, although he knew it was a joke, he just couldn't.

"Listen Rach," he began. "Brooke is my girlfriend," he alluded to.

"I'm not unfamiliar to threesomes Luke," the model chuckled as if it was as common as brushing teeth. And maybe for her, it was.

"I know," he said deadpanned.

"Oh come on that was one time. I thought you would find it funny!" she said laughing in remembrance.

"Rachel thought it would be funny to surprise me on my 16th birthday with well," he told Brooke, knowing that she could catch what he was trying to say, without him being forced to continue and upset her.

"You and Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"And James, but I swear Lucas he was not gay," Rachel laughed hysterically. "It would have been fun had you not chickened out," but Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I am glad I stuck with my decision," he smiled. Lucas was obviously no stranger to the bedroom, but he was not about to get underneath the covers with a girl and a guy, no matter how beautiful the girl. There were just certain things he didn't do.

"Well, you missed out."

"I don't think I did," he smiled towards Brooke who just beamed back at him.

"Oh," Rachel remarked. "Hey, can I bum a cigarette?" she asked and Brooke just looked at her confused.

"I don't smoke," she said back.

"Oh I know you don't, you are much too _young_ for that," Rachel replied, and Brooke was sure it was an insult. "I was talking to Lucas."

"He doesn't smoke either," Brooke replied confused.

"What kind of life are you living here?" Rachel asked with a laugh. "No more smoking, and with Mary here, no more sex."

"Brooke," she corrected.

"I_ mean_ that you're pure, you're a virgin," Rachel informed her.

"I…" Brooke began, but Lucas stopped her.

"Rachel, I've changed and you can't just come in here and look down on everything in my life. No, I don't smoke anymore, and neither should you. But then again, smoking is the least of your worries. And I love Brooke so if you could cut down on the attacks, I would appreciate it," Lucas replied.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to piss you off," Rachel replied defensively, placing her hands upon her petite hips. For a moment, Brooke thought she was apologetic. "But come on, you are still the boy who snuck into your parents alcohol cabinet when you were 13 and bragged to the whole 7th grade the next day. You're just going through some phase," Rachel put it off to, and Brooke was convinced that she just didn't get it. Brooke had seen Lucas's transformation, from moving to a manwhore, to her faithful and loving boyfriend.

"Rachel," Lucas gritted between his teeth. "Let's just leave the past, to the past."

"Fine," she agreed.

"Okay, good," he smiled. "Now, would you like to go to lunch with Brooke and me?" he extended the invitation.

"No," she said after a moment, glancing between the couple. "I think I'm going to find some fun," she smirked, glancing at a boy in the distance who seemed aggravated and turned to walk away.

"Go for it," Lucas nodded, ready to get away from his childhood friend. It wasn't that he didn't like Rachel, because he did. She was his partner in crime through his middle school years and first two years of high school. They fought all the time, but forgave and forgot quicker than most people thought possible. Both were stubborn and rebellious and together were unstoppable. They were best friends. And at times, they were lovers. But Rachel had always wanted to be a model and as her dream came true, she left Lucas to face his alone, becoming a pro basketball player. But as her modeling career became more successful and she fulfilled her goals, she wound up partying with people twice her age, twice her experience, and half of her morals. Drugs were common and easy to access, smoking was a regular habit, and alcohol was more common than water. It was her lifestyle. But without his confidant, Lucas stopped his occasional smoking habit and at this point in time, stopped sleeping with random girls. It was Rachel's absence and Brooke's presence that he became the person that he is today. However, he wondered if Rachel would change any of that…

"Sorry about her," Lucas turned to Brooke, as they got inside of his car, ready to go out for lunch.

"It's okay," Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry about me," he also confessed, but she looked at him confused.

"No, I'm sorry, I just, I know that Jake should get over our relationship, but he is still my brother. He has always been the one guy in my life, even when I have had other boyfriends, he was always older and knew that no matter what happened, he would be the steady force in my life. But Lucas, I love you and he knows that. He knows that he is no longer the only guy in my life. That if something was to happen he isn't sure he would come out on top. But he is my family, and it is important that I stay close to him. We have really been torn apart this year, and I don't know the last time we have truly talked, without any yelling. So just until this all comes down, can we just keep the physical part of our relationship out of sight?" she pleaded and hoped that Lucas would understand.

"I got rejected from UNC," Lucas blurted out, handing her the envelope that informed him of the college's decision. He had been planning on going there to play basketball, it being the closest school to Brooke. That way it would be easier to stay together while he was in college. But now, it was back to the drawing boards.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel called out, causing the brunette boy to turn around with a slight smile, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Uh hey," he replied.

"Going to show me around this place?" she asked, although she had gone to this school freshman and sophomore year, until she got her modeling contract and dropped out. But she had never seen the boy before and figured he wouldn't know the difference.

"Yeah," he smiled, running his hand through his hair, "Hey, have I seen you before?"

"I don't know," she smirked, loving the fact that everyone she had come into contact with so far had seen her somewhere before. She was far from famous, but recognition was always nice. "What's your name?"

"Jake, he replied, "Jake Davis."

Rachel smiled in spite of herself. She could easily hang around this boy while playing with Lucas _and_ Brooke. Her only problem with Brooke was that her beauty was undeniable and although Rachel saw beautiful girls on a daily basis, none of them had taken Lucas from her. Lucas was hers and she had him first.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Rachel, Rachel Gatina," she told him as he smiled widely, staring in disbelief. Sure he thought she looked familiar, but still, hearing that she was the same girl on the swimsuit calendar he had stuffed under his bed was so much better. Rachel smiled back at him, knowing this week was going to be a great week.

* * *

**Author's Note- Again, sorry if this chapter sucks, but I think the next one will be pretty good. And yes there is drama to come! Also, sorry for not thanking anyone for the last chapter but I just needed to post something before I stopped even considering writing (Yes I was about to stop until mid way through my math exam I had an idea to write!) **

**SEQUEL. Okay I at first was always planning on writing a sequel to this story and I need to see where people are at because I am leaning away from one at the moment. I will either end the story with an epilogue (with an ending I am very proud of) or I will continue with a sequel, which will have a time jump (obviously.) I just need to know if people REALLY want a sequel because that does change the course of the story. So let me know!**

**Also please review. They always inspire a good chapter out of me and without those beautiful reviews I had little inspiration. **

**Sorry AGAIN for the long wait. **

**-Lily**


	29. It's Been Fun, Until Now

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I figure that since you are all AMAZING I should reward you with an update. I didn't mean to go a month without one so here is another one!! Oh and for fans off ****A Lingering Kiss****, my sister is planning on writing that, obviously with her own twist. She is still working on it but I will let you know when she posts it. Of course you are under no obligation to read it, but since she is young and it will be her first story, I think it would be great for people to support it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Oh and I hope it's not confusing.)**

**-Lily**

* * *

_"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." –Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

"So are you going to invite me in?" Lucas asked coyly leaning along Brooke's door, holding her hips along his own body.

"I don't know, do you want to come in?" she flirted, playing with a small strand of his hair that rested along the back of his neck.

He smiled, gently kissing her lips until she responded. He tasted like the peppermint he had grabbed from the basket after walking out of the restaurant and Brooke hoped that she tasted the same to him.

"Lily is gone for another couple hours," Lucas informed her as their lips separated.

"You know what that means?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow, grabbing her key as she went to unlock the door, maneuvering around her boyfriend to do so.

"I know exactly what that means," he grinned, holding onto her hand as the door opened to reveal a messy room filled with magazines and clothes scattered along the floor.

"English homework!" Brooke smiled, feigning elation as Lucas kicked the door close with a chuckle.

"What book?" he asked, moving closer to her as she moved to her bookshelf.

"Great Gatsby," Brooke said.

"Someone dies," Lucas replied without another thought.

"Well now you just ruined it," Brooke frowned, throwing the book at his chest, but after years of athletics, he caught it without a second glance.

"I never said who dies," Lucas placed the book down.

"But now I know a character dies," Brooke pouted her bottom lip.

"There is death in every book, I simply reaffirmed that," he countered.

"But this story could have been different."

"It could have been," he joked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And maybe if you stop talking, I will help you with the book later?" he suggested.

"Oh sorry," she frowned. "I don't mean to talk a lot," she rambled before Lucas chuckled, kissing her before she could continue. Slowly, he moved them backwards to her bed, lying on top of it, with her straddling him.

He could feel her slight hesitation when his hands moved below her shirt, caressing her breast, but he put it off to the fact that she was still getting used to this, to his touch, and his complete obsession with her. Lucas had never wanted a girl so much more than he wanted Brooke. Even though they had previously been together on a physical level, the excitement of being with her again never ceased, actually, it probably only grew.

With other girls he was satisfied with a one-time deal. But with Brooke, one time _a day_ wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Luke," he felt his name appear on her lips, a breath upon his cheek as she sat up straight, his hands drawing a small circle by her hips.

"You are _killing_ me babe," he chuckled, but still listened.

"Sorry," she cringed, and without another word, fell against his body, moving her arms along his chest, feeling his perfectly sculpted body beneath her touch. He loved the light dabbles of her fingertip, pulling his shirt further up his body until it fell to the wooden floor below.

Then he felt a light slap along his stomach and a tear slip from her eye and had he not looked up so quickly, he would have missed her hand wipe the warm liquid from her face.

"Damn it," she whispered sternly to herself.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, not lovingly and concerned but motionless and still.

"I just can't, I need to go," she said quickly, trying to get up off his body, but like an instinct, he grabbed hold of her wrists.

"No," he said firmly. Gently removing her from his body, he got up and locked the door, placing a chair underneath the handle so nobody could get in. "_We_ are going to figure out what the hell is screwing us over."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What am I talking about? God damn it Brooke, I'm not an idiot," he yelled banging his fist along the wall, startling her. "You don't want kiss me in the parking lot this morning, fine I can understand your excuse, however bull shit I think it is. And then Rachel comes, and yes I know that she can be a bitch but you learn to deal with her. Honestly, you didn't seem to get pissed by her so hey I figure that you're fine, that what she said had no effect on you. Which it shouldn't. Then we get in the car and we talk about your brother, fine I get it, I accept it. I tell you about UNC and you're sympathetic but I can see the look in your eyes that you're _relieved_. Well fuck that, Brooke, why the hell would I see that? I put it off to maybe you were thinking about something else because you sure as hell turned it around quickly to whisper a few words of comfort. Lunch? Well that was a blast wasn't it? My favorite part? Well probably a tie between the awkward silences and me attempting to fill them while you scoot some lettuce around on your salad, and you going to the bathroom every 15 minutes to fix your makeup or wash your hands. I am not about to watch our relationship crumble because of something stupid as us not communicating. I don't care if it takes all fucking day but you will tell me what's bugging you," Lucas told her, looking her straight in the eye as anger built inside of him. He knew her too well for her to pawn this off as nothing.

"I just have a lot of stress for school, you know. And Jake, I just haven't talked to him," she replied, running her hands through her hair as he looked anywhere besides him.

"I am going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer, not like the one you just gave me."

"I didn't…" she began.

"Do you want to be with me anymore? Because if not, here is your out. No questions asked and I won't bug you anymore. I love you and even now those words just are not enough, but I don't want to be in a relationship without someone who well they love me, _but…_ I don't want any buts in our relationship. This will work, I put too much effort for it not to and I care about you too much for me to let this slip between my fingers without trying to hold onto something. I don't want have to fight you or continue to fight for you if you don't want me to win," Lucas told her, pleading with her. He loved her but there was something wrong, it began when they got back from Martha's Vineyard, although even then it was just about Jake. But today, there was something changed about her and although he could have put it off to being a bad day, he wasn't going to do that. He was not going to give up all of his dreams unless she wanted him just as much as he, her.

"You think you're the only one fighting in this relationship?" Brooke yelled appalled. "You think that I don't care and I love just waiting for you to come and get me from wherever? I might not be fighting _for _you, but I sure as hell am fighting who you _were. _I am tired of meeting girls all the time that have slept with you…" she told him angrily.

"I thought we had talked about this a hundred times. I am different now, that is just my past and they don't matter," Lucas said, hoping that something he would love to forget would not cause the rift between them.

"I know and I convince myself that _every single time_. But Lucas that is easier when we are alone and I don't have to see them and imagine you two together. Do you know how hard it is to meet girls who _expect_ me to have had sex with you simply because you are Lucas Scott and that my reputation has changed because of who you were. I don't care what people think of me, if they whisper behind my back and say that I am just _getting some_, that, that's why we are going out. But don't you dare say that I don't want to be with you because I am standing here right now, hoping that you can maybe understand my side. But you _never _will. You will never stand in a group of strangers and find that the common thread is that I have had slept with them all. But I find myself in that position every day. And today, Rachel? My God she is a fucking lingerie and swimsuit model. I have given up trying to compete with other girls because I know that you love me and for some reason you chose me above all the others. But I will not accept the fact that you don't find them attractive. But still, even if that is all it was, just some attraction, then I could get over it. Yet, it's not. How can I know 100 percent that you won't wind up being the same person you were only months ago. It's your past, it is apart of you," she ended on a soft note.

"You learn from your mistakes, Brooke. I have told you countless times that I was jealous of the fact that you were a virgin, and that I got to be the one to take that away. I hated that I couldn't give you the same thing. But that's how life is, you are who you are, and yes I have a sucky past but I am pretty damn proud of my present. And yes you do have to deal with them but can't you just accept it and realize that my first doesn't matter as much as my last? You, Brooke, you're my last," he replied heartfelt, and rather than picking up on the fact that Lucas was basically telling her that he wasn't planning on having sex with anyone else, she continued on.

"No, I don't think I can accept it," she smiled teary eyed. "I… I… can't do it, Lucas. I don't want to have to be strong."

"Then what?" he pleaded. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," she said defeated as a tear slipped down her face.

"Brooke," he began.

"I think, I think you should go."

"Only if I know that this isn't the end," Lucas said, searching her eyes for answers, but all he found was sadness and defeat.

"No, not the end," she replied and when he saw the truth he kissed her lightly on the lips knowing that he would do anything to show her that his past was over with, that she was the only one he wanted to be with.

* * *

Nathan walked over to the basketball court, excited for a fun game of no pressure, just a bunch of the guys enjoying the sport. It didn't happen as much as he wished it would, but he was sure to make it memorable, and win in the process. After all, losing is not fun.

The basketball slammed along the backboard and ricocheted off back to the foul line.

"Don't break anything," Nathan chuckled, grabbing his own ball and joining his cousin on the opposite side of the court.

"Are you here to bug me?" Lucas asked, glancing to the clock that still read the same time as only a moment ago and signifying that there was still another hour before they would shoot for teams.

"Who the hell ticked you off?" he asked, shooting a faultless shot into the net.

"If you," Lucas turned around to face Nathan, "had to deal with all the guys Haley had slept with on a daily basis, how would you react?"

"What?" Nathan yelled. "Who the hell is she sleeping with?"

"It is completely theoretical," Lucas calmed him. "But, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders as he dribbled the ball. "I would get pissed off and extremely jealous. I mean that would suck, having to deal with that all the time and have no escape. I mean I guess I would just be playing basketball all the time and like you, throwing a few balls along the backboard," he lightened the subject.

"But would you bring it up, the guys, all the time, even if she had told you before that they mean nothing?"

"Let's talk about you and Brooke and get me and Haley out of it. We are still in the beginning stages and I don't want any of this theory shit to ruin that," Nathan said, placing the ball down.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean I keep telling her that those girls don't mean anything, that the past is the past and I have changed. She knows that I love her and I want only to be with her but then Rachel shows up and this is all thrown in my fucking face."

"Did you yell at her?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"When you guys talked about this, did you yell?"

"Yeah, but…" he began.

"You, Lucas Scott are an asshole," Nathan replied. "Who wouldn't feel like her? You have slept with basically every girl on campus and then some. Plus with Rachel showing up? God Lucas any girl is going to get insecure when she finds her boyfriend had a thing for a model and that model had a thing for her boyfriend. Cut her some slack, she deserves better than you anyways," Nathan smiled.

"I _know_ that. But damn it Nathan I can't always listen to her being regretful of my past when I deal with that on a daily fucking basis myself."

"I have a solution," Nathan interpolated.

"What?" Lucas asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Brooke needs to get laid," he replied without a note of humor.

"What!" Lucas yelled angrily at the suggestion.

"Think about it, she can go have sex with other guys while you stay like an angel without even looking at any girls. You will find out what it feels like to be her plus she gets to find out what it likes to be you. Let me tell you, you get the sucky part in all this," Nathan grinned.

"Who the hell would ever think of that?"

"A genius," Nathan said after considering for a moment.

"Or a complete dick," Lucas offered.

"Yeah that too," Nathan agreed.

Both of them laughed for a moment and continued to play basketball and for the time being, it was just two guys out on the court. Lucas could run off his problems and Nathan could take delight in the fact that for once he wasn't the one driven by emotional pressure. Although this did cause him to get his ass wiped as Lucas sprinted straight past him and to the hoop.

"Hey, have you ever thought that this might be so much deeper than her and your past?" Nathan asked, holding the ball on his hip.

"What are you talking about?" he asked out of breath.

"Being the genius that I am I just considered a few possibilities. A. She doesn't find you hot anymore, which is completely plausible. B. She met someone else." Nathan began before Lucas interrupted with a scowl.

"As much as I want to listen to you and your choices, I think I am going to ask you to shut the hell up."

"C. She's pregnant," Nathan added and Lucas dropped his chin to stare in disbelief.

"No," he said simply, walking over and grabbing the ball from Nathan.

"I'll list some symptoms."

"When the hell did you become obstetrician?" Lucas asked, quite sure that his girlfriend was in no way pregnant.

"I am a genius, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas chuckled.

"The obvious, when is the last time she had her period?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nathan, that's gross," Lucas cringed.

"It's nature," Nathan tried to be serious until Lucas threw the ball at him, both of them laughing.

"Just shut up."

"Just answer the question," Nathan said. He didn't think Brooke was pregnant either but figured that as strange as it seems, Lucas would have an easier time dealing with the fact that Brooke has been emotional because that, then that she still can't get over his past.

"I don't know, not since we've started having sex," Lucas shrugged, thinking back to a time when that was the reason that they couldn't do it. After all, he would know if he couldn't have sex with Brooke for a whole entire week.

"How much would that suck to get pregnant your first time," Nathan laughed. "That's when you know your life sucks ass."

"But since she's not pregnant," Lucas reminded him. "It has been maybe 2-3 weeks, not long enough for either of us to know if she has missed hers and not long enough for us to be debating this."

"You make a valid point, but we have an hour to kill. Next, are her breasts bigger or sore?" Nathan asked until Lucas glared at him.

"This is my girlfriend, we are not discussing her boobs," Lucas said seriously.

"Lucas I swear this is not my attempt to bed Davis."

"Yeah well after your "she should have sex with everyone!" and "lets talk about her breasts" comments, I'm not so sure."

"Ah, jealousy, just imagine that times 10 for Brooke," Nathan pointed out and Lucas frowned. Yes, that would suck. But he was not a jealous guy, this was not jealousy, he just didn't get jealous. Did he?

"I don't…"

"Yeah, you do."

"There was this one time today that I you know, and she kinda hesitated and stopped," Lucas muttered, referring back to Nathan's original question.

"Well so far, we got nothing," Nathan chuckled. "She's not pregnant, she just hates you."

"Gee, thanks friend."

"I don't know, does she seem to have a lack of appetite or go to the bathroom a lot?"

"I thought girls crave food and have morning sickness? Not have lack of an appetite," Lucas pointed out. "And how would we know any of this since well one, she isn't pregnant, and two doesn't it take at least a month for symptoms?"

"No craving comes later on," Nathan pointed out before they were interrupted with a loud bang of the gym doors.

"Hey guys," Lily smiled, skipping over to her two favorite guys. "What are you talking about?"

"Babies," the replied at the same time, nonchalantly.

"Aw are you guys having one? I am definitely the god mother," she jumped in.

"Poor child," Nathan frowned, shaking his head, earning a slap from the blonde girl.

"Yeah it would suck to have two dads, from the same family," Lily smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, straying away from the topic.

"I went to my room, and Brooke was in there. Pissed off. She said something about you and her and every other girl on the planet and then proceeded to tell me that she "just can't do it" and I figured that you were in the same mood which obviously means I would find you here," Lily said with a chuckle. "Now, what the hell did you do to Brooke?"

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Lucas, I am not going to get pregnant. I can't get pregnant," Brooke informed him and Lucas looked at her curiously and slowly his mouthed formed an 'O.'_

_"You never had your…" he alluded to, and like Nathan, refused to say the word._

_"No, I've had my period," she replied causing him to cringe._

_"Then what do you mean, you can't get pregnant?"_

_"Lucas, I mean that I won't. I'm not even 16 years old and there is no way that I could support a child inside or outside of me. I am still a kid myself and knowing that a life depends on me for its wellbeing and protection, there is no way I could do it. Plus, Jake would kill you, and then me," she added on a lighter not, but firmly got her idea across._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

_

* * *

_

"She just can't do it," Lucas whispered to himself. "Damn it Nathan," he yelled, moving quickly to the doors and running out of them, stopping and seeing Brooke just a few steps away, and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

"Brooke," he began.

"Are you pregnant?" Lucas asked at the exact time Brooke asked,

"Did you get into UNC?" Raising her hand to show him an envelope contradictory to the one he showed her earlier. This one was of acceptance.

* * *

**Author's Note- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE do not kill me. Haha, I have planned plenty of drama for this story and I just have to task you all to trust me. I have the next bit planned and I think (or hope) I know the characters enough to know how far I can pull them in different directions. Let me just say that you are all in for a rollercoaster ride and I am going to leave it up to you for picking things up and putting some of the pieces together through out the next chapter. **

**SEQUEL- I am still SO torn, but just to let you all know that it won't be for a while. I am thinking this story will at least hit 50 chapters so I will bring this topic up again a little later :). **

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara**- Ah I have missed your reviews SO much that you have no idea. School has been killing me and there was no way I could even attempt writing but now that it is over I am free to write :). I think that we all know Lucas Scott was a player and was many things, but obviously is not anymore. But still Brooke has to deal with being in a relationship with him and facing the girls of his past. Well that's great that Lucas can tell her that they don't matter, but does he really understand? No, because he hasn't dealt with it. So a lot of this is also going to be a self-realization on his part and also Brooke finding that she cannot hold onto the past and expect to grow. Sure those characters have hit that at random points, but Lucas needs to understand that he is a very jealous person, and he has never really found that out before. After all, there are cases when he gets envious of Brooke and Nathan… two _friends_, his _cousin_ and his _girlfriend_. How would he even react with another guy _talking_ to Brooke? There is a reason you haven't seen any interactions between other guys and Brooke… yet. It is because it is all part of a process and Lucas is really going to understand what Brooke has to deal with. And he might react in a strange way :). But over all, I do love these characters and as I have said before to my other reviewers, a relationship is not all happy, but there are struggles and mistakes (again, not cheating mistakes), but people do, do things that might not have been the smartest decision at the time. But you live and you learn and if your love is strong enough, then it will fill the gaps. (Plus I was in a bad mood yesterday and ended up having B&L kinda get on a rough start so I am going to have to deal with that haha). I definitely write what I am feeling so you should be able to tell if I was in a good mood, tired, mad, ect.

Yeah the UNC thing is a low blow… maybe. Because here Brooke is with evidence that maybe not everything is how it appears. But why would Lucas lie! And the two mini cliffhangers… hmm who knows! Haha is Lucas jumping to conclusions OR was Nathan on the right track? Gosh well I just don't know. But I do know that each character will be on a rollercoaster for a while and some new relationships will be introduced… one should be very surprising but I think adorable!! (And none of them will hurt B&L.).

Rachel, yeah, I love her as a character but I cannot say she is here spreading joy to the world. However, she will not be the worst thing and maybe, MAYBE might do more good than harm.

Sequel, I understand your concerns and hey you obviously know me well enough because I thought about each and every single one of those scenarios as the ending. But (and I hope this isn't giving anything away) no matter the ending, an epilogue or if a sequel will follow, B&L will be in a good place. And gosh no, Lucas WILL NOT turn into his old self. That I wouldn't even be able to fix haha. But again who knows!

And thank you again for the review. I feel like I know what you will say about those two cliffhangers, but I think we might be on the same page… I shall see.

-Lily


	30. He's a Man on a Mission

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note- Thank you all for the reviews. I love each and every one of them and the fact that you take the time to tell me what you think. Without you all I would not have made it to the 30****th**** chapter!! I am so excited. This is my first story so this is a huge deal for me.**

**And 3 updates in like 3 days. I figure that you all deserve it! Plus I just keep having so many ideas to write. I hope you enjoy and please review**

**-Lily.**

* * *

**  
**

_"Are you pregnant?" Lucas asked at the exact same time Brooke asked,_

_"Did you get into UNC?" Raising her hand to show him an envelope contradictory to the one he showed her earlier. This one was of acceptance. _

_

* * *

_

"What?" Brooke asked, dropping her arm to her side, looking at him wide eyed.

"Where did you get that?" Lucas countered, his focus completely taken away from his prior question. Great, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Does it matter?"

"Why were you in my room?" Lucas asked, not exactly angry, but simply avoiding the subject matter at hand.

"Oh don't act like a five year old. I would have found out sooner or later and you better be glad that it happened now because I _guarantee_ you that had I found out from someone else, this conversation would be completely different," Brooke threatened.

"Oh come on, don't play victim. You're the one who looked _relieved_ when I told you I was rejected. Care to explain that to me?" Lucas threw back at her, ignoring anyone walking by with ears full of curiosity.

"You want to know why I was happy that I thought you didn't get in?" Brooke looked at him with one raise eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"Yes," was his simple reply, and he prayed that she would not admit that she didn't want to continue the relationship long term and would rather he go further away. He couldn't take it if that was her answer.

"Because you can do better. UNC is a great school; hell they won the NCAA tournament. I know that you would go there and do amazing. But Lucas, come on, the reason that, that school became a contender for you was because of distance, the fact that out of all the division one colleges, that was the closest to me. What you don't realize though, is that I'm not going anywhere, but basketball, that's fleeting. I love that you are in my life and that you are this amazing man who would do anything for me, but I hate that you would compromise your desires for me, for someone that you have and in no near future are you losing. I was relieved, because this isn't what you want, this is just you plan to keep us together. UNC is not your dream, Duke is. Lucas Eugene Scott, I want to sit up in those stands wearing royal blue hearing your name burst through those speakers and see your smile because playing for Coach K is everything you have ever dreamed of. You have been overlooking the fact that I will follow you, wherever you go, no matter what you choose to do, I am right alongside. Yes, a relationship is about compromise, but not about losing something that you have imagined since you were 5. I want your dreams to come true and they're at Duke," Brooke said honestly with a smile, looking at her boyfriend try to blink back the tear that threatened to fall.

"You really know your basketball terminology," Lucas chuckled, having been surprised that she knew the coach of Duke's name and the fact that UNC had won the major basketball tournament this year."

"Well my boyfriend _is_ going to college to play," she chuckled, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly, not wanting to separate, ever. It would kill her, being almost 4 hours away from someone that she loved so much, but she wasn't going to take away something that made him so happy.

"Why are you so amazing?" Lucas smiled shyly.

"I just can't help it," Brooke replied jokingly. "But hey, why _did_ you lie? Is it because you want to go to Duke, because you didn't want me to feel bad if you chose basketball over me?" she asked.

"No, it's," he began, "now you are going to think it is stupid after you're _I'll follow you speech."_

"I am pretty sure that I would never think you were stupid, Mr. Scholar Athlete."

"I'm not sure I want to go to college," Lucas said, awaiting her reply, which came pretty quickly as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, appalled.

"Think about it Brooke, I can just wait around two years, work, and then we can go to college together," her reasoned with her but she just stared in disbelief.

"You are thinking about _not_ going to college? God and I thought I was mad about finding out that you got accepted to UNC. And you can take back my _I would never think you were stupid_ comment because you are being completely dim-witted. You do realize that you are being offered scholarships left and right, right?" Brooke yelled.

"Just calm down," Lucas pleaded. "Even if I did go to UNC, it is still 2 hours away and I told you this before, but you come before basketball. Yes, it's a passion, it could be a career, but it's also just a sport. No matter if I make it to the pros or if I fall flat on my face in college, there will come a time when the best I will be able to do, is play on the driveway, or just watch it on television. But _you_, Brooke, _you_, I don't want to have to live 4 years only seeing you on occasional weekends, maybe once a month. You'll be a junior, the hardest year of high school by far, and you are going to have so much homework. It is not going to leave you time to just come up and visit for the afternoon. And in college, I'll be a freshman, nobody knows me there and I will have to prove myself. I am not going to be able to miss practice to come and hang out. I don't want our relationship to be stretched because we are too busy. So I figured that if I told you that I didn't get into UNC then maybe I would say that I didn't get into Duke, after all, I haven't heard from them yet. Maybe I would go to community college nearby and then after you graduated, I would transfer somewhere for my junior year, I would go where you go," Lucas told her, knowing that he probably sounded ridiculous, but he just didn't want to lose her.

"How about we compromise?" Brooke suggested, amazed that Lucas would give up everything for her, but knowing that, that was also just the person that he was.

"I've heard that word come out of your mouth a lot within the last few minutes," he chuckled.

"I'm just doing what I can to make sure that _this_, me and you, that we work flawlessly," she smiled widely. "But how about, _you_ go to Duke because they will accept you and for those two years, I will follow you, whether I am going to your game decked out in whatever number you are, or just cheering for you on the couch. You will live this dream and I will stand in the background. And when you graduate and do whatever it is that your heart desires, whether that be basketball, writing, or whatever, then it will be your turn to stick close by me," she suggested.

"Sounds like you are the brains in this operation," he chuckled and she nodded, standing on her tiptoes, her mouth so close to his.

"But you do have to promise me one thing," she whispered.

"Anything," his grin, a mile wide.

"That Rachel gets the hell out of here soon," Brooke chuckled, kissing him quickly.

"I have no doubt that she will be leaving as soon as the private jet calls her name," he replied. "And _you_ have to promise me that you won't let my past bug you anymore. I know that it is hard for you, Nathan explained to me…"

"Nathan explained to you?" Brooke wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Nathan, _I want to play my video games and drink beer_, that Nathan?"

"Hey, he is also a doctor in training," Lucas replied, laughing at her expression.

"We stop talking for 2 hours and look what happens!"

"Anyways, he told me that I need to be more understanding because I don't have to deal with the guys in your past but you have to go to school with all the girls in mine. But just, when it gets too much, do not think about bottling it up. There isn't anything I can change about who I was, but I can change how that affects me, how that affects us."

"Look at all our problems," Brooke chuckled.

"And yet here we are," Lucas mused.

"Yeah, babe, here we are."

"Now, are you," he cleared his throat, glancing towards the grass, "you know, pregnant" he asked quietly.

"Why are you asking me that?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because Nathan…"

"See Luke, Nathan he shouldn't be trusted."

"But he was listing all these pregnancy symptoms and signs and well you did go to the bathroom _a lot_ at lunch," Lucas informed her.

"I drank a lot of lemonade," Brooke frowned.

"So you're not pregnant?" he asked with a smile.

"No," she smiled back at him. "And hey, if you play _really_ well today, maybe I will reward you," she flirted.

"In what way?" he asked with a devious smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could play whatever that new video game you and Nathan are always gushing about. And after I beat you, maybe we could play a game that _I_ really think you would like."

"Are you going to give me a hint as to what that game entails?" Lucas asked, slightly eager.

"No, but I think that it will make up for both times I stopped us today," Brooke blushed a little bit, and he put his forehead along hers.

"Thank God."

* * *

Brooke watched as Lucas disappeared behind the gym doors and stayed outside for a moment, watching as a group of students followed him to watch the pick up game. She reached inside her purse, taking out what appeared to a small notebook. She glanced around and focused on the tiny print, and praying that it would appease her fears. Brooke breathed deeply, staring at the calendar, a small red dot perfectly placed on the box for yesterday. Quickly she stuffed it back in her purse and turned to follow the previous group she had seen go into the gym. There had been times when she first started getting her period that she was late, this was no different. If she hadn't started by next week, she would get a test, but her mind was made up, the only reason she was even considering pregnancy was because it was planted into her thoughts. But that didn't mean that she was actually having a baby. _She was simply too young._

* * *

"And Lucas Scott for the 3," the skinny boy yelled through the microphone. "That is his 18th point and it is only the first half, if he continues at this rate, then his team will without a doubt take the win.

Brooke smiled at Lucas as he ran by, winking in her direction, as he got ready to steal the ball from an unsuspecting Nathan.

"Watch out Nathan," Brooke yelled as he whipped around to shield the ball, just as Lucas was ready to knock it from his hands.

"What was that?" Lucas turned to Brooke who just shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle.

"I play favorites," she informed him.

"And you like Nathan better?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded, oblivious to Jake as he just put his head down and talked to some of the other guys as they waited for the game to continue. They were in no rush, but still didn't mean that he wanted to take a break for his sister and her boyfriend.

"Of course she does," Nathan smiled proudly.

"You know I am getting tired of you two hanging out," Lucas murmured.

"Well tough, we are best friends," Nathan joked, "Right Davis?"

"You betcha," she chuckled.

"What about Tim?" the shortest guy on the court shouted to Brooke, all of the girls immediately becoming jealous with the fact that all of these seniors guys were paying her so much attention.

"Oh," Brooke replied, caught off guard. "Game on!" Brooke yelled pumping her first in the air, chuckling when she saw Lucas shake his head with a smile.

* * *

Mouth continued to announce the game, play-by-play, as the players raced down the court, shooting and rebounding, as the points continued to increase along the scoreboard.

"And Jake Davis with his first basket of the game," Mouth yelled as Brooke smiled in support.

"Yeah Jake!" she cheered and he smiled in pure delight up at her, the first time since he had found out about her and Lucas.

"That's the way to score," Rachel winked at him, causing Brooke to look at her in disgust. The comment could have been innocent, had the red head not looked like she looked and not used the sexual tone she had used.

"That's my brother," Brooke told her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," was her reply.

"Well can you not say stuff like that when I am in earshot?"

"Sure, I'll just save it for the bedroom," Rachel replied haughtily.

"Hey Rach, knock it off," Jake and Lucas shouted as they waited for Tim to bounce the ball back into play. The guys looked at each other, surprised that the other had piped up but quickly looked away.

"And Tim shoots, and misses. Well folks that's his 12th shot of the game and 12th miss of the game," Mouth announced as the crowd laughed and Tim looked at him curiously.

"Got a problem with the Tim?"

"Just that he's missing everything," Jake slapped him on the back.

Lily smiled down at the brunette, waving a small wave as he smiled back. The outsider would think they were friends, that they hadn't once been in a relationship. But maybe they weren't meant to be. After all, Lily could look at her brother and Brooke, people who had more problems than she and Jake had, had, and yet her relationship crumbled, while Lucas and Brooke's had survived.

"Hey," Lily sat down next to Mouth. "I'm Lily," she bit her lower lip, extending her hand as he shook it.

"I'm Mouth," he greeted, completely ignoring the game.

"I know, we're in chemistry together," she laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed awkwardly. "Sorry I never said hi, I just figured that you, well, you always seem preoccupied."

"Painting my nails is a tedious job," Lily joked. Mouth was smart; he got chemistry and did great on every assignment. But Lily, she figured that she would rather just accept the fact that some things are so small that you can't seem them. However, she didn't care about balancing equations or any of the crap. She always found something else to do.

"You know I could help you one day if you need it," he offered.

"How about we get pizza after the game instead?" Lily suggested and he smiled.

"I would love to but I'm a little low on cash and I am not about to ask you to pay," Mouth admitted and Lily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh that's fine, I figure that Lucas is paying," she looked over to her brother who scored another basket. "I think he has scored everything he has shot today."

"Yeah, he is a man on a mission," Mouth laughed, having no idea how true that statement was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reading and please review!**

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Sara**- SARA, SARA, SARA! Seriously that has to be one of your longest reviews ever and I enjoyed every single part of it. Actually I was really afraid to read the beginning because I wasn't sure how you were feeling about the last chapter… after all… B&L weren't doing too hot. But I did try to add some cute lines. The worst part is, is that I HATE Lucas on the show. Well, I used to love him, but season by season (starting the moment she cheated on Brooke the 2nd time) I have just liked him less and less. However, I try and write him how I wish he would act and I am glad that you like that. If only he would just change on the show! There is so much planned for the next few chapters. I have seriously had the creative juices flowing that it is ridiculous, but great for you all! I figure that if you have to wait a month for a chapter, I mind as well update like 3 times in 3 days. But the drama will become kind of separated; B&L will deal with their own mini drama… (hmm Lucas FINALLY being put in Brooke's shoes) That is all I will say about that but he is going to see that yeah it has sucked to be Brooke recently. However, for the time being (I cannot promise for the remainder of the story only because I don't even know what is going to happen), but there won't be any random girls popping up with Lucas stories to flip Brooke out.

Is Brooke pregnant? Hm. Not going to lie, I don't even know. I am seriously the worst planner for chapters; I just sit down and write. Half of the time I surprise myself with what ends up being written. I have imagined both scenarios, and I am definitely leaning towards one, but I am hoping that either direction I go with, you & my other readers will be pleased. But I will say that I am not opposed to a Brucas baby… especially the Brooke and Lucas that have grown and developed in this story. I seriously love them but that is probably because I write them. Although I say that… I also need to decide if it is too soon for a little baby! (I am a sucker for them). Anyways, I am not sure when you will find out the answer, but you can be sure that there may be hints as to whether she is or not throughout the next chapters… you just have to pick them up. But eventually I will let everyone know.

Okay I always get carried away thanking you. But I was actually not planning on writing today but I looked at my computer before I was going to turn it off for the night and there is none other than an email with a review from you. Well somehow I ended up writing a chapter haha. But it only took 2 hours so that is a record for me! Anyways, I will promise you that NEVER EVER will Brooke or Lucas cheat on the other one. And yep none of the couples will interfere with BL, but I there will be some background couples. Oh and next chapter… Lucas and Jake finally have a little chat! OH and Brooke's 16th birthday is coming soon!!! (I am such a birthday person)

Thank you again, I seriously love the fact that you take so much time to write such an amazing review that just makes me smile.


	31. Letdowns

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note-** **Hey, thank you all for the reviews. This chapter is definitely a filler and completely different than what I had planned originally so if I told you something was going to be in here and isn't… sorry, but hey at least its an update! **

**I will thank you all personally later, but now (for me) it is time for bed!**

**Oh and my computer spell checker isn't working… which might be tragic because I haven't proofread the chapter… actually I haven't even read the chapter haha, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Lily

* * *

**

The sky was clear of clouds, a doubtless day filling the minds of students as they lounged in the brightening sun. Lucas raced by Nathan as the two fought hard on the outdoor basketball court, the ball soundly flying through the white net with the flick of his wrist.

"Game," Nathan told Lucas, dismayed as he grabbed the bouncing ball, mid air.

"All right," the blonde agreed, wiping the sweat of his forehead with his shirt, looking up only to see Brooke in the distance, making her way to the court.

"You two got plans?" Nathan asked casually as he grabbed the water bottle he had thrown by the metal bleachers.

"Nope," he replied. "Lets play to 20," Lucas said energetically, knocking the ball from Nathan's arm and laying it easily along the backboard and into the basket.

"I'm tired," Nathan whined, "And you just want to show off to your _girlfriend_," he laughed.

"Not true," he rebutted.

"You know, you already got her, you don't need to constantly show off how amazing you _think_ you are at basketball."

"You're just jealous because Haley could give a shit about sports. Brooke, however, loves to watch me," he said confidently.

"You're full of yourself. How would you feel if you got creamed in front of her?"

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet," Lucas smiled as Nathan glared at him, running onto the court.

"Check," he said bouncing the ball, beginning the game with the sole intention of winning.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she sat on the bleacher, glancing at Lucas dribble the ball around his back while Nathan feigned a yawn. Slowly she seated herself, answering a text message at the same time.

"She really loves sports huh?" Nathan joked, stealing the ball from Lucas and laying it into the hoop.

"Shut up," Lucas replied, looking at Brooke who was laughing, her fingers moving quickly as she flipped close her phone, waving hello.

"Looking good out there," she winked and if he weren't already red from running around, he probably would have blushed, _not_ that he normally blushed.

"Thanks," he said innocently as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"How am I looking out there?" he piped in.

"Eh," she joked. "I think that you're just a notch below that hottie over there," she smiled, looking at her boyfriend.

"Well someone's not getting a birthday gift," Nathan remarked causing Brooke to look appalled.

"What!

"You heard me."

"I think you are the most amazing basketball player in the world and Haley is lucky to have you slobber all over her face," Brooke laughed, hopping down from the bleachers and standing before the two boys.

"You're too sweet," Nathan smiled, hugging her tightly as she screamed, trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Ew, you're so sweaty," she cringed her nose as Lucas grabbed the ball, ignoring the two and taking a foul shot, watching the ball hit the rim before bouncing in. Concentrating, he stood before the line, ready to do it again.

Brooke looked over at him as Nathan let her out of his embrace and surreptitiously walked over to Lucas, taking a running start as she jumped onto his back, causing the ball to immediately fall to the floor as he instinctively grabbed her legs and steadied himself.

"Hey he's sweaty too," Nathan yelled from the sidelines and Brooke just chuckled.

"But I like him," she replied, kissing Lucas on the cheek as she let herself down, smiling as he turned around to face her, letting his arms encircle her at the waist.

"I like you too," he looked down at her and all she could do was smile.

"Good," she stood on her toes to kiss him. "You really are sweaty," she chuckled.

"I thought you liked it?"

"No!" she shook her head laughing as he squeezed her, similar to what his cousin had done earlier, but unlike Nathan, Lucas had no intention of letting her go.

* * *

"Hey hot stuff," Rachel smiled as she approached Jake, his head in some sort of textbook."

"Hey," he said, not paying attention, as he flipped the page.

"There better be naked girls in that fat ass book of yours if you are going to ignore me," Rachel joked, looking over his shoulder to only see a bunch of words, with _no_ pictures.

"Sorry, I have a World Civ test tomorrow and I haven't even attempted studying," he admitted but she just smirked.

"Well, either we can study in your dorm room, or in my hotel room," she said with an eyebrow raised, standing in front of him.

"You are so tempting," he said, shutting the book and forcing it to his side. "But I really need to study."

"You're a senior, right?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…"

"You're a senior. You've already applied to college and I think the admissions board would frown upon you skipping an opportunity to _hang out_ with a model," she suggested and he just chuckled.

"You're pretty used to getting your way with guys, aren't you?"

"Of course," Rachel said honestly.

"You know," he began, "I really don't think it's the best idea for us to get involved. I mean you're leaving in a few days and I'll be going to college."

"Exactly, we don't _have_ to see each other after this. No strings attached baby," Rachel told him and he smiled.

"My room's right across the quad," he said with a smirk.

"Lead the way," she replied, grabbing hold of his hand, walking alongside of him.

* * *

Lucas entered his room with just a pair of jeans on, the small beads that dripped from his hair to his chest, evidence of his shower.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking around school like that," Brooke smirked, as Lucas shut the door, smiling as she lay reading a magazine on Nathan's bed.

"Like what?" he cocked his eyebrows as she rolled over on the bed, lying on her stomach.

"Like a Calvin Klein model," she chuckled.

"I've never gotten that one before, but I like it," he told her and she just smiled.

"Yeah well, I am a great compliment giver."

"One of your _many_ talents," he said, sitting down on his bed, looking over at Brooke, "Are you going to stay on Nathan's bed all day, or come join me?" he asked and quickly, she scooted off the bed and climbed onto the other one.

"But that one is next to the air conditioning," she reasoned, which is why she had chosen to lie on that one in the first place.

"I have a fan," he said, pointing at the small white fan along his counter.

"Aw it's just a baby," she chuckled and he kissed her forehead.

"Speaking of babies," he said softly, lying beside her, pushing a small stand of brunette hair from her eyes. "Guess who is going to be 16 in three days."

"Me!" she exclaimed and he chuckled and slowly brought his lips to hers, smelling the peach in her hair and lavender along her skin.

"How much will you hate me for ruining the mood?" he asked her and she pressed her lips back along his.

"A lot," she said moving to straddle him, running her nails along his chest. He smiled up at her, placing his hands just a little higher than her hips, moving the material of her shirt as she pressed her chest along his, moving closer to him.

"You think when you turn 16 you will still want me?" he asked jokingly, caressing her face as she smiled.

"I don't know, so we mind as well make the most of it now," she said as he laughed, flipping them over so he could hover above her, placing soft kisses along her face and neck.

"Brooke," he said in between a kiss and she just frowned.

"You know, normally I'm the chatty one. What's up?"

"I just, I don't want you to get mad," he said and immediately her demeanor changed as she tried and push him off of her, but quickly he held her wrists to the bed and kissed her lips.

"Just tell me, Lucas," she said softly.

"I," he began softening his expression, "I won't be in town on your birthday. I have an open gym at Duke and it's really important I go. If it wasn't, I would blow it off to be with you," he said and she just starred, but slowly smiled.

"It's okay," she replied,

"Really?" he asked surprised, letting go of her wrists, "I thought you were going to pitch a fit and yell and scream," he said honestly.

"You know me better than that," she laughed.

"Yeah," he said without emotion.

"We can just celebrate, me and you, the night before, and maybe the morning of," she suggested and he smiled.

"I would like that very much. And you're sure that you're not mad?" he asked making sure and she nodded her head.

"Listen, Duke is your dream and birthdays come all the time. As long as I get some time with you, then I am good. But I will warn you, I now expect an amazing gift," she said with a chuckle and he nodded.

"It'll be better than you can imagine," he said leaning down to kiss her. "I love you Brooke Davis," he said softly, peeling the shirt from her stomach, placing a kiss along it.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she said, bringing his head back to her face, and slowly they stepped into a dance that had become all their own, as their bodies melded into one.

* * *

"You know, you are way too good looking to be stuck in this hell-hole," Rachel said, her back pressed up along the wall and her arms around Jake's neck. "Much too good looking."

"Thanks," he said, a tad awkwardly as he kissed her glossy lips, remembering the way Lily's were always less sticky, and how she smelled of a mix of wintergreen and flowers. Rachel on the other hand, her scent was foreign and confusing. It wasn't until his eyes flickered open for a second, his lips still connected to hers, that he realized it was probably a mixture of hair products and perfume.

Slowly she ran her hand underneath his shirt, her nails like claws, pulling his skin apart, bringing it to a boil. She was undeniably gorgeous, but she wasn't soft and supple. Rachel was strong and confident, and obviously had different conceptions on romance and love, than Jake.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he pulled away, causing her to look on in confusion.

"What?" she asked, her breast heaving.

"I can't do, this, _it,_" he said, trying not to be mean when he broke it to her.

"Oh, you're a virgin," she cooed. "All the better."

"No, Rachel, but I…" he looked at her and for a moment saw hurt cloud her eyes. "You know what, I am a virgin," he said. "And I want to lose it to someone that I love."

"Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" she asked with a chuckled, running her hands through her hair. "You can be my boy toy without the sex part," she said.

"Really?" he replied, surprised. After all he had assumed that she would have left the moment he told her that he didn't want to have sex with her. Jake had, had sex with one other girl in his life, someone he had dated for 3 years and he had always had the notion that sex shouldn't be just about pleasure, but appreciation. He liked Rachel and was attracted to her, but in _no_ way was he in love.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Ever had a job before?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I used to work at a veterinarian office," he replied and she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You are so innocent," she said and then he caught on, her hands resting along his low-rise jeans.

"Rachel," he said warning her as she flicked open the buckled of his belt.

"Shh," she said kissing his lips quickly.

'_Thank God_' Jake thought to himself as he head the door knock and smiled apologetically at Rachel as he went to answer it. He was hoping it to be one of the guys, and praying it not be Brooke. Although nothing had really happened between him and the red head, he really didn't want his sister jumping to conclusions. It made him uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"Hey," Jake said swinging open the door, before he could get a glimpse at the person, but was surprised to see Lily, standing on the other side, holding a handful of cds, her hair thrown into a long pony tail.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were _busy_," she said quickly, turning from the door and walking as fast as she could away.

"Wait," Jake called after her, leaving Rachel behind without a glance and caught up to Lily within a moment. "It's good to see you," he said truthfully.

"Yeah, it's a, you look," she stuttered. "Here are some cds I borrowed and I figured you would want them back," she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh thanks," he said as she thrust them at him.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," she said.

"Lily," he called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Rachel, Rachel and me, it's nothing," he said shaking his head, "we didn't do anything."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, especially not your sex life. I am Lucas's Scott's sister, you know," she said and immediately regretted her words when Jake ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. "I didn't mean it," she replied, "he and Brooke aren't…"

"It's none of my business," he said after a moment, forcing the words from his mouth.

"If only you had figured that out earlier," Lily whispered to herself.

"What?" he asked, not having heard her clearly.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, well, you know, if you're free some time," he began.

"Jake," Lily said softly. "I am kinda seeing someone."

"Oh," he stepped backwards, "well as friends," he corrected himself.

"That'd be nice," she agreed, "as friends."

* * *

Brooke stood outside of Lucas and Nathan's room, angry and fuming, but had yet to knock on the door. Lucas was hanging out with Tim, not to his choosing and it was his absence that brought her to his room.

"Brooke are you going to stand out there the whole time?" Nathan asked, shocking her, especially since she hadn't exactly made her presence known.

"How did you know I was out here?" Brooke asked as he opened the door for her.

"Lucas said that he told you about how he wouldn't be here on your birthday and I figured that eventually, _I_ would hear about it," he yawned. "Come in, sit down."

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed the moment she stepped through the threshold and Nathan nodded his head. "I am turning 16, the big one six. Is it so bad that I want my boyfriend to celebrate that with me? He is the only one I really care about, no offense. I just, I feel selfish and hypocritical because only a few days ago I was telling him how much Duke is important and that I will follow him and he has this amazing opportunity to go and work out with some of the players and I am moping about how I want him here for my _birthday_," Brooke yelled, collapsing down on Nathan's bed.

"Hey get off my bed," Nathan said to her, not replying to anything she had said.

"Yours has the air conditioning vent closer to it. Lucas just has that fan," she said and Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care," he replied, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not moving," she said stubbornly.

"Fine," he said, picking up her quickly as she laughed and tried to kick herself free, but he was much stronger than she. Soon after, he dropped her on his cousin's bed and fell along his own.

"I hate you," she said.

"Feeling is mutual," he agreed and they both smiled.

"Do you think I am being childish in wanting Lucas here when I turn 16?" Brooke asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

"No, I think it's a reasonable request. But then again, I know that if Lucas could be there, Brooke, he would be. And if this weren't Duke and maybe not a deciding decision in him getting a scholarship there, I am positive that he would go around it, somehow, someway. But it is Duke and this could be so important to him playing college basketball at the school that he wants. Anyways, he won't be gone the whole day, I think it ends sometime in the evening so you _will_ see him," he said, knowing that the two both wanted to be together, but life doesn't stop for birthdays, no matter the age.

"I know," she said softly.

"If it makes any consolation, I'll hang out with you," he said.

"Eh," she joked and he just glared at her.

"I was going to bring Haley to Tree Hill for the weekend, she's been dying to go and I figure that since we are getting more serious, I should bring her down. It would be fun if you and maybe Lily came along," he offered and she smiled in spite of herself, because it did sound fun.

"You think Lucas could meet us down there when he was done?" Brooke asked hopeful.

"I bet he would," Nathan said. "See, now you are having a birthday weekend," he laughed.

"Do you think you could pretend to be Lucas and go to the Duke thing?" Brooke asked after a moment.

"No," Nathan smiled, "but nice try."

Brooke nodded her head, and glanced to the end table to her right, her hands resting along her stomach. "Do you know where my gift is?" she asked with a smile and he just shrugged.

"No, but we can look," he said and the two jumped from where they were like 4 year olds on Christmas, ransacking the room.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you all for reading!

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**AshleeX**- Thank you so much for the review, you are really sweet! I already know whether Brooke is or is not pregnant but you will find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sara**- Thank you SO much for the review. I went on vacation for a few days and I was supposed to go for two weeks, but I was in this weird funk and I had to cut it short. That's also why this story wasn't updated, because I knew that if I wrote in the mood I was in, Brooke and Lucas would break up, Jake and Rachel would get married and Paris and other terrible things would happen, haha. But I am SO much better now and most of this is fluff. I don't think I have ever written a chapter with so much dialogue. I don't like it haha but I do like B&L interaction and sometimes them talking is the best way to convey that. The next two chapters I am VERY excited about writing and I think everyone will love reading. I was going to put a Jake and Lucas confrontation in this one but I couldn't find the right place, but it will be in one of the upcoming chapters (either the next or the one after that.) But yes Brooke's birthday will be the next and is she going to Tree Hill for it? If so then that will bring up Karen and Keith and the two can see her… after all, it's be a long time. Plus she will be able to see where Lucas really grew up. I really want to take those two on a little "memory lane" trip, even if they really only are Lucas's memories. But I have some cute things planned… even if the birthday thing won't work out. Of course, like everything else, there is a reason the Duke thing is when it is (and unlike the UNC thing, Lucas isn't lying about this one.) But again everything will come around when it is time. The pregnancy mystery will be solved too… in a weird way. Rachel will finally show that maybe she has a nice side… maybe haha. I am just so excited for the next chapter and I have been for a while.

Oh and thank you so much for the review of You Can Never Take Back Time, it was so sweet of you because yes that was not a happy story. But I needed to write something but I also felt like I couldn't take the happy ending approach. Simply because I felt it would be more powerful if it wasn't. I would love to add another chapter… and I _almost_ did, and I _almost_ ended the story with (rather than the necklace), Brooke putting Lucas's hand on her stomach and saying _baby_… so obviously her being pregnant. And as close as I was, I don't know, there was something about her ending with _An old friend gave it to me_, that just stuck and I felt that, that line could be turned into so many different ways. And I am SO happy you picked up on that. I swear you catch everything and I absolutely love it. Thank you for being such an amazing reviewer :)

-Lily


	32. AUTHORS NOTE :

Hey guys, I am SO sorry that no this is not an update. You guys probably want to kill me for getting your hopes up by seeing a new chapter and finding this note but honestly this is the only way I can contact all of you. I had plans to update awhile back but after I had outlined my chapter in my head my mom and sister came in my room to tell me that I was accepted to a cheerleading camp that I applied for awhile back. It is pretty intense, and I had been waitlisted but one of the girls dropped her spot and I got in. Anyways, I was given 2 days to pack for a camp that would take up my whole summer so I didn't have a chance to write the chapter.

I am FINALLY getting access to just post this telling you that I will update when I can but right now I am at the camp and I don't have much free time. And my sister WAS going to write A Lingering Kiss, but someone got her first boyfriend and she has been a little preoccupied :). I really am sorry, I love to write, but this is such an amazing opportunity for me.

But maybe I have good news? My cousin just recently got hooked on One Tree Hill after spending just a week at my house and my sister introduced her to this site and she is just in love with the show and the stories. Well she is thinking about writing a story, which means that if she does, then it is like you would still have a veerryyy small part of me actively writing on this site haha. Um but she, in my opinion, is a really talented writer and definitely a smart girl. I just have to get her to write an OTH story and not Grey's Anatomy… which she loves.

Anyways if you have any ideas on a storyline that you DO NOT want to write but DO want to read, just send me a message or review and I will let her know. She is pretty open to anything, (except a BL best friend turned lover story since that's basically Lingering Kiss).

Okay well this is turning really long and that is probably because I miss this site and writing way too much. All right well I just wanted to let you all know that and um if you have any ideas on a story you want to see let me know. I really do trust my cousin in writing a good story. She is a year younger than me if that matters at all.

Well um ah I miss writing! Haha sorry I will wrap this up. I will try and get back to you if you suggest a story and my cousin decides to write it (:

Oh and her penname is **XOAlyssa** so if she posts something please be on the look out! Kay I am actually going to wrap this up. I hope all your summers are amazing. And soon an update… I get back August 1. So maybe August 2 as long as I am not dead tired! I will try my best!

Love Lily


	33. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: So I have decided that I suck. Seriously. It is ridiculous how long I have managed to go without an update. Throughout cheer camp I just had all these ideas for this story… especially the SEQUEL. YES you heard me… I have officially decided there will be another story after this one. I am really excited for it because there will be a ton of stuff and it will be set 5 years after this one. So our little characters will be all grown up… well maybe :) There are one or two that might forever be little kids haha. Okay anyways after ALL these ideas flooded my head I was pulled out of cheer camp early because my grandpa was sick and had to go to the hospital. But he is great now and I am home and writing this chapter for you. **

**Okay before I ramble any longer I am going to begin this chapter and I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that I will never go that long without an update again… unless I am grounded & without a computer (which by how much trouble I am in lately that could possible happen.) But I guess I will have to be on my best behavior :)**

**Okay now I will begin!**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

He hadn't slept a wink. But his eyes weren't clouded with dreams, nor his mind boggled with confusion. He was wide-awake. Of course the beautiful brunette cuddled along his side was the reason for his insomnia. Only hours prior, her lips had been along his, her fingers caressing his body, and her long legs dancing in his imagination. She knew his weak spots; the areas that made him collapse in ecstasy, and the places that would have him begging. They were the perfect pair when it came to melding into one beautiful shape and form.

But tired from the "workout" Brooke was quickly swept into a sleep and found his body below her head, using his chest as a pillow, and heartbeat as a lullaby. Lucas, on the other hand, kept his eyes open, energized and alive. He didn't mind watching her sleep and listening to the calming sound of her breath. She was beautiful, maybe even more so when her mind was racing with thoughts.

Slowly his nose touched hers, and then he tipped down for their lips to embrace each other for only a moment.

"I'm sleeping," Brooke mumbled, pushing her head into the crook of Lucas's neck and folding her arms along his chest. "You should be too."

"I would but someone kept me up half the night," he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did not," she replied defensively and Lucas knew she was waking up more and more as they spoke.

"You did too. I swear I just wanted to sleep but you were just ripping off your clothing and I couldn't resist."

"You were the one that wouldn't wait for the door to close before your were tossing your jeans across the floor," Brooke said, opening her eyes wide and he just chuckled.

"That must have been your other boyfriend. I have much more self control than that," he reassured her as she lightly slapped his chest.

"Yeah, my much handsomer boyfriend who buys me roses everyday and gives me presents wrapped in edible paper," she smiled as he snorted.

"Edible paper? Brooke? Seriously?" he laughed.

"Hey, we all have our dreams. I mean how great would Christmas be if you could eat the paper after you opened your gift. It is like recycling except it tastes so much better," she smiled innocently.

"Well I will get working on that for you so by the time the holidays roll around you will be able to eat your way around the Christmas tree."

"Well now you are making me sound like a pig," Brooke chuckled as Lucas rolled on top of her, silencing her raspy morning voice with his soft lips.

"I am done talking now," he said as he began caressing her neck.

"Lucas," she tried to push him off, laughing.

"Come on," he provoked her, one finger dipping underneath his grey sweatshirt she had fallen asleep in.

"No, I've had enough of you," Brooke tried to keep a straight face, "You can go away now."

"I can go away? But this is my room. You can go sleep in Nathan's bed if you really want to get away from me," he played along, glad that Nathan had been nice enough to leave Lucas the room for the night and he went and crashed with Tim.

"Fine," she agreed, rolling out of bed and plopping down on the other mattress only a few feet away. "Much better," she replied with a sigh.

"It is sad day in my life when my girlfriend chooses my cousin's empty bed rather than my own," he remarked, seemingly sad.

"Well I have always been in love with him, I just had to hang out with you in order to get to him," Brooke said.

"I guess I will just have to find some other girl," he sighed.

"Guess you will."

"But see it is going to be really hard because nobody can beat the girl I have," Lucas smiled, "See she has beautiful brown hair that, when she is nervous, runs his fingers through. And her smile can just brighten my day with those little dimples positioned perfectly in her cheeks. Sometimes she lets me kiss those lips, and when she does, I feel like the luckiest guy because I am the only one who can do that. But this girl, you see, nobody can beat her, because she has the one thing that not one other person has," Lucas told her, as she felt her heart melt a little with each word. "See, she has my heart."

"I swear Lucas Scott if you keep talking I am never letting Nathan back in this room and we are just going to live happily in your bed," she smiled.

"I am okay with that," he chuckled as she shyly crawled back into bed, turning his face with her hands to kiss him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he felt his tongue embrace the words. "And Brooke?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

_"Yeah," _Brooke thought _"Happy birthday to me."_

"Hey Brooke, we are going to kick you out of this car and you can walk the last 30 miles to Tree Hill if you don't put a smile on that face of yours," Nathan told her from the front seat and she met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You're not smiling," she replied.

"Yeah, but I'm driving. I would look like an idiot with a smile pasted on my face while we drive through corn fields."

"Exactly, just like I would look like an idiot with a forced smile across my face while I ride in the back of a car as we pass _nothing_," she remarked.

"But it's your birthday," he said and she shrugged.

"Yeah but I'm not spending it with anyone I _like_," she smiled, as Nathan took offense.

"Do I need to pull over and slap you until that attitude of yours changes?" he tried to keep a straight face.

"No _dad_."

"Well sometimes I wonder about you, _pumpkin_," he joked.

"I am so sorry," Brooke directed at Haley who was sitting in front of her.

"Why?" she turned around.

"You have to deal with _that_ every single day. I would end up shooting myself in the face."

"Alright, out of the car," Nathan said, pulling to the side of the road as Brooke looked incredulous at him.

"No."

"Nathan, come on, just drive," Haley ushered him but he shook his head.

"Nope, she is walking to rest of the way."

"Fine," Brooke smiled, opening the car door.

"All right, you don't have to," Nathan said quickly, "Not only would Lucas kill me, I would rather not have your death on my hands," he said seriously.

"Nathan I wouldn't die," she laughed.

"Hey, you don't know what is in those corn fields Davis."

"Too many scary movies?" Brooke asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's really not my fault. Your boyfriend is a complete ass and used to make me watch that shit all the time," Nathan put it off to.

"He is not an ass," Brooke smiled but laughed when Haley and Lily stared right at her, and she caught Nathan's eye once again through the mirror. "Okay well not to me," she corrected.

"Aw is that why you aren't smiling, you miss Lucas?" Lily gushed as Brooke turned a light shade of pink.

"I mean, I don't _miss_ him, but I wish we were able to hang out on my actual birthday, and not the day after," she replied honestly.

"If I were Lucas I would have told Duke that my girlfriend is more important than any orange bouncing ball," she said as they all chuckled.

"Thankfully you aren't Lucas," Brooke said after a moment. "I mean as much as I want to hang out with him, he needs to go to this thing and impress the hell out of the coach. That way he will go to college and play basketball and then become a pro and then we will be rolling in money," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah or he will completely fuck up and ruin your birthday and the open gym," Nathan said, "of course that would be the downside."

"I think you need to get out of the car," Brooke told him.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday to you too," he mumbled, flashing back a smile as they continued driving.

* * *

"Well, here it is," Nathan, said as the pulled up to a welcoming house.

"This is where you grew up?" Brooke asked Lily with a smile as Nathan unlocked the doors and four stepped out of the car.

"Yep," Lily replied, glad to be home, even if it was just for the weekend.

"It's such a cute house," Haley chimed in.

"Yeah, it is adorable. Now here are your bags," Nathan said, placing everything on the sidewalk. "Haley and I are going to head over to my house, but we will catch up for dinner," he said.

"You're just leaving?" Brooke asked. "You don't want to stay for a few minutes… bring my bags in?"

"As much as I would love to carry your crap around, I promised my parents they could meet Haley and meeting the significant other is not something parents take lightly," Nathan replied, waving goodbye to the two girls as they grabbed their bags frowning.

"You know, if we leave this stuff outside, Nathan has to eventually come back, and then he can bring it all in," Lily suggested and Brooke nodded eagerly.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends."

"Well someone has to have the brains in our relationship," Lily joked as Brooke pushed her forward.

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, Lucas is a complete idiot, so you are definitely the smart between you two," Lily comforted her.

"Gee thanks Lil."

"Oh anytime best friend," she joked. "Now, lets go see the parents!"

* * *

"Brooke," Karen gushed, hugging her tightly as the brunette softly wrapper her arms around the older woman.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," Brooke greeted.

"No call me Karen," she insisted.

"I can't," she replied honestly.

"You can, and you will. But it is nice to know you have manners. Some of the girls Lucas used to bring around, well I am pretty sure they didn't address me at all, and the ones that did, well they just shouldn't have."

"I'm trying to really sophisticate Lucas's taste," Brooke joked.

"Thank you for that," Karen replied seriously. "Now I hear a happy birthday is in order?"

"Yeah, the big sixteen," Brooke smiled.

"Feel any different than fifteen?"

"Well Lucas hasn't called me little or a baby yet," she chuckled.

"That boy thinks he is just the oldest, wisest, guy. If he ever gets too cocky, you just slap him and tell him that his mother told you it was okay. After all, I like you better," Karen chuckled.

"Most people do," Brooke joked.

"I am pretty sure they both have a problem with too much confidence," Lily said.

"No Brooke has the perfect amount to keep that son of mine in place."

"You know, I'm your daughter, not Brooke," Lily frowned.

"Oh come here," Karen laughed, hugging the blonde tightly. "Now, I was thinking about sleeping arrangements."

"Oh I can take the couch," Brooke said quickly.

"No, don't you even consider that. I was thinking that Lily, you could sleep in Lucas's room, Brooke, you could sleep in Lily's, and Lucas could take the family room. That would leave him with the pullout bed, the couch, or even the floor if that is what his heart desired."

"Are you sure, I mean I feel really bad about making you all switch up rooms. I would be perfectly fine on the couch… or the floor," Brooke suggested.

"You want to sleep on the floor?" Lily asked.

"Well no," Brooke smiled, "But the couch isn't too bad."

"I have an idea," Lily piped in, "I can sleep in my own room, and Brooke can take Lucas's and then Lucas can sleep outside!"

"I would rather Brooke not sleeping in Lucas's room. It's not that I don't trust you Brooke but Lucas is very sneaky and I don't want you two sharing a bed and if you are in Lily's room that is less likely to happen. Also, his room is dirty. Even when I clean it, it's dirty."

"Whatever, we will figure it out later," Lily said, "But for now, we need you to call Nathan and tell him that he left something outside."

"What is it? I could just drive it over to him," Karen suggested.

"Oh he didn't forget something of his own. Mine and Brooke's stuff is outside and I want him to bring it in for me."

"Lily," Karen warned, "Go get the bags and bring them in here."

"I can do it," Brooke replied but Karen shook her head.

"So can Lily."

"So can Nathan and Lucas," Lily told her mom.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes," Lily said quickly, without thinking.

"You would sleep on the floor simply because you don't want to walk two feet and grab your bags and bring them inside?" Karen asked.

"No," she groaned and quickly the blonde was out the door.

"Kids," Karen chuckled and Brooke just smiled, looking around the house that her boyfriend grew up in.

* * *

Brooke held her phone tightly in her hand, feeling the warmth along her fingertips as she sat, once again, in Nathan's car. Only this time, it was for fifteen minutes, rather than three hours.

She glanced down as it vibrated and smiled as she checked the text message.

"_I just finished up and can't wait to see you. I love you babe. Happy birthday."_

She felt childish to want her birthday over and for tomorrow to come so she could see Lucas. After all, she had always promised herself not to be one of those girls that felt alone without their boyfriend. But with Lucas, he wasn't just her boyfriend, but he was her best friend and someone that she cared about wholeheartedly. She was in love with the broody blonde and there were no words to describe the different she felt when she was with him as opposed to when she was without. Which is why she tried to block out the number of days until he graduated and went to college.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Brooke asked, fixing the bobby pin on the back of her head that held some of her hair away from her face.

"There is this little club called Tric and I figured it would be a lot of fun," Nathan told her.

"I am pretty sure none of us are old enough for a club," Brooke reasoned.

"Oh don't worry," Lily said, "It is an all ages club."

"Aw that's cute," Brooke smiled, smoothing out her green dress as they approached the parking lot. "And crowded," she said after looking at all the cars.

"Yeah, it gets pretty busy, but it won't be a problem finding a table or anything," Lily smiled and Brooke just shrugged. She was up for just about anything.

_"I love you too. I wish you were with me instead of Nathan :) " _Brooke texted back after a moment and she knew Lucas would beam at the ending. Although Brooke was never interested in the brunette, and Lucas knew that, guys will be guys, and that kind of comment was sure to boost his ego.

"All right, are you ready to officially celebrate your sixteenth birthday?" Haley asked with a smile and Brooke nodded.

"I am," she said as the walked up to the door, Nathan opening it and allowing the girls to walk through first.

"Such a gentleman," Haley smiled.

"I do my best," he told her.

"Hey Lily, doesn't that girl look like Bevin, from this angle?" Brooke asked and Lily turned her head to face the crowd.

"That's because that girl _is _Bevin," Lily smiled as she watched Brooke's mouth open and her eyes hit the realization.

"You guys threw me a surprise party!" Brooke gushed.

"We couldn't let our favorite sophomore, no offense Lily, not have an amazing birthday," Nathan said, giving the brunette a hug.

"Aw Nathan, you _do_ have a heart," Brooke chuckled. "I am sorry for calling you an ass and saying that if I had to spend time with you I would want to kill myself," she smiled sweetly.

"It's okay but I am only forgiving you because it is your birthday. Once it hits midnight I am not going to accept that kind of behavior."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brooke smiled, so happy with the gesture of her friends. "Does this mean…"

"No, Lucas isn't here," Lily, said as someone tapped on the microphone, calling everyone's attention to the stage. "Damn it," Lily mumbled as Brooke shrieked quietly.

"Liar!" she hugged Lily,

"I don't think I have ever been called one so sweetly," Lily chuckled.

"This whole thing, as much as I would love to take credit for it, is that guy's doing," Nathan pointed to Lucas. "But before you go and jump him in front of basically the whole school, let him give his little speech or whatever the hell he has planned and then you are free to go."

"Thank you so much Nathan," Brooke said softly, referring to the party and bringing her to Tree Hill, not the jumping Lucas part.

"Now I could stand up here and give you all a speech about how I went behind my girlfriend's back and told her that I was going to be playing basketball at Duke today, but instead I was setting this place up. Or I could save you the boredom and let you get back to the party while I go and kiss that girl over there," he smiled, looking right at Brooke, who turned red in the dim light.

"Speech!" Nathan yelled loudly, knowing that whatever Lucas wanted to say, he really wanted to save for between him and Brooke. And by the look on Brooke's face, she just wanted him to kiss her.

"Shut up Nathan," Lucas yelled from the stage.

"Yeah speech!" Lily yelled loudly.

"You guys really want to hear the speech, the mushy love lines?" Lucas asked and was surprised when people actually said yes.

"No," Brooke groaned, embarrassed.

"Well I am pretty sure Brooke would kill me if I did that and since I'd rather that not happen, I am just going to have to leave you with some music instead," Lucas chuckled, placing the microphone back in the stand and making his way towards Brooke, who was already shooting through the crowd.

* * *

"Look at my baby go," Lucas smiled as she crashed into him.

"I hate you," she whispered in his ear as he pulled back from the hug.

"I am pretty sure I was expecting a different response," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"You made me go all day thinking that I was stuck with Nathan and feeling guilty that I wanted you with me and not at the basketball thing. But really you were being the sweetest guy and doing all of _this_ for me," Brooke smiled. "I can't believe this, how did you get the whole school down here, and where are they staying?" she asked.

"Hey, hey, you can save the questions for later. But come on, how about we go somewhere a little quieter before you get into the festivities?" he suggested and she nodded.

Lucas grabbed hold of her hand and made his way through the crowd, bringing her outside, and immediately his ears thanked him after being given a break from the loud music.

"Much quieter out here," Brooke smiled, only hearing a soft buzz from the inside.

"Which is why I thought it would be a good place to come to tell you that you look _amazing_ tonight," he said shyly, and Brooke loved that about him. The fact that no matter how cocky he was to his friends or no matter how manly he tried to act around her, he still got quiet when he spoke from his heart, or blushed when she complimented him.

"Had I known you were going to be here I would have opted for something shorter," she winked and he chuckled nervously, glancing down at the dress that fell along the middle of her thigh.

Well thankfully you didn't or I would be having a much harder time trying to talk and not kiss you," he said.

"I would love for you to stop talking and kiss me," she smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for that, but right now, I just want to be with you. Because Brooke, I have told you countless times that I love you and that you mean so much to me, but sometimes I wonder if I am showing it. If my words are reciprocated in my actions. I can hope they are, but sometimes it is hard to tell. I wonder, did you notice that I held you just a second longer, or that I bought a bigger fan because you complained about the one by my bed being too small. And I am not looking for you too comment on the little things, but I just want you to always know that I love you, and I try to say that as often as I can without sounding like a recording. And I've been thinking for a while about what I was going to do for your birthday. I considered just dinner for the two of us, or maybe cooking you a special meal and seeing what you wanted to do. But everything seemed so simple and you, I just wanted to give you more than dinner. I also thought about the fact that sometimes I feel like I am pulling you away from your friends, that since we've been dating you haven't gone out with the girls as often as you used to. So being the genius that I am, I thought of a party. And somehow this came to be. Of course, lying to you was the hardest part and I was supposed to hide a little while longer and then surprise you by being here, but I just couldn't do it. After all, I had to save you from Nathan," Lucas chuckled. "But anyways, happy birthday Brooke Davis," he smiled, taking out a small box from his pocket.

"Are you?" she asked as he went to open the blue _Tiffany's _box.

"What, oh, no!" Lucas shook his head.

"Oh," she laughed, slightly embarrassed. But I mean, there was a ring size box in front of her from _Tiffany's_. Of course that is where her mind went. But they both knew they were much too young to be getting married. They hadn't even gone to prom yet. Hell Brooke hadn't even gotten her wisdom teeth yet.

"I probably should have picked another gift so there was no confusion, but I thought you would like…" he went on, opening the box as Brooke smiled at the pair of earrings, glistening underneath the gentle glimmer of the moon.

"Oh, Lucas," she whispered, taking the box into her hand and marveling at the gift. "They're beautiful."

"Would it be really corny if I told you that you are too?" Lucas asked and Brooke chuckled back her tears.

"Yes, but please say so anyways."

"You are too," he smiled, and took out an envelope from his pocket and Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas, no, I cannot accept this party, these amazing earrings, and another gift. It's all too much," she said and he just chuckled.

"The party cost next to nothing since Nathan's mom owns the club so think of my gift to you as those earrings and one other thing."

"Why am I not surprised Nathan's mom owns a club?" Brooke chuckled.

"Nobody ever is," Lucas smiled as he handed her the white envelope, "Sorry I couldn't find any edible wrapping paper," he joked as she glared at him for a moment.

"They look like tickets," Brooke said, looking through the white and slowly opening the top as to not rip whatever was inside. "To a band?" she asked as her fingers pulled out the two tickets.

"Not a band," Lucas said slowly.

"Lucas," she said softly. "These are tickets to New York, for a fashion show," Brooke looked up at him.

"I tried to think about a gift that could mark something in our relationship and then I remembered when I had the dinner with my parents, the one I was supposed to bring a date too, the one you showed up to, and the one where we shared our first kiss. When we were talking one of my parents asked you what you want to be when you are older and you told them a fashion designer. And you've been so supportive of my dream to play basketball and I just wanted to give you something that I know you would learn so much from. Now I know that the tickets aren't until September, which may seem like a long time away but I am pretty sure they weren't going to change the date for me. So now you have something to look forward to," Lucas smiled as a tear slipped from Brooke's eye.

And without thinking of any words, Brooke felt her lips collide along his, and she pressed herself further along him, tasting the salty mix of her tears.

"Lucas Scott, I love you and I love that this party and the earrings and these tickets to the most amazing show in the world, but right now, I don't want any of it," she said softly and he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want my boyfriend," she whispered and pushed him along the wall, feeling his hands quickly wrap around her waist and pull her tighter along him.

"I just want you too," he smiled, wiping away a small tear.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I really hope this super long chapter makes up for my absolute terrible lack of updates. I feel so bad it is not even funny. But I am basically making New Year's Resolutions ( just in August) and I am going to update once a week and thank ALL of you after you review. Sometimes I forget and I can never remember who said I thanked and I get confused haha. But I promise all reviews for this chapter will be thanked and VERY much appreciated. Gosh I am not sure if people are still going to read this. But anyways I hope you liked the chapter.**

**It is late and I don't want to proof read… I would rather just post this so I hope there aren't too many mistakes! **

**-Lily**


	34. I Got Body Control

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Lily

* * *

The music was loud; there was no surprise there, as bodies grinded along bodies in the heat of the club. And alcohol flowed through their blood, as hands grabbed hands and lips collided along lips. Lucas had rented out the whole club to the all ages no alcohol rule immediately went out the window the moment Tim walked in with the keg. Although Lucas didn't want any trouble, which alcohol normally brings, at Brooke's party, he was a high school senior, and saying no to a cold beer, especially after working, was a hard thing to do.

"Brooke!" Lily smiled, wrapping her arms around the brunette tightly.

"Lily!" Brooke greeted, hugging her tightly as well, the two of them not letting go of their red plastic cup.

"We should dance," Lily suggested, but Brooke just shook her head softly.

"Lucas said that I can only dance with him," she replied, saddened.

"But he isn't here!" Lily reminded her friend, both of them having had too much to drink, but not feeling completely wasted yet.

"I know," Brooke laughed, seeing her boyfriend over in the distance talking to Tim, which was a good thing, since it had been awhile since those two had, had a conversation. Although Brooke was quite aware that Lucas really didn't like Tim.

"You know that you two are the cutest couple in the world," Lily smiled, taking a sip of her drink, what it was, she wasn't sure, but she was well aware that it burned her throat on the way down.

"Really?" Brooke gushed.

"Of course Buh-Rooke," she laughed.

"We should find guys," Brooke said with her eyes wide although Lily just looked slightly confused.

"No, you have him," she pointed in the distance, and although it was directly at Lucas, it was close enough to his vicinity.

"I mean guys for you! You need a hot boy toy," Brooke noted, tapping her lip as she turned around and looked around the club, taking a gulp of her drink in the process.

"You know who is hot?" Lily asked dreamily.

"Lucas?" Brooke smiled, twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"No, Jake," Lily said in response. "He is like a fucking model."

"Lily," Brooke laughed, slapping the blonde lightly, who struggled to keep her balance after having been barely touched. "That's my brother."

"I know," she replied, "But he's not mine."

"Aw Jake, I love him," Brooke smiled as she felt arms go around her waist and Lucas's scent fill the air.

"Who do you love?" he asked with a chuckle, feeling her body instinctively press into his and cause his breath to hitch slightly as she swayed softly against him.

"Jake," she said, causing Lucas to cringe at the amount of alcohol on her breath.

"And beer," he remarked, trying to take the red cup from her hand.

"Stop it," she told him firmly, turning in his arms so her cup was further from his reach.

"Brooke, come on, babe, you've obviously had enough," he said. It wasn't that he didn't want Brooke to have any fun, after all he was drinking when he was her age, but he knew that by this point she would be throwing up in the morning and that was obviously something he didn't want for her.

"No," she said sternly, turning towards Lily. "I think you should find Jake and tell him that we love him," Brooke said as Lily just nodded her head.

"If you say so," she winked, walking away quickly, but not too gracefully, to go and find the boy, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone, the former with a smile, and the latter with a frown.

"Do you really want to be throwing up on your birthday?" he asked her as she tried to wiggle out of his arms but he just held on tighter.

"Yes," she said without giving in and he sighed.

"Well, can I at least have a small sip?" Lucas smiled as Brooke nodded, watching intently as he grabbed onto the cup and downed all of the liquid that was left and tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan. "Ah," he said refreshed.

"Lucas what the hell!" she yelled at him.

"No, Brooke, what the hell were you drinking? It tasted like shit," he said, not pleased to have the after taste lingering on his tongue, reminding him ever so kindly of what he had just forced down his throat. It was a mixture of something that should never be mixed

"I don't know," she laughed, putting her arms around the back of his neck, pressing her body flat along his. "Come here," she pulled his head towards her, kissing his lips and quickly slipping her tongue in between.

"Brooke you taste like straight up alcohol," Lucas told her, crinkling his nose as he pushed her gently off of him, but holding onto her body so she wouldn't lose balance.

"Is that a problem?" she asked him in a raspy voice, slowly dipping her finger beneath his shirt.

"Brooke," he groaned as she placed her lips along his neck.

"I want you so bad," she whispered as he pushed her off of him once again and look around for Nathan, calling him away from his buddies.

"I need you to watch Brooke for a few minutes," he said, his breath slightly heavy as Nathan looked confused.

"Why? It looked like you two were having plenty of fun a few seconds ago," he noted, having seen

"Which is why I need you to just watch her while I get some fresh air," Lucas said sternly. Because as much as he wanted to just rip off Brooke's clothes there was always something about having sex with her when she was drinking that he didn't like. He obviously knew that she wanted to, they had done it plenty of times for him not to worry about her saying something when she was drunk that she didn't fully mean, but he just felt bad, like he was taking advantage of her.

"You are one strange guy," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Brooke's waist as Lucas thanked him and began walking towards the exit, Brooke smiling up at the brunette.

"Lucas is _way_ hotter," she laughed as Nathan looked down at her, unimpressed.

"Do you want me to throw your drunken ass in those corn fields Davis?" Nathan asked her.

"I know you wouldn't," she replied, gently dancing to the music as Nathan just laughed at her.

"You are a terrible dancer," he said as Brooke frowned at him, taking his hands in hers and swaying them from side to side, their bodies not touching.

"I got body control," she lightly sang along to the lyrics of the song as Nathan just laughed, jokingly dancing with her, always leaving a big enough gap between them. After all, Nathan knew he was hot and was not going to tempt Brooke because no girl could resist him.

* * *

"Jake!" Lily smiled, seeing the brunette in the distance, dancing with a bunch of girls hanging off of him.

"Hey," he greeted, glad to see the blonde making her way towards him. They hadn't talked much since they had broken everything off, Jake having not been able to get passed the fact that Brooke was dating Lucas and Lily tired of his hypocrisy.

"I've missed you," she gurgled, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he shooed the other girls away, and he reciprocated with the hug.

"I know, I've missed you too," he replied, having had a drink or two as well.

"We should hang out more, like every day," she said confidently as he laughed, nodding his head.

"Want to dance?" he asked after a moment as she agreed, pressing herself along him, his hands finding their way to her waist.

And for a moment, as the two closed their eyes and let the alcohol take control, they were the old Jake and Lily that were infatuated with each other in the beginning, before the drama of Brooke and Lucas hit them and tore them apart. It was stupid, they both knew that, but Jake couldn't let go of his protective instinct in time to stop their relationship from falling apart. So as the beat pounded through their ears, they let the music take them away, even if it was just for a few songs.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke had finally made it over to the bar, sitting down on two stools as Nathan forced her to sip on coffee, much to her distaste, but he figured Lucas would be pleased that he hadn't given her the Vodka that she had pleaded for.

"You know pregnant girls shouldn't be drinking," Nathan told Brooke with a chuckle as she coughed harshly, looking at him with eyes full of surprise.

"Pregnant?" she asked appalled.

"I was joking Brooke," he told her as she just shrugged her shoulders,, tracing the outline of the mug.

"I am not in the mood for jokes. You know, Lucas asked me a few days ago if I was pregnant and he had these stupid ideas about how I didn't eat much and I went to the bathroom. And then I began to flip out because you don't just spring it on someone that you think they are pregnant, so I was so stressed out. And then I was late because I was so stressed and he kept asking me if I was pregnant and now here you are…" she rambled on and on as Nathan looked guilty.

"Lucas might have had some help with those stupid ideas. But I swear it is because this one guy saw on the Internet some things and Lucas was worried so this guy was just trying to help as to why his girlfriend didn't want to have sex," Nathan told her as Brooke looked at him incredulously.

"You told Lucas I was _pregnant?_" she asked, raising her voice.

"No, I told him you _might_ be pregnant," he added as if it were any consolation.

"Why am I not surprised that everything gets traced back to you. Nathan Royal Scott you are forbidden from ever talking to my boyfriend again. You plant these stupid ideas inside his pretty little head and then you make him drive me insane with these thoughts. Never again," she pointed at him.

"So you're not having a baby?" Nathan asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, but Haley is," Brooke smirked as Nathan looked at her incredulous and began looking around the club for Haley and thinking back to an signs he might have missed about her being in that condition.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he approached the two, noticing Nathan's surprised face.

"Haley's having a baby," Brooke told her boyfriend as he tried not to laugh, knowing that Brooke must have found out that it was Nathan who had suggested all along to Lucas that Brooke might be having one.

"Congratulations man," he patted Nathan on the back, holding out his hand for Brooke to grab as they left the brunette stunned in his chair.

"So when are you going to tell him that his girlfriend isn't having a baby?" Lucas asked as the two walked through the throng of people and Brooke simply shrugged.

"Never," she smiled and Lucas just chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know he is a very convincing doctor, I really thought you might be," he whispered in her ear as they tried to carry on a conversation through the loud music.

"Which is why you and Nathan are no longer allowed to talk. You two believe the stupidest things. If I were pregnant you would be the first to know," Brooke told him in a _duh_ voice.

"Nice to know," he turned her around as he found a spot in the middle of the dance floor.

"Want to get me something to drink?" she asked, excited at the prospect of getting back the buzz she had slightly lost through the coffee and downtime with Nathan.

"I don't think so," he smiled as a soft song finally came through the speakers and he brought Brooke closer to him and she rested her head along his shoulder.

"I'm glad you lied to me and pretended to go to Duke," she smiled up at him, her eyes slowly closing.

"Me too," he replied, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

"And you will be rewarded, later on," she winked, "tonight."

"Oh I know," he said seriously as she giggled, kissing him softly on the cheek as she settled back down in his arms, enjoying the feeling of their bodies together.

"Happy birthday baby," Lucas told her as she glanced up at him.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier," she apologized as he shook his head.

"You can yell at me all you want, as long as you are never serious about what you are saying," he told her honestly and she just smiled. He was the perfect boyfriend, there was no way about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I decided that you all needed an update since you waited so long for the last chapter. So here one is! It is shorter than the previous chapter but I figured it was better than nothing! I hope you enjoy :)

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara:** Okay so let me begin by saying that I have missed you and your amazing reviews way too much. You make me feel so amazing about my writing even when I am not sure about how things turned out. So thank you. I honestly love writing Brucas. I really love the two of them together and how they have grown into the people they are at the moment. Lucas has made leaps and bounds to get where he has but Brooke has also matured, maybe more slowly, but she is only a sophomore, and hear she is, with her heart so open and forgiving to a boy that has had his way with half the school. Most girls wouldn't want to deal with that kind of reputation. But of course I can only write about love for so long without feeling cheesy so that is where Nathan and Brooke come in. I truly love them and I really want their friendship to be evident because on the show that was one thing I didn't like, how those two really didn't have a relationship and yet they are so similar. Anyways they are more my comic relief in the story, even if they aren't super funny. But sometimes I got to stop writing fluff haha. And I am really glad that you were surprised! I couldn't have Lucas miss out on Brooke's birthday! Also sometimes I feel like you only see Lucas's feelings towards Brooke. We all know Brooke loves him, but sometimes I wonder if you all are getting how much. So this way it showed that okay they were separated for hours and she was sad… and it also shows her age. Many times she acts older, but here is a 16 year old, on her birthday, who just wants her boyfriend, even if what he is supposed to be doing would benefit his future. She's not selfish, but just a 16 year old girl. Sometimes I get wrapped up in the story that I forget to show sometimes that she isn't as old as Lucas and no matter what, there will always be a little bit of a maturity difference between them. All this is minor but I can't help but notice it haha.

Marriage. Yes. Wow. Scary thing. Well obviously they are too young, but you can be young and be _thinking_ about getting married. So no I am not having them get engaged (although if I really didn't care about this story being somewhat realistic… they would probably be married with kids right now haha). But last chapter may not be the last time that marriage is brought up… you never know.

About the fan. I actually had to re read most of this story to write that last chapter and there was one chapter about Brooke and Lucas in his room and she was laying on Nathan's bed because he had the air conditioner right there where as Lucas only had this little fan. It was just a cute little bit and I knew people probably wouldn't remember that but I just thought it would be cute to include, because yes, it is a very sweet small gesture!

No need to be nervous about that sequel… only excitement! I can't make many promises with my stories but I can make one and that is Brooke&Lucas will never cheat on each other. I have worked too hard with those characters and developing them to ruin it over something so stupid. I hate cheating and I think it is unforgivable and it just doesn't work. (Now I am hoping what I say next won't give anything away…) Brooke and Lucas will have a completely different story line than this story. After all, 5 years later means that Lucas has a job and has been out of college for a few years. He is very independent and on his own. Brooke however is going to be graduating college and all of a sudden she is going to be thrust into the world. So they will very much be at different points in their lives especially maturity wise. Brooke has this excitement and very much fear of being on her own, whereas Lucas has done it and thinking more about settling down. Now I don't know if that is giving anything away…. But I will for sure not be giving details about their relationship status. I mean… 5 years is a long time: Are they married? Do they have a baby? Are they even in a relationship or did they break up? If they broke up… why? Are they seeing other people or can they not move on? Are they still in love? Is Lucas playing basketball?

I really need to wrap this up but basically this sequel is going to give a different look onto their lives because they are at completely different places. And it is going to test how much they love each other… can they work through it, will it pull them apart? But don't you worry I really love what I have planned for them and I think you will like it too!

-Lily


	35. Anyone in the Mood for A Shower?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Okay, well I don't really know what I want to say about this chapter except…it's uh it's interesting. Haha there is a rating change so please keep that in mind (I do make a note of it further into the chapter) and please, please make sure you understand that the warning should not be taken lightly haha.**

**Okay well I hope you all enjoy.**

**-Lily**

* * *

The couch was uncomfortable, the springs poking his back the whole night, and his legs much too long for the small piece of furniture. But he made do, knowing that in the morning he would have the day with Brooke, without school or Jake, or anything breathing down upon them. He and Brooke always got along, rarely stopping to fight, but it was when they were in seclusion that their relationship grew the most, the two of them able to devote their full attention to the other.

"Wake up," Lily yelled, smacking her brother in the face with a pillow as she came into the family room, still dressed in her light pink pajamas.

"What the hell," he mumbled, swatting at Lily who just stood back, laughing at Lucas, with his blonde hair ruffled from a bad nights sleep.

"It's time to wake up," she said innocently as her mom came into the room carrying the newspaper, her dad already having left for work.

"Mom get her away," Lucas said, hugging to sleep by just a thread as he held his eyes closed tightly.

"She isn't doing anything and it really is time for you to wake up. You don't need to be sleeping until noon and lounging around the house. Get up, eat something, and take Brooke out to get the true Tree Hill experience," Karen smiled, sitting down at the breakfast table, glancing down at her son as she shifter through the morning paper.

"So he should take her take to a sex crazed party, get her trashed, sleep with her, and then call Nathan for a game of basketball at the River Court?" Lily asked as her mom looked towards her horrified.

"Lily Roe Scott," she replied angrily.

"What mom, you know it's true," she said honestly, moving towards the cabinets to grab a bowl for her cereal.

"No, mom it's not. Nathan is always the one to call me for the game," Lucas chuckled, waking up slightly as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I don't want to hear any of this," Karen said, pretending to close her ears while she took a sip of coffee from her mug, delighting in its taste.

"So you don't want to hear about how Lily shoved her tongue down a guys throat last night and then disappeared for a few hours?" Lucas blinked innocently, getting his sister back for throwing a pillow at him only a few minutes ago, and holding back his laughter as his sister's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"I swear mom I didn't," she immediately piped in before Karen could even say a word. "I would never even kiss a guy, let alone be by myself with one. Luke is completely lying because he is mad that I woke him up and that is not fair that he would try and get me into trouble!" she rambled on.

"What's his name?" Karen asked, not even glancing at her two children.

"Jake Davis," Lily gushed with a smile as Lucas just shook his head laughing.

"Nice job Lil'."

"Davis… as in Brooke's brother?" her mom asked, peering towards Lily as she scooted the chair in closer to the table as she took a spoonful of cereal and milk.

"Mhm, and he is _gorgeous_. Think Leonardo DiCaprio during the Titanic, only _so_ much better," Lily said, as she quickly swallowed the food.

"Better than that huh?"

"I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but he is like a fu…" Lily stopped herself before continuing the curse word. "A _fun… _guy," Lily looked down at her bowl hoping her mom didn't notice the almost slip up.

"And Leonardo DiCaprio isn't a_ fun guy_?" she chuckled glancing at her daughter.

"I'm gonna go," Lily said, not bothering to finish her breakfast, "And leave you to talk to your _amazing_ son. Maybe you two can talk about Lucas not spending the whole entire night in the family room," Lily suggested as she into her room to wake Brooke up, trying to stifle her laughter as Lucas immediately jumped up from the bed.

"I'm going for a run, bye mom," he said, kissing her cheek as he quickly ran out of the house, his mom staring at the floor by the door.

"Well he's not going to get far without his shoes," she chuckled to herself, putting the newspaper down and moving in the direction to her room to get dressed to go to work.

* * *

"Lily, Lily," Lucas called knocking on his door as he watched his sister come into his room, staring through the window at Lucas, standing outside of his own room.

"Why don't you use the front door?" she asked, opening the door as he pushed her out of his way.

"Because I just told mom I was going for a run," he whispered, "And I don't want her to know that I am home."

"So let me get this right," Lily stopped herself, "You told mom you were going for a run to get out of talking to her and now you are coming back so you can fool around with Brooke while mom still thinks you are out?"

"Exactly," Lucas said as Lily shut the door.

"So I should go along with this because I am a nice sister?" she clarified.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we both know you are not a nice sister. You are going to go along with this because if you don't I am going to really go for a run and beat Jake's ass to the ground for even putting a hand on you last night," he said seriously, not pleased that his sister went back to him after he had already caused problems for his and Brooke's relationship and then hurt his sister.

"You know mom and dad should really take this door out of your room, it is like the gateway to _hell_," Lily frowned, as Lucas just chuckled, not even bothering to tell Lucas that their mom was getting ready to go to the diner and had he waited only five more minutes, he wouldn't have to sneak around his own house. But why would she ever want to do that?

* * *

"Good morning Brooke," Karen smiled as the brunette walked sleepily out of Lily's room after hearing a door close only a few minutes prior.

"Good morning," she replied groggily with a smile, wishing that she had at least looked at her appearance before walking into the main part of the house, still dressed in her pajamas with her hair in a bun on top of her head.

"Did Lily and Lucas wake you up?" she asked apologetically.

"No I was already awake," she lied, not wanting the two to get in trouble.

"No need to cover for them Brooke, those two have no manners when it comes to people sleeping. Take it from experience, when those two open their eyes, so does the rest of the house," Karen laughed, grabbing her watch from the counter as Brooke turned to see Lucas trying to hide behind a door frame.

_"Come here,"_ he mouthed to Brooke as she peered at him, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"What?" she asked loudly, Lucas immediately slapping his head and moving so when his mom turned around she didn't see him.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked, thinking Brooke had been talking to her.

"Oh sorry I thought you had said something," she lied with a smile, turning towards Lucas as Karen once again turned her back towards her and began looking for her keys.

_"Shower,"_ he mouthed, wiggling his fingers to signify rain.

_"I can't understand you," _Brooke whispered, unsure as to why he was trying to be so discreet.

Rather than replying, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to understand anyways, Lucas pinched his nose, and pointed to her as Brooke looked at him appalled.

"_I smell!"_ she mouthed animatedly.

_"No, you need to shower," _he tried again as she just looked at him angrily.

"Well, sorry but _apparently_ I smell and need to shower," Brooke frowned towards Lucas as she told Karen who just chuckled turning towards her.

"You smell fine to me," she smiled, "But the towels are in the closet on the top shelf."

"Thank _you_," she said, glaring once again towards her boyfriend who had already snuck off elsewhere.

* * *

"You know, you aren't supposed to tell your girlfriend that she smells," Brooke told Lucas, as she found him laughing in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry baby," he smiled, pushing her against the wall as he kissed her softly, intertwining their hands in the process. "It was the only way to get you alone."

"Alone?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. "Oh no, I don't think so, you see we aren't having sex with your mom _2 feet_ away. That's what I told you last night when you suddenly had this stupid idea that at 3 in the morning I would be willing to rip off my clothing in your _sister's_ room with your _sister _and your _parents_ right on the other side of the walls. No my friend we aren't alone, we have a whole family waiting for us outside this very door; a family that you are going to go hang out with while _I_ shower," Brooke said as he just smiled at her, watching her lips move a mile a minute.

"My mom thinks I am running right now and in fairness to last night, you were the one who said I was going to get rewarded and I am still waiting for my prize," he said as she rebuffed him, moving towards the faucet to turn the water on for the shower.

"I was under the influence last night, you cannot hold me accountable for anything I said or did," Brooke put it off to, crossing her arms over her chest. "And now you need to go so I can take my shower."

"Oh come on, Brooke," Lucas smiled, walking over to her as he placed his fingers on the edge of her shirt, "I've seen you without this before," he smirked, slowly raising her cotton t-shirt that she had fallen asleep in.

"Stop," she said, pushing her shirt back down, embarrassed as a small flash of skin came into view.

"No," he glancing down at her and then back towards her eyes, marveling at the girl he was lucky enough to have.

"Seriously, I really do want to shower so I don't look so gross when I see your mom and to do so I need you to leave," she pleaded.

"I don't see what is so wrong with me being in here," he said honestly, watching her cheeks flush softly.

"Because Lucas."

"Because why Brooke?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "Do I need to tell your mom that you are in here and won't leave?"

"Do I need to tell my mom that you, the guest, came into your house and are wasting water, a lovely resource?" he raised his eyebrows and pointed to the water that had been running throughout their whole conversation.

"You can stay in here, only if you turn around when I get undressed and this curtain will stay closed. I will be on this side," she pointed to the inside of the shower, and you will be far away on the other side."

"I just have one question," Lucas said as Brooke sighed.

"What?"

"Why am I closing my eyes? I see you without anything on all the time," he said, holding her hips and moving them to touch his body. "And it is such a turn on," he whispered with his lips roaming her neck.

"It's just weird," she said, tilting her head back, trying to speak and enjoy his kisses at the same time, "I hate just standing there without anything on and you just looking at me."

"You make me sound like a creep," he said, moving his hand to gently cup her ass, holding her as close to him as possible.

'You are," she laughed, swatting his chest, arching her back away from him.

"But I am your creep," Lucas reminded her, as she nodded, slowly looking into his blue eyes. "Be quiet okay," he said softly as he held her gaze and he turned to flick the lock on the door, making sure that nobody would come in.

"Luke," she said only above a whisper as he shook his head and put his finger against her lips.

"I've gone too damn long with out you," he said before crashing his lips against her, when in reality they had, had sex only a little more than 24 hours ago. But to a horny teenage boy that was like going without water for a month.

"We should at least turn the water off," Brooke mumbled, trying to forget that Karen and Lily were so close to them.

"No, we are going to put that water to _excellent_ use," he told her, quickly pulling them into the shower as she laughed against his chest, feeling the hot water pound against her back.

"So hot," she said, jumping up and down as he held her in his arms.

"Yes I am," he replied, kissing her lips while using one arm to turn the knob a little the opposite way.

"You are so cocky," she smiled.

"I know," Lucas laughed, watching as the water quickly dampened her outfit, forcing a _response_ out of him. "Ready for some fun?" he kinked an eyebrow as she giggled, both of them escaping into their own little world as he kissed her lips softly, one hand pulling her hair out of its bun and allowing it to fall flat against her back.

* * *

**Warning! Rated M.**

It wasn't long before Brooke's thoughts about the other people in the house went flying from her head, and the water soon seemed to disappear as she focused simply on Lucas, the adorable boy in front of her, absolutely soaking wet.

But by the look in his eye she knew this wasn't going to be like any other time they had made love, their slow and soft passion that erupted through her body as the night continued. It was not going to be about taking their time as they explored the other's body. No, for the first time, slow was going out the window and was being replaced by pure and utter passion.

Their lips were like fire, smoldering and unyielding as they tried desperately not to slip on the shower floor that held an inch of water, Brooke' foot covering the drain slightly, but she didn't care.

His fingers were itching to touch her, toying with the bottom of her shirt as he slowly raised it along her stomach, wanting more than anything to throw it on the floor and caress her growing breasts that he knew were screaming for his attention. But Brooke was quicker than him as she quickly reached between his hands and pulled his shirt up from both sides, causing him to grin at her dominance as he obliged and soon it was tossed along the bathroom floor.

"Eager Pretty Girl?" he asked with a smirk, loving nothing more than his innocent girlfriend taking control. Slowly she bit her lip, taking in a chest that she had come to love, her fingernails raking their definition.

"Yes," she sighed, not even thinking about how desperate her voice sounded.

"And to think I had to persuade you to do this," he said, as she just looked up at him, wanting for him already to be deep inside of her, filling the throbbing between her legs and brining her into the best feeling she would ever experience.

"Just shut up," she said, pushing him against the far wall, and pressing herself against him. He held onto her waist without a complaint, ticking her sides as he raised the flimsy shirt over her head and threw it somewhere to his side. By this time her pink bra was soaking wet, hanging by just the straps as Brooke stood there in front of him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath of a moment. And it was that look, when his eyes widened and he absentmindedly licked his lips that she just wanted to hide in a corner. Brooke had never felt uncomfortable about her body, but having him looking at her she always just felt… _young_.

"God Brooke," he said, his voice more throaty than normal as he looked towards her for a slight reassurance and felt his hand reach along her right breast, caressing it through the fabric. "Just," he began before his hands slid underneath her bra and he smiled at the feeling of her skin underneath his fingertips.

Brooke's lips were quick to move along his neck as he continued massaging her, pinching and kneading, sucking and kissing, until soon he unclipped the back and threw the pink material to join what had already been discarded.

He could hear her suppressing a moan as his mouth flicked along her skin, his hands holding her hips along his body, and his fingers gently pushing the waist band of her shorts down, desperate to finally be inside of her, taste her, and feel her all around him.

"I really need," Brooke began desperately as she put her arms up in defeat and then put them along his shoulders.

"What do you need?" he whispered in her ear, biting softly as he felt her toenails dig into his leg, her reaction to not pulling both their pants off in that moment and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on," was her only reply as she took hold of the waist of his boxers and pushed the fabric down, running her leg up and down his until she kneeled down in front of him and he stepped out of the blue boxers.

"No," he said softly, bringing her from her position. Because as much as he desperately wanted her mouth around him, teasing him, what he wanted _more_ was to feel her. Most girls he didn't care about pleasuring, but rather just waited for them to work whatever magic they had, open their legs, and then he was gone in a few minutes. But with Brooke he always wanted to be careful about touching _her_ and pleasuring _her_. And at this moment, with her wet hair streaked along her shoulders and panting breath along his face, he just wanted to make her moan his name and beg. More than anything he wanted to hear Brooke beg.

"What?" she asked standing in front of him, as he just kissed her lips softly and danced his fingers down her stomach and caressing the band of her shorts.

"Are you going to tell me what you need now?" he asked as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Stop, Lucas," she chuckled, shifting in his arms as he slid his finger inside her short.

"No?" he asked curiously, slowly moving his finger further and further as she continued shifting, pushing herself along him and taking his lips along hers. Brooke's hand was quick to his cheek, pulling him along her as their kiss continued, burning her insides.

"Talk to me baby," Lucas said as he pushed his knee between her legs, rubbing along her as she sighed in satisfaction, her fingernail making its mark in his back.

"I…" she began but his finger slipper further, teasing her throbbing body as she felt weak in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on Brooke," he whispered, and he could feel her lips along his shoulder, her teeth gently tugging. Normally he let her have her way, the second he saw her growing in desperation, he would give her the pleasure she wanted, no matter what they were in the middle of. But the pleasure he got out of watching he squirm and struggle for speech was like an adrenaline rush and he just couldn't stop himself.

"Please," she whispered, her hand along his chest, moving lower and lower as he chuckled, bringing his hand out of her shorts and pulling them down before she could tease him like he had been doing to her.

"Please what?" he asked, as her back pressed along the ceramic wall.

"I'd rather not talk," she smiled kissing his wet lips as his finger rubbed her through the flimsy material of her panties. He could feel how much she wanted him, how much she was dying for him to rip the remaining article from her hips and bury himself within her.

"Fuck baby," she groaned, her finger digging into her sides, egging him on as he circled his finger around her, running horizontally between her legs, but not stopping to give any one place satisfaction. "I'm so wet," she whispered, bringing her leg around his hip as he smirked at her, bringing his hands to caress her breasts, as she raised her arms momentarily along the shower wall.

"I know…we're in the shower," he said and she just wanted to slap him but the look in his eyes turned her on to no extent, and she gave into his words.

"Not because the shower," she whispered softly, holding his hand as she brought it along the edge of her panties. "It's all you." And she couldn't help but smile as she watched his expression, her fingers pulling the material from her body and tossing it along with everything off and then she waited, for him to slowly step into place and finally reveal the desperate need for him to be inside of her.

She could feel him, his finger moved inside of her, and knew it was only the beginning, just another tease before he would finally grant her the _one_ thing she _needed._ It was beyond simple desire.

"Stop teasing me Lucas," she begged him, moaning softly in his ear as he felt her contract around him, her leg brushing along his, ushering him.

"Not yet," he told her and he could feel her disappointment.

"Please Lucas," she moaned along his lips as he finally slid his finger from her body and replaced it with the thing she had wanted from the very beginning.

And the fire erupted as he thrust along her hips and created sensations he didn't know could be sensed, but he wasn't complaining, as her body tightened along his, and her fingernails burned holes in his back.

"Come to me Brooke," he whispered in her ear as she screamed softly along his shoulder, holding his so tightly along her own body.

"I can't," she said between breaths as she continued to thrust into her, both of them wanting nothing more than to scream and let go of the pressure.

"Yes you can," he smiled at her, taking her lips with his own in a sweet kiss, and brushed as small strand of hair into her face.

"I…" she swallowed. "Lucas," and with that final moan, she felt her body burst, feeling a euphoria settle over her that was completely and utterly indescribable.

And for a moment, the two let the water run over them as they just breathed, something they hadn't done since getting under the pounding shower.

"Why haven't we ever done _that_ before?" Brooke asked, leaning her head along his shoulder as he chuckled, hugging her.

"And to think you didn't want to," he replied, kissing her nose.

"Had I known earlier I would have jumped into the shower without even waiting for you to join," she smiled.

"My babies all grown up," he joked as she snuggled closer into him, enjoying the moment.

"Yep," she smiled, slipping on the wet floor, Lucas catching her as she slid slowly along his body.

"Maybe not _all_ grown up right?" he asked, softly kissing her as he tried to hold in the laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I can't lie I always feel so awkward writing little sex scenes. I feel like this is my first since it was SO completely different than the other one, which was soft and sweet. But I am never sure where to draw the line and not make things **_**too**_** visual… so I hope I did okay. **

**PLEASE review (:**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Sara-** Thank you once again for your ah-mazing reviews. They always brighten my day so much! And oh I know you know that Brooke loves Lucas but sometimes I wonder if I am truly writing that or if I am just relying on my readers to assume… which I probably shouldn't do haha. But I am so happy that you always pick up on how much Lucas is changing and the really small things that he does because I think the small gestures really mean a lot. Of course this is a _slightly_ different Lucas than we've seen in awhile. Maybe not… I don't know. And I am really hoping that this is a hot enough Brucas moment for you. You mentioned that you wanted some in your review… although I bet you weren't' referring to a (to me) descriptive sex scene. But I figured it was time because normally I just leave it off and let you all assume that, that is what they are doing. But I am pretty sure I will always feel so weird about writing these scenes only because I just never know when to draw the line and if my readers will enjoy things. And I REALLY try to pay attention to what my readers like… which is why I change directions with my story all the time. But okay I am going to stop rambling but thank you again for the review!

-Lily


	36. Drunken Mistake or So Much More?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews. They each mean so much to me. This will be the last update for a few days because guess what… someone is having a birthday on Saturday :). I am finally turning 16, which I am beyond excited about. Anyways I have decided that as my gift to **_**you**_** I will be updating **_**every**_** story on Friday night! That means for those of you that read all 3 stories… you will have a busy night haha. But school starts next week so I can't promise any updates during the week (unless teachers are really nice and don't give homework!) But otherwise things will have to be updated on the weekends, and maybe the occasional weekday. But we shall see. **

**Also please read the note at the end of the chapter once you finish reading, I just have some questions for you about the story/sequel!**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

They had the house to themselves, Karen at the café until late, and Keith having left for the garage after a short lunch break. Lily was off at Nathan's with Haley, trying desperately to find out where Jake was, without actually asking directly about him, and the rest of Tree Hill seemed to be moving along on their own watch.

Brooke and Lucas could do anything they wanted and chances were, nobody would find out, it would stay just between the two of them. And after their rendezvous in the shower, there was no limit to what one of them would think of next, especially when there was no threat of a third person. They _could_ do anything, and yet, they _weren't_.

Brooke was on the couch in the family room, allowing a teen soap opera to buzz quietly in the background as she focused on her phone, her fingers typing quickly along the keypad, smiling when she received another text and laughing at its content. Her head was propped up along a pillow as she enjoyed the solitude, something she rarely got at school, especially with having a roommate. Not that she didn't enjoy Lily's company, after all the two had become friends and got along very easily, but there is always something said for time alone.

Lucas was in his room, sleeping in a _bed_ rather than the uncomfortable pull out couch that poked his back with springs the whole night through. He never took naps anymore, not once since he had hit middle school and began spending more and more time on the basketball court as opposed to relaxing inside. However, having been awoken _so_ kindly by Lily earlier that morning, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep for a few hours.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Brooke heard a groggy voice, her head popping up and smiling as she watched the blonde step out from his room in just a pair of basketball shorts, his hair a mess from his little nap.

"Hi boyfriend," her dimple smiled greeted him as he walked towards her, his bare chest rising and falling as his breath became accustomed to being awake.

"What are you up to?" he asked, resting along the back of the couch as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Nothing," she smiled, turning to face him, as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Are you going to check that?" Lucas questioned as she shook her head, making no indication to answer.

"No, it's fine. I would _much_ rather kiss you then text someone else," she chuckled, kneeling on the cushions to softly lay her lips along his, smiling as he responded quickly.

"As much as I love that answer, I don't want to take you away from whoever you were talking to."

"But I _want_ you to take me away from them," she chuckled as he smiled, glancing into her eyes, green from the sun that streamed through the window and caused her to slightly squint.

"You do huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as they intertwined their hands and she bit her lip nodding.

"Oh yes," was her reply as she climbed over the couch, sitting on top of the back as Lucas stood in between her legs with a grin plastered on his face.

"You know what we are in the perfect position for?" he asked with a soft glint in his eye as she rested her head along his shoulder, gently kissing his neck.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Good," he replied, leaning closer to her as he flipped them over onto the couch, tickling her sides as she burst into a fit of laughter, trying to push him off of her.

"Stop!" she screamed through the laughter as she shifted along the couch to get away from him, her giggles bringing a smile to his face immediately.

"Say _please_," he teased as she shook her head.

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop," he said seriously, a tear sliding from her face as she struggled to breathe.

"Sto-Sto-Stop," Brooke laughed, her voice light and airy.

"Say '_Lucas, you are the best boyfriend in the world, please stop.'"_ He smiled at her as she gently shook her head again but then conceded, gently pushing him away for a second as she tried to speak.

"Lucas, you are the _worst _boyfriend in the world," Brooke joked, quickly rolling off the couch before he could grab her in time and she raced out the door, not stopping for him to catch her, but knowing it was only time before his basketball training kicked in and he was by her side, demanding an apology for what she had just said.

She waited for just a moment, standing in his front yard with the warm sun along her shoulders, and for a second she could easily see herself _here_. Not just in the present, but the future, raising a family, sitting along a porch with children playing in front of her, squealing in delight. It was the quintessential town.

Of course her eyes snapped back open when she heard the door slam behind her and turned to see Lucas leaning along the house with his hand across his chest.

"Hi," she waved innocently as he pretended to ignore her which worked for only a second as he shook his head and smiled, walking closer to her.

"Do you want to change what you just said," Lucas asked, holding his arms out for her as she folded into them wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling into his chest.

"You have to say the words you know," he reminded her, "Lucas you are the _best _boyfriend in the world."

"Lucas Eugene Scott," she began looking at his blue eyes, which seemed brighter outside, "you are the _best_ boyfriend in the world."

"Perfect," he kissed her, squeezing her thin body tightly along his as he whispered in her ear, "But you can leave out the middle name next time."

"Yeah, we will _not_ be passing that name along to our kids," Brooke said without thinking, retracing her words as Lucas looked down surprised at her as she hesitated, "I mean, kids, _ours_, wow, not ours as is mine and yours but ours as in _ours…_ the _world's _kids," she rambled on and on as he began laughing, receiving a slap along the chest for doing so.

"Sorry," he grabbed her hand, leading her to the steps along the porch as they sat down. "But you know, we won't be passing down _your_ middle name to _our_ kids either Miss Brooke _Penelope _Davis," he said tapping her lightly on the nose. "And when I say ours I don't mean the _world's _kids, but ours as is yours and mine," he corrected.

"I have a feeling that your making fun of me Mr. Scott," Brooke frowned at him as he shook his head, kissing her softly for a moment.

"Not at all."

"I feel so much older when I am with you," Brooke said softly after a second of silence as Lucas just looked at her surprised.

"I am not sure that is the best thing to tell someone," he replied as she began to correct herself.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, just, okay," she breathed deeply. "Maybe the better word was _mature_. I mean when I am with you, just like this, I don't have any desire to get trashed and throw myself at other people. It's almost like I am waiting for those days to be over and I am waiting for the day where I can just wake up and make coffee only to know that in another hour a little girl is going to toddle around my feet or a little boy is going to run through the front door with a basketball in his hand. And I feel _stupid_ because I am years away from any of that, but I can't help but want that, the feeling of a family and security," she said honestly, not glancing once towards Lucas throughout because she knew the moment she did, her words would stop. "Sorry I must sound like an idiot," she told him, finally looking at his softening face.

"If I tell you a secret, you promise not to laugh?" Lucas asked her as she blinked slowly and shook her head.

"I can't promise anything," her dimpled smile beamed at him as he glared at her as she raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I promise not to laugh."

"I think the same way you do," he said softly, his voice only above a whisper, as she looked incredulous at him. "But as much as I want a little Lucas or," and he turned to her with a bright smile, "a little Brooke, I know that I am never going to have _these_ days back, and I want to make the most of them."

"You're right," she nodded.

"I know," he agreed.

"But another me would probably be the best thing that could happen in your life," she joked, leaning her head along his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know that too," he kissed the top of her head.

"We are _definitely_ the cheesiest couple in the world," Brooke added, as Lucas chuckled, shaking her head as he did so.

"Way to ruin the moment Brooke," he kissed her, his tongue lightly sliding into her perfectly pursed mouth as the two gently allowed their environment to embrace them.

* * *

Nathan stood positioned in front of the basketball net, Lily and Haley sitting along the bench at the River Court, trying to get a tan, although it wasn't quite hot enough to get much of any color.

"Nathan just shoot the damn ball," Lily called to him as he ripped his head around to face her, still squared up to the basket.

"I'm concentrating, something _you_ don't know how to do," he replied turning around to shoot the ball effortlessly through.

"I am a very good concentrator," Lily countered as he chuckled.

"Yeah you've focused on Jake all day today," Nathan stated as she turned a light shade of pink.

"No I haven't, I haven't even mentioned him today," she retorted as he simply shrugged his shoulders, going to shoot the ball again.

"You haven't said his name but you have referred to him as Brooke's brother _plenty _of times, or _that_ guy that you danced with at the party or _that_ brunette boy. Lily you may not have said the name Jake but you sure as hell have mentioned him today."

"I don't know what you are talking about Nathan," she smiled as Haley looked at her knowingly. "You wipe that look off your face Haley James," she said, pointing a finger.

"I don't know what you are walking about," Haley smiled innocently as Lily laughed, ignoring her friend as she waited a moment before speaking.

"So do you think he might like me?" Lily gushed. "I mean he has to right, we _kissed_ and that is not something you just do unless you like the other person, right?"

"I bet he likes you, don't worry about it," Haley said as Nathan came over with the basketball resting on his hip.

"Lucas and I have kissed plenty of girls and you don't see us with all of them draped on our shoulder. Both of you were drunk," Nathan told her as he took a sip of water, only to put it down to see two girls glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nathan Scott, you need to go away," Haley told him as he just laughed.

"I thought you liked me!"

"I lied, I really don't. At first I was attracted to how good you were at basketball but then I got close to you and I realize that you aren't _that_ good. I'm just sticking with you until something better comes along," Haley said, trying to suppress a smile as Nathan wrapped his sweaty arm around her.

"Well you will be with me a long time because there is nobody better," he replied confidently as Lily threw his water bottle at him.

"Shut up."

"Do I need to tell your mom what you just said?" he warned as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do I need to tell her that you are the one that steals the vodka from the liquor cabinet and replaces the bottle with _water?_" Lily smiled cleverly as he just looked at her surprised.

"How did you know that was me?"

"I didn't until now," she laughed as he groaned, but knowing that the blonde wouldn't go and tell on him, or at least, he hoped that she wouldn't.

"Great," he sighed, sitting down next to Haley.

"Now back to _me,_" Lily smiled as the two jokingly rolled their eyes. "What do you think about Jake? I mean does he like me, should I go after him, and do you think it _was _just a drunken hook up, or just one of those blame it on the alcohol type things where we really _did_ want to kiss but we don't want to admit it?" Lily asked as Nathan looked at her confused.

"Idea," he said after a moment, "Have you asked Jake what he thinks?"

"Well," Lily paused, "No. I haven't _exactly_ spoken to him since the party but I know that we are going to and soon."

"Well I think you need to _ask_ him if it was just a drunken mistake or _so_ much more," he chuckled as Lily slapped him.

"Haley if I were you, I would dump his sorry ass."

"Good thing you're not me," Haley smiled, glancing towards Nathan, "then you would be dating your cousin and in most places that is frowned upon."

"Nice to know whose side your on," Lily sighed getting up from the bench and turning around to see Brooke and Lucas at the edge of the River Court.

"Hey Lily," Brooke smiled, walking hand in hand with Lucas as the two approached the blonde girl who smiled back.

"You better watch out for those two," Lily said loudly, pointing behind herself, "They pretend to be your friend and then they turn on you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas chuckled, stopping to listen to his ranting his sister.

"See there is this guy," Lily began before Lucas cut her off.

"Jake."

"Whatever, see there is this guy and we kissed…"

"Jake," Lucas repeated again as Lily just waved her hand in dismissal.

"Again, we kissed and I want to know if it was something more or just a drunken _I'm horny lets kiss_ type of kisses. You know about those don't you," Lily added in as he glared at her, always knowing that his past was not a highlight in his and Brooke's relationship.

"Thanks for that Lil'," Lucas smiled insincerely at her as she nodded.

"Anytime. So what do you think?"

"Well have you asked him?" Brooke piped in; knowing that the only answer she was going to get that would be the truth would require her to go straight to the source.

"Ugh!" Lily groaned as she threw her head back. "Not you too!"

"Wait did I give the same advice as Nathan?" Brooke asked wearily.

"Yes," Lily sighed as she began to walk away, leaving Brooke stunned as she looked towards the brunette who had his arm raised for a high-five.

"High-five, Davis," Nathan stood up as Brooke looked towards Lucas wide eyed who just began to laugh at his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her close to him as they walked over to the other two, Lily disappearing behind them.

"This has to be the lowest point in my life," she commented.

"Or the highest. I'm a genius!"

"Let's go through your smart moves in the past _week_. Okay first you suggested to Luke that I was _pregnant _and now it looks like you crushed Lily's hopes and dreams. Gosh Nathan you sure are a genius!"

"In fairness you _were_ pregnant and I didn't crush her, I simply suggested that maybe, _potentially_, it was a drunken hook up but I immediately told her to go and ask him."

"I was _not_ pregnant Nathan!" Brooke told him as she slapped lightly in the temple. "I'll make sure not to go to the bathroom to frequently in your presence."

"Whatever floats your boat, it's not my fault you had all the signs. I was just putting the pieces together," he smiled, teasing Brooke.

"Well you put them together wrong," she smiled as the two began laughing, Lucas and Haley glancing at each other, confused.

"I can't be serious with you," Nathan said as Brooke just nodded.

"Well I mean it is impossible to be mad at me. It is like hating a puppy dog," she smiled innocently as her phone began vibrating, but just like earlier, she made no effort to answer.

"Going to check that?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled, stuffing her hand in her pocket to grab the phone in order to turn it off.

"What if it's something important, like Lily just raped Jake," Nathan pointed out as Brooke cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure how that would even work, but it wasn't even his number," she replied, putting the phone away.

"Whose was it?" Nathan asked as Lucas tried not to look too interested in her reply.

"Nobody," she replied.

"You were texting nobody? How does that work?"

"I mean I wasn't texting _nobody_, it was _somebody_," Brooke told him a Nathan looked towards her confused.

"So now it's a somebody? Luke how do you feel about this?" he teased them as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am pretty sure I have nothing to worry about," he replied, squeezing his girlfriend's shoulder gently as she turned towards him with a calming smile.

"Absolutely nothing to worry about. Once again Nathan is just being a, what's the word again, _genius?_" she sneered.

"Alright well when Brooke leaves you for someone else don't come crying to me," Nathan told them as he began bouncing the basketball again and turning towards the basket, hitting the rim as he shot it.

"Man your really good Nate," Brooke told him sarcastically.

"Better than you," he replied back with the slightest hint of a smile as Brooke turned in Lucas's arms, leaning up on her tip toes as she kissed him softly, slipping her tongue between his lips as he pulled her body instinctively closer to him.

"She just has _other_ talents," Lucas looked down at her with a grin as she threw her head back at Nathan.

"That's not fair, she's your girlfriend and I'm your cousin. You don't know if I am a good kisser or not," he countered as Brooke burst out laughing.

"How about we just leave it as your are good at basketball, and my baby is good at everything else," he suggested as Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck nodding her head.

"Sounds perfect," she said before kissing him, his fingers sneaking up the back of her shirt. "I love you," she smiled into the kiss.

"I love _you_," he replied, pulling her against him as she just nodded her head.

"I love all of you," Nathan smiled, hugging the two as Brooke batted him away.

"You smell Nathan," she complained, his sweaty body too close to her.

"You really do," Lucas piped in as he frowned, separating from the hug as he grabbed the ball and went to go sit down next to Haley.

"Fine I was just lying anyways, I hate you two," he said, feigning sadness as Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"So when is your mom coming home?" Brooke asked, looking right into his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter?" he raised his eyebrows as she shook her head.

"No at all," she smiled, as the two walked away, oblivious to Nathan and Haley and everything else, except for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now this story will probably not last too many more chapters… probably around 5-8 simply because of where I am ending the story and I can only write fluff for **_**so**_** long… which I do enjoy. But there really hasn't been much drama so I am thinking more and more about the sequel but I do want **_**your**_** input! (Plus I will be making a video preview for the story and that takes a little longer than just writing a chapter so I want part of the sequel planned so I can do that.)**

**Anyways I really want some of your ideas!! So here are some questions that it would be amazing if you could answer in a review or private message, whichever. And you don't have to answer all of them, or you can… again I just want to see what you all want. Plus some things **_**may**_** affect this story… although this story has a set ending that won't change.**

**Okay:**

**1. What couples would you like to see? (Obviously Brooke&Lucas. But do you want Jake with Lily or someone else… maybe Lily & Tim together? (haha) And these don't have to be _"end game"_**** couples… maybe you want to see a little Jake&Peyton… ect)**

**2. Is there anything you would like to see in the sequel (maybe a friendship or a relationship… some sort of drama… an accident…)**

**3. BABY? **_**If**_** by any chance (I've been playing with this idea but nothing definite… this is where you definitely**** come in) a baby is introduced in the **_**beginning **_**of the story, whose parents would you like it to be? I am open to any couple. But please consider this, the pregnancy will not be included, the sequel is 5 years later so the child could range from being a newborn to about 4 years old. So if it is important to you to read about… let's say… Brooke's first pregnancy… don't suggest her as the mother for this baby… make sense?**

***So if you want a baby/child in the beginning, whose parents would you like it to be, girl or boy, name, and how old?**

**I hope this makes sense, you can ask me any questions. But I really want all of your inputs so I can start of the sequel well because I have hundreds of ideas but you all know the characters just as well as me so let me know what you want to see happen!**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thank: **

**Sara**- Thank you so much for the review, I really felt like I needed to put some Lily&Lucas interaction somewhere because they are very close sibling wise but all siblings "fight" haha. Just like before this story comes to a close Brooke&Jake are going to have a few… _important_.... scenes together that will show a lot about their relationship that hasn't been touched on in awhile. I am so glad that the last chapter sex scene was taken well because again sometimes I am just not sure… am I going to far? I also don't know exactly what audience is reading my story so I try and be careful to warn when it is M but still not become _too_ explicit. But don't worry there is one more scheduled for this story… _maybe_ two. Because for the first time I have actually planned the remaining chapters! Well I hope you enjoyed the fluff of this chapter… nothing too major happened but things will step up a little. And I am not sure how this phone/Brooke texting is going to come off but remember no cheating is going to happen between those two… (after all is she texting a boy or girl…) but it will play a roll in the next few chapters… so you will all just have to see :) Thank you for reviewing!

-Lily


	37. Well That's Embarrassing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I have lot track on who I have thanked and who I haven't so I am really sorry if you didn't get a reply. I will try and do better with remembering who I have replied to!**

**Anyways I was going to update all my stories like two weeks ago but honestly things just happen and right now with school it is really hard to even consider updating during the week. I have been getting a ton of homework, but I will do my best with updating but just know that if I could I would quit school and just write, write, write :)**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

It was their last day in Tree Hill until they were forced to return to reality, facing the imminent homework and tests, teachers and dorm rooms. And the fact that the school year was dwindling was enough for Brooke to want to hide away forever, knowing in the back of her mind that what was left of her full time boyfriend, would turn into part time, Lucas leaving for college in only a matter of months. Of course rather than dreading that, she tried to focus on more _positive _aspects of their relationship.

Brooke smiled as she watched Nathan and Lucas playing some stupid video game on the television, both of them yelling at each other when things didn't go their way.

"You know all I want to do is watch _one_ episode of Project Runway," Lily frowned as she sat next to Brooke at the kitchen table, overlooking the family room where her brother and cousin were lounging about.

"I bet if you ask them they'll stop playing," Brooke offered, but knowing that no way was Lily's request going to be heard by either male, both of whom were too consumed in their game to even notice the girls.

"Right because by the look on their faces it seems to be a very _relaxing_ game of basketball," Lily chuckled as Brooke just nodded her head, taking a sip of her soda.

"Once they stop playing it's a win, win situation for us," Brooke smiled, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip as she watched Lucas shift his body on the couch.

"You're going to watch TV with me too?" Lily asked excited as Brooke turned to look at her confused.

"No," she shook her head, "You get the TV and I get Lucas," she finished with a smile as the blonde shook her head in disgust.

"You know he _is_ my brother and I would like to imagine that the most you two have ever done is an innocent goodbye kiss, but it's really hard to believe that when you are looking at him like that," Lily told her friend.

"I am not looking at him in any special way," she denied.

"Yeah, you are. You look like you want to rip his shirt off and that is _not_ okay, okay. He's my brother and he's gross and you're my best friend and you're not gross. Just, ugh," Lily shook her head, because as much as she loved Brooke and Lucas's relationship, she really didn't want to think about what they were doing when the door was locked and the two of them were behind the wooden frame.

"Then you should probably find somewhere else to watch TV," Brooke smirked as she got up from her seat, walking towards the family room as Lucas focused on the game. Slowly she approached the couch, grabbing the controller from her boyfriend's hand, who looked at her confused and then smiled in realization as she began to straddle him slowly.

"Ha. I'm winning," Nathan, yelled, as he turned to see Brooke straddling Lucas, a goofy smile on his face as he rested his hands on either side of her hips. "Brooke, can you please let him finish the game?"

"Nope," she chuckled, leaning against him as she planted her lips along his, gently sucking and the moment his tongue traced the outline of her lips, she withdrew her body, placing her small hands along his wide chest.

"I think the game's over Nathan," Lucas said as he rubbed small circles with his finger, through the flimsy material of her shirt.

"But I was _winning_," he whined as Brooke chuckled, scooting up on her boyfriend's lap, gently teasing him as he suppressed a growing moan.

"Say goodbye Nathan," Brooke told him, as he got up angrily.

"All I wanted to do was play a game and when I'm finally winning your _girlfriend_ comes over. Did you two plan this?" he asked, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table as Lucas chuckled.

"No, I can't help if my baby's a genius and has _perfect_ timing," he smiled as Brooke nodded her head, Lucas moving closer to her lips, but once again she pulled back slightly.

"Whatever," Nathan replied, walking away from the room, seeing Lily grab her jacket and walking into her room.

"I just wanted to watch _one _show," she yelled aggravated, slamming the door behind her.

"Now that it's just us," Lucas raised his eyebrows, "How about we play a game of our own?"

"What kind of game?" she asked, leaning closer to him as he gently tickled her hips, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"I have a few ideas in mind," he told her, slowly raising her shirt as she felt his lips come along hers, bringing the shirt over her head.

"Luke," she smiled, running her fingers along his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin material of his shirt.

"Rule number one, no talking," he whispered, trying to kiss her as she laughed, pushing his face away slightly.

"This game has rules?"

"Many, and if you don't play by the rules, you lose," he told her as she nodded her head.

"So no talking?" she asked as he nodded his head, trying once again to move closer to her as she got up from his lap.

"I don't like this game," Brooke told him as she walked away, leaving him frustrated on the couch as he got up.

"You don't?" he asked as she glanced back at him, and then running through the house, laughing as he followed her.

"I don't want to play with you anymore," Brooke called to him as she closed a door in his face, causing him to chuckle, as he stayed quiet for a moment, hearing her hard breath through the door.

"Okay, well if that's how you feel. I'll just go find Nathan or something," he told her, stomping his feet in place and then lightening the step so it sounded as if he were walking away, when in reality he stayed right by the door.

He could hear her hand grab hold of the handle and he smiled, watching her turn the brass, and slowly opening the door, until she finally stepped from the room, jumping when Lucas grabbed hold of her body.

"Gottcha," he laughed as she tried to push his arms off of her and get away as he simply held on tighter.

"Lucas!" she yelled in a burst of laughter as he picked her up and carried her on his shoulder, back towards the couch as she continuously kicked her feet along him.

"Rule number two, no kicking," he chuckled as he tossed her gently onto the couch, not able to keep his eyes off of her heaving chest, moving up and down as she tried desperately to catch her breath, and slowly he saw her bite her lip as she bent one leg.

"Rule number three?" her voice innocently asked, although her eyes were anything but.

But rather than answering her, Lucas positioned his body on top of her, leaning down to kiss her flushed cheeks and then to her swollen lips as she allowed him to situation himself between her legs.

And they could feel themselves being lost in each other, their movements so learnt by now that they seemed professional in their little dance. Both knew what the other liked, how long they other could go, and the limits they could push. And as Lucas gently caressed her face, Brooke raked her fingers along his chest; burning with the desire only he could ease.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" and with that screeching yell, the two broke apart quicker than they thought they ever could. And in a split second the eggs cracked on the floor and the milk landed with a splat on the linoleum as Brooke closed her eyes tightly and Lucas muttered a few select words of profanity.

"Please be a nightmare," Brooke whispered to herself as she brought her hands to cover her chest, wishing she still had her shirt, but glad that it had been the only item discarded between the two of them.

"Get off of that poor girl _right now_," Karen yelled as Lucas starred straight at his mother, stunned, still on top of Brooke who seemed to have froze underneath him.

"Ma," he began, getting up as she shook her head.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled as he cringed, knowing that he was in for a long, _uncomfortable _lecture with is mother, and probably his father after he found out.

"Can I," he began, stumbling for words, "Can you come back in just a second?" he asked curiously as Karen looked at him confused.

"Leave so you can finish what you _never_ should have started?"

"Do you mind?" he asked, trying to lighten the situation as he stood up, trying not laugh at Brooke who was still in her place, immobile.

"You get your ass outside _right _now," she told him, quickly moving to the front door, leaving the two teenagers in the room, both of them reeling from Karen walking in on the two of them.

"So where were he?" Lucas chuckled, moving down to kiss Brooke who just stuck her hand in front of his face, pushing him far away from her.

"Don't touch me," she replied, as he looked at her confused, a tear threatening to fall from her guilt-ridden face.

"Come on Brooke she's not _that_ mad," he told but in reality he was quite sure that his mother was pissed off, and even that was an understatement.

"Your mom just saw us, you know, doing, you know," she told him, "We're never_ kissing_ again," she said, quickly reaching to grab her shirt as she threw it over her head, not caring it was backwards as she ran up from the couch, Lucas quickly catching her by the waist.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll talk to her," he said honestly hoping to ease the worry from her.

"I need to go and… shower," Brooke turned to go to the bathroom, thoroughly embarrassed as Lucas sighed and went to go and talk to his mother, something he was not exactly looking forward to.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind him, she was off, yelling a mile a minute as he simply stood there, trying to take it on, and _stop_ thinking about how Brooke was in the shower at that exact moment.

"What were you _thinking_ Lucas? Brooke is barely sixteen years old and here I come walking through the front door of my house and finding you on _top_ of her. Are you stupid? I know that you have been with other girls, and it's not knowledge I am thrilled to know. But _eventually_ I came to accept the fact that you are a teenage boy and there are things you will do whether your father or I approve. It took a long time to come to terms, but I like to think that I am being an understanding parent. However, what I don't understand is why you would think it was okay to do this to Brooke? _Brooke_, Lucas."

"What do you mean, _Brooke_?" he asked, not understand why she was differentiating between her and the other girls. Sure there was a different, hell there was a huge difference. But shouldn't a parent rather their child having sex with a significant other and not a random hook up. Of course, most parents would rather their child doing neither.

"Luca, honey, she is still a baby. She is an amazing, beautiful, girl with a great head on her shoulders and I know that she loves you. Just the way she looks at you like you are some kind of _hero_, it is obvious that she has completely fallen for you. And you should realize that you are older, and much more _experienced_ than her. I don't want you taking advantage of her," Karen said, this time softer as the two sat down on the porch.

"_Me _taking advantage of _her_? That is completely backwards mom. She is the one that came walking up to me when I was playing video games with Nathan," Lucas tried to explain.

"So when she walks up to you she is taking advantage of you?" Karen asked, somewhat joking. as Lucas shook his head.

"No, just, I love Brooke mom," he said honestly, "And I would never take advantage of her or do anything she didn't want to do. We've never even had sex," he added, hoping to ease his mother's mind, which seemed to work a she took a calming breath.

"Good," she replied. "I don't want you two having sex. She is much too good for you anyways. So just take it slow because Lucas, Brooke, she is sweet and kind, and to take something away from her like _sex_, would be a shame. So just keep your hands above the waist, or well, maybe above the shoulders," she raised her eyebrows at her son who just nodded his head.

"Of course mom, my hands will remain about the shoulders," he smiled, his mind racing. After all, she didn't say anything about _her_ hands.

* * *

Lily stood outside of Jake's door, knocking softly as she waited for him to answer, fixing her hair in the process. Hoping she looked perfect, not even a hair out of place would suffice.

"Hey," he smiled, opening the door for her.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked, biting her lip softly as he nodded, opening the door for her to enter.

"Can I get you anything? I really don't _have_ anything, I've already started packing to go home tomorrow but I mean I could run out and get you a soda from the grocery store or maybe we could go and grab a bite? Unless you're not hungry, because I mean we could just hang out," he rambled as Lily watched him, making sure to close the door behind her as she smiled, moving closer to him as she placed her finger along his lip.

"Shh, no talking," she told him as he looked at her bewildered.

"Lily," he said softly as she shook her head, placing her lips along his, feeling the heat rise between them, and his hand reach towards her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell me that kiss at Brooke's party," she paused, looking into his eyes, "tell me it meant something."

"Lily, we were both drunk," he began, looking away from her as she placed her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me that even though we both had been drinking, tell me that even though we got caught up in the moment, tell me it meant something."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered as she shook her head, tracing the outline of his face with her finger.

"Then don't," she replied and he nodded.

"It meant something Lily," he said honestly and in an instant, his lips were attached to hers, his fingers digging through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

But there were reasons that he hadn't pursued her after their kiss, that he hadn't gone to her door the next morning to ask where they stood. He didn't want to hurt her, not like he had when they had broken up because he was too blind to look past her brother, and not when he had to go to college in a few months. She was too good for him, that he knew, and she deserved someone _better_, someone her age that she could grow with, rather than always being a step behind.

But in the moment, with her lips upon him, all rationale was out the window as they allowed their passion to get the best of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! (this is the last chapter of them in Tree Hill, the next will have them back in school)**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:

* * *

**

**Cindy**- Thank you so much for the review and for your ideas for the sequel! I will definitely try and incorporate some of what you said! Thanks again.

**Leah-** Thank you so much for the review! There is definitely a ton of drama planned for the sequel and I loved so much of what you suggested! Peyton probably won't be in the story or sequel simply because I hate her and I have a feeling that if I tried to write her I would just end up having something terrible happen which probably wouldn't be too good. But thanks again, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Sara**- Thank you for the review, once again you are so incredibly sweet! I love seeing your opinion on the chapter. I have just finished writing two other chapters for both my other stories so I am kind of tired of writing so sorry this won't be the long thanks that you deserve but… I agree Brucas is the only couple that I have 100 percent always loved and although I am considering other couples for the sequel, nothing will take the focus off them. Even when I have little bits of Jake and Lily, they are never the main part of any chapter. So don't worry, that definitely won't change in the future, no matter the coupling.

Haha love your idea for the Brucas triplets. I have always considered doing that because it would probably be a lot of fun… but who knows haha.

But thanks again!

-Lily


	38. We All Need a Break Now and Then

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note-**I am so sorry! It had seriously been 2 months since I updated this story and that is just ridiculous. Everything has been so hectic, but now I have a new cheerleading schedule so I should be able to write more, and I am glad about that because I have missed it! As I always tell you all, your reviews are my inspiration and since it has been so long I am writing without much inspiration so we will see how this chapter goes. But I am not going to lie, it might be hard to write Brucas now that I have fallen in love with Brulian. They are the absolute cutest! So we shall see how this chapter works out… and I hope you enjoy it!

Once again, I am so sorry. ALSO a bunch of you have asked in reviews and messages for me to read your stories and give you feedback. I would LOVE to but I have lost track so if this applies to you, please just send me a message!

-Lily

* * *

The room was a mess, a complete and utter mess. But then again, two teenage girls did live in it, and the clothing strewn along desks and bedposts truly exemplified those living arrangements.

"Brooke, you need to calm down," Lily called from her bed, reclining along the crumpled mattress as she dug through her backpack for a homework assignment she was not pleased to be doing on her weekend.

"I will calm down once I find my phone," the brunette blurred as she ripped open drawers filled with miscellaneous items, only adding to the preexisting mess of things. And although everything was accumulating on the floor, neither girl had done anything in the previous weeks to change that. Of course now Brooke was regretting her decision to allow her clothes to build its own city on her carpet, but there was nothing she could do as she moved towards the corner, destroying the piles of jeans and tops in one fell swoop.

"Well where did you leave it?" the blonde asked, giving no indication that she was going to get up from her spot and help search.

"If I _knew_ that, I probably wouldn't have been looking for it for _hours_," Brooke told her best friend who simply chuckled.

"It's been maybe fifteen minutes, not quite _hours_, Miss Drama Queen," Lily replied as Brooke just sighed, moving towards the closet as she now buried her body behind the white doors.

"Well it feels like at least an hour, maybe two," she replied glumly, her voice muffled by the door opening and smacking into something on the floor.

"What the hell!" Lucas yelled in surprise as he tried to wedge the door open, a pile of odds and ends that had been leaning upon the wooden frame, now becoming a puddle at his feet.

"Well hello to you to Lucas," Lily greeted sarcastically without so much as a glance in his direction.

"What happened to this room?" he asked, lifting his leg above the mess as he maneuvered to stand on _actual_ carpet.

"Hurricane Brooke," Lily pointed to the closet, her roommate somewhere inside, groaning as she tried to find her phone.

"And where is the source of this delightful mess," he smiled, moving towards where his sister had just indicated, leaning against a desk, or what he assumed was a desk. "Whatcha doing in there?" he called to her through the doors.

"My phone is _lost_!" She yelled angry, as Lucas chuckled, looking down by his elbow to see the source of the disarray. Her cellphone lying, most likely, where she had left it the night before.

"Where did you leave it last?" he asked, trying to stifle the laughter, slipping the phone between the desk and the palm of his hand as she came out of the closet, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt. She looked a mess, but she was his mess, and seeing her made him smile nonetheless.

"Already asked her that," Lily sang song as she zipped up her backpack and slung it onto her back.

"If I knew where I left it, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," she replied, as Lucas watched her walk right past him. He was at least expecting some sort of recognition.

"And with that, I am off to study. You two have fun," Lily called as she opened the door, "But not too much fun," she threw out there before she closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, we won't," Lucas mumbled under his breath. After all, they hadn't had _too much fun_ since they had gotten back from Tree Hill after her birthday.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked, turning around quickly as he starred at her wide-eyed.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," he lied as she just sighed.

"Well now you are just lying to me," Brooke muttered in turn as he just looked at her, knowing it was time to change the subject.

"Do you want me to help look for your phone? I bet we can find it and clean this mess up in half the time," Lucas smiled, as she looked towards him, panic flashing quickly before her eyes but fading just as quick.

"No, no, it's fine," she told him. "Let's just leave. I'll clean up later," she said as a smiled bloomed on his face.

"Well how would you feel if I not only found your phone, but I offered to clean this disgusting room while you went and showered, maybe got some lunch?" he asked as she starred at him.

"You found my phone?"

"Yep," he nodded his head, revealing it in the palm of his hand as she rushed over to him, trying to grab it as he quickly lifted his hand above his head. "Say please," he told her.

"Please," Brooke smiled, jumping up to grab the phone as he continued to hold it out of her reach.

"Say please and tell me how much you love me."

"Please and I love you very much," she told him as he looked at her questionably.

"Well I guess actions speak louder than words," Lucas chuckled as he leaned his head to rest in the crook of her neck, allowing his lips to taste her skin for a moment. "Show me how much you love me," he whispered in her ear as he felt her body relax.

"We aren't having sex," she said simply, walking away from him, as he stood there dumbfounded, forgetting about the phone in his hand.

"What did I do, Brooke? It's been _months_," he complained, sitting on her bed.

"It hasn't been _months_. If you thought about something other than sex than you probably wouldn't exaggerate so much. And the next time I am having sex is on my wedding night," Brooke said as she grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans from the floor, and threw them on the dresser.

"How do you feel about getting married right now?" he asked with a grin on his face as she turned her back to him, flashing him a _yeah right_ kinda expression.

"How do you feel about leaving the room right now so I can get changed and then you can clean my room and maybe if you do a good job we can go grab a bite to eat?" she suggested.

"I am up for that, except the leaving the room so you can get changed part. I am perfectly comfortable here. And it's not like I haven't seen anything before," he smiled once again and she knew what he was thinking especially as his eyes began to focus on her.

"No," she said after a moment. "Just, no. We're not having sex. And that includes everything in that category so don't even try that _I swear that isn't actually sex_ crap on me."

"How about we just make out with our clothes off?' he tried as she shook her head, biting her lip as she tried to suppress the laughter.

"No."

"Oh or we could make out with _your_ clothes off?" he asked.

"Definitely not," she said as he grinned slowly.

"How about you give me a massage?" Lucas suggested as he got up from his seat and walked closer towards her, trapping her against the wall.

"No," she said softer this time.

"How about I give you a massage," he breathed, tracing his finger down her stomach, resting along the top of her shorts. "Just tell me what feels good," his finger dipping underneath her shorts, but not moving any lower, as she sighed, allowing herself to get lost in the moment.

"Lucas," she moaned softly, rubbing her foot along his leg.

"Yes baby?" he asked, kissing her neck as she pushed him away.

"Uh-huh, nope," she told him, moving away from the wall as he groaned.

"We can make a sex tape? Then I will have something to last me while I wait in _agony_," he looked at her as she threw a pillow at his face.

"_You _can make a sex tape all by yourself, but I will not be taking part in it."

"Well that's no fun," he muttered as Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's also no fun to have your boyfriend's mom walk in on you. And because of that _traumatic_ experience we are going to wait an extra long time before we do anything again," she smiled sweetly.

"Come on, she didn't even care," Lucas argued.

"But I care," she said softly, looking at her boyfriend as he just smiled and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I know you do. I'm just joking," he told her, looking into her hazel eyes. "And although I do not disagree with this decision I will do my best to abide by it. But that doesn't mean I won't try," he chuckled, and she smiled.

"You wouldn't be the boy I loved if you didn't try," she winked, allowing herself to relax in his arms for a moment.

"So why have you been glued to your phone for the past few weeks?" Lucas asked, letting her go as she grabbed it off of the bed and tucked it away in her end table drawer.

"No reason," she smiled, looking around to see where she should begin cleaning.

"So you _aren't _a call girl?" he asked as she glared at him.

"You go without sex for a couple of weeks and you turn into _this_," she joked, but still serious as he only laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question," he told her.

"Yes I did. I told you there was no reason. And really there is no reason. I just like to have it by me in case you or Lily need to get in contact with me."

"So in case I need to call you. Like if I am dying and I have only an hour to live," he began as she nodded her head.

"Yes, exactly," she chuckled, throwing a pile of clothes into the hamper.

"So when I have only an hour and my dying wish is for my girlfriend to have sex with me, you'll be available?" he asked with a grin permanently etched on his face.

"You got it," Brooke replied as she watched Lucas clutch his heart and fall to the ground, reaching out for his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked in amusement as she heard her phone vibrating from inside the drawer as she went to retrieve it.

"Hello, Brooke?" Lucas asked on the other end, gasping for breath.

"Hi Lucas, why is something the matter!" she tried to be serious and play along, smiling at him as he sat along the floor.

"It will be. I don't feel so great. Please help me and preferably without clothes on," he said on the other side of the phone as Brooke leaned down to slap him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I have another call," she laughed, not looking at the caller as she answered the phone, hanging up on Lucas who sat up and looked at her with a pout on his face.

"Oh, um hey can I call you back?" Brooke asked, Lucas looking at her curiously as she turned her back to him. "Yeah that sounds good. Okay well I will just um get back to you and uh we can figure out something," she said quickly, hanging up the phone and turning back to Lucas.

"Who was that?" he asked as she just smiled, leaning down to pick up a couple textbooks and placing them on her desk.

"Nobody."

"Wow that hurts. You hung up on me in my time of need for nobody?"

"You know, you just really aren't that important," she joked. "Plus your time of need consisted of you lying on my bedroom floor asking me to come and help you, without my clothes on."

"I said _preferably_ without your clothes. I would have taken you in lingerie," he laughed and even she joined in.

"Only if I had known. See I went to Victoria's Secret yesterday and they were selling the cutest thongs. You know, red, with a little lace, and kind of see through…" Brooke joked as he looked up at her from the floor grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"You know it's not nice to tease," he laughed, tickling her as she burst into a fit of laughter, trying to push his fingers off of her.

"Stop, please," she laughed.

"Only if you show me what you bought," he told her as she nodded her head.

"Never!" she laughed as her phone vibrated next to her. Lucas, much to her dismay, however, was closest to it, and grab it before she even had the chance to react.

"Who's number is 906 8945?" he asked curious as she grabbed the phone from her hand.

"I don't know, it's probably a wrong number," she reasoned, as Lucas stood up, forcing her to do the same.

"Well they sent you a text message. See what it says," he ushered her to do so.

"It just says _hey, you going to Tim's party tonight_," Brooke read, looking up at Lucas who shrugged.

"What's the number again? Maybe I have it in my contact list," he told her as she forced a smile.

"906 8945."

"906 8945," he repeated to himself as he dialed the number. "Felix Taggaro? Why would he be texting you?" Lucas asked suspicious.

"Well we were lab partners for chemistry," Brooke began as he stared at her, glancing down at his phone.

"But why would he be asking you if you were going to a party if you were lab partners?" he asked trying to clear it all up and Brooke sighed, raising a hand to her forehead for a moment.

"Just sit down," she told him as he looked at her.

"I think I'll stand," he replied honestly.

"Okay, um, well we started off as chemistry partners and then we started talking, just talking. Nothing more than talking. And we, well, I like talking to him. He's nice and funny and not a senior. And it's not a bad thing that you are, but you're going to college and so is Nathan and so is Jake who I have completely lost touch with and you three are my guys. But when you go, I don't have that anymore. So I started talking to him and it was like just talking to a friend, kind of like Lily. And I like that. I…" she trailed off as he looked at her.

"So the reason you refused to tell me who you were talking to all this time is because you didn't want me to know you have a friend?" Lucas asked skeptically as she shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just knew that you would get jealous or mad or react badly. I don't know, okay. I'm a sophomore; I do stupid things all the time. And this was one of those stupid things. I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"I don't want you talking to him anymore," he said calmly, surprising Brooke.

"What?" she asked as he looked down at his phone, Felix's name strewn across the screen.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"But Lucas, we aren't _doing_ anything. He's my friends and you can't tell me who I can talk to," she replied, not angry, just surprised.

"And as of a few weeks ago Brooke, _we_ aren't doing anything. Anyways, I am not telling you who you can talk to, I am telling you who you can't."

"No, Lucas. You _can't_ keep pulling this no sex crap on me. I am fine if you want to joke about it but don't you use it against me," she replied, angry as he just shrugged.

"I don't mean to, and you know that I will never pressure you into anything. And maybe I took that too far but you have to understand that I don't feel comfortable with you talking to him. He has a bad reputation with girls, Brooke. And I love that you are naïve and think everyone has some good in their heart, but he's an ass and he's a player. I don't want you involved with him," he told her sincerely as she scoffed.

"You know Lucas I once knew another guy who had a reputation as an ass and a player and he turned out to be this amazing guy with a huge heart," she smiled, looking at him.

"And I want to be the only guy like that. I don't want you fixing any other messed up guys," he joked, with a slight smile.

"You're such a goof," she smiled back at him but slowly met his eyes, "But I'm not going to stop talking to him."

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked, taking a step backwards as she looked down at her feet.

"You might not like him, but I am not asking you to be friends. I enjoy talking to him and I don't want that to get in the middle of our relationship."

"How would you feel if I was talking to a girl and hid it from you. Not that I just didn't tell you, but I flat out lied to you whenever the subject came up. How would you feel if she had a reputation for sleeping around? See it from where I am standing."

"The difference is, you probably would have already had slept with that girl before I even came into the picture so it would be a completely different scenario," Brooke accused him as he glared at her.

"It always comes back to who I _was_ doesn't it?"

"It does when you act like an ass. I don't like half your friends and I don't say anything. When they act like pigs and burp or talk about the _ass on that girl_, I stay quiet. But here you are telling me that I can't be friends with who I want to be friends with."

"He's a jerk, Brooke. He uses girls without even thinking about what it does to them."

"But we aren't _doing anything_! We are friends. He can only use me _so_ much if we aren't making out and having sex."

"I'm trying to look out for you Brooke," Lucas argued with her as she shook her head.

"No, you don't trust me and you think that if I hang out with him then I am going to let him crawl all over me and I will hook up with him and cheat on you. You don't think I am strong enough, do you?"

"I never said that Brooke! Ever since my mom walked in on us you have been a different person. You don't want to get close to me and now this. Just answer me one question, are you using _that _incident to pull away from me because you like Felix?" Lucas asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but knowing he needed to ask the question.

"No, Lucas! I don't know why I hid it, okay," a tear streamed down her face. "I just, I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to tell you and then _this_ happen. I didn't want to fight because I was _friends _with someone."

"Well look what happened," he sneered.

"You are the one acting like a complete _jerk_," Brooke yelled at him as he just raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever, Brooke. You do what you want. You want to hang out with Felix, see where that gets you. But I… I got to go," he told her and without a second glance was through the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Brooke with tears down her face, sinking into the mess she made.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! They may have overreacted but I needed to create some drama someplace and these two are due for a fight. After all, no relationship is perfect. **

**Please Review (:**

**-Lily**

**Also I will be starting a new story. Not now... I need to focus on my others. But around the middle of December. I will be on break and this idea has been in my head for so long now. I made a video awhile back (the link is on my profile) and just let me know if you would be interested in it. Again, it would not be started for another month of so. I won't post anything until One Love is finished (since that will be the first story to finish up and that won't have a sequel)**


	39. What's the Worse That Could Happen

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy**

**-Lily**

* * *

She stared at the room, clothes filling the spaces underneath her bed and all sorts of odds and ends covering her dresser and the floor. Everything was a blur as she sunk down onto it all, sitting on the mess she had made. She hadn't meant for everything to get blown out of proportion, maybe it was her fault for hiding it, but it seemed like once it came out, everything escalated.

What never crossed her mind through it all, was _not_ loving Lucas.

More so, what had never crossed her mind was having feelings for Felix.

Sure, she was holding out on him and maybe she was being too dramatic about his mom seeing the two of them on the couch. But in that moment, something in her had snapped. She wasn't the same person she had been months ago. And yes, everyone grows and changes. However, she had been so consumed with Lucas, not just in that moment, but also since meeting him, and she had forgotten the world. Brooke had lost contact with her _brother_; someone that used to be so close and now was just a relative. She had stopped hanging out with Lily, really only catching up when they were in the room together. Her whole life was Lucas, and while she loved being with him, she hadn't wanted to lose apart of herself in the process. So, when Felix came along, she wanted to hold on to dear life at the aspect of finding that other part of herself again. She wanted to be a _friend,_ and she wanted to have one too.

At first she was skeptical of Felix Taggaro, his reputation not being the most attractive. But how hypocritical would it have been if she judged him, when she was dating a boy in a similar situation only half a year ago? Keeping it a secret was a stupid idea, and Brooke knew that. Actually, had she told Lucas from the beginning that she was friends with Felix, then everything probably would have been different. But there is something so exhilarating in a secret, even one so small as a friendly text or a glimmering smile. There were no expectations and they could go days without seeing each other in person and neither would think anything of it. But he made her smile and laugh in a way Lucas couldn't. Lucas knew her too well and although she loved that, there was less of a mystery in their behavior and how the other would act if a certain event occurred. However, Felix really didn't know her, and she could be whoever she wanted to be and explore a person she _could_ be.

Confusing, as it may seem, Brooke loved Lucas, but just because she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, didn't mean she wanted to sacrifice _everything_ to get there.

* * *

"Jake! Jake!" Brooke pounded on the outside of his door, her eyes red and puffy from having have cried only an hour before.

"I'm coming," he muttered on the other side as his sister impatiently waited for him to open the door.

"Hey," she pushed through the opening, as he swung open the door, not even bothering for him to invite her in.

"Come on in Brooke," he smiled jokingly as she ignored his comment.

"I'm sorry, I just I need to talk to you, or see you..." she looked up at him, turning to face her brother who looked on protectively, closing the door behind him.

"What are you talking about Brooke? What happened?" he asked, moving closer.

"Everything," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I miss you. I really miss you, Jake, and hanging out with you," a tear threatened to fall from her eye as she sat along his bed, he sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Shh," he calmed her, "It's okay. I miss you too B, but I've been busy too. Don't blame yourself."

"No, I completely ditched you for a guy. I mean what kind of sister forgets about her brother for a _guy_?" she asked incredulously.

"A _teenage_ sister," Jake chuckled. "Listen, I know I've been hard on Lucas, but as much as I hate to admit it, he seems like an okay guy," he said reluctantly.

"Now, you say that," Brooke scoffed as Jake looked at her concerned.

"Why? Did he do something to you? Is that what this is about?" he immediately jumped to conclusions as Brooke rested her hand on his leg, forcing him to sit back down.

"This is just about me missing you," Brooke said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is about me wanting to spend time with my brother."

* * *

Lucas stared at the opening of his beer bottle, staring into the empty glass and feeling the cold penetrate his grasp.

"Another," he muttered to the bartender who shook his head, holding out his hand.

"I'm going to need to see some ID," his scruffy voice brought Lucas from his thoughts as he slid his fake card along the counter.

"Make that two more," Nathan said as he came up alongside his cousin, sitting along the barstool.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, not looking up at the brunette.

"Better question is what are _you_ doing here. You know it took a long time to track you down. Next time you fall off the face of the earth, please leave a note," he chuckled, taking the beer from the bartender and pressing it against his lips.

"I've only been here an hour," Lucas muttered as Nathan shook his head.

"Try three, it is almost 7 o'clock."

"Still, I haven't been here long and if you came to bug me, don't feel the need to stay."

"Mental note, alcohol makes you cranky."

"Listen, Nathan, I am really not in the mood for you and your lame ass jokes. So if you want to tell me why you are here, then we can both go back to what we were doing," Lucas said seriously, looking at his cousin for the first time since he had arrived. He was not in a joking mood. It wasn't necessarily the fact that Brooke had a guy friend that pissed him off, and maybe not so much _who_ it was. But the fact that he felt that when she refused to stop talking to Felix, she was choosing him over her own boyfriend,

"Well I was thinking of heading over to Tim's party tonight and I wanted to see if you were going to join me. Actually, I was thinking we could do a guys night. I know you are not going to be thrilled about hanging out with me instead of Brooke, and it's cool if you want her to join in because I really like Brooke…" Nathan rambled until Lucas glared at him to get to the point. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out and Tim's been begging me all week to come to his party."

"Tim's?" Lucas asked, running his finger down the beer bottle.

"Yeah, I mean I know he can be a complete idiot, but he means well," Nathan replied.

"No, um, I, uh, I think it would be good for us to go," he replied, taking a sip of the drink, letting it sear the back of his throat.

"Wow I really didn't think it was going to be that easy to drag you away from Brooke so easily. Trouble in paradise?" Nathan laughed, but quieting immediately at the silence.

"We're just doing stuff on our own tonight," he said simply.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" Nathan asked concerned, knowing if Lucas was drinking himself into oblivion then something was wrong.

"I didn't do anything. She decided to be friends with Felix Taggaro and I told her I didn't want that to happen. Then all of a sudden she told me I couldn't tell her who to be friends with, and I was gone."

"So basically you were a complete asshole?" Nathan asked skeptically as Lucas just scoffed.

"Listen if you wanted to cheer me up you could have just called."

"Come on Luke, how pissed would you be if Brooke asked you to stop hanging out with… I don't know… Tim?"

"I wouldn't, I don't even like Tim," Lucas slightly smiled; only because having an excuse not to hang out with Tim would be welcomed.

"You know what I mean, you wouldn't like if Brooke told you, you couldn't be friends with someone simply because _she_ didn't particularly like them."

"But Felix is an ass," Lucas said stubbornly.

"But Brooke has to be the one to figure that out, not you. And you might have these great intentions, but she as to be the one to see things for herself. You telling her that she cannot be his friend, Lucas, that makes you seem controlling and the last thing you want is for her to regret any part of her relationship with you because you started telling her what she can and cannot do, who she can and cannot be friends with. You may not see anything wrong with what happened, but if Brooke wants to be friends with Felix, then you can't do anything about it. You have to let her fall sometimes, or else she'll never take any risks. Protecting her is also hurting her," Nathan said as Lucas looked up at him, surprised that his cousin could come up with anything like that. And in many ways it made sense, but still, he was not excited about the prospects of letting the girl he loved anywhere close to the old him.

* * *

Brooke ran her hand through her hair as she walked up to the door. Partying wasn't her favorite thing to do. Quite the opposite actually, she would choose a night with Lucas over any party, any day. But she was not about to sit alone on a perfectly good night when part of her knew she hadn't really done anything wrong. Her intentions were not to hurt Lucas; her intentions would never be to hurt him. But the moment he walked out the door, she felt her heart tumbling from her chest.

"Hey you look _fine_," Tim immediately came up to her as she walked through the door, his mouth reeking of alcohol.

"Thanks Tim," she pushed him away from her.

"Your welcome. You know you are very polite," Tim followed her around, a red plastic cup in his hand as Brooke tried to move away from him. But if there was one thing Lucas had taught her, it was that this boy couldn't take a hint.

"Thanks," she replied once again.

"And you know what they say about polite girls?" he asked as she stopped dead in her tracks, shaking her head a little bit.

"They don't say anything about polite girls, Tim," she told him.

"No?" he asked slowly, looking into his empty cup. "Well Tim bets _you_ are very good in bed."

"Just, stop," Brooke told him quickly, pushing him backwards as she tried to leave the brunette who was following her steps just as soon as he recovered.

"Meet you in bed in 15," he called to her as she turned into the kitchen, leaving him behind as he tried to maneuver drunkenly through a crowd. One of the pluses of having a boyfriend at a party was that, _that_ never happened. Guys knew better than to mess with Lucas and they knew _especially_ not to mess with him girlfriend.

Brooke looked around, everything seeming so different without Lucas by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips glued to hers. And while they weren't broken up, she knew that at the moment they weren't _together_. She didn't know where their little fight put them and how long it would take to get back to normal. She could only hope it was sooner rather than later.

"Hey, you're Jake's sister, aren't you?" Brooke turned around the see a red head holding out a plastic cup for her.

"Yeah, and thanks," she replied, taking hold of the cup and bringing it up to her lips. "Rachel, right?" she asked, although she was already aware of who it was.

"The one and only. Where's your boy toy?"

"He's around here somewhere," Brooke mumbled against the alcohol as she poured the contents into her mouth.

"You two had a fight didn't you?" Rachel asked, surprising Brooke.

"What do you mean?"

"You two had a fight and you came to a party without him. But you either don't want to admit that you guys aren't all over each other at the moment or you don't want other people to realize that, so you lied and told me he was around here somewhere. And good thing most people are drunk because you're a really bad liar."

"Gee thanks," Brooke said sarcastically, walking away from the second person that she had sort of had a conversation with.

"Wait, just because you guys had a fight, doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"I feel like our ideas of fun are completely different," Brooke told her, glancing down at Rachel's bare legs, only a small section of her thighs covered by a _very_ mini skirt.

"Of course we have different ideas of fun. You look like you enjoy knitting and maybe the occasional crochet. But that's only when you are feeling really _dangerous_. Me, on the other hand, I don't mope around over a boy that's probably not good enough for me anyways. I'm not just a model because I have a nice ass, Brooke. But because I know my way around a party."

"Why are you even at a high school party?" Brooke asked, slightly confused why she would even be here if she seemed to think of herself as so much better than the current population.

"I'm taking a break. Plus, high school guys are so willing to do whatever I want," she ran her tongue over her teeth as a smile broke out on her face.

"Well I will leave you to that," Brooke replied, taking her cup as to walk away.

"What are the two of you fighting over, anyways?" Rachel called to Brooke who turned around.

"He told me I can't be friends with another guy," she replied honestly, watching as the red head threw her head back in laughter.

"You two are seriously fighting because of that? What did you sleep with him or something?"

"No, I just…" Brooke said softly. "I'm just his friend."

"Well _friend_, let's go do some _friendly _things."

"I, no, Rachel. We're not broken up… I don't want to hook up with anyone," she made clear as the red head clasped onto her hand.

"I never said we were doing anything of the sorts. But I am going to show you a good time," she grinned as Brooke looked around, half expecting to see Lucas in the corner of a crowd, watching her. But when he wasn't anywhere in sight, she glanced back at the red head. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys, not my best chapter… and NO Brucas?! But there is a lot planned for them in the remainder of this story so there probably won't be another chapter without some sort of interaction. But this is just setting up what is going to happen in the following chapter and also kind of clearing up what they are thinking. I know all of you support Lucas, and as much as I love him, I really want to play around with Brooke's character a little bit. I am not saying she is going to turn into a "bad girl" but she is definitely going to do things that you wouldn't necessarily expect her to do. I am kind of excited to explore that a little bit and I hope you will be too! **

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thanks: **

**Sara**- Thank you so much for your review. I have missed them! And I know you don't love them fighting but I think it will make for some interesting things… especially since there is no question about them loving each other. That much is clear. But a lot of it is going to be Brooke testing limits and Lucas well… I don't want to say too much. However, I am hoping that if anyone didn't like Lucas, after the next few chapters, they will be very much in love with him. But like I said in my note, I am excited to play around with Brooke's character because she is getting older and this "friendship" with Rachel may bring out a different side of her.

Although not too much happens in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and let me tell you, there is a lot planned for the rest of the story. There are only a handful of chapters left and Brooke and Lucas are in for an interesting run!

-Lily


	40. Alcohol Never Leads to Good Decisions

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note- AH! I am so sorry that I have gone so terribly long without updating. But honestly, like so many of you said in the wonderful messages you sent me, life gets in the way. I have had so much going on these past few months I don't even know where to begin… so I just won't (: I know you would much rather read the story than listen to me telling you everything in my life. Please don't hate me… I will do my best to update as much as possible. Love you all!**

**(oh and you may want to refresh yourself by looking over the previous chapter or two… I know I had to!)**

**-Lily**

--

Alcohol filled the air around her, squeezing her and forcing her to turn away in repulsion. Men staggered and woman, half dressed, followed their lead. It wasn't like any place she had ever been before, surrounded by desperation and whisky. Smoke blinded her sight and it wasn't until she heard the roaring sound of the red head beside her that she turned away from the scene.

"Told ya I know how to have fun," Rachel smiled deviously, walking towards the bar and slapping her i.d. onto the counter. "A round of shots, and keep 'em coming," she said without so much of a glance at the bartender, a man who curiously looked towards Brooke.

"Oh I'm…" Brooke began, about to explain that she wouldn't be drinking any of the shots, after all, it was clear to the man she was underage.

"She's with me," Rachel smiled, leaning over the counter and pushing hers arms together discreetly, accentuating her chest. It wasn't but a moment until the man turned around with a slick grin and placed the small glasses on the counter, filling them with a clear liquid that was sure to make their head spin.

"Rachel…" Brooke began, looking around. Everything about what she was doing was so wrong. But then again, what in her life was right at the moment? She had screwed up with Lucas by talking to Felix, screwed up with Jake by dating Lucas, and somehow wound up with a girl that was in no way put off by the scene they were in. Half naked girls gyrating on tables, men slapping money by their feet, and alcohol cheering them on. There were no morals. It was seemingly a world with no rules and no consequences. This wasn't where she should be. No, she should be trying to make it right with Lucas. She should call Felix and tell him she never wants to speak to him again, that their friendship is putting too much strain on her relationship- a relationship she _wants_ to work out. She should be begging Lucas to forgive her for not seeing his side earlier.

"Brooke," Rachel called to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "You can either stand along the wall _thinking_ or you can take a drink. If nothing else it will relax you for the time being, let you have _fun_ instead of dealing with whatever is going on. If nothing else… you know he's doing the same thing."

And that idea, the idea that Lucas was at Tim's party smashing his face with plastic red cups brought her one step closer to the flaming red head. The idea of all the girls around him, all those girls who had watched him like a hawk even when they were very much an item, brought her hand to clasp around the glass. And the overwhelming desire to feel good for the first time in awhile brought her tongue around the liquid as she allowed it to slide, burning, down her throat.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6?

Maybe 9? … Or was it 11?

Slowly she lost count as the vodka pierced her mouth, her taste buds no longer respondent as she downed the shots. Suddenly the world around her didn't seem so dark; suddenly she wondered why she had looked down upon it in the beginning.

"Hey," a man came over, leaning his arm against the bar counter and opening his body towards her as Brooke wiped her mouth and smiled.

"Hi," she giggled, trying to find a spot to focus on, but to no avail, the world seemed to be tilted.

"Want to dance?" his soothing voice whispered through her ear as she found herself shaking her head with a slight giggle permanently interlaced in her voice.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Here?" he asked and Brooke bit her lip. Surely the man didn't want _her_, but merely someone to keep him company on the dance floor. It would be rude of her to deny him that one request. Right?

"Nope," Brooke smiled softly, as he grabbed hold of her hand and led her away from her current spot. It took a moment to focus on walking and breathing at the same time, but he allowed her to lean against him as she walked, or more so, stumble, into the center of a place she had never been before. She stumbled into the center of a place she may never get out of.

--

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room._

She let her body sway, feeling his hands hold her hips, his breath along her neck. Closing her eyes she imagined it was Lucas, his muscular arms protecting her, his soft, sensual lips sucking her ear. His smell. His words. His breath. His laugh… all swirling around her as she let the music capture her body as she escaped. The alcohol took control and for once, she didn't do anything to stop it but simply went with the flow and let her troubles go along with it.

_Yeah, late night sex so wet, it's so tight._

_A gas of a jet for you tonight._

_Baby, you could go wherever you would like_

_I said you could go wherever you like, yeah._

The different songs began to slur around as she was passed between men, all different, but still relatively the same. Though they smelled differently, many of musk and alcohol, and although some breathed harder than others, they were all 6'4, blonde, with blue eyes. They were all Lucas in her mind, holding her, bringing her close to their body, just like she hadn't let him in the past few weeks. Whether it was the alcohol that made her believe this so or her pure desire to be with him, she imagined every man as the only one she wanted them to be.

"What do you say we take this back to my place?" she caught the words as they rolled off the man's tongue.

"What?" she laughed, looking into his eyes, not understanding his question. His eyes were green, a harsh shade that she felt penetrated her hazel ones. She met his gaze as his finger lazily peeled away the bottom of her shirt and allowed his hand to grace the tip of her hip.

"I bet you are so good in bed," he whispered as she tried to step back, but to no avail, ended up in the same place.

"I can't," she replied softly.

"You can," he told her, rubbing his finger up and down the material of her shirt.

"No," Brooke softly said, her voice only above a whisper as she felt her body move backwards, suddenly hitting a wall as she felt his leg twist itself between her knees.

"I know you want me," he slurred as Brooke looked around, looking for someone to peel the man off of her because even through the alcohol she knew it was wrong. But everyone was preoccupied with finding someone to bring home for the night that nobody noticed her silent urge for him to leave her alone.

"I want you so bad."

"Please stop," she asked politely, pushing his shoulder but finding his body crushing her with its force.

"Not until you let me taste you," he grinned, his fingers moving towards the tip of her jeans, unbuttoning the clasp and unzipping them without even a glance. His lips were hard against her own as she tried desperately to push him away, desperately wanting to be in her bed, desperately wanting this all to be a bad dream. A slow tear slid from her eye as she once again tried to push him away, but he was stronger, and she had been drinking.

"Get wet for me baby," he muttered his knee pushing against her crotch as she wiggled to get free. "I know you want it."

But she didn't.

She didn't want his hands rubbing her breasts through her shirt. She didn't want his knee clawing its way along her jeans. She didn't want the murmuring words or the sloppy kisses along her skin.

She wanted Lucas.

But as she kicked and as she fought to push him away, the more he touched, the more he talked, the more he did things that caused the tears to flow steadily from her eyes.

"Stop!" she cried, the world a blur as the tears drained relentlessly from her eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. My dick is going to be so deep…" and it seemed as if he was talking more to himself than her as he grabbed hold of her ass, still clad in jeans, and pulled her close to him.

"Stop!" and she wondered if anyone could hear her, if the worlds were lost in the shuffle of the darkness, or even if she was saying them at all. Because nobody turned around and he didn't seem to halt. And somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what was going to happen. And somewhere, joined with that fear, was the relief that at least this man wouldn't be taking her innocence, at least _that_ she had given to Lucas. At least she would be able to know that much.

Part of her even began to wonder if it was worth fighting.

His finger was against the lace of her underwear, itching to be along her skin and she felt the disgust of what he was doing. Her fingers pushing him away, her feet trying to kick their way free. Her lips pursed in a frown as to avoid his own. She closed her eyes waiting for it to be over.

And suddenly she heard a _snap_, a _crash_, and a cry of the crowd as she felt bodies near her. Suddenly whoops and hollers filled the air as the world turned into a fighting match as she began to slip away, much too tired to open her eyes and see the scene before her. She felt the freedom of sliding down the wall, and the pleasure of hitting the floor. No longer was the man holding her in place trying to dip his fingers beneath her jeans. There was a cry and yell, curses and taunts. There was a threat. A shrill whistle and the shattering of glasses.

And within a moment she felt one arm beneath her knees and the other under her arms. Being carried away from the darkness and the alcohol her body floated freely through the air, a familiar smell greeting her nose as the door opened and the fresh air smacked her in the face. But for some reason she didn't open her eyes to see who was carrying her away. Somewhere deep inside she felt comfortable and safe. Whether it was the alcohol or some gut feeling, she settled into the arms of whomever it was who had saved her and allowed them to be her escape.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed! A long wait for this chapter and it definitely won't be too long until the next one. Hopefully tomorrow… if not then Tuesday. I actually am not sure who I want to have "rescued" Brooke, I am deciding between 2 people. So we will just have to see what happens. But this story is winding down but as I promised before, there will be a sequel. I don't know when I will update my other stories… soon I promise. But right now I need to get back in the flow of writing and once again, I am sorry I went so long without an update!**

**-Lily**


	41. Sudden Realization

**Author's Note: I am sorry that I have gone so long without an update, and I am sure it comes as a surprise to many of you that this story is even being updated. But it is, and I plan on sticking with it until the end. I went through a period of time where I had no inspiration- I developed a strong dislike for the show during one of the prior seasons and I even stopped watching. I felt it was no longer realistic and there was too much emphasis on Peyton and Lucas. I fell out of love with the show, and therefore out of love with my characters and my story. I had nothing to say about them anymore. But recently I came across one of the episodes from **_**this**_** season (season 8) and something inside of me was sparked, **and** my love of the show renewed. So here I am- back in the writing mode, and while it has been too long, I hope that you all forgive me. **

**-Lily**

* * *

Her eyes were closed, the room that surrounded her was simply a dream- too far away to be reality, and the voices that filled her ears were stifled by the envisioning ocean that drew her in. She escaped from the real world and simply allowed herself to be enveloped by the world her imagination was creating at that very moment.

The sun beat against her skin, the gentle water caressing her feet, beckoning her to take a few steps into the endless blue, where the water and sky met in the distance and joined hand in hand to create a beautiful horizon. There was nobody around and everything was at peace. She hadn't known the last time she felt at such ease, with no problems beating her down and no people forcing her to be what she wasn't. In this moment, one that wouldn't last long enough, she was able to simply think- to look back upon the person she had become, and decide where she was going- for the path she was on would lead her away from her true self.

First there was her brother, her own blood, who she couldn't even remember the last time that they talked- she couldn't even remember the last time he had held her tight- away from the world, like he had done when they were young. No matter who walked into and out of her life, he would always be there, standing strong, ready to save her from whatever harm approached. He was her brother and her best friend, and while time had slipped in between them, separating the two from being so close, she knew that in the long run, nothing had changed. They would always be the knot of a strong rope- unable to be unraveled, and strong enough to survive the brunt of any storm.

Then there was Lucas, a name that drew a sigh from her lips. She cringed her nose- for she was uncertain whether it was a sign of romance, or a sigh of fatigue. She loved him with her whole heart and had given him more than she thought she was capable of giving. In the back of her mind she knew losing him would be detrimental and the recovery process would be long and harrowing. But burying those truths, were the ideas of running free- of having the world at her feet and doing anything and everything that she pleased. She knew that her withdrawing sex from him after Karen had caught the two on the couch was dramatic, but it wasn't until this moment that she realized _why_ she had done it- and it was not because the fear of being caught or the initial embarrassment. But rather, it was a reminder of how young she truly was and how much control Lucas had over her- whether either of them had realized at the time. While she was not much younger than Lucas, age wise, she was still maturing emotionally, and while she was comfortable in knowing a boy she loved had taken her into an experience she had never felt before, in doing so, she gave him a part of herself. So caught up in the moments she was with him- she lost sight of her independence and freedom- of who she actually was and her friends. She could identify herself as Lucas's girlfriend, but having to identify herself as Brooke Davis, the _person_ left her struggling and without much to say. She loved Lucas, but in doing so; she had changed from the person she once was.

Finally, in the chain of boys in her life that clouded her view, there was Felix Taggaro. It wasn't that she wanted to be with _him_, or if she was honest to herself, even be friends with him, but it was the attention and the mystery. It was the confidence she got when not only he, but also other boys, winked in her direction. In about a year she had grown up, physically, and she became more comfortable showing off her body through her taste of clothing. Felix was just the first one to approach her, but she began to see the way other boys looked at her and the idea she could have, for the most part, her pick of the crop. She loved Lucas, she did, but this is it wrong to want to bask in the attention of the opposite sex? It is possible to love someone so much, but to be attracted to other people, or can a love so strong turn off attraction and desires?

She allowed her body to collapse onto the sand, a cloud of tiny grain that enveloped her thin frame. The clouds moved slowly above her, the sun burning through their fluffy texture, gently tickling her skin as she laid beneath the heat. For the first time, she relaxed and let everything fall where it may.

And while it felt like the time was flying before of her eyes, she knew she would awake from this dream and see that only minutes had past and that the world was exactly the same way as when she had left it. But as the wind lapped against her, tossing her hair in different directions, she heard a whisper, which began to grow until she heard a roar. Her eyes focused on the growing figure sprinting down the beach, screaming her name, the syllables echoing through the empty beach and everything was a blur for the first few seconds until he came into view, collapsing next to her, hugging her, holding her against his chest.

He was sobbing, but she didn't know why.

There were no words between the two as he grabbed her hand, pulling his body back and looking into her eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until finally he broke the silence.

"Don't leave me."

She looked at him, confused for a second as their eyes met. Those were the only words that were spoken between them as they let the silence once again envelop them, their eyes never losing focus as she simply let herself get lost. It was as if she were watching a movie, his eyes being the screen as she watched them being filled with memories- memories of the two of them from the beginning. From the first moment they met, to the dinner that changed it all, to everything that had shaped their relationship. She saw the innocence of their relationship bloom as he had given her everything, as he had tried to protect her and as he tried to be perfect. She had fallen in love with him, with every part of him, and the way he treated her, she couldn't have asked for anything more. She began to blush as she watched them making love for the first time, their bodies enveloped within each other's, his patience and her inexperience melding into a beautiful dream. She watched as the words _I love you_, poured from each other's lips. She watched herself, completely in love with him, and she watched him, completely in adoration of her. Slowly she began to break focus, a tear in her eye, blurring the connection. She smiled, laughed almost, having been so stupid as to not realize what had been there all along. It had been so long since she had last remembered the times she had shared with him, but doing so now, she couldn't help but be consumed by his love.

But when she looked back into his eyes again, she saw a different memory, one of her own, and not of his, she heard her screams and felt another man's hands upon her. Slowly she slipped inside another dream, as both the beach and the boy slipped out of grasps. She was looking in on a party, and it wasn't long until she could see herself, perched in a corner, a man holding her, even as she tried to fight his grip. A blurred object came rushing in, punching the man, a fight breaking out. But she simply watched her distressed body fall to the ground and she could remember everything so clearly. She called out for help, screaming for someone to save her, but her voice was caught in her throat and she watched her demise as her legs collapsed and her head fell against her shoulder. Screaming, nobody could hear her as she watched herself fall into the cracks. Someone picked her up, the same man that threw the first punch, and she tried to see their face, but their back was turned from her. Her body appeared at ease in the man's arm, but still she screamed out for Lucas. She screamed out for the boy that she loves.

"Brooke." And with the utterance of her name, her eyes flew open, the scene disappearing in that exact second, and suddenly she was back in the real world, everything else just a haze of her imagination.

She looked into her brother's eyes, as he held her in his grasp, trying to speak, but no words coming from her mouth. Instead she just felt a burning sensation and in one fell swoop she was crying, tears streaming down her face and hiccups forcing themselves up and out of her throat. She cried for what seemed like the longest time- she hadn't even noticed when they reached Jake's dorm or when he had laid her down next to him on her bed as he simply held her, not speaking, but only soothing her with soft "shushing" noises.

"What happened tonight, Brooke," he spoke gently, "has nothing to do with you or anything that you have ever done. Do not blame yourself for his actions. You did not bring anything upon yourself and _nothing_ you did provoked this." He repeated this over and over again as she settled into him, allowing the tears to subside and start up again, and then subside, until she fell into a rhythm. "I love you Brooke," were the last words she had heard until she had, at some point that night fallen asleep. And when she had woken back up- she had met his worried gaze as he sat, looking down at her.

"Hey," he said softly, as if unsure of how to begin. But while her head throbbed and her body ached, she made a move to get out of bed, still wearing what she had worn the night before.

"I have to go do something," the words fell from her lips, forgetting momentarily about the night before, and focusing on the idea that was in the forefront of her mind. "I love you, but I have to go do something," her words were meaningful and he simply nodded, drifting off to sleep as she walked out the door.

* * *

She knocked on the door, not calmly, not patiently, but vigorously, as if in an emergency, begging for the person on the other side to answer. She didn't care her makeup was smeared along her face or that her hair was knotted and her outfit the same as the night before. She didn't care that she reeked of beer or that all her body really wanted to do was lay down and not move for the next few hours. All she could focus on was the door, waiting for it to swing open.

And the second it did she was off her feet as she flung herself into his body, holding tightly as he tried quickly to balance himself.

"Brooke, it's early," his raspy voice said first. Until his brain started working and he began to put together the pieces. He suddenly didn't care what hour it was or why she was at the door, but only that she was back in his arms, where he believed, she belonged.

"I love you," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I don't care about other boys and the attention that they give me or that I've changed from who I was before I met you, I love you and I want to be with _you_." Her voice was hurried, as if she stopped speaking she would suddenly forget everything she was about to say. Her eyes were of realization as he simply chuckled, looking at her with disbelief and a little confusion.

"What? Uh, thank you?" he cocked his head with a small, but confused smile.

"I just," she stepped closer to him, speaking much more slowly this time, wrapping her arms around his neck, "everything I've done lately, everything you've put up with, I just want to be with you."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just finally realizing, for the first time in awhile, that what I want more than anything, is to be with you, 100 percent."

Her smile beamed as she looked up at him, and he couldn't even bother to question why she was suddenly now coming to this conclusion or what had happened for her to reach it. He couldn't care, because he was finally hearing the words he had wanted to for the longest time.

It was but a second of looking into her eyes that he realized her disheveled appearance, her shirt exposing her stomach, her mascara smudged around her eyes, her hair in need of brushing. But before he could say anything about her rough night, after all, he was sure he wasn't looking the best at the moment, she pushed him through the doorframe, into the room and kicked the door behind her.

There were no words as he fell against his bed, sitting at the edge as she stood between his legs, smiling, but nonetheless filled with concentration as she lifted her shirt above her head and threw it onto the floor, never breaking eye contact with him.

She watched as a slow, sly smile came upon his face and she couldn't help but be filled with confidence as she watched him watch her. What had happened last night, while foggy with the taste of alcohol, she knew one thing- the only boy, _man_, she wanted to share her body with, was Lucas Scott. And as their clothes became mixed into the mess on the floor, her body ached with desire for not having had him in the longest time. His touch along her skin and lips along her breasts, she was filled with instant satisfaction as they crumbled along the bed.

Nothing was said between the two, as they filled each other's desires, her lips along him, his fingers along her, their skin burning with passion and eyes saying more words than their lips could ever hope to utter. She felt his hands pry her legs open, a sudden excitement growing within her as she watched a smile spread onto his face as he plunged them both into an unspeakable pleasure. For the moment nothing mattered but the two of them together. Her body was being reclaimed by the boy she loved, and he was finally having the girl that had withdrawn from him for the past few weeks.

For the time being- everything was perfect as he looked into her eyes and she melted with his words, "Brooke Davis, I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again I am sorry, but I hope that this chapter satisfies the long wait! It, for the most part, wraps up all of the other conflicts that were being dealt with throughout the past few chapters. I am once again sorry- but sometimes you lose inspiration and I am just glad to have reclaimed it.**

**-Lily**


End file.
